


Soldier Keep On Marching On

by Lumos2000



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It's Barely Even There, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Truth is an Ass, the other ships haven't happened yet, this started as a side project and now it's my only project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 138,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos2000/pseuds/Lumos2000
Summary: We've all read the stories about a teenager falling into a fictional world. So let's do it again with an adult who's lost it all. Aiden Wilson, mother of two, is taken by Truth during a car accident and sent into the world of our favorite heroes. There's enough time to decide who lives and who dies, right?





	1. When Do We Start

Rushing water splashing against plates would be the first sound a person would hear when they entered the home. The next would be the sound of a woman's voice, humming along to a song only she knew. If that person were to follow the voice, they would find a woman standing at the sink washing dishes from dinner. The woman had black hair as short as one would see on a boy, and dark green eyes that would only prove themselves green when sunlight hit them. As it so happened, the person who we were using as a metaphor was real.

"Hi, Aiden!" the person yelled.

Aiden, now identified as the woman at the sink, whirled around with a knife in her hand. Her eyes scanned the room and narrowed on the female figure. She scoffed and tossed the soapy knife back into the sink.

"I swear Jessica," Aiden addressed her friend. "One of these days you will give me a heart attack! You're twenty years old, act your age."

"I'm just here to pick up my favorite brother-nephew," Jessica replied cheerfully.

Jessica was in some ways a daughter to Aiden, despite their nine-year age difference. Aiden found Jessica on the streets when she was 27, Jessica being only 18. Her mother had thrown her out in a drunken stupor. In the two years since that night Jessica had become both daughter and sister. They bonded over their love of tv shows and films, and Aiden's son Tristan. He was two when Jessica had been brought home, always calling her sissy and aunty Jess. He didn't seem to mind she was both.

Before either of the two had entered her life, Aiden spent her childhood with a good family she loved. Her mother and father lived in the next town over and always made it a point to come see their grandson and granddaughter. When she hit eighteen, she went straight into the military, just as her father had. It scared her mother to death, but she respected her daughter's decision.

By the time she was twenty-three she had earned the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, and with that rank came the opportunity to have her own little squad or team she could command. And while she didn't mind giving orders or the paperwork that came with the rank, Aiden missed the civilian life. So she resigned, assigned her subordinates a new commanding officer, and returned home. Much to the relief of her mother.

Two years later Aiden had a son, Tristan Ross Wilson. The father wanted nothing to do with him so as far as it concerned Aiden, he was out of the picture. Her parents doted on the boy who was a spitting image of her. Then another two years later came Jessica and although her parents thought it weird to be mothering someone only nine years younger than her, they accepted it and spoiled Jessica just as much as they did Tristan. Now, at age twenty-nine, Aiden and Tristan lived in a two room, one bath apartment. Jessica lived a few blocks down the road and visited whenever possible.

"Aunty Jess!" an enthusiastic voice yelled from the couch.

Aiden smiled as her son ran around the object and Jessica spun the boy around in her arms. Tristan was giggling madly. Aiden turned around, rinsed and dried the knife, and placed it in the drawer.

"Are we still going out for ice cream?" Tristan asked as he was set on the floor.

"Have you eaten your dinner yet?"

"Yes!"

Jessica cast a look over to Aiden and smiled. "Can we mom? Please?"

Now on the receiving end of two pairs of puppy eyes, Aiden laughed and nodded.

"Of course we can! But I'm driving."

Aiden walked over to the door and grabbed the keys hanging from the hook. A quick glance out the window told her to grab a coat just in case it rained, Jessica and Tristan followed suit. Tristan grabbed his Batman hoodie, Jessica tossed on one of Aiden's grey jackets, and Aiden opted for a hat and a dark trench coat belonging to Jessica. It was the one with way too many pockets needed, most of which were hidden. She had asked Jessica once why she needed so many pockets; the answer included hiding a lot of candy, snacks, and pulling books from nowhere to make people lose their minds.

By the time they had loaded themselves into the car and gotten into the street, it poured rain. Aiden switched on the headlights and windshield wipers it was so bad. Sure there was still plenty of light in the sky, but the dark clouds rumbling above coupled with the heavy rain made it very hard to see other cars. They made it to the ice cream shop with no complications. As they sat inside, the three opted for a window seat. They listened to the rain pattering against the window and the street and the tin roof of the shop. Every time the occupants heard a big kaboom they would grin and Tristan would giggle and look at the sky in wonder.

"It's coming down out there," Jessica commented. "Might need the headlights on extra bright instead of dim."

Aiden nodded in agreement. Her name was called and she went to grab the ice cream and bring it back to their table. Both women watched in amazement and wonder as the ice cream sundae Tristan ordered disappeared before their eyes.

"You ever wonder where he stores all that?" Jessica whispered.

"He must get it from you," Aiden said, nodding towards Jessica's cone with only a bite left. Aiden still had far to go.

The trio left the shop in high spirits. Tristan had somehow managed to get ice cream on his forehead. When Jessica reached over to wipe it off her elbow was lowered too far and it ended up in the ice cream. This sent both ice cream children into bouts of laughter.

"So how'd you like your ice cream?" Aiden looked into the rearview mirror and to the backseat.

"Yummy! But cold."

"No brain freezes?"

"No mama," Tristan giggled.

"Aiden look out!" Jessica screamed.

Aiden's eyes darted back to the road just in time to see a large truck over the yellow line and in her lane. She slammed on the brakes and swerved to avoid the oncoming collision. Two things happened at once. The truck swerved back into its own lane, where Aiden was, and she could hear her children screaming. Then it was all white.

"White?" Aiden questioned, surprised at the sudden blinding light. "But I was just... where was I?"

"Hello."

Aiden jumped at the voice and turned in circles rapidly. Her eyes landed on a white figure outlined in a fuzzy black. Something nagged at the back of her mind. She knew him, didn't she?

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Well I'm so glad you asked! I am called by many names. I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am Truth, I am All, I am One, and I am also _you_." Truth, whoever he - it - was, pointed at Aiden. The names of this Truth struck her memory. It couldn't be. No.

"Truth, huh? How did I get here?"

Truth cocked his head to the side. "You have not knocked on the door for answers, I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Entertainment."

"You brought me here so I could _entertain_ you?" Aiden growled. "You can't do that! I have a family! I - I have a son and a daughter and -" she cut herself off. That's where she was. She was driving home with them. And then a truck came out of nowhere and crashed into them. "Are they okay? What happened to them?"

"Your offspring and the girl will survive," Truth intoned. "You, however, I brought you here for another chance and my entertainment."

Aiden slowly sank to the white floor. She was dead? What about Tristan and Jessica? They would live, but what would happen to them? Tristan was only four! He could end up with her parents which was nice, and yet this didn't calm Aiden at all. Jessica, while an adult herself, had little experience in the real world.

"How did I get here?"

The words tumbled from her mouth before she realized she had even said them. Truth cocked his head again, this time in curiosity.

"You are an interesting one. No others asked how. I used excess energy accumulated over a millennia. Thus, you have no price to pay for crossing worlds."

"I remember you," Aiden whispered. "You're not supposed to be real. You're a fictional character."

"Maybe on your side of the gate, but on this side I am very real." Truth's voice sounded harsh. Aiden felt shivers run up her spine and she clenched her fists to keep her entire body from shaking.

"And what now? Will I stay here for eternity?"

"You have two choices ahead of you. You can start over on this side of the gate as a new life or you can continue your life on the other side."

"What's the catch?"

"Smart girl," Truth grinned. "You will need to pay a toll to reenter the living world."

"A philosopher's stone would be nice," Aiden deadpanned.

She felt around her pockets, the trench coat ones too, and laid the items in front of her. All she came up with was her wallet and phone, a pen, several pieces of candy, empty wrappers, and to her surprise the manga of Fullmetal Alchemist. Why Jessica had it was beyond her. Aiden held out the book to Truth but didn't give it to him yet.

"What will happen if I choose the second choice?" she asked.

"The second choice requires a heavier toll, choose carefully now," Truth warned.

He hadn't answered the question, but he did give her advice. Aiden held out the book for him to take and the moment he did it disintegrated into nothing.

"A start," he said, "but not enough."

Aiden stared heavily at the objects in front of her. Then she grinned and shoved all items except for the phone into her pockets. She held out the phone for Truth.

"A philosopher's stone is energy. It's human lives taken in and transformed into energy that anyone can use if they have the knowledge. So here is energy. It's a different kind but energy all the same."

The phone too disappeared and Truth laughed. "Only one other person has offered this in exchange."

"So am I correct in assuming I'm not the first to go through this?" Truth's creepy smile and silence was answer enough. "What happened to those who couldn't pay their way?"

"Excess energy. With the book and this, you now have excess payment. What would you like?"

"I don't know." Aiden frowned, "I'm going into an unknown yet familiar universe with only the knowledge I have now and whatever else is on me. What do you think I _need_ instead of what I want?"

"Curious how you would place this choice on me."

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know what I'll need in Amestris."

"Very well."

Suddenly a gate appeared behind her. It began to open. Fear coursed through Aiden but she stood her ground.

"Can you promise," she said. "Can you promise Tristan and Jessica will be okay?"

"I never lie. They survive the crash."

Before she could ask any more Aiden was pulled into the gate. Then it was dark, and there was a pattering of rain assaulting her. Truth had tossed her out into the rain like an orphan to the streets. Aiden stood up and shuddered as a wave of nausea washed over her. She reached blindly for the nearest object, which happened to be a wall, and she leant against it. The nausea passed and Aiden took a deep breath.

"Okay, where am I?" Aiden breathed.

She slicked her hair back to better clear her vision and a newspaper in a puddle caught her eye. Taking a couple steps closer Aiden could see the headline.

" _Ishval Civil War Takes A Turn For The Worse_ ," Aiden read aloud. "So I wasn't dreaming, or perhaps I still am. And if so what the hell kind of drugs did I trip and fall in?"

Aiden hummed in thought and ran all recent events over in her head. She died in a car crash, Jessica and Tristan would be okay, Truth sent her to Amestris - holy shit she was in Amestris, but that was a story. She shook her head; it wasn't the time to think of impossibilities. Truth gave her a second chance in return for entertainment, she paid her way back to the living, and then she was dumped in an alley.

A sudden sneeze came around and Aiden covered her face with the crook of her arm by instinct. Then she looked up and happened to glance herself in a mirror. Shattered though it was, Aiden could see her reflection well with the help of the lamp at the end of the alley. But something was off. Her eyes narrowed until they widened with realization, she was younger! Twenty-two by the looks of it.

Aiden cursed and took another glance at the newspaper. "It says 1907."

So she was present during the Ishvalan War no less! Why would Truth send her so far back in the series? Hell why even save her at all? With no answers Aiden growled and kicked the newspaper away. A weight thumped against her thigh in retaliation to her movement. The hell?

Aiden patted herself down, trying to find what the hell had done that. When she reached into a hidden pocket on the inside, she came up with a journal, Jessica's if no one else's. In a small burst of curiosity, privacy of others be damned, Aiden opened the journal. Inside was a list of events and she read them aloud.

" _Unknown date, Xerxes is destroyed. July 1558, attack on Riviere. October 1661, Cameron Civil War. October 1835, attack on Aerugo. 1885, Roy Must_ -" Aiden stopped. "Hold the fucking phone, did Jessica write the history of Amestris?" A pause and she continued reading. " _1885, Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes are born. 1899, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell are born. 1900, Alphonse Elric is born."_ Aiden paused, surely Jessica hadn't written everything? She flipped through pages, scanning over dates until she came to the last one. " _Spring of 1915, final battle with the homunculi, Ed gets his arm back, Al regains his body."_

Aiden snapped the journal shut and stuffed it back into her trench coat. This thing would be dangerous in the wrong hands. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, today was really taking a toll on her. From this moment on, she needed a plan of action. But first, what did she know?

Amestris was real, and by default so were all rules and people including alchemy. The year was 1907, the Ishvalan War was still going on, and chances were the journal would tell when it would end. She was in a new country, with no proof of who she was, and no history. So what was her plan of action?

First, Aiden would need a past. With the year being what it was and her sudden youthfulness, she could only assume she was born in the same year as Mustang and Hughes. Aiden Wilson, born on the 8th of November, 1885. She would need a place of power to be helpful within this world, so she'd have to join the military at some point and climb the ranks as quickly as Mustang. Aiden had already been to war, five years of it, what was a few more? After the war was over, she could make more plans. Ready herself for the coming events.

Aiden smiled and nodded to herself. Yes, this could work. She turned and headed for the end of the alley, toward the light.

"Somebody help me!" a voice screamed out.

Aiden rushed toward the voice, following the sounds of a scuffle and shoes clacking against pavement. She came upon a woman in a purple dress and a man dressed in black, a mask covering his face. He was pointing a gun at her. Aiden slowly crept forward, relying on training she hadn't used in years to avoid making any sound. The man's back was to her so he would never see her coming.

"I-I have nothing," the woman stuttered. Her brown hair had fallen from its bun and she was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Oh come on," the man taunted. "A woman like you should have a lot."

"I don't! Please, let me go!" she pleaded.

"Well, I guess there's no use for you."

They steadied the gun but before the man could shoot, Aiden kicked her foot into the man's arm. The gunshot went off and the woman flinched, not seeing the gun fly from the man's hand. Aiden then tackled the man and sent a punch to his jaw. She heard a satisfying crunch and hoped she broke something. The man took a shot of his own and punched Aiden in the stomach and then in the throat. Aiden coughed and took a step back, eyes tearing up. Before the man could charge her she jumped up and kicked the man in his face. He spun and ran headfirst into the wall behind him, knocking him out. Aiden rubbed the sore spot on her stomach and throat, and turned to the woman who hadn't run. She was watching Aiden with wariness and a hint of fear.

"Are you okay?" Aiden coughed roughly.

"Yes," the woman whispered. "I think so, yes."

"Then we need to call the police."

"I don't think that will be necessary," a new voice said.

Both women turned and found themselves surrounded by the military. Three soldiers ran past the two and gathered around the unconscious man. They cuffed him and dragged his body to a nearby vehicle. The woman gasped and ran forward to one man in particular. One that looked awfully familiar. Fuhrer King Bradley.

"What happened?" Bradley asked.

"I was taking my late night stroll when that man attacked me," the woman, who Aiden could now assume was Mrs. Bradley, said. "He demanded money. When I told him I had none, he said I was no use to him and was about to shoot me had this young woman not saved my life."

"I see," Bradley's gaze shifted from his wife to Aiden, who shifted uncomfortably. "And who are you I may ask. I would like to thank you for saving my wife."

Five years of orders that had been drilled into her came to the surface and Aiden snapped to attention, her arm raised in a salute. "Lieutenant Colonel Aiden Wilson at your service!"

Bradley bellowed out a laugh, "Well then I thank you miss Wilson. I would like to discuss more with you. If you would follow me, please."

Then Bradley turned and walked away, a gentle hand leading away his wife. Aiden followed at a distance, wondering what the hell had just happened and how. They led her to a car and was by herself for a short ride, Bradley and his wife presumably in another car. Then she was let out and followed the leader of the country into a large fortress like structure. Central Command, she realized. Many twists, turns, and one elevator lift later she was sitting in the Fuhrer's office. Aiden shifted as the guards were dismissed and she was left alone with Bradley. The homunculus known as Wrath.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked, sitting at his desk. "There are no Lieutenant Colonel Aiden Wilson's in my army. So, who are you?"

"My name is Aiden Wilson and my rank is Lieutenant Colonel in the military of my home country."

"You are not from Amestris? Then where?"

Aiden was rather ashamed of the first thought that came to mind. It was Gallifrey. "I'm from America. It's an island in the middle of the ocean, I doubt you'd be able to find it on one of your maps. A sea merchants map maybe."

It was technically true. All land masses were islands, just rather big ones.

"I see. And why are you here?"

"I was just travelling. My country is no longer at war with itself so I resigned and traveled."

"You are young, how could you have risen in the ranks so quickly?"

"I joined when I was young. My father was in the military, and his father, and so on. I was an only child and everyone underestimated me, so I joined as early as possible."

That was a lie. Aiden actually had no idea what she would do with her life so she joined the military and hoped for the best, it turned out fine in the end.

"And what do you want?"

Aiden startled and she looked up from her lap. Confusion was evident on her face. "Want, sir?"

"Yes, what do you want for rescuing my wife?"

"I... What? I don't want anything, sir. All I saw was a woman being attacked, and I decided to help. I don't know who she was until you showed up."

Bradley hummed in thought. "And what are your plans now?"

"I have no idea," Aiden shrugged. "Maybe I'll get involved in another military, I must admit I am missing the slight order to my life."

"How would you feel about joining the Amestrian military? You must be aware that we are at war with Ishval at the moment."

"Yes sir. That's how I got here. Your troops are so focused on the Southeast region you almost forgot about the West." Suddenly her face became red. "Not-not that you aren't a good leader! Or that your troops are -"

Aiden's rambling was cut off by Bradley's laughter. She hid her face in her hands. Dear god she was making a fool of herself in front of the leader of a country and one of the most dangerous men in the country.

"If all you needed was papers then why didn't you say so?" At the sound of shuffling Aiden let down her hands and looked at Bradley. He was shifting through files in his desk. "Ah-ha! I'll need your name, date of birth, nationality, and signature please."

Aiden stood and walked toward the desk. A glance at the top of the papers told her they were immigration forms. Right next to that was the form for the military. She took up the pen next to them and hesitated.

"Are you sure you want me to join your military?" she asked.

"Well, it's not every day we get someone from another country. You could offer a unique perspective."

Aiden nodded slowly and signed the immigration forms. She did her best to guess her weight and height for the military papers. After it was all said and done Bradley put the papers in a folder and waved in a guard.

"One last thing. You will be put into a boot camp to test yourself and determine where you will go after. Would you like your original rank as well?"

Aiden shook her head. "No, not really. I don't know how your military works, much like mine more than likely, but I know that a new person like me should never be given that much power right off the bat." Aiden smiled. "But you already knew that and agreed with it. You were just testing me."

Bradley nodded, a sign of respect to her answer. "Yes, and you passed with flying colors." Then he stood and held out a hand. "Welcome to Amestris, miss Wilson," he said.

Aiden took the hand and nodded, "I hope I like it here."


	2. You're A Soldier Now

_Now I can't go on, I can't even start._   
_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart._   
_I'm a soldier: wounded so I must give up the fight._   
_There's nothing more for me, lead me away..._   
_Or leave me lying here._

* * *

 

 

The boot camp wasn't so bad compared to what Aiden had gone through once before. Sure she had gained a little chubbiness in the five or six years she had been retired, but during that time she had also been pregnant. And she wasn't sure how much of that weight was still left. Either way, she had little to work on besides her stamina. She was proficient in strength and martial arts, her sniping was even better. The other recruits found it strange how well she knew to do things and how easily it came to her. And Aiden earned snide comments for it as well.

The moment she graduated from the boot camp Aiden was granted the rank of Sergeant and sent off to the East. No doubt the work of Bradley to see how she would do under sudden fire and a few ranks above other new recruits. In all honesty she was lucky to have been assigned to the front lines, as strange as that may sound. A sniper like her would be no use anywhere else.

Or perhaps he hypothesized that Aiden was in fact lying was trying to take down the military from the inside. Sending her to the front lines would give him an idea of her skills and if she really was there to infiltrate the military, then it would be a pity if a gifted soldier such as herself was killed in combat. And sure, while that was her aim, it wouldn't happen for another six or seven years. And it wouldn't happen without Ed and Al or Mustang and his men. 

Aiden entertained the thought of bringing down the military before everything happened, but of course, no one would know what would happen next. Plus, she had no contacts and no means of doing so. If one of the homunculi or Father didn't get to her first, Aiden was sure Truth would obliterate her for taking his fun away and damaging the timeline so badly.

Oddly enough Aiden wasn't supposed to report to a commanding officer. Maybe it was because she was an immigrant and they should go before actual Amestrian citizens. When she asked about it all she was told was that her orders were probably lost in the mail. Two weeks of the same answer and Aiden gave up, lost in the mail her butt. So she spent her time with random squads and patrols, centering herself near the larger sources of soldiers, but kept to herself.

Months passed and Aiden knew her way around the battlefield known as Ishval and was surprised when she was given a recruit to look after. Another one of Bradley's doings, probably. Luckily it was only one person. Lord only knew how long he had been tracking her down, she wasn't exactly a person to stay in one place for long. He had probably startled her to death the day he had approached her. 

Aiden had been resting outside the tent they had given her. It could fit two, but her last tent partner hadn't made it back. She was supposedly being assigned a new one soon. Her eyes were closed and her arms were folded across her chest. An empty bowl sat to her left, few remnants from her stew remained.

"Private Kain Fuery reporting for duty!"

Aiden shot to her feet. "Jesus crimeny almighty!" She held a hand to her chest and another held a gun at the source of the voice. One look at the man made her put the gun away. "Please don't do that again." The frightened private nodded. "Sorry, but who are you again?"

"P-Private Kain Fuery," he stuttered, adjusting his glasses.

"You can't be over eighteen, why are you here? And I don't mean the battlefield, that's obvious. Why are you reporting to  _me_?"

"I was ordered to report to Sergeant Aiden Wilson."

Aiden cocked her head in curiosity, a movement Fuery copied with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember being notified of gaining a subordinate, but if those are your orders then I can't do anything to stop you. Do you have your tent number and necessities?"

"Everything I need is in my backpack," Kain pointed at the bag on his shoulder. "My tent was supposed to be with you. But I can change it if you want," he hurriedly said.

"Don't sweat it. The last guy and I were able to snag and an extra blanket and put up a wall of sorts to cut the tent in half. As long as you don't snore we'll be good. You don't snore, do you?"

"Er, no, I don't think so."

"So go ahead and set your stuff on the left side of the tent. After that I'll show you around."

From there Aiden learned how good Kain was with radios and electronics. From then on he was given a radio to pack around when Aiden and he went to the front lines. Aiden would call out distances, Fuery would relay them, and a few seconds later a bomb would go off in the exact location. Soldiers around them called them the dynamic duo. It wasn't very original, but they accepted the name.

One day Fuery came rushing over to Aiden. He was gasping with the weight of the radio on his back and accepted a drink from the canteen Aiden offered him. They were gaining attention from some onlookers. Those familiar with the two knew that Fuery only ever ran so hard was if there was big news.

"The state alchemists have been ordered to war," he said. "It just came in over the wire. All state alchemists are to report to duty in the defense of Amestris as of March 4th, 1908."

Murmuring rose through the crowd, each with their own opinions. For Aiden, it meant that the war would be over in a year or just over. According to the journal it ended in 1909. A wave of relief washed over her, and it must've shown on her face.

"Yeah I know," Fuery said. "With their help everything is sure to move quickly."

That night Aiden could find no sleep or comfort within her tent. The war would come to an end soon, and while Aiden was happy with that, a sense of dread never left her. The closer she was to the end of the war, the closer everything became. Ed and Al's transmutation, Scar, Laboratory 5, homunculi, the death of Maes. Aiden growled in annoyance, life wasn't going to be easy. But then again, what life was?

The days from then on passed in a blur. The Ishvalan's had somehow gotten word that the alchemists were coming and they fought harder than before. Luckily the Amestrian soldiers fought just as hard for the same reasons. Aiden and Kain were under more fire than before, which made it harder for Aiden to do her job as a sniper. The most they could do was call out distances with only a split second of seeing them and hope for the best.

Then the alchemists arrived, producing a lot of damage in one fell swoop. Aiden could only guess who was where. Formations of rock walls, flames twisting around broken buildings, explosions destroying both land and abandoned homes, even ice remnants found had blood in them. From what Aiden could gather, they sent the alchemists out in groups all around the Southern East, not just Ishval. Although many of the most destructive alchemists seemed to have been centered in Ishval. It made sense to take out the root of the problem and the most people at the same time. 

It was a late day in June when she found Roy Mustang. He was by himself wandering through the rubble. Aiden shouldered her rifle and took off to join him. She hopped over the white bricks silently and with the ease of a practiced soldier. A movement caught her eye. 

"Duck!" Aiden yelled.

Roy hit the ground faster than an ostriches head. Aiden rounded on the Ishvalan and took a careful shot. The man landed on the ground dead, a bleeding hole stuck through his chest where his heart should have been. Aiden finished the jog to Roy and held out a hand for him to take.

"You okay there?" she asked, pulling Roy to his feet.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you," he said in uncertainty.

"Sergeant Wilson!" Kain called out, jumping over fallen brick and wall pieces. "I heard the shot, are you okay?"

"Kain we've discussed this, my name is Aiden. As for the shot well that was just another Ishvalan trying to kill the Major here," Aiden paused thoughtfully. "I'm being rude, what's your name Major?"

Roy had been standing off to the side watching the two in interest. Few people he'd met behaved like actual people while still on the battlefield. Kimblee was a whole other story and category away.

"Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist," Roy introduced himself. He noted Kain's sudden snap to attention and Aiden's eye roll when he did so. Obviously Aiden had no sense of rank in the battlefield. Or perhaps she did only she ignored it.

"Well, as you may have heard Kain here say, I am Sergeant Aiden Wilson. This here is my subordinate Private Kain Fuery, he specializes in technology and radios around here. When he's not with me, you'll find him in communications."

"Subordinate, huh?" Mustang questioned. "I didn't know anyone with the rank of Sergeant could _have_ a subordinate."

"Neither did we."

Suddenly the radio Kain was wearing crackled to life. He put a headset over his head and listened closely to the incoming transmission. Then he gasped, thanked the person on the other side of the line, and switched off the radio.

"Major Mustang, Aiden, you're both needed at the Western edge of Ishval, for a final assault." Fuery informed.

Aiden quickly checked her rounds and counted them off. There were plenty left for the day and she had a hidden pistol on person so she would be fine. She cracked her neck, shook out her arms, and shouldered her rifle once again. A glance to the boys watching her.

"Time to storm the castle."

Then suddenly Aiden was far away skipping and jumping over fallen debris. Roy and Kain watched her go, one in astonishment and the other in exasperation. If one were to look closely, they could see a sweat drop appearing along the side of Fuery's head.

"Is she always so cheerful on a battlefield?" Roy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kain nodded.

Both men took off after the woman to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Aiden knew this, she just didn't care and kept up her skipping.

Aiden met Maes Hughes when she had been talking with Roy during a break. He'd introduced himself as a friend of Roy's and requested a conversation in private before dragging the man away. Aiden didn't really know how to react to his appearance and sudden disappearance, but she took it like a champ. Or so others said. Apparently Maes had a habit of doing things and leaving others in a state of confusion.

She met Riza when Roy and Maes had come back from their talk. The woman thanked her for looking after Roy that one time and then practically ignored her the next minute. Aiden got the feeling Riza didn't like her, if she did she sure as hell didn't show it. Perhaps she didn't like sharing Roy.

Aiden smothered her laugh with a cough and turned away from the three. A high-pitched whistle sounded for three seconds, paused for one, and then continued for another two seconds. She replied with a four second whistle, followed by a two second break, and then a three second whistle, gaining strange looks from Maes, Roy and Riza. All other soldiers ignored her, this was normal. Aiden noticed the looks, grinned, held up five fingers, and slowly counted down. When she reached zero Kain Fuery walked around the corner and waved at the other three before turning to Aiden and saluting.

"How many times must I tell you not to do that?" Aiden mumbled in annoyance.

"At least once more," Kain chirped.

"Okay. You're going in timeout." Aiden snagged Fuery's wrist and dragged the man toward Riza, Maes, and Roy. She stopped in front of Roy and shoved Kain forward. "Here you go Mustang! Your very own subordinate! I'll pick him up in four hours!"

With that Aiden turned tail and took off.

"What? I'm not a babysitter!" Roy yelled to her retreating back.

True to her words Aiden was back four hours later carrying five bowls of soup. Everyone was in relatively the same position and place as when she left, except for Kain. He was sulking in a corner with a rather large blue and purple cloud above his head. Aiden added gloom clouds to a growing list of things that really happened in anime. None of the four people really knew how Aiden was balancing the bowls or how she ended up with so many, but they accepted the meal anyway.

When the bowls were safely away from Aiden, she gently poked Kain in the side. Suddenly a huge weight slammed into her.

"Please don't let Major Mustang babysit me anymore!" Kain sniffled. Tears were streaming down his face, or rather, fake ones. She added that to her list as well.

Aiden slowly trailed her eyes from Fuery to Mustang. She narrowed her eyes and Roy froze. "What did you do to my subordinate?"

"Big sister is angry," Maes whispered to Riza.

Roy then ran from the clearing with Aiden hot on his heels. Maes watched them go and then turned to Riza. Riza was sipping her soup as if there were no concerns in the world.

"You're not concerned for him?"

"He can take care of himself."

Weeks passed and Aiden lost track of time once more. She had no idea what the date was, but she was sure the war would come to an end soon. It'd been a tough day for all of them and they were all sitting in a circle around a fire. Even with the area being a desert it did get cold at night. Roy was facing the fact he had almost died yet again and the brooding look on his face meant that today something had happened that everyone had missed. Maybe the war was getting to him. The constant gunfire, screams, and blood soaked ground would get to a lot of people. Riza too was having a hard day, probably for the same reasons as Roy. Hughes had almost been shot, his cracked glasses where he fell was a reminder of that. Fuery was sticking by Aiden's side, making sure her bandage wasn't going to loosen anytime soon. Aiden herself was tiredly rubbing her forehead and yawning while she ignored the pain in her arm where she had been shot protecting Fuery.

"Sorry," he mumbled when Aiden winced as he wrapped the bandage too tightly.

"I swear to god Fuery if you say that one more time..." Aiden left the threat unsaid.

"Sorry."

"Smart ass." Fuery gave a quiet laugh and tied off the bandage. Aiden looked around the group. "You okay over there Flame? You look like you're having some serious thoughts. And while it's not dangerous, care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Do you _ever_ stop joking?" Roy snapped. "All we ever hear from you is jokes and sarcastic remarks. Do you ever take anything seriously?"

The rest of the group paused and held their breaths as Aiden's green eyes became colder than the ice of the North. It was scary. All they would ever see from her would be the warmth and light she spread. Now all she was showing was the cold, darkness they could see. Hell, they could feel the air drop several degrees. Aiden stood up and approached Roy, only stopping a few feet from him.

"Oh I take things very seriously," Aiden said lowly. "I only joke around because of a defense mechanism I developed when I was younger. It wasn't healthy for me and I still haven't grown out of it. I've been at war for seven years compared to your three. I can tell you right now that if I hadn't developed that defense mechanism you so easily threw to the side, I wouldn't be standing here today. I can also say that even if I was here, you wouldn't like who I would be. If anything, I'd be worse off than Kimblee."

With that Aiden stalked off and left the group in silence. It probably wasn't wise to do, but with the amount of alchemists and soldiers surrounding her it wasn't likely to be singled out and attacked by an Ishvalan. Aiden stopped when she reached the edge of the encampment. No one else would be around besides the few soldiers doing rounds. 

It was stupid to have said that to Roy, yet she didn't regret it. It was true that Aiden's sense of humor kept her sane. Without it she would need to face the fact that she had died and left a four-year-old without a mother! Then she was suddenly whisked away to another world just for the amusement of a God. Now she was alone with knowledge of future events and not a clue on how to stop them or change them. If she were honest with herself, Aiden wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to change anything. Let history take its course.

Aiden snorted, god it was so stupid. She wondered how Tristan was doing without her. If Jessica was taking care of him or if her parents were. Selfishly she hoped he would never forget her, even as an adult. A song came to mind and Aiden hummed the tune. It was Tristan's favorite song, she would sometimes sing it to him when he had a nightmare. He was her big, strong, soldier boy. Reaching up, she brushed a stray tear away.

"It's a nice song," Roy commented. Roy walked forward and joined her in looking out over the destroyed city. "I am sorry. Sometimes I don't think before speaking."

Aiden hummed in agreement and nodded. "We should get back to camp. We have an early day tomorrow."

Aiden followed Roy with no complaints. She took up her spot next to Kain who was nodding off, as was Hughes. Riza was gone, more than likely making her rounds around the camp. Roy stood off to the side across from the fire. Aiden threw an arm around Fuery and leaned back against the wall behind them, humming the song softly. 

She didn't notice when Kain slipped away from the waking world or when Hughes joined them by sitting on her other side. Aiden didn't notice how her eyelids became heavier and her breathing deeper. She also didn't notice how Fuery slipped an arm around her and fell deeper into sleep like the little brother and young adult he was.

The final day of the Ishvalan Civil War came. Any able bodied man was sent in, alchemists and soldiers alike were under orders to not hold back, to give everything they got. With the close range Aiden opted for two handguns rather than her sniper, but that didn't stop her from bringing it. She'd given Fuery orders to stay toward the back, to call out distances for bombs. He didn't want to, but he agreed to the orders given.

Somehow Hughes ended up next to her in the lineup. For once he wasn't going on about his Gracia who was waiting for him. He was a soldier of the military. Before they were sent off to do their job, Hughes grabbed Aiden in a side hug and wished her luck. Aiden responded with a threat.

"I swear Hughes if you die, Mustang will barbecue me. Then I'll come back to life, bring _you_ back, and then I'll kill you for making me go through all that trouble. So don't die."

In all honesty it was her nerves that were talking, though it didn't show outwardly. One would've figured Aiden would not be jittery around battlefields. While it's not correct, it's not wrong either. Aiden didn't mind being around the battlefield, she just hated taking lives.

Hughes laughed at her words and Aiden punched his arm in retaliation. Then she smiled and nodded her head in the direction he was supposed to go.

Hours later Aiden was panting in exhaustion under the heat of the desert sun and overexertion. The sector was clear, then she was on to the next one. A commotion caught her attention and she followed the noise. Aiden watched from an alleyway as an Ishvalan man threw a soldier into a wall. Other bodies were littered around him but as far as she could see they weren't alive. 

The Ishvalan turned as if sensing her presence. Aiden walked from the alleyway, her gun held up tightly. A glance at his attire and physique announced to her that he was a soldier like her. His face however made Aiden pause, a spark of recognition coursed through her body. Did she know him?

"Brother!" a faraway voice called.

The Ishvalan turned from Aiden and looked toward the direction of the voice. A mistake on his part, never turn your back on the enemy. When he turned back Aiden's gun was at her side and she looked like she was contemplating something.

"Go on then," Aiden said, gesturing for the man to leave. "Get out of here before you die." Without a word the Ishvalan turned tail and ran, presumably toward the voice.

Aiden turned and left the empty street, now back in the persona of a soldier. She had a job to do, no matter how hard it was.

And then suddenly, the war was over. One huge explosion, more than likely of Kimblee's doing, destroyed Ishval and left nothing but ruins. When paired with every other alchemists destruction, one could see why they were considered for the extermination. The damage done in one huge assault was astounding.

Many people were promoted during the war and after. They promoted Roy from Major to Lieutenant Colonel, Maes went from Captain to Major, Riza up to Warrant Officer, and Kain from Private to Corporal. Aiden herself became First Lieutenant, a rather huge promotion that raised a lot of eyebrows.

Roy was given the option of having his own team and he took the chance. He was going to try to climb the political ladder like every other person in the military, except Roy wanted peace instead of power. He took Riza with him and they were stationed in the East. Aiden wasn't sure what they did there.

Maes too chose to have a team, but he went into the investigative branch of the military stationed in Central. Which was good as that's where Gracia lived. As far as she could tell, Maes would look into murders and crimes and try to figure them out. A strange version of NCIS, Aiden thought.

Instead of making her own team, which she was fairly certain King Bradley thought she would do, Aiden stuck with Maes and helped him begin his team. Now that she had a commanding officer, she could no longer have a subordinate. Aiden was sad to see Kain go, but she was able to put in a quick word to get him transferred over to Roy's team. _Just like it should be._

It was difficult in the beginning, adjusting back into a semi-civilian lifestyle, however Aiden adjusted quickly. She'd gone through the reintegration process before. Maes took longer than she did but he took it like a champ and became a model citizen. If it weren't for the photos he loved showing everyone that is.


	3. East City

Aiden desperately wished for a camera to snap a picture at the scene in front of her. Kain was asleep at his desk, as was Jean Havoc, and Roy Mustang himself. Riza was at her side, in the doorway, staring at the men. It was late at night so it wasn't surprising that they'd fallen asleep. Falman and Breda must've gone home earlier, as they weren't in the office. Or so Aiden assumed.

"I want to wake them but they're so darn cute," Aiden whispered.

"Yes, but they need to sleep in one of the bunks or head home. This doesn't need to become a habit," Riza said, walking over to Jean.

"Rude awakening?"

"It's their first offense for Jean and Kain, no. Roy has done this at least thirty-seven times. I don't see why we can't wake him up quicker than the rest."

"And here I was thinking you weren't mischievous at all."

"I don't know what you mean."

Aiden grinned and nodded. Riza had become much like a sister to her in the years that had passed. They had much in common besides their lines of work. A lot of the time when either team visited, the two could be seen together on days off, joking and hanging out.

She slipped past the doorway and made her way to Kain. "Adorable," she cooed gently. Then she grabbed his shoulder and shook the man awake. "Wake up, Kain."

"What?" Kain groaned, looking up from his desk. "Huh? Aiden? What're you doing here?"

"All in due time," Aiden smiled sweetly. "But you have to get up, no sleeping in the workplaces I'm afraid. Riza says so."

Kain bolted upright at the mention of the frightening woman. He glanced over at Jean who was staring up at Riza, but he was frozen solid. Aiden chuckled and shook her head.

"So," she said, turning to face Riza. "Roy's wake up time?"

"Yes."

Aiden grinned and when Riza made no move to do anything, that grin faltered. Did Riza want _her_ to wake Roy? Seconds passed and the two stared. Then Aiden had a malicious glint in her eye. Both Jean and Kain shivered.

Aiden turned to one of the couches sitting in the center of the workplace and grabbed one of the large pillows resting there. A quick glance at Roy's hands told her that he didn't have his gloves on, so at least she wouldn't be barbecued. She paused right next to Roy's chair and sleeping form, the large pillow ready to strike.

"She's crazy," Jean whispered.

"Wake up!" Aiden screamed, slamming the pillow into Roy's side. The blow sent the man flying from his chair. "Wake up!" she screamed again, throwing the pillow in his face.

Roy groaned and sat up from the floor, the pillow fell from his face to his lap. He looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Aiden's grinning face and the pillow on his lap.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"Wow, boss. I didn't think she'd hit you so hard you'd end up with memory loss," Jean muttered.

"You've obviously never heard the stories about Aiden," Kain laughed. "She once gave an entire platoon of men nightmares by telling a ghost story from her home! You know James the cook? He still has nightmares sometimes."

"As amusing as that is," Roy said, getting up from the floor, "why'd you wake me up?"

Aiden shrugged and gestured to Riza. "She said no sleeping in the office. You can't exactly argue with her."

Roy opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it once more but nothing came out. Then he rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow back at Aiden who caught it with ease. In turn, she threw it back on the couch.

"Whatever," Roy grumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's that annual thing where two of the best investigative teams from Central comes to the East and sets up false murders and crimes for your teams to solve." Aiden shrugged and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "This is my third year in this thing and my first year with my own team. Maes and I decided to separate our teams since we always crush your men."

"Oh that's right!" Kain gasped. "You got promoted and made your own unit!"

"Yup!" Aiden smiled, popping the ' _p_ '.

"Hang on," Roy said slowly. "If you're here that means Maes is too. Where is he?"

Roy stared at the door as if the walking headache would storm through any second.

"I'm actually here a week early. Everyone won't arrive for a while. For now, I'm just gonna stick around you guys or something." Suddenly Aiden clapped her hands and pointed at the men in the room. "Get some rest! I'll see you all later!"

Aiden waved as she strode out of the room, leaving behind an annoyed Flame Alchemist. Riza looked from the door to her friend.

"She's right, sir. You either need to go home for rest or sleep in one of the open bunks."

Roy groaned and shook his head. The week would be long, and he knew it too.

The next morning Aiden came sauntering into the office with coffee for each person. She had no idea how Falman and Breda liked their coffee so she grabbed a small thing of creamer and sugar. While she carried the tray in both hands, a folder was stashed under an arm. Kain was the first to notice it as Aiden sat down on the couch and placed the items on a table in front of her.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked as he pointed to the folder.

"The file I need to help myself remember the crime I'm setting up. Coffee for Kain," Aiden held up the cup and Kain quickly grabbed it. He downed a big gulp and sighed contentedly.

"Crime?" Falman asked. "You're setting up a crime in the middle of Eastern Command. Why?"

Aiden shrugged, not looking up from her folder. The contents having been laid across the table. One paper was labeled ' _murder_ ', another ' _theft_ ', and others with more crimes. But anything written beyond that was gibberish to anyone who looked at it.

"It's for the investigation team competition," Jean said. He looked at the cups in front of Aiden eagerly.

Aiden grabbed another cup without looking and held it up. It was almost like a reward for answering the question so she wouldn't have to. "Jean, coffee."

The cup was out of her hands before she could think more about the subject. Not that she wanted to. Aiden scribbled something down on one of the papers, looking rather satisfied with herself.

"Is there ever a day my people _don't_ act like lap dogs for you?" a voice remarked.

"Good morning to you too, and no, not really. Coffee?" Aiden once more held up the coffee and waited patiently for an answer. All she got was a huff and an empty hand. "What was that about lap dogs?"

"Shut up."

Aiden huffed a laugh and shook her head. Then she grabbed one of the last four cups and held it out behind her head.

"You too Riza. Coffee."

"Thanks," Riza said, smiling as Roy grumbled about mutiny.

Aiden removed her cup from the remaining three and set it aside. Then she finally looked up from her papers to stare at the last people who hadn't gotten any coffee yet. She held the tray out to them to take.

"I don't know how you guys take yours so it's just black. But I did grab creamer and sugar."

She received nods of thanks from both men and then she returned to her work. There was silence for only a moment until Jean broke it.

"Hang on, how do you know how you like my coffee?" Jean asked.

"The last time I visited you were binge drinking it so much I thought you'd end up in a coma. While you were passed out I switched you to decaf and added more creamer. You never noticed until I just pointed it out," Aiden replied without missing a beat.

Jean was silent and then, "Hey!"

"Shut up, I'm working."

"That'd be a first."

"I didn't need input from the peanut gallery, Roy."

"This is my office!"

"I just commandeered it."

Roy groaned and planted his head on his desk. The day was long indeed. But other than the incident that morning Aiden was relatively quiet the entire time. Mostly focused on her task of creating a crime scene. Occasionally the team would hear a sigh of annoyance, a hum of possibly a song, or the popping of her back after not having moved for a long while.

Suddenly Aiden looked up, relief washing over her in waves. "Done," she whispered.

Then she looked around. Aiden noticed how she and Roy were the only ones left in the office. The sun had gone down, and the only sound she could hear was Roy's pen scratching something down. Had she really been there so long she missed lunch and people leaving for the night?

"Did everyone leave for the night?" she asked.

"Yes. We tried to tell you but you were too absorbed in the paper labeled ' _murder_ '. Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so."

Aiden sat up straight and arched her back. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as her pine cracked all the way up. Her joints were stiff so she stood and stretched, resulting in more pops.

"Should I be worried about that at least?" Roy sounded genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"My body is just musical. Luckily, I don't do that often. I'm usually more active in a day, I'm more flexible than that, believe me."

"I wonder if you can prove that."

Aiden froze as she stared at Roy who in turn stared back, stone-faced. Then Aiden cracked a grin and laughed.

"I can't believe you just made a pass at me!"

"Ignore me, please," Roy uttered.

Aiden nodded, still chuckling at the comment. In all honesty she wouldn't mind one bit, if she didn't care for the integrity of the timeline. She needed to keep things on course. Aiden considered the image brought to her mind and she shivered. She most certainly wouldn't mind.

Aiden grimaced and mentally berated herself. Keep the timeline intact, change little to nothing, save Maes. She didn't have the time for relationships. Especially not with major characters. It didn't matter if she wanted it.

Aiden checked her watch. "We should get going." Then she gathered up her papers into the folder and stared at Roy, who had gone back to signing his work.

Roy glanced between his work and Aiden before shrugging on his coat and joining her near the door. Aiden quickly bent down and snagged her bag from the floor, placed the files in it, and the two left. They walked out of the room and made their way out of Eastern Command and to the streets. It wasn't too dark with the lampposts providing light.

"So what have you got in store for our detectives this year?" Roy asked, mainly trying to fill the silence. He genuinely was interested.

"You gonna tell them?"

"Of course not."

"Well, in that case, I was thinking a murder of some sort." Aiden shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Not very original but effective if given enough effort." She stopped walking under a lamp and Roy too paused. "I have another stop to make. You're welcome to come with, but if not that's fine too."

Roy stared at Aiden before shrugging. He had nowhere else to be. If anything he was rather bored and it would give him something to do. So Aiden led the way through East City. Passing through alleyways, under street lamps, through the odd abandoned building. Roy did have to question where she was leading him, but all he got in answer was a ' _you'll_ _see_ '.

Finally the two stopped just before a small abandoned apartment complex. The state of the building was horrible and an overall disaster. Roy turned to Aiden with a questioning look, but she was digging through her bag. She gave a triumphant cry of success when her hand reappeared with a flashlight.

Before Roy could ask Aiden turned to the horrendous building and clicked the flashlight on and off a few times, creating a rhythm. After a few seconds of silence Aiden frowned and repeated her actions. Then another flashlight returned the same rhythm from a second story window. Aiden jogged into the building, Roy close at her heels. She led him up a set of stairs which probably weren't safe. As they reached the landing Aiden turned to the first door on her left and didn't hesitate to enter. Unlike Roy, who was cautious.

"I was worried for a second!" Aiden whispered furiously.

There was a small scuffling sound and Roy hurried around the corner, only to see Aiden and two smaller figures. Aiden had both of the two wrapped in her arms as she squeezed them both tightly. She let go of the two and Roy could see that both were barely teens, one being a boy and the other a girl. The boy noticed Roy first and pulled the girl behind him, almost as if he could protect her.

"Who's he?" the boy asked Aiden, gesturing to Roy.

Aiden looked over her shoulder and smiled at Roy. "That's Roy Mustang, I've told you about him. Remember?"

Roy stared at Aiden. She told the kids about him? Why? Moreover, why were they here, any of them? He could take a guess that judging from the state of their clothes and their dirtiness, both teens either didn't have homes or were orphans.

A girl peeked her head around the boy's body. "The hot man?" she questioned innocently.

Roy almost choked on his spit. Aiden facepalmed, her hand hiding the blush covering her face. She muttered something under her breath over and over again.

The boy poked the younger girl and shook his head. "No, Aiden said Flame, not _hot_."

Roy took the chance to look more closely at the teens. The boy couldn't have been older than fourteen, with short, dark hair and dark eyes. He wasn't very tall and he was skinny, though Roy supposed he was more lean than anything. The girl was the boy's polar opposite. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was skinny as well, but that was to be expected. He could guess that the girl was only a year younger than the boy, or the same age with the same height problems.

"Thanks Ken," Aiden sighed, thankful for the small cover the boy had given her. Then she glared down at the two, Roy was struck at how different she was acting. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! You were supposed to answer when I use the flashlight!"

Both teens looked similarly downcast; heads hung in shame. Suddenly the girl brightened, which Roy found very odd. The girl looked up at Aiden with hope in her eyes and a smiling face.

"Did you bring it this time?" the girl asked.

"Annie," Ken whispered furiously, nudging her in her side.

Aiden rolled her eyes and slipped her bag from her shoulder. "Yeah yeah, I brought it. Now, what's the password?"

She reached in the bag but didn't bring her hand back out. Both young teens frowned and thought for a moment. Then Annie gasped and whispered something in Ken's ear, who nodded. Suddenly the two tackled Aiden in a hug with huge grins.

"Please!" they pleaded together.

Aiden laughed and held out a small bag for the two to take. Ken grabbed it, looked inside, and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"We'll go put these away for later!"

The two booked it out of the room, no longer caring that Roy was by the door. Aiden chuckled and laid on the ground, only standing up when Roy offered his hand. She dusted herself off and smiled as she heard an excited squeal from Annie.

"What's all this about?" Roy asked, finally getting the time to speak.

Aiden smiled sadly at Roy and shouldered her bag once more. "I've been helping them forage for a while now. Annie is fourteen and Ken is fifteen, strange despite his stature. I've tried taking them to a home, but they always end up back here. So instead of getting on their bad side, I give them extra things they need. Whether it be food, hygienic things, clothes, or even a story to tell."

Roy nodded slowly as Aiden led him a few rooms down. They peered into the room to see Annie smiling at a sword book, only a few pages in. Ken was exactly the same, nose stuck in a poetry book. There were a few cans in between the makeshift beds they sat on. A small mound of books created another pile, a few notebooks and pencils thrown in wherever. From where he was standing Roy could clearly see a math book sitting at the top.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna head out now. Don't stay up too late," Aiden said.

The teens stopped their reading and attacked Aiden in a hug once more. Clearly they were attached to her. Aiden was more than likely their only role model, Roy thought.

"Come back soon!" Annie pouted, sad to see Aiden go.

"Yeah!" Ken nodded in agreement. "The math book is almost finished, we'll be needing a new one. You have to make sure to come and see us!"

"And you can tell us more stories about Roy-Flame and your adventures!"

Aiden laughed and hugged the two teens tightly. "You got it. Make sure to say by to Roy."

"By Roy!"

"By hot man!" Annie shot off with laughter and returned to her bed.

Aiden sighed and Roy gave a small laugh, waving at the two. Then they turned and left Ken and Annie alone. Roy did feel rather bad about it, but Aiden was doing a good job looking after them. Even if she did live in Central.

By the time they made it back to the street they left, both were starting to feel rather tired. Aiden had yawned at least four times on the way. Roy made sure she had gotten home safely before he too turned home. Luckily he didn't live that far away.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, something that made quite a few inhabitants of Eastern Command sigh in relief. They really hated paperwork. Roy didn't get a chance to speak more about the two teens living in that horrid place. Or rather, he did, Aiden was just too absorbed in her work to notice.

With the new week came the investigators from Central, and Maes by default. He came barreling into Roy's office with a greeting and a picture of his wife and daughter for all to see.

Then he joined Aiden on the couch and they discussed their fake crimes, neither knowing what the other would be doing. They told one another where they would be set up so their crimes didn't overlap, and that was all they said on the matter.

"So who did you lose?"

Aiden looked up, startled at the question. She and Roy were once again sitting alone in his office late at night. Both still had work to do. Aiden really hadn't expected any talk.

"What?"

"The way you cared for those children. You must have lost someone."

Roy said it almost cautiously, as if he didn't want to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. Aiden wanted to ignore the question or shrug it off, but she knew she couldn't. It'd seem strange to not answer such a question when she had such an open persona. And yet it made sense when the answer was simple.

"... A boy," Aiden said tersely, staring at a blank page. "Tristan."

"How?"

Aiden's breath hitched, an image of her son flashing through her mind. He was laughing, Jessica's arms wrapped around him. Then they were in the car. They were screaming, all of them.

"An accident." Then she got up and left. "I'm sorry."

Roy stared but didn't go after her. He had no comment and he didn't feel like he deserved to have one.

Aiden sat in the cafeteria sulking. There weren't too many people at the time, most of the superior officers were in their offices, Aiden being the exception. But there were more stragglers than one would think. She had been thinking of Tristan since Roy had brought it up. It hurt, but she knew he didn't mean anything by it. He'd just been curious.

A small scuffling sound made her look up and Aiden watched in interest as two officers began arguing. They were both a few ranks below her, so she could break them apart by ordering. And then by force, if needed. Aiden walked closer to the men and sat next to a woman.

"What's going on?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the two.

The woman noticed Aiden was a superior officer and immediately straightened. "That one there," she pointed at the shorter of the two, "is Colin. The taller one, Oliver, as far as I can tell he thinks he has something to prove."

Aiden nodded slowly. "I see. Does this happen often?"

"Between those two? Fairly often enough. Other than that they're fine men. Although, Oliver has been causing a few scenes lately."

Aiden nodded once more and thanked the woman. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Jean walk in and take a seat not too far away. As she noticed the situation with the men escalating and Oliver readying a punch, she sighed. If any of the higher-ups got wind of this, who knew what would happen. And if word got to the streets that the military had internal fights and spats, they wouldn't trust them as much. So Aiden stepped forward and kicked both men to the ground. They landed with loud thuds.

"You are both officers of the military. Act like it!" Aiden barked, glowering at the men at her feet.

Oliver and Colin cowered as a dark, almost black aura surrounded the woman. Her dark green eyes were lit up with flames that were surely from the pits of Hell itself. The two picked themselves up off the floor and sat in their seats. All ears picked up the sound of a door squeaking open. There in the doorway, stood a man, Major General Sparrow. He was peeking his head in, a rather scary sight when combined with his killer face and piercing eyes that could possibly break any and all souls. Aiden silently sat back in her seat.

"Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now?" Sparrow stared at the occupants of the room, daring one of them to speak up. "I do hope everything's alright."

Aiden took a small breath, steeled herself, and raised her hand. "Oliver passed some gas, sir."

Oliver gasped but didn't defend himself. Any other soldiers sucked in a breath and looked away from Sparrow in the doorway, trying their hardest not to laugh. Any smiles were aimed away where he couldn't see. Aiden could see Jean biting his lip out of the corner of her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised," Sparrow said. Oliver gasped again in offence. "For the love of God, learn some self-control." Then the man left the room.

Seconds passed as they waited for any sign that he would return. When they heard nothing, the cafeteria cracked up in laughter. Oliver thumped his head into the table as people laughed at his expense.

"Why would you do that to me?" Oliver cried out.

"It was either that or tell the truth," Aiden shrugged. "You don't need a disciplinary action on your record. Either of you." She glared pointedly at Colin, who looked away.

"Yes ma'am," Colin said hurriedly. He'd only just noticed her rank.

Oliver gaped. "Yes ma'am."

Aiden smiled and nodded. "Try not to get into more trouble." Then Aiden went back to her original table, packed up her lunch, and left. She noticed Jean joining her. He had a shit eating grin on his face. "Not having lunch anymore?"

"It can wait," Jean snickered. "I have to tell the rest of the unit. It's too good!"

Aiden waved as he left, humming a song that came to mind. It was unfortunate that she didn't know the words, but at the same time, it was a miracle she remembered the song at all. She was in high spirits the rest of the day. Obviously the story of the cafeteria had passed around and Aiden received a lot of smiles and grins, which she returned easily.

The next day was the start of the investigations for Eastern. Aiden was rather confident that she would stump them. No one had been able to catch the killer that her scene was based on. It was the unsolved mystery of a serial killer.

Six days passed and the team set up to investigate her crime scene were in hysterics. Aiden honestly wanted to stand around with popcorn. Of course, with the sixth day came the rule for Aiden to give a hint the team needed. If they didn't give up by then.

Roy and his team were standing and watching with Aiden as the Eastern team scrambled to find a clue. Aiden found it as entertaining as one of the shows she used to watch. Roy was worried. That woman could cook up a mystery from nowhere and it was rather astounding how good she was at setting up murders.

"Where did you come up with an idea for this?" Kain asked.

"It's based on an old case that was never solved. And since it was never solved, I had to give it an ending. You'll never guess who the culprit is." Aiden laughed, grinning maliciously.

"Unsolved? You never caught the guy?"

"Nope! All we ever had was a name we made up. Jack the Ripper. We never found the guy because all of the sudden his killings stopped, no one knows why."

Yes, she'd based her imaginary case off of the one and only, Jack the Ripper. It was a little unfair, but Aiden had changed small details to where if they paid enough attention, and didn't overlook things, they'd find the killer. The only reason it was going so well was because Aiden had done extensive research for a paper in high school and the knowledge stuck.

"Well that's a little unfair," Roy said.

"I said I made an ending. If they paid attention then they'll figure it out. Honestly, they should've figured it out by day three."

The team didn't figure it out. Aiden even offered to give them an extra day but they were spent. She did congratulate them on never giving up. Finally she got to tell them where they went wrong.

They gathered in a spare room. Aiden was there, along with the Eastern team, Maes' team, Roy's team, and any others who decided to hear what she had to say.

"Did any of you notice how each of the prostitutes had the exact same procedure done on them?" Aiden asked. One person raised their hand. "Sir, please tell me why you didn't tell anyone what you found."

"I saw the procedure... but I didn't think it was important compared to the other similarities," the man said slowly.

"And that right there is where you went wrong. You didn't communicate with your team. Even the most minuscule thing could have a big impact on a case. Got that?" The man nodded, a little put out. "Oh don't make that face. Also, Eastern team, don't take it out on him it could have been any of you to have done it. After all, none of you noticed the procedure besides him. So what's the overall point? Communicate and trust one another. That is all."

Aiden went to leave but one of the other members spoke up.

"Excuse me, but now that we know that, can you tell us how the case should have gone?"

Aiden thought and then shrugged. "You should have followed up with a check at the hospital and who performed the surgery. There you would have noticed that only one woman was the doctor for the girls. The woman was the murderer."

"Why did she do it?" another person asked. "Why kill the prostitutes who got rid of a child?"

"The doctor could never have children, so she killed those who had the choice and threw it away. She was envious of them, jealous."

Aiden waited for more responses but none came. So she left the room and decided to head home for the day. She was rather tired. A sigh escaped her as she paused for a moment against a wall. Aiden visibly jumped when a voice spoke up behind her.

"That was one hell of a case," Maes said.

Aiden turned and noticed Maes along with Roy and his team.

"What are you all staring at me for?" Aiden asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing," Kain shrugged.

"We just didn't expect you to actually get away with murder," Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was rather scary, your attention to detail," Roy added.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you really were a serial killer," Riza said.

"Uh, thanks?" Aiden said. She really wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Such a tragically wonderful story!" a voice boomed.

Aiden cringed, how did she not seen him. She did her best to duck as Armstrong almost showered her in tears and sparkles. Her friends, of course, did nothing to help her. They only grinned.

"Jean! You're my next target if a brawl breaks out!" Aiden yelled as Armstrong chased her around the group.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so!"


	4. Fullmetal Alchemist

Aiden strutted into the office and sat at one of the many desks that occupied the room. No one spared her a glance when she did so, except for one man.

"Aiden!" Maes called cheerfully. "What's up? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"It's been two weeks Hughes," Aiden grumbled. "I doubt you missed me that much. As for what is up, my team and I just finished the case on the Jones murder in the North. Turns out it was the old lady next door, and apparently she had schizophrenia. Who knew?"

Within the last five years, everyone Aiden knew had been promoted including herself. Mustang was a Colonel, Aiden and Maes shared the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, Riza became First Lieutenant to Mustang, and Kain was now a Master Sergeant. During that time Aiden had figured out how the military and Amestris ran and she eventually broke off from Hughes and made her own team. Aiden's team worked closely with his whenever something big came up, usually a serial killer or murders when either needed a second opinion. It actually happened more often than one would think.

One of the things Aiden discovered along with her age regression, was that her maturity too, fell straight into the gutter. Sure she had joked around when in her homeworld, but then she arrived here and suddenly it was as if she was Jessica! While it wasn't a totally bad thing, it didn't help when the first thing that popped up in her mind would usually be a pop-culture reference or something alike.

The other thing she had noticed was that she retained information much more efficiently. Aiden could read an entire book and retain more information than she normally would have. So, being the 'go big or go home' person she was, she tested herself on alchemy after reading it once. Then she had Roy, who had been visiting at the time, quiz her over it. Imagine his surprise when she listed the entire Periodic Table backwards and was able to name compounds of random mixtures. One small circle in the middle of her front room proved she could, in fact, do alchemy.

Perhaps that was what Truth had given her, a door to alchemy. Although, the door to alchemy and the door to Amestris were the same thing for her, so maybe it was just a side effect of having gone through it. It still didn't prove anything, unfortunately. But Aiden felt that she'd know what Truth had done when she saw it.

When she wasn't on duty Aiden would spend her time going over Jessica's journal, which had worn down over the seven years she'd had it. Or more accurately, she would read the copy she had copied down in English. As it turned out, English and Amestrian, while they sounded the same to her, were very different and in no way were there any similarities. Aiden figured this out when she had been writing down notes. Maes had been looking over her shoulder and asked her about it. It took her a minute to recognize that she wasn't writing in Amestrian but rather in English, and it was a while to see the difference and not mess the two up.

The original journal Aiden had stashed away in case someone found hers. She tried to memorize every detail and plan ahead for what was to come. Aiden had no hope of remembering the show, as it had been over half a decade since she'd seen it. She was relying solely on what Jessica wrote and prayers that Jessica hadn't missed anything or wrote something incorrectly. Aiden knew she should put more faith in her daughter, she was after all at the top of her class.

"Hey, you know what Hughes? I hear Mustang is in Central to catch the Freezing Alchemist, and the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are here too. In fact I think they're just down the hall. How about we go greet them?" Aiden suggested.

"What a great idea Aiden!" Maes agreed.

Suddenly Aiden was being dragged down the hallway. In her opinion, he had too much experience kidnapping other people. She waited a couple moments before pointing out that they were, in fact, going the wrong way. Maes let go of her arm and let Aiden lead the way. They paused at the doorway and she gestured for him to go first. He grinned and shoved the door open.

"Roy!" Maes greeted cheerfully. "How goes? Heard you let them put you in charge of catching the Freezer huh? One hell of a nasty assignment."

Aiden snorted and squeezed herself into the room. Another laugh escaped her when she saw the approaching migraine train heading straight for Mustang. She waved enthusiastically at Riza who smiled and nodded her head in greeting. Then she looked at the two sitting on the couches. Alphonse, the one in the armor, had his back toward Aiden and Hughes but was looking over his shoulder in what she assumed was interest. Edward was staring at the two in surprise as if he didn't know what to make of Maes.

"But hey, could be your chance to win that promotion to Central!" Hughes turned toward the Elric's as if he was just noticing them. "Oh say! Looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Elric brothers right?" Suddenly Hughes was across the room and shaking Alphonse's hands quickly. "Wow! It's an honor to finally meet the youngest state alchemist ever! You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure!"

Aiden was cackling on the inside and grinning on the outside. Alphonse was sputtering and he looked like he didn't know what to do. Then she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Maes he's not the Fullmetal Alchemist," Aiden chuckled.

Alphonse nodded in agreement. "I'm his younger brother Alphonse. You want Edward, not me."

Hughes gasped and stared at Edward, who had a massive dark purple aura surrounding him. Sometimes Aiden felt like the only person who could actually see these things.

"What?" Hughes gasped. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so-"

"Aiden, Maes," Mustang said before he could call Edward short.

"Yeah?" they both answered.

"What are you doing here? Go home."

"Actually I'm here on official business."

"And I'm just here to say hi."

"You, Elrics! I understand you don't have a place to stay. Which means you'll have to come with me." Maes reached into his jacket, slightly startling the boys, and pulled out a picture. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia would love to have you!"

Aiden stared at Hughes and sighed deeply. Everyone at Central knew that it was her job to assign rooms to soldiers staying for a while. Obviously this was one of Hughes' plans to show off his lovely wife and daughter while also getting to meet new people. Suddenly the boys were drug from the room and Aiden was left with Roy and Riza.

"Hey Roy?"

"What?"

"What are the chances that Maes has actually kidnapped someone before?"

Roy snorted lightly. "Very high I'd imagine, given his experience with it."

Aiden sighed and drooped her head. She could feel a sweat drop coming on and boy did it feel weird. "I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't smother them to death. Your rooms are the same as last time, see you two later."

The next day was slow and rather bothersome. Even with the confirmed report of the Freezing Alchemist having broken into the prison, no one seemed to have been able to catch him. It irritated Aiden to no end. This man was killing on the military's front lawn and they couldn't catch him. To make it worse, five more men had been killed. Surprisingly, the only people who had been able to get close to Isaac the Freezer had been Alex Armstrong and the Elric brothers. None had been able to land a blow.

"Stand back and prepare yourself for a display of Armstrong alchemy!"

"He's all yours Major!"

What? Aiden glanced behind herself only to witness Edward and Alphonse hightail it past Major Armstrong and skid to a stop in front of her. A large glacier was on a path of destruction toward them and suddenly Armstrong thought it would be a good idea to punch the ice. Sure it stopped for a split second, but then it veered to the left and went around them.

"What the heck are you doing?" Edward shouted. "You're making it worse!"

"Edward! The ice walls!" Alphonse began.

"They're merging."

"But that would mean..."

"If they all meet in the middle... Ah, damn it! It's Central Command! He's gonna freeze it over!"

"Major Armstrong, get rid of the transmutation circles!" Aiden commanded. "Edward, Alphonse, you two need to slow Isaac down! The police will clear civilians and I'll help destroy the ice."

Armstrong saluted her, "Yes Lieutenant Colonel Wilson!"

"We're on it!" Edward called, already running off, his brother not far behind.

"Get the cannons!" she shouted. "We need to blow this ice before Armstrong can get anywhere near it!"

Several soldiers on standby rushed off in compliance with her orders. Aiden reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk. Then she knelt on the ground and drew her own transmutation circle, much to the surprise of Armstrong.

"You are an alchemist?"

"Eh, I dabble when I'm bored."

The minute the circle was complete Aiden slammed her palm on the ground. The effect started to crack the ice and it slowly began to shatter. Her alchemy proved useless when the ice grew back just as fast as it was destroyed. Aiden cursed and erased the circle.

"Fire!" a soldier called.

Cannons fired and hit the ice dead on. They did leave good sized holes, but those too filled in.

"Keep firing!" Aiden commanded.

Each and every time the ice was reassembled back into the iceberg it was. The sloshing of wet boots reached her ears and Aiden watched as a soaking wet Roy Mustang marched up to the ice and started attacking it with his flame alchemy.

"What do you think of my flames now, you bastard?" Roy roared at the ice.

"When will he learn? It's bad enough he's useless on rainy days," Riza said, gaining Aiden's attention.

"Is he really _that_ useless?"

"His hand-to-hand is terrible and his aim is just as bad."

"That's kind of ironic."

They watched as Roy reduced the ice quickly and efficiently, if not a little angrily. He made great progress compared to the soldiers and their cannons.

"Major! Go now!" Roy shouted as he unearthed Isaac's transmutation circle.

"Leave it to me! The Armstrong fists will not fail!"

Aiden felt a sweat drop slide down the back of her neck as Armstrong suddenly became shirtless and punched the ground. It had the desired effect and the transmutation circle was destroyed. Aiden breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through her hair. She did not pity whoever had to deal with the paperwork for this accident.

By the time she made it home Aiden was exhausted. She'd graciously declined Gracia's invitation to dinner, but she did make time to stop and say hello to Elicia. The girl was growing into a little pretty lady and when Hughes had her babysit Aiden would coo over anything Elicia did. It was almost as if she didn't know how to do anything that wasn't adorable. Gracia had once walked in on Aiden softly singing Elicia to sleep and commented that she would make a great mother one day, that she was a natural at it. Aiden had ignored the pang of sorrow she felt and smiled and joked with the other woman.

Even though years had passed, Aiden still felt saddened whenever she thought of Tristan, as any normal parent would. But through the years she had accepted her life as the way it was and hoped he and Jessica were happy.

He would have been eleven by now, she thought mildly.

Aiden kicked off her shoes and tossed her keys onto the counter. She slouched into her sofa and sighed as she finally got to rest. Only to hear a knocking at her door. Aiden groaned and sloppily marched toward her front door. Normally, she'd tell whoever it was to get the hell away from her door because by god it was two in the morning! But seeing Roy at her door just as exhausted and worn out as her made Aiden pause and sigh.

"What is it?" she asked tiredly.

"The place I was staying at was destroyed with ice," Roy replied. "Think I could stay here until it's gone?"

That may have been her fault, she was supposed to assign new rooms for those affected by the Freezers ice. Apparently Roy had slipped by her watch and she couldn't have him out in the cold. Damn her moral code and it's honor at two in the morning. Aiden waved Roy in and he followed her lead.

"Yeah sorry about that. Did you send in a request to have your room changed? If not that's probably why."

Roy avoided Aiden's gaze. He forgot he had to do that, Aiden snorted. Then she pointed out the things in her apartment. Bathroom to the left, right next to her room. The living room and kitchen had no clear dividing line. While the kitchen was against the south wall and the table was a few feet away, the living room consisted of only a sofa sitting against one of the walls and a coffee table in front of it. The guest bedroom was around the corner.

Sometimes Maes would stay over when they were working the same case so the spare room should have a set or two of his pajamas.

"Thanks," Roy said.

Aiden hummed and nodded before turning to her bedroom and waving goodbye. "Night Roy."

Aiden groaned, rolled over in bed, and sighed when she found a comfortable spot. She glanced at the clock on her wall and threw a pillow over her face when she noticed it was time to get up. She was too comfortable damn it!

So with a yawn Aiden sat up and headed toward the kitchen. Minutes later she was standing at the counter with a cup of coffee, slowly returning from her drowsy state.

"Is that coffee?"

Aiden squeaked and looked up from her cup to Roy. She'd forgotten he had stayed the night. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but apparently Aiden had gone to bed way too tired the night before and to put it bluntly, she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear and a shirt. So here she was standing behind a counter, in front of Roy, with no pants on. Luckily he didn't seem to notice. Roy himself was in Maes' extra set of night clothes and was in a similar state of clouded mind. Aiden blushed and averted her eyes, trying not to draw too much attention. She hoped he wouldn't come any closer.

"Uh, yeah. It's coffee," she replied steadily. Her eyes landed on the clock sitting above her sofa. "Forty-five minutes to get to work. We should get dressed."

Roy nodded before returning to the guest bedroom. Aiden made sure he was gone before she booked it to her own room. She returned fully dressed for the day and tossed her blue overcoat onto the kitchen table. By the time Roy walked back out Aiden had already made an extra cup of coffee for him and a couple of eggs. She had already finished hers and was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Thanks," Roy said.

He hadn't expected Aiden to actually let him stay, Maes was just too far away to walk to. In his opinion at least. Now Aiden had actually made him breakfast, and surprisingly it was the first time she had done so in the years they had known one another.

"You didn't have to make me food."

Aiden shrugged nonchalantly. It would've been rude to not have, and he was her friend, so why shouldn't she. She glanced up from her book.

"Ten minutes, then we need to go. You can toss the dishes in the sink, just don't break them."

"You're being unusually tight-lipped today," Roy commented.

"We went to bed just past two in the morning, it is now almost eight. Aiden isn't home right now, but she left a note saying she'd be back shortly." Roy snorted and shook his head. "Shut up, it's too early in the morning."

"Well you're obviously not a morning person."

"And here I was thinking that I was the only detective in the house." Roy barked out a laugh. Sleep deprived Aiden was a fun Aiden to mess with! Aiden scowled and threw on her blue overcoat. "Whatever, let's go before we're late."

They made it to Central Command with no problems. Roy kept giving Aiden teasing grins up until the point she threatened to throw him into a pool. Then there was blissful silence.

The two parted ways and Aiden made her way to her office for another long day of paperwork. She still didn't mind the papers but it eventually became boring. Hours ticked by when suddenly a thought came to mind, and a malicious grin spread across Aiden's face. Aiden reached for a blank envelope and began scribbling on the inside.

"Oh wow, I don't like that look. It spells trouble out in big, bold letters. What are you up to, Aiden?" Maes asked carefully.

Through years of study and friendship, he had been able to figure out which smile meant what. Boy did he pity whoever was on the receiving end of this one. Aiden chuckled and finished her writing with a flourish. Then she grabbed her glass of water and poured the contents into the envelope. Maes watched in surprise as the paper held the water and didn't show any signs of being wet. Aiden carefully closed the envelope and shook it up and down. No leaks, perfect. She addressed the letter to Roy and set it aside.

"What's up Maes?" Aiden asked, grin not slipping from her face.

"Roy and Riza are here! How's about we go say hello?"

Aiden didn't get a chance to reply before she was being drug down the hall against her will. Fortunately she was able to squirm from his grasp and walk alongside him rather than be dragged. Maes knocked on the door and they were let in by Riza.

" _Achoo!_ "

"Ooh is that a cold I hear? Ah, nevermind," Maes rushed forward eagerly while Aiden stayed behind and greeted Riza. "From what I'm told you're the man of the hour!"

"Eh, I just destroyed the transmutation circles. The Fuhrer is the one who actually brought down McDougal."

Aiden joined Maes at his side. "Oh you didn't hear?" she asked. "The Fuhrer is saying that you're the one who did it."

"Which means a congrats is in order!" The two took in Roy's unhappy expression. "Oh it's like that huh? Suit yourself! But some friendly advice. Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do, you might try it for once."

Aiden snorted and shook her head. "Alright guys, I'll see you later. The Elric's are at the hospital and I want to visit them before the day is out."

Aiden waved as she left the room. Today was supposed to have been her day off, but considering what had gone down the day before... Well she had made it a rule to come in after a case was solved, even if that day was a day off. She made a quick stop by a shop to buy a few soda bottles and then she was headed to the hospital.

The nurse was rather nice and she easily directed Aiden to Edward's room. Aiden passed Armstrong on the way there who nodded his head at her in greeting. She knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Hey boys!" Aiden greeted cheerfully.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wilson? What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I came to see if you're doing okay and to say hello. Oh!" Aiden pulled out the soda bottles she'd bought and set them on the table. "Maes said you weren't too fond of milk and since that's all this hospital ever serves, I got you these."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Aiden nodded. "And you Alphonse, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! I'm great! I'm in no need for a checkup!" he hurriedly said.

"Hmm, alright then, if you're sure," Aiden conceded slowly. She couldn't very well express concern about Ed without doing the same for Al. Even if he was in a suit of armor, but neither knew that she knew.

"Uh, Lieutenant Colonel Wilson?" Al asked.

"You can call me Aiden, Alphonse. Or Wilson if you prefer. What is it?"

"My brother and I were wondering what that mark on your arm was. We saw it that night at the Hughes' house."

Aiden inwardly cringed. Several years of not showing that tattoo to anyone and she messed up when the story had just begun. Now normally she wouldn't mind people seeing, in fact she didn't care! The only thing that worried her was the fact that her tattoo, on the underside of her arm, was in the shape of an ouroboros. Jessica had made her get it with her as a way to show they were family, a bonding exercise. Apparently Truth didn't think it important enough to erase.

So Aiden smiled at the boys and winked, "It's a secret, tell no one."

Then she lifted the sleeve of her jacket and exposed the one thing that would eventually mark her as an enemy. Hopefully not too soon.

"It's an ouroboros?" Edward asked.

"Yep! A friend of mine had me get it. Well then boys, I'll be off. Get well soon Ed!"

"Thanks! I will!"

Aiden left the room and made her way back to Central Command. In her mind, she was definitely going to die because of that. But she could handle it! Just one step at a time... For now, all she had to do was hand in the report of the Freezing Alchemist to Maes and head home for the day. Then she'd begin her plans.

"Thanks Aiden!" Maes grinned.

"Thanks for being in your office for once, now I don't have to track you down," Aiden replied dryly. Maes would more often than not be wandering the halls. "I'm headed home now, see you."

"See ya Aiden!"

Aiden made it to the next corridor before she cursed herself and turned back to Maes' room. She'd forgotten to tell him to pick up Elicia's clothes from when she had last stayed the night while Aiden was babysitting. She slowed her pace to a stop when she heard voices from the office.

"Roy! Hey, you still in Central?" Maes asked.

"For now anyway. They're shipping me back to Eastern Command this afternoon."

"Well now, aren't you the lucky one. Next time you come here I expect you to have made Brigadier General, you got that?"

"Easy for you to say."

"Well you gotta make Fuhrer somehow! Oh, by the way, if you're leaving I'll go ahead and give this to you."

"What is it?"

"Something you might find interesting. It's the final report on Isaac McDougal. I'm guessing it hasn't reached your office yet."

"No." Silence. " _Xingese Alkahestry_ , what's that?"

"Apparently that's something they have. To be honest no idea. You don't know it?"

"No, it's the first I've heard of it."

Aiden thought it was a good time to step in and she did so. She made sure to close the door behind her.

"Xingese Alkahestry is Xing's version of alchemy. They use it for medical purposes. Also, when both of you are going on about being promoted ranks, close the door before someone besides me hears. It's dangerous talk, especially here in Central," Aiden folded her arms and slumped against a wall. She was rather disappointed with them.

The two men stared at Aiden in alarm. They were both tense, waiting for what she would do. Obviously they didn't think she was on their side. Aiden scowled.

"Oh give me some credit guys!" she yelled, obviously offended. "I'm a detective, I'm not an idiot! And we've known each other for just over half a decade!"

"So you're not turning us in as traitors?"

Aiden sighed and rubbed her forehead. "No, Roy, I'm not. I'm your friend and I'd never do that to you. Either of you. So use your heads next time and close the door." She glared at the two.

"I get it, we're idiots," Roy sighed.

"Yes, you are. Oh and Maes? I came back to tell you that Elicia still has a good few changes of clothes over at my house and that you still haven't picked them up."

"Right. I'll get on that."

Aiden nodded and walked out of the room, waving lazily as she did so. Sometimes her boys were morons. Giant ones too.


	5. Scar At Eastern

Maes hurried into Aiden's office. "Aiden! We're needed at Eastern Command. You know that Scar guy we've been chasing? He's heading East, and quickly. Our train leaves in three hours."

And just like a whirlwind he was out of her office before she could comprehend what Maes had said. When she did, Aiden sighed and stared at her team who stared right back.

"Alright guys, be honest. Who actually wants to go? We did just get back from two weeks in the North," Aiden asked. No one raised their hands and she nodded in understanding. "I'll be back when I can, please don't screw anything up. Jack, you have the highest rank, you're in charge until I get back. Is that understood?"

Jack, a tall man with light brown hair and dark eyes nodded and saluted her. Aiden nodded in return and rushed from the room, slowing only to grab her overcoat.

Aiden made packing a small job to do. She did it quickly and efficiently. Yet she felt as if she was missing something. Aiden listed the items off in her head one by one, and she had to do it once again to figure out what she was missing.

"Aha!" Aiden clapped her hands as she thought of it. "I forgot my journal!"

Aiden placed her hands on the corner of the coffee table and when to stand up when suddenly the small table collapsed. Or rather, it disappeared. Aiden fell backwards onto her couch in shock. In place of her table was a small statue of a duck. She wanted it to be a dream but the pain in her leg where she pinched herself felt real as ever.

So, with nothing else but curiosity, Aiden clapped her hands and held them against the wooden duck. Like any other transmutation, she gave the intent to do what she wanted, in this case Aiden wanted the table back to normal. It worked well, and while she was happy for the table, Aiden knew she would punch Truth next time she saw him. There was no doubt in her mind this was her excess payment.

Aiden glanced at her clock and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She grabbed her journal and then she was out the door, making sure it was locked on her way by. By the time she had made it to the station her three hours were almost up and Aiden could see Maes waiting for her.

"Your team not coming?" he asked, surprised. Aiden rarely went anywhere without her team to help her.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah. We just got back from the North. I find no need to ship them to the East."

They boarded the train and Aiden leaned up against the window. Her leg was shaking itself up and down in excitement and nervousness with her newfound alchemic ability. Then she took a deep breath and steeled herself, she might as well catch up on sleep for the ride. Unfortunately she was shaken awake what seemed like moments later. She glanced up at Maes and sighed.

"Let's go," Maes said. He was in an unusually somber mood and the weather, Aiden had just realized it was raining, which only seemed to make his mood worse.

"Maes?" Aiden asked. "What's wrong?"

"Scar struck again. This time it was at the house of Shou Tucker. He and his daughter Nina were killed."

"Shou Tucker?" Aiden asked alarmed. "Isn't he the one who turned his daughter and dog into a chimera?"

"Yeah."

Maes said no more and they made their way to the Tucker residence. Aiden knew that she wouldn't like the scene, and boy was she right. The place smelt of burnt flesh, fresh blood, and death. Aiden broke off from Maes to question Roy while he did the same to the other soldiers.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"First it was the guards outside, and then these two were attacked. We don't know by who."

"Death by spontaneous combustion of the head?"

"You sound as though you were expecting this," Roy uttered. "Fill me in."

The trio, followed by Armstrong, made their way to Eastern Command. They filled in what they could about their murderer. Riza joined them and they filled her in too. They stopped in an empty hallway and Maes and Roy opted to sit down on the bench while Armstrong and Riza decided to stand. Aiden slowly paced the floor as they talked, arms crossed, and a frown placed upon her face.

"Scar? Because of his face?"

Maes sighed and nodded. "Yeah. We don't really know much else about him so that's what we've been calling him."

"Our target is both unidentified and elusive. The only information we've been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead," Armstrong added.

"When we don't look for his identity we know that he kills quickly and efficiently. Always by exploding the head. We don't yet know how," Aiden muttered, her pacing showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Yes, I've heard stories about that man. That's who you're trying to hunt down?"

"By order of the military police command center. Meanwhile all my other work is piling up." Maes sighed. "Aiden is probably the only person in Central Command who's caught up on her work. My head hurts just thinking about mine."

"He's killed five people in Central, all state alchemists," Armstrong intoned. "His body count nationwide is up to ten."

"Five days ago, he took down the old man, Basque Grand."

"The Brigadier General?" Roy gasped. "But he's an expert in weapons transmutation!"

"And that shows you how dangerous this guy is," Aiden said.

"You should increase your escort and lay low for a while," Maes suggested. "Nobody will blame you. Please, I'm asking you as your friend."

Aiden paused in her pacing. "Is every state alchemist here accounted for?"

"Fullmetal is here!" Roy gasped.

The color visibly drained from Aiden's face and suddenly she was down the hall in seconds, the rest of her friends were only feet behind her. She jumped into the first car available and sped off the moment all five of them were situated. It wasn't hard to find them, they followed the sound of explosions and screaming.

Aiden pulled the car to a stop and stepped out. Backup had yet to arrive and Scar was dangerously close to Edward. Without a second thought Aiden charged, gun at the ready. For a second she thought she would've tackled Scar had he not jumped back.

"Wilson, get back here!"

"Keep the hell away from him!" Aiden snarled, her gun aimed at Scar.

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

"My business is with state alchemists. Get out of my way."

Aiden didn't respond. She didn't move toward him or away, and she sure as hell didn't try to pull the trigger. She just kept her stance in front of Edward and glared at Scar in disgust. The fact that he had the nerve to kill a child and then attempt it again... It sickened her to her core.

A gunshot gained their attention and they both looked at Roy who had fired the shot. Soldiers had rallied behind him. Backup had arrived.

"That's enough!" Roy shouted. "You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them into something else, something grotesque. The profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God I am here to hand down his judgement. If you interfere I will eliminate you as well."

A sudden smirk made its way onto Roy's face. "Oh, is that right?" He handed his gun to Riza who looked rather shocked. "You guys stay out of it."

"Colonel Mustang!" Riza protested.

"That's not a good idea Roy!" Aiden called.

"Colonel Roy Mustang? So this is the Flame Alchemist. Volunteering yourself to receive judgement, this is truly an auspicious day!" Scar started running toward Roy.

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me? Bad decision."

Roy snapped his fingers and nothing but a puff of smoke came from him. Riza tripped him just as Scar tried to explode Roy's head. He missed and Aiden and Riza took the chance to fire at Scar.

"Hey Hawkeye what the hell'd you do that for?" Roy demanded.

"You know as well as I do that you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back," Riza commanded as the word _useless_ seemed to knock itself into Roy's head.

"Oh yeah," a man Aiden recognized as Jean Havoc said. "I forgot. It's kind of hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh?"

"It is fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, state alchemist. For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission right here and now," Scar announced.

"I'd like to see you try it!" a familiar voice boomed.

Before Armstrong could land a blow Scar jumped away. "A newcomer!"

Aiden turned away and looked down at Edward. He was frozen and he stared ahead as if not comprehending what was happening around him. She kneeled on the ground and pulled him into a sitting position, noticing how he seemed to come back to the world. Jean and other men joined her side.

"Who is he?" Edward asked. They all knew who he was talking about.

"That's the same man who murdered Shou Tucker and his daughter," Jean answered.

Edward gasped, staring at Scar in surprise. Suddenly small fragments of rock were sent careening their way.

"Major watch what you're doing! We don't want to destroy the city do we?"

"What do you mean?" Armstrong asked innocently. Suddenly his shirt was gone. "Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create, that is the law of the universe!"

"Did he have to strip?" Riza asked.

"Are you surprised, he's clearly insane," Havoc commented dryly.

"Insane or no it's not necessary," Aiden sighed.

"Nonalchemists may fail to see the inherent truth of that statement, but we understand. Don't we Scar."

"That's it!" Edward gasped. "The stages of the transmutation process are construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction. This guy just must stop at the deconstruction phase."

"It makes sense but why would he do that?" Aiden asked. "That would make him an alchemist too, wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily, no. Alchemists destroy _and_ create. Scar just destroys."

Aiden nodded but she didn't think that was how it truly worked. Kimblee destroyed things, that was all he ever did. And yet as far as she could remember Scar would eventually try and kill him too. So what made the two different? Both used alchemy, both destroyed. Perhaps the only difference was that Kimblee was certified.

"Why would he only go after state certified alchemists?" Roy asked, mostly to himself. It was like he read her mind.

Suddenly Scar was cornered and Riza took shots at him. All but one missed. Scar's glasses fell to the ground and shattered.

"You get him?" Roy asked.

"He's too fast, I only grazed him with one shot."

But that shot was good enough to expose the red eyes hidden beneath the shades. Everyone who could see the eyes visibly froze. Aiden knew who he was, but seeing an Ishvalan regardless would make her pause.

"Red eyes and brown skin that means he's..." Armstrong stared at Scar.

"Of course, he's an Ishvalan!" Roy finished. "You might as well give up Scar, you're not getting away."

Scar obviously had other plans when he struck the ground and destroyed it and the surrounding area. Oh crap, Aiden thought as she felt the ground beneath her give way. In a split second decision she clapped her hands and threw them to the ground, making a small outcropping of rock beneath her to land on. Edward, who had been right next to her fell as well, except he didn't land on her. He kept falling.

"Ed!" Aiden yelled.

She lunged from her safe rock and caught his ankle. Edward's momentum was halted, but then Aiden lost her balance. Her pant leg caught on something, a steel beam, and she took the chance to wrap her free leg around it as best she could. Now both Aiden and Edward were hanging upside down, Aiden's legs holding up her weight and Ed's.

"You okay there Ed?" Aiden gasped.

"Uh, yeah. I think so," Ed replied. His breathing was just as bad as hers.

"Fullmetal! Wilson! You two okay?" Roy shouted down.

"Mostly! I think one of us is tired of life-threatening conditions! Armstrong, please tell me you can get us up."

"Yes miss Wilson!"

Suddenly the two were lifted on a rock pad to the surface. Edward and Aiden stayed where they were, Aiden tried to let her blood flow regularly. Normally hanging upside down while adrenaline coursed through you wouldn't be a good thing. It only made the headache worse if you immediately stood up. So she was perfectly happy to stay laying down.

"What are you doing Wilson?" Roy asked.

"Well I was just hanging around but then I decided that laying down was a much safer option. Less headache-inducing at the very least."

She could hear a small snort of laughter to her right and she saw Jean snickering. Blood was slowly spreading itself back where it belonged and Aiden knew her face was changing from red to its usual slightly pale tone. Roy and the rest of his team were to her left and she glanced at them, taking note of the Major towering behind them.

"Thanks again Armstrong."

"But of course!"

"If you get sick due to exposure to the sewer and this rain I will personally come to your house to say ' _I told you so_ '."

"Shut up Roy. One, you didn't tell me anything. And two, if you say that, I will kill you and they'd never find your body. You know I can," Aiden threatened half-heartedly.

Roy rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile on his face. He held out a hand and Aiden took it. "Yeah, yeah. And how many times do I have to remind you that I'm a Colonel when on duty? Not just Roy?"

"At least once more," Aiden replied cheekily.

Suddenly Maes popped up out of nowhere, gaining attention as he announced his presence. "Oh! Is it over now?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong demanded.

"I thought I best to lay low."

"You didn't think about maybe backing us up?" Roy yelled.

"Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freakshow with you pack of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!" Maes turned to the officers next to him. "Don't just stand there, we got things to do!"

" _His_ health?" Aiden mumbled dryly. "I was almost dropped into a sewer. What about _my_ health?"

"Alphonse! Al, talk to me!" Edward yelled, drawing eyes. He'd run from his spot on the ground and to the alley. "Are you alright?"

"That suit of armor is Elric's younger brother, isn't it," Armstrong said. It wasn't a question.

"There must be a really long story behind this one," Havoc sighed.

"C'mon Al, you hear me? Ah!"

The whole group shuddered when Alphonse punched his brother. "Why didn't you run away when I told you to? What kind of idiot are you?"

"No way! I'm not just gonna run away and leave you behind!"

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!" Alphonse punched Edward again.

"What do you keep punching me like that for? If I had run away you could have been killed! You know that?"

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still you're older brother! Got it?"

"I'll say it all I want to! Survival is the only way Ed. Live on, learn more about alchemy. You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina! You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!" Alphonse's arm suddenly broke off from the rest of the armor. "Oh great! And now my arm's come off because my brother's a big fat idiot!"

"We're really falling apart, aren't we brother," Ed laughed. "We look like we belong in a junkyard."

"But we're still alive."

"Mmm-hmm, we are."

Aiden smiled fondly at the boys having their moment. She could faintly see Edward shuddering from the cold and she walked over to him and set her coat over his shoulders. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket so she didn't feel nervous about having her tattoo spotted.

"Good grief, I've stumbled into an extra special kind of freakshow huh," Maes concluded. There was a worried look on his face as he stared at the boys.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Aiden rolled her eyes at the men and smiled down at Edward. Armstrong, Jean, and Riza joined her side to make sure the boys were okay. Aside from the missing limbs, Aiden would say they were fine. Which is a line she never thought would exist.

Anyone not in the know was given a brief explanation of how and why the Elrics were the way they were. There were a few pitying looks sent their way but both boys brushed them off. The overview of the Ishvalan war was right to the point. The tension in the East until that moment thirteen years prior when a soldier shot and killed a child. The seven years had gone by before the Alchemists were called to arms. The war had ended two years later.

"That man is an Ishvalan survivor. In a sense, his revenge is justified," Roy monotoned.

Edward scoffed. "No way! There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it! He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in the mantle of his God and calling himself an _agent of justice_."

"Still, the fact is; he's coming at us with full force. We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time, there will be no more talk. Got it?"

The room answered with a collective ' _yes sir_ ', save for the boys, Aiden, and Maes.

"Well Ed? Alphonse? What are you two going to do now?" Maes asked. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to keep moving. I can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive." Ed was determined to get through the setback. "But before we can make any headway on getting your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor."

"Right," Aiden nodded. "If Edward can't use his alchemy then he's just..."

"A brat who swears a lot," Jean suggested.

"A regular old pip-squeak," Breda said.

"Useless. Just useless!" Roy added.

"You have no room to talk," Riza reprimanded.

"Sorry, brother," Alphonse apologized. "I don't know how to follow that..."

"You're all picking on me!" Ed pouted.

Aiden grinned and slung an arm around Ed's shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll still love you! Well, I will anyway." She leaned down and whispered conspiratorially. "I'm not so sure about Roy."

"Hey!"

Edward sighed. "It seems we have no choice. It's been a long time, we need to pay a visit to our mechanic."

The room dispersed but Aiden, Ed, and Al were asked to stay behind with Roy. Armstrong, by default, was waiting outside the room to carry Alphonse to the room he and Edward were assigned. Maes stayed because he wanted to.

"Care to explain what happened down there today, Wilson?" Roy asked.

Aiden's hands clenched and she glanced out the window she'd moved to. "Normally I'd play dumb but we all saw what I did."

"You performed alchemy with no transmutation circles."

"That's right!" Ed gasped, as if suddenly remembering.

"So tell me," Roy said lowly. "Who did you try to bring back?"

Aiden hesitated. She couldn't very well say she'd never performed human transmutation, and she couldn't tell them she'd met Truth who asked himself, ' _W_ _hat will fuck her up the most and entertain me_ '.

Pros of saying she committed the taboo; reason for the alchemy, no need to hide alchemy if she ever used it. Cons of the taboo; losing the trust her friends have in her, unwanted attention drawn, Father may think of her as a potential sacrifice. The cons outweighed the pros, so admittance to human transmutation was out. What could she do? What would a protagonist answer with?

A half lie! Aiden thought. It wouldn't be the entire truth, nor an entire lie. Guilt coursed through her at having to lie to her friends, Roy and Maes especially. She steeled herself and shoved the guilt away, feeling it all the same.

"I came into this world being able to perform alchemy without circles," Aiden said slowly, thinking over her phrasing.

"You mean you were born like that?" Al asked. Aiden shrugged, her answer wasn't a yes or a no.

"But how is that possible?" Ed asked. "The only way to perform alchemy without circles is to perform human transmutation!"

"Apparently not." Aiden bit her lip and looked at the ground.

Apparently one could skip over from another universe to say hello, among other things. Maes was silent, sitting next to Roy who had migrated to the couch across from Edward. Roy had a dark, yet thoughtful, look on his face.

"Prove it."

"What?" Surely she'd heard Roy incorrectly.

"I said prove it," he repeated, dark eyes glancing up over his folded hands. "If you haven't performed human transmutation then something wouldn't have been taken from you in equivalent exchange. While I will not ask you to do something you do not want, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me. Tell me you didn't perform the taboo."

Something she didn't want... Oh. Most people ended up losing limbs or organs, which would show upon close examination. Roy had implied the chance of having her strip. Aiden shuddered lightly under his stare but didn't look away. She crossed the room quickly and knelt so that their heights were almost the same, Roy being just a few inches taller.

"I swear to you," she said. Aiden glanced over at the others and then back at Roy, "I swear to _all_ of you. I did not perform human transmutation."

Aiden could sense the relief in the room and she smiled softly. Even she felt some weight lessen from her chest, she didn't have to lie to any of them. A hand reached her shoulder and she turned to face Maes.

"Thank you for telling us the truth Aiden."

"That does raise a question," Edward said. "How can you do it?"

Aiden shrugged and grinned, "In my life, I just tend to not ask questions."

Despite the smile on the outside, Aiden felt even more guilt settle at the bottom of her stomach. She hated lying, especially to these people. It's like stealing from someone who's owned nothing but that one thing you stole. It's horrible, and it leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

The Elric brothers had set up a train to leave the next morning, Ed saying that they had no time to lose in getting their bodies in working order. Armstrong was to accompany them to Resembool, Ed was not too happy about the arrangement.

Maes knocked on the train window, gaining Ed's attention. "Hey."

"Lieutenant Colonel? Aiden? What're you doing here?"

"The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little too busy to make it down here today. So we came here to see you off instead."

"Great but would you mind telling me what the Major's doing here?"

"Well normally I'd go with you," Aiden spoke, "but I have stuff here to get done. Armstrong was more equipped for the job. You have no way of defending yourself and let's face it, the chances of him being incapacitated are slim to none."

"Children can be so stubborn," Armstrong added, mostly to himself.

"Hey shut up! I'm no child!" Edward shouted back. "Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?"

"Of course! I put him with the sheep in the car behind us! I thought he might get lonely."

"My brother isn't some kind of farm animal!"

Aiden laughed and reached through the window, grabbing Ed before he could attack Armstrong. "Lighten up Ed! It could always be worse! The Major was just trying to be considerate."

"Yeah, I guess," Ed sighed, slumping into his seat.

A bell rang and Aiden quickly extracted her arm from the train. The train let loose a whistle and started moving forward.

"Well, it's time. You boys have a safe trip!" Maes saluted them and Aiden followed suit. "Stop in and give us a shout next time you're in Central."


	6. Let's Get Down To Business

The train was off and the moment she couldn't see Edward, Aiden slumped to the right and lent against a lamppost. She took a deep breath and glanced up at Maes who had a worried expression on his face.

"You okay there Aiden?" he asked.

"Honestly? No. I think I'm sick due to exposure to the sewer and the rain, just like Roy predicted."

"Hmm. Well we'd better get you back to your hotel room."

No sooner had they gotten in the door had Aiden booked it to the bathroom and heaved up her breakfast. Maes grimaced and followed, patting her back in pity. Aiden sighed and sagged into the wall, a migraine began to work it's way to the front of her mind. She raised a hand and brushed away a few strands of hair.

"I hate it when he's right," Aiden mumbled.

"No you don't. You usually laugh and give a sarcastic comment," Maes corrected easily.

"Yeah," Aiden laughed. "I really do, don't I?"

"Sorry to have to leave you like this but I do need to go to work." And he really did sound sorry too.

Aiden nodded and waved her hand in a _go_ motion. "Sure. Just don't forget about little old me, dying on the floor."

"You're being dramatic again."

"And if you don't leave you may catch what I have and bring it home to your girls. You don't want that, do you?"

In a flash Maes was gone from the bathroom and peeking around the doorway. He waved at her, "Bye Aiden!" Then he was out the door.

Aiden stared at the spot where her friend had just been. "Savage," she whispered.

It was funny how fast your friends would leave you behind. She began to laugh only for another wave of nausea to pass over her. Seconds later she was heaving up whatever contents was left in her stomach. Aiden could tell it would be a terribly long day.

Hours passed and Aiden dropped in and out of consciousness while she rested against the tub, which sat right next to the toilet. When she determined that she could move a little, Aiden stood up on wobbly legs and made her way out of the bathroom, past the living room, and into the adjoining kitchen. Her stomach flipped and flopped in protest of her movements, but otherwise stayed silent. Not without a false alarm that had Aiden leaning over the sink.

Aiden grimaced and grabbed the phone off its nearby hook, barely noticing her shaking hands as she dialed a number. The operator asked for a verification code when she told him to connect her to Central Command, and then to Jack Lee, her First Lieutenant.

" _Lieutenant Colonel Wilson?_ " Jack asked, clearly surprised that he was receiving a call. Aiden never called whenever she was away, and if she did it'd only be to remind him to sign his papers at the bottom of the page, not the top. " _Aren't_ _you supposed to be in the East?_ "

Aiden laughed lightly, but she stopped when it jolted her stomach. She grimaced and held a hand to her stomach. "Ouch," she whispered. "Jack, I need to ask a favor of you. I know we all just got back from the North, but I need you to head to Resembool for me. Long story short, Scar attacked the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, and the Strong Arm Alchemist all in one day. We were all there and he escaped by blowing up the street and finding his way through the tunnels.

"Fullmetal and I were almost dropped into the sewers and the kids automail was destroyed. He's headed to Resembool with his brother and Armstrong as protection. I'm stuck at East Command because I have stuff here to do and I'm sick."

There was silence on the other end of the line as Jack slowly nodded, thinking the story through. " _So I'm guessing the favor you need is me to go to Resembool for extra protection in case Scar comes back, is that right?_ "

"Yes, that is correct. I know you hate traveling frequently and I would send Erwin, but she's off doing that case in the South."

" _Well actually-_ " there was the sound of papers shuffling around and Jack talking to someone else, " _\- it looks like it's my lucky day. Erwin just got back._ "

"Great! Put her on."

A shuffling noise came over the receiver until a female voice sounded out: " _Wilson?_ "

Aiden laughed at her luck. Major Katy Erwin, the Blue Devil Alchemist, was one of the few people she let call her by her first name. The two had met a few years after the Ishvalan War as none of the other commanding officers wanted anything to do with her. They said that her behavior was too erratic and unbecoming of an officer of the military, so they dropped her from their teams as quickly as possible, none wanting to have such a terrible officer under their command that they had to take responsibility for.

When Katy was transferred to Aiden's team, Aiden shrugged her behavior off and gave her free reign to research whatever needed, with a limit of course. Katy found her commander strange and fought with her over everything, but when Aiden didn't transfer her after two months of non stop arguing, she settled down and became a rather peaceful and quiet person with enough quick-witted responses to match Aiden's. With their similar personalities, Katy being less mature only due to her younger age, both women got along well.

Maes was thrilled when he found another person who didn't mind him oversharing his pictures of his wife and daughter. The man took one look at Katy, gushed over his pictures for weeks, and when she didn't show any outward signs of annoyance in any kind, decided she would be a great person to have on his team if she ever got bored of Aiden. Which he told her. Repeatedly. Aiden had to remind Maes at least five times a year that Katy was _her_ subordinate, not his, as he would often take the two of them captive when working on a case together.

Through trial and error, Aiden found out that Katy was a really good person to have on one's team, and to never make her angry (which only happened twice, both times the actions of a murderer). The alchemy she wielded must have been another type of flame alchemy, like Roy's. Whenever she got the chance Aiden would ask about the blue flames and why her alchemy worked even when wet. The only answer she would receive was a laugh and then a remark saying that Katy was using magic. Aiden got the same answer when she asked about the angel wings that would appear as shadows on the wall every time Katy used her alchemy. She could see why she was known as the Blue Devil Alchemist, blue hellfire, black, shadowed wings, and a temper to match Satan himself when angered.

And while Katy was a good subordinate, who hated paperwork with a passion, Aiden couldn't help but think that there was something off about the girl. The way she would speak was as if she was plotting something because half the time Aiden would hear Katy mumble words like: "Now's not the time" and "Soon I'll be ready" and "I will save him". Aiden wasn't sure if Katy was meaning to assassinate someone or if she was doing an undercover job that even _she_ didn't know about, in which lives were at risk. The latter of the two was the one she believed in.

Aiden quickly went over the story once more with Katy, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she did so.

"Anyway, that's what happened. Think you're up for it?"

Katy shrugged before she realized Aiden couldn't see her. " _Yes, I'll do it. You know how I love travelling._ "

Aiden breathed a sigh of relief only for her breath to hitch when her stomach curled in on itself. "Good. Fullmetal, his brother, and Armstrong left this morning. The train makes a stop in Central in..." she glanced at the clock on the wall, "about an hour and a half. Make sure to get on it. If you can't, get on the next one and ask for directions to the Rockbell's. Armstrong knew I might send someone along so don't freak out if he's waiting for you. Got it?"

" _Yes ma'am._ "

"Thank you, and good luck."

Aiden hung up before Katy could reply, groaning in pain as her stomach spasmed. She glanced to her left and noticed the bread sitting by the toaster. Her stomach growled and an idea struck her.

When Roy walked in the hotel room late that night he found Aiden laying on the floor, staring rather pitifully at a piece of toast on a plate. She glanced up at him, eyes half closed, and then looked back at the toast.

"Please don't say ' _I told you so_ '. I don't have the energy to kill you," she mumbled.

"So you're sick then?"

"Maes didn't tell you?"

"No." Aiden hummed at his answer and nodded. Roy hesitated, "Laying on the floor isn't a good thing to do while sick."

"The toast doesn't agree with me. If I move then the first place I'm going is the bathroom."

Roy stared at the pitiful woman on the floor. It wasn't his job to take care of her, but he was her friend and he supposed it wouldn't hurt to make sure she got a little help. Plus it'd be rude to leave her lying on the ground alone. He sighed.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

True to his word Roy had left and come back within forty minutes. Only this time he carried food. He glanced at where Aiden once was only to find her gone. A retching sound confirmed his suspicions as to where she went. The food was set on the coffee table before Roy walked to the doorway, staring down at Aiden's form resting against the tub.

"I told you not to move."

"The toast looked so yummy. But my tummy didn't like the yummy," Aiden whispered.

Roy's eyebrows rose and he stared at Aiden in astonishment. "You're completely delirious."

"Whatever you say, Colonel Flame."

"Well at least you know who I am," Roy deadpanned. "Come on, I brought something for you."

"I can't keep anything down, sorry Roy."

It seemed to him like Aiden was switching between delusional and her regular self. Roy might have found it funny had he not felt her forehead. She was burning up! No wonder she acted like this.

"Let's go," he said as he pulled Aiden into his arms. Roy lifted her and brought her into the living room before setting her down on the couch. "Stay," he commanded when she went to stand up.

Roy grabbed one of the bowls of soup he had brought back and handed it to Aiden. Then he turned to his own and began sipping away as he watched her. Aiden grimaced at the rumbling of her stomach and stared down at the soup.

It looked good and the smell was heavenly now that she had sniffed it. Small chunks of meat and vegetables floated around in a dark liquid that made up the soup. Aiden wasn't sure what kind of meat it was and she didn't care, she was starving!

"Are you sure I can keep this down?"

"No, but you do need some nutrients in you. And it should help, somewhat."

"Thank you."

Roy nodded, knowing very well she couldn't see him while she stared at her food. As it turned out, the soup was rather good, and it helped settle some of the nausea. Aiden sighed in relief when she was able to swallow about half of the soup before she sensed a hint of wanting to puke her guts out.

Roy was slowly nodding off right next to her. He'd taken off his uniform coat and set it on the hanger next to the door. He looked rather relaxed in her presence, Aiden smiled.

"Why did you come here if you didn't know I was sick?" Aiden wondered aloud.

"I needed your report on the Scar incident," Roy answered, not opening his eyes. "Maes said it would be here."

Aiden frowned and couldn't help but stare at the man, even if Roy didn't notice. Maes knew that she almost never took paperwork home, especially not when she was away from Central. So he also knew full well that her papers would be sitting in her desk in the office she'd been given. Aiden laughed lightly, Maes was trying to check up on her without actually catching what she had - if it was transferable. Then she smiled once more.

"Thanks again, Roy."

Roy hummed in acknowledgment. "Call this a thanks for letting me stay with you when I was last in Central."

"And here I was thinking you were a nice guy helping his friend out."

"I'm a nice guy."

"Yeah, you are."

Aiden's head shot up and stared at Roy who didn't reply. She sighed when she noticed he had actually fallen asleep. She got up, fighting the wave of sickness and turned out the lights in her motel. Aiden frowned at her bed, it would be too soft to lay on. Then she grabbed a pillow and a blanket from her bed, intent on sleeping on the other couch. Without thinking she grabbed a pillow and blanket for Roy as well.

She tossed her stuff onto the couch opposite Roy's and gently laid the extra blanket over him, carefully moving his arm out from under his head and replacing it with the pillow. Then Aiden crawled under her own blanket and fell asleep quickly. But while she felt at ease and safe, her mind had other ideas.

Deep within her dream Aiden laughed heartily as she swung Tristan around in her arms. Tristan giggled and screamed in delight as his mother tossed him up and down. Then they both crashed to the ground with smiles.

A blue sky shone above them, fields of flowers surrounded them, and a forest lay just beyond that. There was a small cottage only a little ways away. It had a homey feeling to it, the place belonged to Aiden's parents. She'd spent a lot of her summers at the cottage when she had been growing up.

Aiden smiled and pulled her son to her side.

"Mommy you're squishing me!" the four-year-old protested, still laughing.

"Well of course I am!" Aiden gasped, as if the very idea of her _not_ squishing her son was blasphemous. "I have to make sure I squeeze out every bit of happiness I can get out of you! Then I know I'm parenting right."

She grinned down at her son who grinned back and stuck his tongue out at her. Aiden gasped, sat straight up, and held a hand to her chest as if Tristan had struck an arrow through her heart.

"Oh dear!" she gasped as Tristan giggled. "I have fallen! My son, how evil it was to have stuck your tongue at me. You have vanquished your own mother!" Aiden collapsed on the ground and didn't move for a second.

"I have killed the beast!" the four-year-old cheered.

Aiden poked an eye open, "Well that's rude. I have to be a princess beast at least."

"You're so weird mom," Tristan laughed.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

Suddenly Tristan wasn't at her side anymore, he was standing and skipping to the forest. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Aiden laughed and walked quickly after her son, keeping the distance between them but making sure to slowly catch up. "Princess Beast wants round two with Sir Tristan! He will not defeat her again!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The chase was on, Tristan laughed and skipped between the trees. Aiden was just a few feet behind him when she grinned and made her best impression of a dragon roar. She scooped up her son and laughed just as he did. Then she set him down and they began their trek back to the cottage with the promise of lunch and ' _yes Tristan,_ _I'll_ _cut the sides off your PB and J_ '.

Aiden smiled and glanced around at the peaceful scenery. The birds in the trees singing songs, hummingbirds flying by red flowers, the occasional bunny hopping across their path, and so much more. Something white glanced her eye and she looked over, stopping to stare in awe at a white unicorn that was passing by. There was an ethereal look about it as it turned and stared back. She wanted to get closer but something was holding her back.

"Truth is often thought of as pure," a voice echoed in her mind. Aiden blinked in shock and the unicorn was gone.

"What..." she whispered, trailing off.

Aiden shook her head and looked back to the path she had been following only to find it gone, along with Tristan. She frowned as worry settled into her heart.

"Tristan?" Aiden received no answer so she tried again. "Tristan, where did you go honey?" Then she noticed how the birds had stopped singing and how the world had seemed to go quiet. "Tristan!" she called, turning in circles. Panic seeped into her veins.

Aiden took off in the direction she best guessed the cottage would be, calling out her son's name with every breath she took. Suddenly she stopped at the flower meadow. A sense of foreboding washed over her as she took in the wilting flowers and darkened skies just waiting for the signal to drown the earth. Thunder rumbled dangerously, like a warning signaling Aiden's doom. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, spinning around with her arms up ready to fight.

The face made her pause and Aiden sighed. "Maes?" she gasped.

"What are you doing here? You look worried," Maes asked concerned.

"I-I'm looking for my son. His name's Tristan."

"I didn't know you had a son," Maes said thoughtfully. Then he glared at her. "But then again, we don't really know anything about you, do we?"

Aiden froze as terror gripped her and didn't let go. Suddenly she was surrounded by those she knew, all glaring down at her in anger and disgust. They circled her like hyenas did their next meal.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Maes asked, his voice harsher than she had ever heard. "That you're not from this world. That we're just a _story_."

Maes spat the word story at her and Aiden flinched back. She went to say something but she was cut off.

"Perhaps you don't really care about us," Edward said. "You just want to help the homunculi burn the world!"

"I wouldn't! You're my friends and -" Aiden began.

"Friends?" Kain laughed darkly. "Friends don't keep secrets Aiden. You know the future, you could have stopped it from happening by now and yet you did nothing!"

"I -"

"What about Hughes' death?" Roy asked coldly. The cold hatred in his eyes struck her core. "You've had plenty of time to plan and help him, and yet even as it draws near you do nothing! You know how I'll end up after this, does that mean nothing?"

"Roy, please!" she tried.

"Well of course she hasn't done anything! She's just along for the ride. I gave her my journal of the events and all she's done is copy it and watch as everything unfolds."

"Jess -"

"Maybe you don't even want to help us get our bodies back."

"Al!"

"You left me mommy! Now I'm all alone with no mom!"

"Tristan!"

Aiden was in tears as the images of her friends and family circled her. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears. Then she fell to the ground shaking as sobs wracked her body. Suddenly their screeches were gone. Aiden slowly looked up from her curled position to notice the white surrounding her. She quickly sat up and wiped at the tears that fell freely.

"Hello," a familiar voice echoed.

Aiden's head jerked toward Truth who sat on the ground only feet away. "I swear if you made up that nightmare just for me, I will sucker punch you so damn hard you will feel it for the next millennia!" she shouted at the figure.

"That was of your own creation, not mine." Truth shrugged as if her threat had no meaning. It probably didn't.

"Is this real?" Aiden brushed away the last stray tear.

"Yes."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To remind you that you are here for entertainment purposes. You have not done much since you were sent."

"The plot just started - which reminds me. Thank you for the extra help with transmutations." She hated thanking him, but Truth did save her and Edward from a really bad situation. She had to thank him at least once.

"The transmuting without a circle was not what your extra became," Truth said. "It was an unintended side effect of sending you through the gate."

Aiden gaped at the figure. "So that wasn't you? Then what did you do with my extra?"

Truth grinned a creepy grin, "All in due time." Suddenly he was inches away, his grin only seemed to grow and Aiden shivered. "That is all, young world traveler. The clock is ticking."

As soon as the words left his mouth Aiden sat up gasping. She glanced around, happy to find herself back in her hotel room in the East. Guilt filled her as her eyes lingered on Roy's sleeping form. He had no idea that his best friend was about to be murdered, his country turned upside down, and the lies he would uncover. None of them did.

Aiden sighed and let herself sink into the couch, her posture tense. She dropped her head into her hands as she silently shook, still slightly traumatized from her dream. But the dream versions of her people and Truth were correct; Aiden had been slacking off. She'd grown too complacent in Amestris.

Aiden's hands dropped from her face to her lap and she glared at the floor. She'd been doing nothing her entire time spent in Amestris. It had to change! _She_ had to!

Quickly, Aiden made her way from the living room to her bedroom. She threw open her suitcase and harshly dug through it until she found the journal. Aiden tossed it on the bed and stared. That thing had the future written and if she was careful enough, Aiden could change things. For better or for worse, if push came to shove.

With newfound determination, Aiden spent the hours before dawn reading and planning. She committed the timeline to memory if she ever had to burn the book. Then her plans were written on the blank pages left. Each being thoroughly thought out, given an okay if Aiden thought it would work, or crossed out if it'd fail. The most pressing issue she had was Maes, but she was confident she'd found a solution, even if the answer bordered on human transmutation.

Aiden never noticed when the sun had risen, but she did notice when reality suddenly warped into rainbows and unicorns. Not that she minded, they were great company. So it was safe to say she'd fallen asleep writing during the early morning.

Roy was slowly coming back to the waking world when he noticed the small weight on his body and the fluffy thing beneath his head. Had it not been for the stiffness of the couch beneath him, he would have believed he was back in his own bed. Which meant he _wasn't_ in his own bed. Roy sat up and looked around. His eyes were immediately drawn to the slumped over form laying on the coffee table.

Aiden had fallen asleep writing on the coffee table. Roy leaned forward and peered down at the journal only to notice it was in a different language. He assumed it must have been her home language. Some of the words were in Amestrian, as he also noticed familiar names written. Including his own.

"Now why am I in your journal?" Roy mused quietly. He didn't expect an answer, so he was surprised when Aiden replied.

"Because," Aiden sighed dreamily. Then she mumbled something incoherent.

Roy stared at the sleeping woman, eyebrows raised. Then he grinned, so she talked in her sleep, did she?

"What was that?" he asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"You belong there."

"Where?"

"In my journal."

"Why?" Roy could see a small smirk crawl onto her face.

"It's a secret," Aiden whispered, giggling.

Roy rolled his eyes, that was going nowhere. A thoughtful look came crossed his face as he remembered a moment a few years ago, and a smile slowly spread. "Hey, Aiden. Annie once called me Hot Man, did you ever call me that?"

"Yes."

Roy chuckled and shook his head. It appeared Aiden wasn't immune to his charms after all. His mind drifted back to when he had first met her on the battlefield of Ishval and how she seemed like an endless source of light in the dark. Of course, the rest of his friends were like that as well, but she shined the brightest. He hadn't meant to snap at her that one day, hell he didn't know why he did. But seeing Aiden's light darken and twist itself... well he didn't like it.

It concerned him how fast she could go from the happiest person he knew to the darkest psychopath he'd seen - aside from Kimblee. Aiden had told them about the humor she'd been wearing, almost like a mask. He'd never really given it much thought. Now that he did Roy could see that the darkness was almost like his own. He had changed after the war, there was no denying that. The blackness within himself had become a part of him, showing only when his rage got the better of him. Aiden had jumped from her darkness and hid it away behind her mask of sarcasm and fun. And yet as far as he knew, all that sarcasm and fun was the real Aiden.

So while their darkness made them alike, it was the way they handled it that set them apart. Roy integrated it into his life, and Aiden ignored it like one does Maes Hughes.

Roy smiled as he looked down at the sleeping woman. She was a little childish, he mused, but she could be mature and counted upon when it really mattered. A sigh from Aiden signaled that she was waking up and Roy casually laid back down as if he hadn't been awake the entire time. Or staring at her like a stalker.

When Aiden rolled herself into the conscious realm, she really wanted to go back to sleep. Or at the very least adjust her body to a better sleeping position. Tables and floors didn't make for good beds. Aiden yawned as she looked up from the table. Her journal was open and one of her hands was laying on it. In front of her, she could see Roy asleep on the couch, his blanket having fallen from his form and laying on the ground.

Aiden gave a sleepy smile and stood up, making her way around the table to pick up the blanket. Then she turned and put it back on him, doing her best not to make much noise with her movement. She smiled down at Roy and laughed lightly.

"Even while sleeping you're handsome," she whispered. "And for once you don't look like you carry the weight of the world."

She grabbed her journal and pen, along with her blanket and pillow, and made her way back to her room. The bedding went back on the bed while she tossed the pen in her bag. Aiden changed her clothes and left the room, grabbing the pen as she did so, her eyes focused on what she had written only hours ago. She brushed her teeth with one hand, held the journal on the other as she read, and would only stop brushing when she needed that hand to grab the pen and make a note. Although, as she neared the end of her nightly writing, even she couldn't decipher what "semi-bullet", "cabin in the woods", and "dogs" meant. Although she did have a rather good guess on the second note, there being only one option to think of.

"I'm going crazy," Aiden mumbled as she made her way from the bathroom.

"You already are crazy," Roy said. Right next to her damn face.

In all honesty, she could've reacted worse. Aiden screamed and punched Roy. She would feel guilty about it later but at that moment Aiden felt that Roy deserved it. Well, only a little. "Oh my god - Roy!" Aiden's hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the man. Roy had staggered back a few feet clutching his jaw in pain. Oh look, here comes the guilt train. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," Roy slowly massaged his jaw. "That was one hell of a right hook."

"Sorry!"

"Don't apologize, I scared you."

Let it be said that punching your friend - Aiden refused to say crush - was _not_ a way to move on to a better relationship. Whatever that relationship entailed. Aiden laughed nervously, looking away from Roy.

"Anyway, uh. Bathroom's open!" Aiden quickly stepped around him and made her way into the kitchen. She'd made it around the corner just as a blush covered her entire face. "My god I'm an idiot," she said.

Aiden sighed in annoyance; not at Roy but rather at herself. Then she got to work making breakfast. It was a simple meal of coffee, bacon, and toast, so when Roy commented that she shouldn't be working after just getting over a sickness she shrugged and continued. He didn't have anything to say about receiving the food however, because he scarfed it down like a hungry dog.

"You know," Aiden began as she washed a dish, "I could teach you how to fight."

"What?"

She turned around and folded her arms, "No really! You're terrible at everything else when you don't have your alchemy - no offense."

"Oh come on! I'm not that useless!" Roy countered.

"You're right, you're not," Aiden agreed, surprising him. "But you need help either way."

Roy sighed and his head drooped. "Fine. What do I do?"

Aiden thought for a moment. What would he do? She had no plans for the next week so that was a start. Going back home to Central could wait a few extra days and besides, by her count she had at least two weeks before she had to be back. This country had weird rules.

"Well how about this. I'm free for the next week or so, I can help you out any time during then."

"I have work."

"The only thing you have left to do is turn in your report on the Scar incident."

Roy nodded, seeing no way out. Even if he only had one chance. He held out a hand, "Alright then Aiden. Let's see what you can do for me."

Aiden smiled and took the offered hand. "Awesome."


	7. Our Fight

_Don't_ _give up_  
 _You've_ _got a reason to live_  
 _Can't Forget_  
 _You only get what you give_

* * *

Roy groaned as Aiden once again threw him on his ass. For the past week, Aiden had taken up teaching Roy what she could about hand-to-hand in one of the training rooms of Eastern Command. In her honest opinion he was coming along rather swimmingly. He'd been terrible when they first started, Aiden had been able to floor him in less than a minute. Now it took her at least five minutes just to get close enough to land some type of blow on his person. It was strange how he was accepted into the military with such horrible defense, however, Aiden assumed he'd been accepted on his alchemy alone.

"Okay," Aiden puffed, brushing a stray piece of hair aside. "Time out, we need a break."

"That doesn't count, I slipped," Roy said as he shifted in discomfort on the ground.

"I made you slip."

"No, I was already in the process of slipping when you took out my leg. Doesn't count."

Aiden laughed at the response from Roy, who was lying still on the ground trying to catch his breath. Aiden grabbed their water bottles and sat next to Roy before handing him his own. She took a swig of water and sighed in relief. They'd been training nonstop for the last few hours so any reprieve from the workout was welcome.

"I hate my life." Roy didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you are in desperate need of help and I decided to become your teacher?"

She had no clue why he agreed. Aiden only offered because she felt bad about punching him; there was still a bit of a bruise on his jaw. They'd managed to locate a sparring room after he'd taken her up on the offer.

When she wasn't spending her time training Roy, Aiden would often plan for the future. This usually meant she was up at ungodly hours of the night, but it just had to be done. It was unfortunate that she hadn't gotten far. Any other time off was spent watching the rain fall and listening to the thunder roar above her. Strangely, the rain had come back almost immediately after the Elric brothers had left for Resembool, and it hadn't let up once. The roads were flooded with three-inch deep water and the nearby river canal was slightly overflowing with the added, rushing water.

Aiden glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. They'd been training too long, it was time to go home. "Hang on Roy. Time's up for the day."

Aiden gathered up her things and shrugged on her coat, Roy following suit. They parted ways at the showers, both agreeing to meet up at the same place and time like they had been doing for the past week. Sometimes one of them would be late for some reason, but the other person always knew because both people tended to share their plans.

While Aiden left for the restroom, Roy made his way out of Eastern Command to head home. He glared up at the sky in annoyance, he hated rain, it made him useless. But Aiden was training him for times like this; when his alchemy would fail him and he would have a way to defend himself. She always said she believed in him and never degraded his hand-to-hand, no matter how bad it was. That woman was a constant source of light for him, Roy mused. Then he sighed and strolled onto the sidewalk, cursing the rain once more.

Sometime later, inside Eastern Command, Aiden closed the door of the women's restroom behind her and sighed in relief. A shower after working all day - sweating for most of it, had been welcomed like bread to a starving man. She wasn't the type to go sanitizing everything, but there was only so much sweat and grime she could take in one day.

A soldier rushed past Aiden, followed by two more. Aiden stared after them and looked in the direction they came from; more soldiers were coming.

"What's going on?" Aiden called as they neared her.

One man stopped. "Scar was sighted again, this time fighting the Flame Alchemist. They're down by the docks." The man rushed away again.

Aiden felt numb as she stared out the window across from her. East City was big, _too_ big. The military would take too long, they had a lot of red tape to go through just to get mobilized. And Roy wouldn't last, not when it was raining so hard and his mediocre hand-to-hand. There wouldn't be enough time. And if they were too late...

Somehow the thought of Roy dying hadn't occurred to Aiden, not even once. Now that it came to her she was surprised at how scared she felt. Not for the timeline or how all of her plans would fall apart - including the world, but rather for him as a person; her best friend and person she was more fond of than others.

Aiden was rushing down the hallway before she could second guess herself. She slid her bag across the floor and behind the nearest receptionists desk before she burst out the front doors of Eastern Command. She'd made it four blocks before she had to pause and take in her surroundings. There would be little to no way to find Roy and Scar quickly, even if the soldier had said they were at the docks. It wasn't like she knew where it was!

"Okay, Aiden, think!" Aiden said to herself, standing under the doorway she'd stopped in. "The man said they were at the docks. Do we know where the docks are? No. But where are docks _usually_?" She thought for a minute in silence, only growing more anxious as the seconds passed. "Dammit, I am so _useless_! Where the hell are the damn docks?" Aiden yelled to the rain in rage.

"They're that way, ma'am."

Aiden stared at the boy under an umbrella. "The docks are which way?" she asked urgently.

"That way," the boy said, pointing down the road to her left.

Aiden was running down the soaked street in a heartbeat, calling out a small thanks as she flew by the boy. Minutes later she was still sprinting past shops and restaurants, checking walls and glancing down alleyways for any sign of damage or explosions. Asking people would be no help, any explosions would be thought of as thunder and people will mostly have stayed inside for the day.

Thankfully, she found evidence of the fight she was looking for in broken walls and a destroyed street. Aiden could hear the explosions and differentiate between them and regular thunder, so she followed the noise past the civilians gathered around a particular store. An item caught her eye and she paused, glaring down at the lighter. Roy must've tried to create a flame without using his gloves. It obviously didn't work. She scooped up the lighter and began her run again, the sounds becoming much clearer with each step.

The sound of rushing water reached her ears. Houses and shops fell behind and then she was on the bank of the river. Aiden glanced down each side of the bank, running upstream when she caught sight of two figures fighting on a dock.

Even from her place she could see Roy giving his all in the fight, but it was easy to see he was tiring quickly. Aiden removed her spare gun from the waistband of her pants and aimed down the barrel at Scar. In the seconds it took her to do so, Scar landed a punch on Roy followed by a raging kick that sent him flying backwards. Roy landed on his side and then laid unmoving as the waters rushed up to meet the dock. Scar moved forward, a limp in his step and blackened spots on the yellow jacket showed that Roy had gotten some type of flame at one point. Scar reached out a hand.

" _No!_ "

She stopped at the end of the dock and pulled the trigger, the bullet shot through the air and grazed Scar's left arm. Pulling away from Roy in shock and pain, Scar turned and stared at Aiden. The situation was almost like the one they were in the last time Scar had shown up, except this time Roy was the one in trouble and Aiden was defending at a distance.

"You again," Scar said, gripping his arm where the bullet had grazed him.

"Let him go, Scar," Aiden snarled, glaring at the man. She still hadn't forgiven him for the Tucker incident, much less for having gone after Ed and Al right after. A vendetta against State Alchemists or not, he'd gone after a teenager!

"Colonel Roy Mustang must pay for what he did in Ishval. His alchemy is responsible for countless deaths of my people! Had it been your town you would do the same as I!"

"I wouldn't!" Aiden denied, shaking her head. "I'd accept things as they were, no matter how much I hated it, and I would try my best to move on! There's no point in being stuck in the past, Scar." Aiden knew very well the happenings of Ishval and how well Roy performed in the field, regardless of how he felt when he did what he had to. Roy never had a chance to get away from the military with his alchemy, unlike her who could leave at any time. "And it doesn't matter anyway! If you're trying to kill Roy just on the grounds that he is a State Alchemist who served in the Ishvalan war, then you can try to kill me too!"

A strange look passed over his face as Scar stared at the woman holding him at gunpoint. Behind him, Roy stirred and tried to protest, but the sound didn't come out. He gasped and held a hand to his ribs, hissing at the pain. There had to be a broken rib _at least_ , and the cut that Roy had received earlier wasn't helping a thing. Either the two in front of him didn't hear or see his movements, or they didn't let on.

"I was there Scar, I was in Ishval during the war. And I may not be a State Alchemist, but I do alchemy anyway. So there you go, I was part of the Civil War _and_ I am an alchemist." Aiden gritted her teeth. "I dare you to come after me."

"Your actions are noble, I can see that. But are you really going to risk your life for someone who may not do the same for you?" Scar challenged.

"What makes you think he won't? Roy Mustang is my best friend and he hasn't abandoned anyone in need! I'll always go the extra mile for those I care about!"

"Whatever you see in this man is false! Even if he does have a sense of loyalty he will abandon it in favor of himself or his military! He is not your brother, your friend, or your lover..."

"Roy Mustang may not be my lover but I will always have feelings for him!"

Aiden nearly choked when the words flew from her mouth. Scar stared at the female soldier in surprise. From his position at Scar's feet, Roy still hadn't moved. Her heart jumped into her throat when she noticed Roy's eyes locked on her form. His breathing was labored and pained, and she noticed his holding his side and a small pool of blood forming under him, slowly being washed away by the rising current.

"A-Aiden..." he breathed.

The sound of approaching sirens reached their ears and Scar scowled. She'd distracted him for too long. Aiden tightened her hold on the gun and narrowed her eyes once more.

"If what you say is true then I am sorry," Scar said. Then he rushed for Roy, his hand outstretched.

Aiden stared in alarm for a split-second. Then she dropped her gun on the bank and clapped her hands together before slamming them on the dock. There would be no time for a full transmutation so she copied Scar. The wood beneath their feet shattered and the three occupants were thrown into the rushing river. The cold water sent Aiden into shock but the moment she could move she swam to the top, sucking in air and water while trying to breathe. Aiden twisted around as quickly as she could, finding Roy almost immediately.

"Roy!" she called out.

Any energy Roy had left was being sapped away as he tried to keep himself above water. He heard Aiden's call and turned to look but felt arms grab him and pull him under. Aiden cursed and ducked under the water, trying her best to get a clear picture through the murky depths. Not too far away she could barely make out two forms thrashing in the water. Everything was kicked into high gear as she tried to reach them, the current carrying her and her own limbs propelling her forward.

As she neared Aiden could clearly see who was who, so she put all her effort into one large kick. Aiden barreled into Scar feet first, dislodging the grip he had on Roy easily. His grip turned to her and she barely dodged the outstretched hand. She reached around her back and pulled out a hunting knife. Scar glared at her, grabbed her arms and started to wrestle her for the blade. Normally Aiden wouldn't stand a chance but the water around them evened the odds. The struggle ended up cutting both of them, adding another injury on Scar's left arm and one on Aiden's inner thigh, and then the knife was cast away. In a last-ditch effort, Aiden raised her legs and kicked Scar in the stomach, forcing him away from her.

Aiden scrambled up for air, no longer caring that Scar was on her tail. Scar did the same and Aiden only managed to get one good gasp of air before he forced her down again. The two struggled against one another and suddenly, Scar's arm found her neck. Aiden lashed out, jerking and struggling and the fist closed tighter. Part of her wanted to scream for help but another part said to hold her breath, she'd need it. But then again, what would she need it for if she was dead? Could she even afford to give up?

A dark shape latched onto Scar and wrenched him away from Aiden. The dark shape shoved itself between them and gave a hard punch to Scar, receiving one in return, shocking him into stillness. Aiden shook herself from her daze, swam around Roy, flipped her body, and once more kicked the Ishvalan in the chest. Scar backpedaled away from them and into the darkness downstream. Staring after him for just a second more, lungs burning and begging for air, she grabbed Roy around his middle and swam to the surface. The moment her head breached the surface she gulped in fresh air while also doing her best to keep Roy's head above water. Then they were dragged back under by the current.

On any other day Roy would've been able to do more than kick his feet to help keep them afloat. In fact, he more than likely would have gotten them to the bank and out of the river in half the time. Aiden knew she could've done better had she not had the extra weight and leg wound, but that was just logic. Nothing could make her let go of Roy. So she compelled her legs to not give out and forced their way to the top.

It was hard work, dragging both her body and Roy's to the bank, but they both made it. There were no more surprises by the river or Scar, Aiden assumed he'd lost track of them or had given up and continued downstream. They both laid still for a moment, catching their breath. Something rose in her throat and Aiden turned on her side and hacked up the water she'd swallowed. Roy was doing no better, though it seemed like he didn't choke down as much water as she did despite having been under longer.

Aiden rolled onto her back and stared up at the rainy sky, shivering from the cold. The rain poured down on the pair and both shivered, Aiden's teeth chattered as she curled up in a ball and faced Roy. He was staring at the sky, his breath ragged.

With a jolt, Aiden sat up and gasped. "Roy! You're bleeding!"

Pain flared from her left thigh and Aiden grimaced, a hand flying to the source. She pulled her hand away and stared at the blood slowly trickling from her body. Taking off her blue coat and long sleeve shirt, Aiden slipped the coat back on and started ripping the white shirt into pieces.

"Here, let me."

Aiden stared up at Roy who had moved from his position on the ground to kneel by her side. Without a thought she handed the makeshift bandages over to the man and lifted her leg. The cut was on her inner thigh near her knee. It was amazing that she hadn't bled out yet, or that the knife hadn't severed anything major. Aiden winced as Roy tied the two ends together tightly, it hurt but it had to be done to stop the bleeding.

Aiden held up the longest piece of cloth she had. "Come on then, you too. After that, we need to get going so we can find someone."

It was strange how easily Roy complied, but in fairness, they were in a life-or-death scenario only minutes ago. Roy slipped out of the blue coat and white undershirt to allow Aiden access to the cut. She winced at the purple and blue bruises along his torso and she could see evidence of a possible cracked rib. Then she looked away from the bruising and focused on binding the cut. She slipped her arms around his torso every few seconds to wind the bandage, trying not to think too much about how he looked without his shirt on.

"Sorry," Aiden muttered when she pulled tied the bandage a little too roughly.

"It's fine." Roy donned the shirt and coat easily, but he was slowed by the bandage and movements.

"C'mon, we need to go before Scar finds us." Aiden stood up and Roy did the same. He agreed wholeheartedly that another confrontation with Scar was the last thing they needed. She went to take a step forward and was floored when her leg gave out. At Roy's concerned look, she waved her hand from the ground. "I'll be fine, I just wasn't expecting that."

The second try at walking was a lot more successful, Aiden limping alongside Roy, who had a slight slouch to his figure. They followed the river upstream for the chance of finding help or getting back to the outskirts of East City. The late afternoon passed by into night and while the rain had finally stopped, Aiden slowly developed a hatred for rain, rivers, knives, and that day in general. They walked over a small hill and paused for a moment's rest.

Aiden and Roy rested up against a tree and stared at the field in front of them, buildings and trees at the far end. It was an hour walk away, an hour and a half at most. Both sighed in relief when they saw the lights shining.

"I'll admit," Aiden said, "this is the most intense training day I've had since... well ever, actually."

Roy stared at the ground, uninterested in her comment. "Why did you come after me? I never _asked_ you to. I didn't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Because I was concerned," Aiden answered honestly. "You're one of the only true friends I have, everyone else around me consists of subordinates or suck-ups."

"You sure it's not because you have feelings for me?" Roy asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Her face heated up and she looked at the sky. The clouds were clearing. "You weren't supposed to hear that," she mumbled.

"Not hear it? I was ten feet away and you practically _shouted_ it."

"I just thought he might let you go! It was just a stupid thought." Aiden brought her uninjured leg to her body and wrapped her arms around it. She still didn't look at Roy, keeping her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. "I... It doesn't matter anyway."

Roy stared at Aiden with a blank look on his face. For the first time in several years, Aiden was closed off. Normally there would be a smile or a mischievous glint in her eyes and he could read her thoughts plain as day. The two would always take pleasure in the banter thrown between them, even if Roy did make it seem like he was annoyed. But seeing the distress and embarrassment Aiden was in made him swallow the taunts and teases he would normally spew. He sighed and looked at the sky. The clouds were gone, leaving the moon and stars to shine against the night.

"The moon is bright tonight," Roy commented.

Aiden jerked at the abrupt change of topic but was thankful for it nonetheless. Her body shifted and she bit her lip, nodding in agreement. "So are the stars."

Roy stared down at Aiden. Yes, the stars were bright.

"Damn it all!" Aiden cursed as she threw her hands in the air. "I am an idiot!"

"What?"

Her face heated up under Roy's stare, although not for the reason one would think. A hand pulled itself from her pocket and Aiden held it out, palm upwards. Shining against the light of the moon, was the lighter Aiden had picked up earlier that day.

"I'm an utter disgrace," she said dejectedly. Roy's laughter drew her from her embarrassment. "H-Hey! Don't laugh at me!" She paused. "In fact, don't laugh at all, you might hurt yourself." While she meant it, the sentence came out rather dead and sarcastic.

"S-Sorry," he wheezed. "Only you would forget about a lighter _after_ the fight." His laughter continued for moments more until a shock of pain stopped him. He held a hand to his side. "Ow."

Aiden snorted, smirk firmly in place. "Told you so."

A figure broke through the tree line, followed by more. One of them shouted something unintelligible as Aiden stared at the first that approached them.

"Havoc is that you?" Roy choked out in surprise.

Jean laughed and nodded, waving over the paramedics. "We could hear your laughter from where we were; it's how we found you. What's going on?"

As she slumped to the ground in exhaustion, starfish formation, paramedics unwrapped the bandage on her leg and began to redo it with actual medical equipment. Roy was in a similar state, although they were being just a tad less rough due to the possibility of a cracked rib.

"Oh you know," she sighed. "Sparring, running, fighting, drowning, teasing, getting saved. All in a hard days work."

"Your sarcasm knows no bounds," Roy deadpanned.

The trip to the hospital took no time at all. Roy's entire team came by just to make sure they were okay. Jean volunteered to stay during the night and watch over them, no matter how much they protested. When Riza said that there was the possibility of Scar hanging around close by, the two shut their mouths. Somehow Roy and Aiden were stuck in the same room, Jean said that it would be easier to keep an eye on both of them. Aiden silently sulked and cursed the man.

Just you wait, Aiden thought. You'll be stuck in a hospital bed right next to Roy with Riza watching. I dare you to say something then.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Aiden snapped irritably.

Jean couldn't exactly blame her for being short tempered. She'd been in two fights with the same person in two weeks, one of which she had almost drowned and been choked to death. To top it off the woman had been up for three days straight with no caffeine to settle her nerves. Although that last one only Aiden knew about.

"Not until four," Jean replied cheekily.

"You're dead to me."

Roy huffed and slammed his pillow over his face. "I want to sleep! Shut up!" The words were dulled but the point was sent across.

Aiden rolled her eyes. "Sure thing princess." A pillow smacked her face and she squeaked in surprise. She glared at the now pillowless Roy. "It's mine now."

"Give!"

She gently tossed the pillow back at Roy, meaning she threw it at his face with the force of an angry wolverine. The small 'oof' of pain she received was more than enough compensation for her troubles. Aiden could feel the glare from Roy boring holes into her head.

"What're you glaring at me for?"

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."

"Tch. Not likely, knowing your luck. Although..." Aiden trailed off, her thoughts centered on the nearby future. She reached over to the table where her possessions rested, grabbed the lighter - taking note of the four leaf clover on the front, and tossed it over to Roy. "Keep this with you at all times. Riza and I can't be there every time your alchemy fails."

Roy stared at the lighter. "Uh, thanks."

"This is so nice. Just two people showing they care about one another."

"Shut up Jean!" They chorused.


	8. Skepticism

_The most expensive thing in the_ _world_   _is_   _trust. It can take years to earn. And just a matter of seconds_ _to_ _lose._

* * *

With only a strong word from one of the nurses about keeping the wound clean, Aiden was in the clear and discharged. Roy would stay until the afternoon and while Aiden wanted to stay until then, she had a train to catch. She packed her things and headed to the train station, not without leaving a note for Roy with Riza telling him not to push himself and to keep up with the exercise routine. The entire ride was spent either with short snoozes or watching the scenery go by. It was at those times she wished she had brought something more to read other than the journal, which she didn't dare take out in public.

Maes was waiting for her at the train station when she arrived. One look at her leg and he said: "Just what am I going to do with danger seeking people like you?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me," Aiden deadpanned. Then she grinned as Maes pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was gone too long."

She picked up her suitcase and hung it over her shoulder. Getting out of the train station was a little difficult as it was more crowded than usual. The apartment wasn't too far away and neither of them minded walking the short distance.

"Well, what can I say? No one else appreciates me and my family. Oh! Speaking of which," Maes pulled a picture from his blue jacket and held it out for her to see. "Elicia looks so cute in her mother's clothes! Doesn't she?"

Aiden smiled as Maes fawned over the picture of his daughter. Elicia was smiling up at the camera, wearing a woman's blue blouse like a dress, a pearl necklace around her neck reaching her stomach, and a purple hat completed the ensemble. She could faintly see the evidence of Gracia's flats under the blouse.

"Isn't she adorable?" Maes gushed.

Aiden laughed and nodded, brushing away the stray tear in the corner of her eye. Tristan would often do the same, dressing up with whatever he could find around the house. It usually ended up being one of her tank tops, a jacket belonging to Jessica, his own pants, and flip flops that belonged to both Aiden and Jessica. He only ever took the left ones.

"Elicia will be a beautiful one when she grows up," she nodded.

Maes' glasses flashed as he pushed them to the bridge of his nose. "Any boy that goes near her will die." It was surprising to see the dark aura surrounding Maes, but it wasn't entirely out of the normal when the protection of his family was on his mind. "Off topic, how's Roy?"

"As far as I know he's fine. He almost cracked a rib and there is a cut on his side, but other than that he's the same snarky ass we all know and love."

"That _you_ love maybe," Maes grinned, prodding her side.

"Shut up," she mumbled, slapping his hand away and quickening her pace when the apartment complex was in sight. "Bye Maes!"

"You can't deny it forever!"

"I can and I will!"

"Ooh! Is that a partial confession I hear?"

"Goodbye Maes, see you at work tomorrow."

Aiden bounded up the steps quicker than a gazelle being chased by a lion. She knew Maes suspected her feelings - hell he more than likely wanted them together, but she didn't think he'd straight up _accuse_ her. Although she should've expected as much, Maes wasn't one for subtlety. Either way, Aiden's face was red by the time she reached her apartment.

When Maes got wind of the brothers being in Central and not telling him, Aiden was sure Maes shattered like glass. But being the person he was, Maes was up and marching out the office door dragging her behind like a sack of potatoes. Luckily Aiden was able to grab her shoulder bag and convince Maes to stop by a shop - that was very much out of their way - so she could grab a few things for the boys.

Then they made their way to the library. They had to search through two other libraries before they actually found where Edward and Alphonse were staying. Aiden and Maes peeked their heads around a corner to stare at the man and woman guarding the entrance to the library.

"Who's that?" Maes asked.

"Sergeant Denny Brosh and Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. Didn't Major Armstrong tell you who was guarding them?"

"Doesn't matter."

In other words, no or Maes wasn't listening. They rounded the corner and approached the two just as Brosh yawned. He stared at them for a second and stood up straight, saluting. Ross did the same.

"Are Ed and Al in?" Aiden asked, knowing full well the two wouldn't be there if they weren't.

"U-Uh, yes ma'am!" Ross nodded.

"Yo!" Maes greeted as the two opened the double doors.

Ed and Al were sitting at a desk with piles of books laying around them. Rolled up pieces of paper were discarded to the floor, as were some unrolled papers. A woman with glasses was with the boys, Aiden assumed her to be Sheska. She blinked, so it was _that_ day.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes? Aiden?" Ed asked surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"We heard from the major that you'd be here," Aiden answered.

"What gives Ed? I told you to give us a shout if you were ever in Central!" Maes pouted.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ed laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've been busy since we arrived."

"I know what you mean. We've been swamped by all the work lately! And we still haven't closed the Tucker chimera case." Maes grimaced and Aiden winced at the sorrowful look both boys took on at the mention.

"Sorry guys," Aiden apologized. "We didn't mean to bring up such a sore subject. Anyway, speak for yourself Maes. It's practically a graveyard it's so quiet on my end." Her eyes strayed to the boys and pointed at Maes with an accusing finger. "And as a result, Maes here has commandeered my team and I to help him with stuff. He didn't ask, he just took my men! I didn't know until after my lunch break when I came back and found my office empty aside from a note from our resident thief and kidnapper."

Ed and Al shared a quiet laugh while Maes stared at Aiden unashamedly. "So you were able to take some time for us in the middle of your busy schedule?" Al asked.

"Nah," Maes shook his head and sat in the seat across from Ed. "We're just on break. We thought we should drop by and say hi. We've gotta get back to work in a minute." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And if things were bad enough already in the work situation, the First Branch went and burned down in the middle of all this."

"I'm guessing that's a huge problem if you're bringing it up," Ed said.

Aiden nodded and sighed, thankful that she wasn't in charge of getting everything back and in order. She shot a glare at Maes because _he_ , however, was in charge and he stole her team. At least he did so by asking first. In a way. The question was left on the note.

"All our case records were stored in the First Branch," she said. "So trying to work without them hasn't exactly been a walk in the park."

Ed and Al stared at the two Lieutenant Colonels as an idea popped into their heads. They slowly turned to look at Sheska, Maes and Aiden following their gaze. It took a second, but Sheska gasped as she came to the realization she could help.

"Hey Lieutenant Colonel! I think I've got just the person you're looking for!" Ed stated proudly.

"Well I did read the military criminal records and of course I remember them..." Sheska said, trailing off in uncertainty.

"So what'd you think, Aiden?" Al asked. "We're trying to find her a job."

"That's all we need to hear!" Maes declared before Aiden could reply. The man looked at Aiden almost for permission to hire Sheska and she gave him a funny look. It's his idea, she'll be his subordinate. Aiden shrugged and nodded. "You're hired! My office pays well so you won't have to worry about anything!"

Sheska gaped. "Well - I - so you're saying..." She squealed in excitement and looked at Ed and Al. "Thank you so much for this!"

Maes grabbed the back of Sheska's purple sweater and began to drag her away from the table. "Let's get the paperwork out of the way, right now! Your talent is going to be a _huge_ help to us!"

Ed, Al, and Aiden waved as they left. Aiden said she'd be along shortly when Maes asked if she was coming. She chuckled to herself as they rounded the corner, "He looks like a kidnapper." Maes' voice dropped out of hearing range as he walked further from the room.

"She's not going to be thanking us for long," Ed grinned.

Aiden laughed and nodded. Sheska had yet to meet the Maes Hughes that worked people to their eventual death and had Elicia pictures galore. Boy was she in for a wild ride. A weight against her side registered in her mind and she stared at the bag at her waist. 

"I have something for you boys," Aiden said, sliding the shoulder bag off and setting it on the ground. She pulled out a few water bottles, small bags of chips that she thought Edward may enjoy, and a handmade puzzle box. "The food is for Ed just in case he forgets to eat - please make sure he eats Alphonse." Al nodded and Aiden smiled in response, handing him the puzzle box. The wooden box itself was about the size of a small watermelon, with carvings engraved on the sides, and a prize at the center if one was able to solve it. It took Aiden a long time to perfect the thing and she was proud of the finished project. 

Al tilted his head at the box in his hand. "Thanks?" 

Aiden laughed. "It's a puzzle box, Al. Each side has a puzzle for you to figure out and when it's done, the top will open like a chest and you'll get the prize inside! And to ensure no cheating, this box can't have alchemy used on it or it will never open again. Not that I think you'd cheat, but I'm a paranoid person."

Al tilted the box this way and that in an excited manner. He loved puzzles and prizes! "Oh wow! Thanks Aiden!" he cheered.

"No problem. See you boys later!" 

Aiden waved as she left. Ed and Al said their goodbyes and went back to their decryption, Ed reaching for food and Al giving the puzzle box one last look-over. Ross and Brosh closed the doors behind her and when the doors gave a soft _click_ , Aiden turned to the two.

"You two have been here every day, all day, for a _week_." She gave a concerned look. "You two need anything?"

"Oh! N-no, it's okay ma'am!" Ross shook her head quickly and Brosh nodded just as quickly.

"Yeah! We're good!"

"Well if you're sure..." Aiden trailed off. Neither Ross nor Brosh said anything more and Aiden nodded and bid the two farewell.

Time passed by and Aiden finally received the report from Katy about her time in Resembool with the brothers and Armstrong. There was nothing out of the ordinary and no sightings of Scar which she was thankful for. Aiden put Katy on standby until a new case came up that Katy could help with. So far Amestris was quiet aside from the occasional robbery she saw in the newspapers. The military police could handle those things so the alchemist wasn't needed.

Maes and Aiden made it a point to visit the boys whenever possible, Maes having stories to tell and Aiden bringing fresh food. Alphonse hadn't yet figured out the puzzle box but he did get one side finished. Aiden was impressed he was able to do so in such a short amount of time. However, on the tenth day of research, Aiden was late and Maes couldn't get out of work so she was arriving around sunset.

Aiden paused in the doorway, staring down at the books and papers strewn across the floor. Ed was on the floor, as was Al, and Brosh and Ross were staring at them. They all had their backs to her.

"What's so evil about it?" Denny Brosh asked.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone..." Edward held a hand to his forehead, "is human life."

Aiden's eyes widened and she stared at the boys in shock. Not because of what he said, she already knew the ingredient, but because he said it so damn loudly with the door wide open Aiden was surprised when no one came around the corner to see what all the ruckus was about. Ross and Brosh gasped and she watched as they shivered.

"In order to manufacture a single stone you have to make multiple human sacrifices."

"How could the military authorize research into something so horrible?" Brosh asked.

"That's just... awful," Ross said, staring at the ground in horror.

A person rounded the corner and Aiden didn't think twice about her actions. "Don't you people ever close doors?" Aiden whispered furiously in alarm. She rushed inside the library and closed the doors behind her, throwing a scathing look at Maria Ross and Denny Brosh who at least had the decency to look abashed.

Edward and Alphonse looked up at Aiden in shock. Ed shook his head and grimaced, now another person knew the truth behind the blasted stones.

"Did you hear everything?" Al asked, still staring at their superior.

Aiden nodded and cast her gaze to the ground. "I did."

"Do us a favor," Ed said, addressing his two bodyguards as well. "Don't speak to anyone about this."

"But sir-" Brosh tried to protest.

"Please. Just... pretend you never heard any of it."

Aiden sighed and shook her head. They needed time alone to think. The three officers were able to coax Edward and Alphonse from the library and to their room. When they were settled Aiden ordered the two to watch over them and keep people away from the boys until she got back. They agreed and Aiden left to fetch a water bottle from the kitchens, figuring that Edward wouldn't be able to stomach much even if he did ingest a fluid. It was better for him to drink water on the off chance of Ed throwing up.

When Aiden found herself back in the lobby she spotted Armstrong talking to Brosh and Ross. She crept closer and leaned against a pillar as Armstrong stared down his subordinates.

"What's this now?" Armstrong asked. "The Elric brothers are holed up in their room again tonight?"

"Yes," Ross confirmed. "They haven't been eating either."

Armstrong nodded, turning his back on the two. "Hmm. The fatigue must be catching up to them. They seem to have devoted all of their energy to these notes."

Maria and Denny turned away from Armstrong, somehow not seeing Aiden standing ten feet away. "They worked so hard to decipher those notes only to find out that," Maria whispered.

"It disturbs me too, just thinking about it. I bet I'd act the same way," Denny added.

Armstrong turned around just in time to see the strange way Denny and Maria were whispering. Aiden rolled her eyes. It served them right, acting all suspicious-like!

"What was that?" he asked. Maria and Denny gasped, standing straight up and staring at their commanding officer.

"Oh! It was nothing sir!" they chorused. 

At that point, Aiden almost felt like the two deserved to get caught in the lie. Unfortunately, they were only lying because she told them to keep people away. On the other hand, they were terrible at being discreet.

"Your behavior is most suspicious!" Armstrong declared, staring down Maria and Denny.

Aiden sighed and stepped into view. Armstrong immediately calmed down as if he wasn't being his usual eccentric self. She placed her hands on Maria's and Denny's shoulders. "You need to calm down Major. They are acting under my orders. The brothers need rest after ten days of research."

Armstrong nodded slowly. He saw her point and he didn't want to say aloud that Aiden was acting just as suspicious as Maria and Denny. At least, that's what his senses told him and they were almost never wrong. And he couldn't very well act out against a superior officer. "I see."

Aiden knew Armstrong had to be up there with the boys soon. It was sad that the two never got to think over the new revelation more because Armstrong would come bursting in. In her opinion, the boys needed more time to think things over, and unfortunately, they didn't have time on their side. Aiden had to stick to the timeline.

"However," Aiden said as Armstrong went to walk away. "There is something you need to know."

She took Armstrong off to the side and Maria and Denny followed. There they told him what the Elric brothers found out which set him off on an emotional roller coaster that Aiden knew they wouldn't be able to stop. Armstrong barged up to the brother's room and demanded to be let in. When there was no answer he broke the door down and started his rant about how the knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone was very tragic. They earned a very sour look from Edward at that.

"Sorry guys. Nothing short of an order of a superior officer would deter him," Aiden said.

"Well why didn't you order him to go away?" Ed roared.

"Edward I was the one to _tell_ him."

"Why the hell did you do that? That wasn't your call!"

"Edward."

"This isn't something you should share without telling us!"

"Ed-"

"We all should have agreed on this! You can't do that!"

"Edward Elric you listen to me!" Aiden roared, using a tone of voice she hadn't in almost eight years. Edward stared at her, shocked at the fact that she would yell at him. He went to open his mouth again but Aiden cut him off before he could begin his childish tirade again. "This was very much my call to make and do you know why? There are few people we can trust with this and Major Armstrong is one of them."

"It is so sad that the truth is often sadder than we bargained for," Armstrong said. He had quieted down when Aiden had yelled at Edward, staring at her in shock. That specific tone was saved for mothers scolding their child, and he'd never once heard that voice come from Wilson.

Ed's glare receded as his eyes widened and he stared at Major Armstrong. "Truth," he repeated, as if he came to a realization that no one other than Aiden could follow.

"What is it brother?" Alphonse asked, tilting his head.

"Do you remember what Doctor Marco said at the station. He said: _'Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth.'_ I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then but now... it's the same with his alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be."

Edward had whispered the last part but everyone heard him.

Aiden looked at her watch and sighed. She was out of time, she had an appointment to make. "I'm afraid I can't stay," Aiden apologized. The door was still on the ground and she gracefully stepped over the object. "I have two - no, three pieces of advice for you Edward. One, don't do anything stupid. Two, fix this door so that we don't get a repeat of eavesdroppers." Aiden knew that she was basically calling herself out but she wasn't going to deny it. "And three, I find that maps help when decoding. Ta-ta!"

She disappeared around the corner and made her way home. The only appointment she had was with a certain journal. There were no chances of anything changing in the Laboratory Five incident if she never showed up. Her walking pace slowed as she thought of how injured Edward was going to be after that night. Hopefully her words of caution would be heeded. It had to be done. She needed to keep the timeline intact.

In his hospital room, two days after the incident, Edward held up a paper with his own drawing of Envy and Lust. He was sitting on the bed recounting his time in the Fifth Laboratory with Alphonse, Maes, and Armstrong. "Well," he said, "the last thing I remember was this guy kicking me."

"It's odd that he let you live," Armstrong said. "And what about this _'sacrifice'_ and the other armored souls?"

"Not to mention the Ouroboros tattoos and the transmutation circle," Maes added. They stared at the information Ed had written down, each with their own speculations. "Doctor Marco claims that they were using the Philosopher's Stones in Ishval."

"Every clue we have to work with seems to lead to its own mystery," Armstrong sighed.

"Not much we can do about that, though. Any answers we might have found are under a ton of rubble back in the lab."

The atmosphere of the room dropped into an unknown emotion as all four occupants of the room 'hmm-ed' at the same time. Edward paused as a thought caught up to him and he froze. Maes caught his eye and he stared at the man, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

"Hey, Hughes?"

"What is it?"

"How much do you know about..." Ed trailed off, "Aiden?"

Alphonse gasped as he came to the same suspicion as his brother. "Brother, you don't think..."

Maes narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you getting at, Ed?"

"Just answer the question please."

"She was born the 8th of November in 1885, same as me and Roy, her favorite color is purple, she loves animals, and doesn't mind babysitting when Gracia and I ask her to. Aiden doesn't have very many friends who don't work in the military, and she does her job well."

"Her past Hughes," Alphonse clarified. "How much do you know?"

"Aiden is from another country, was an only child, and as far as I know she was put into her country's military at a young age."

"I see."

"What is this about?"

"A while ago, Al and I saw an Ouroboros tattoo on her left wrist." Maes and Armstrong gasped and Ed continued. "She said that a friend of hers had her get it and that we shouldn't tell anyone. After that, she left pretty quickly."

"You can't be suggesting -" Armstrong began.

"That Aiden may be helping these people?" Edward finished. "I am. We already know that the military is involved. Aiden has the tattoo, told us not to tell, is in the military. Before we left for the lab she told us to be careful and to use a map. It's like she knew that we would go. Hell Aiden could be the person who told these two we were going!"

Edward gestured toward the picture of Lust and Envy. Maes glared down at the drawing, almost like he was daring it to come to life and answer his questions. He hated to admit it, but the boys had a point. No one knew anything about Aiden's past before she came to Amestris aside from the basics. She always did her job well, talked to people, and made actions that didn't make sense. Edward said that the two at the laboratory acted like they'd be in trouble if Edward died. He remembered how Aiden had paced back and forth during the Tucker incident. It was like she was waiting for them to set off and find Ed so she could make sure he was okay. And while that could be seen as genuine concern for Ed's safety, it could be seen as Aiden protecting a _'sacrifice'_ just as easily.

Maes sighed and took off his glasses before cleaning them. "Aiden has been going up through the ranks quickly ever since she enlisted. And jumping ranks is somewhat common in war. But now that I think about it, it's strange that Aiden was able to become a Lieutenant Colonel when she began as a Sergeant. That's seven ranks she has ascended in just as many years. It's strange how Roy began as a Major and in those seven years, he only became a Colonel. That's just two ranks difference."

Maes closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. It was only speculation, but the evidence against her was starting to become overwhelming. Was Aiden friend or foe? Was she ever their friend to begin with? 

"What's going on here Ed?" Maes asked. Edward didn't reply and stared at the ground, Alphonse doing the same. He sighed and picked up the drawing of the tattoo. "I'll run a search. See if I can find anyone _else_ with an Ouroboros tattoo."

Armstrong nodded, somewhat thankful for the slight subject change. "Very good. And while you do that I will continue looking into the research team that was working with Doctor Marco in Ishval."

With that, the meeting concluded, though not by choice. A knocking at the door revealed Fuhrer Bradley who brought Edward a melon for his recovery and knowledge telling them that the researchers had gone missing a few days before the laboratory had collapsed. He said nothing more than a suggestion, who were they kidding it was an order, for them to keep quiet and trust no one before jumping out the window.

Aiden rounded the corner of the hospital in a panic, almost bumping into a nurse who gasped and stepped out of the way just in time. She called an apology over her shoulder but didn't slow down. Earlier that day Aiden had received a message from Maes telling her to come to the Elric's hospital room due to an urgent matter. He didn't give a reason why, just telling Aiden to get there as soon as possible. With no more than a glance at Maria and Denny, she entered the hospital room.

"I came as fast as I could!" she gasped, skidding to a halt. "What's so urgent Maes?"

She paused at the stares and in turn looked around the room in confusion. Armstrong, Maes, Edward, and Alphonse were by the window with strange looks on their faces. Winry was just off to the side staring at Aiden who had burst into the room like a madwoman, but she looked like she had just arrived as well. The two women in the room looked back at the men. 

"Did we... miss something?" Aiden asked.

"Just a tornado passing by," Edward said.

"Well I don't think there's anything I can do about that," Winry said, walking around the bed. "But I did buy the train tickets you asked for."

Aiden slowly dragged Maes away from the group and stared him down. She went to open her mouth and question her presence when she noticed how bothered he looked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maes said, putting up a false smile.

Aiden smiled in return, glad that her friend was okay. "That's nice. But Maes, why am I here? I'm in the middle of sorting through all the chaos the laboratory caused. You said to get here ASAP and that it was an emergency."

Maes was silent for a moment, trying to give her a reason. Aiden was supposed to have been there for the meeting and now he was sort of glad she was late. The brothers wouldn't have been able to tell them their suspicions if she had been present. Maes shrugged and held up his hands in an apologetic manner as Aiden sighed loudly and her hand met her face.

"Damn you Maes," she wailed. "I almost had a heart attack on the way here!" 

Aiden slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. Towering above her, Maes frowned. Her exasperation seemed real enough, and perhaps it was. Maybe they were making something out of nothing and that nothing was just a coincidence.

His eyes caught sight of the tickets in Winry's hand. "Where are you headed off to this time?" Winry showed him the route on the tickets. "What's in Dublith?"

Edward began to explain how he and his brother needed to visit their teacher when Alphonse started shaking. The clanking gained everyone's attention including Aiden's.

"I think I'm too scared brother," Alphonse admitted. "There's no way she's not gonna kill us!"

"Don't you chicken out on me now!" Edward gasped, shaking like a leaf. "I'm scared too, okay?"

"What exactly does this person teach?" Winry questioned, not knowing how Edward and Alphonse, the two most reckless people she knew, could fear their own teacher.

Aiden was wincing in sympathy. She knew very well the kind of welcome the boys would receive upon encountering their teacher. Izumi Curtis was a woman to be feared by all. She vaguely wondered who would win in a fight, Riza, Izumi, or Olivier Armstrong. A shudder passed through her and she shivered. Those women could take over and rule the world within a month.

A squeal brought her from her thoughts and Aiden slowly slipped around Winry as she went off about Rush Valley. She paused next to Armstrong and listened to Edward try and get out of bringing Winry along. Obviously the boy had never paid any attention when arguing with the female sex. Didn't he know that girls fought tooth and nail to get what they wanted? Suddenly Winry was out the room declaring that she needed to inform her grandmother she would be off to Rush Valley. Aiden laughed at the struck look on the men's faces in the room.

"She'll make you a fine wife someday," Maes said in the most serious tone she'd heard in a while. Aiden's laugh turned into a cackle when Edward told Maes to not begin another discussion like that. Maes chuckled. "I would rather talk about my wife anyway."

Aiden's laughter died down and she sighed. "Well if you can't remember why I'm supposed to be here, then I guess I'm not needed. Safe travels!"

"Thanks," Edward said slowly.

Aiden briefly questioned the tone but it was shaken from her mind as she remembered her plans. She walked out the door, pausing only to wave at Maria and Denny, and made her way back to her office. There were only a few things left to take care of. More specifically, a certain troubling, alchemist of hers.


	9. Maes Hughes

_Death_ _doesn't_ _discriminate_  
_Between the sinners_  
_And the saints_  
_It takes_  
_And it takes_  
_And it takes_

* * *

Hours later and sitting in her office, Aiden was staring down Katy. Aiden could never figure her out; there were inconsistencies in every report regarding Katy. One would say that she interviewed a criminal at three in the afternoon while another said she rescued a kitten out of a tree roughly at the same time, _across the city_. When more and more of the inconsistencies kept popping up Aiden did her best to cover them up and research as far and wide as possible to see how far back it went.

Everything started just after the Ishvalan War ended and Katy was assigned her first superior officer. As one could guess, Katy being in two places at once was never looked at, as there would have been a file for Aiden to look through. So she was the first. The only explanation Aiden could come up with was that Katy was a homunculus. The chances of Katy being with Father and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins was rather low, but she didn't want to take any chances. There was no telling just who made her, and with Katy being in two places at once it was obvious that Katy could duplicate herself. Aiden refused to believe that Katy could time travel.

So with a new homunculus around with an unknown agenda, Aiden wanted her _gone_ until the thing with Maes came and went. There was no chance of her taking 'no' for an answer. Katy was a wild card in her plans.

"I have to stay!" Katy argued, glaring at her superior.

They'd been going at it for a while, the rest of her subordinates were sitting at their desks and doing their best to ignore them. Aiden asked Katy to go with the Elric's but Katy kept on refusing. She wouldn't answer why and then the argument escalated into a shouting match that had Jack thankful for the thick walls.

"For what?" Aiden shouted back. "What could you _possibly_ need to stay for?"

Katy gave a frustrated sigh and paced the area in front of Aiden's desk. "I said I can't tell you."

"Well until you can I expect you to be on that train."

"Why can't I-"

"Major Katy Erwin I am formally ordering you, as your commanding officer, to board the train headed for Rush Valley. You will serve as protection for the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, and their friend. _Do I make myself clear?_ " Aiden growled.

Out of their field of vision, Aiden's subordinates tensed and stared in shock. Aiden had never once given a formal order to any of them. She would only ever ask them to do their jobs and take care of themselves so they didn't work their minds and bodies to death. They knew she hated pulling rank even on new recruits with attitude. For Aiden to do so with one of her friends... it was unthinkable!

Katy pursed her lips and glared furiously at her commanding officer. " _Yes. Ma'am,_ " she said through clenched teeth. Then Katy turned and stormed out the door.

Aiden sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair as she dropped into her seat. She glanced at the rest of her team, who stared right back at her, and sighed again. "You guys can go home. We're done for the day and I need time to think."

They nodded and gathered their things, each giving Aiden a look that she didn't bother figuring out. When the door closed Aiden leaned forward and rested her head against the cool wood of her desk. Katy - the homunculus, Aiden reminded herself - was gone and her team was sent home early. It was more than likely stupid to send Katy with the brothers, but assuming she did work with Father then it would only be a way for him to keep track of them. Which wasn't so bad, Aiden reasoned.

Aiden reached into her desk and pulled out a small box of cards. The unique thing about this particular set, was that it was meant for three players. Black, red, and blue cards were arranged across her desk, each keeping to its own. Aiden hummed as a Black Joker was integrated into her blue army. The unknown variable known as Katy. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, moving the Black Joker into its own space. There was still no telling who she worked for - if she did. Until then, the trickster would remain separate.

The Black and Red army's had yet to make any moves aside from defense. They would stay put. There was a storm approaching, she glanced at the Red King, and Roy was right in the middle of it. Her stare turned toward the Red Joker that shared a space with her Blue Joker. It all began with the death of Maes Hughes.

In the dark of the night Aiden cursed and tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she waited for her moment. She'd been nervous in the days leading up to the moment she was in. It didn't take long, but weeks ago Aiden had found the telephone booth where Maes would be shot by Envy. That was where Aiden stationed herself, only a small distance away.

She had stolen the getaway car she needed for her plan, but she fully intended on giving it back. Civilian clothes were a necessity, Envy didn't need to know that Aiden worked with the military. It'd only make him search for her more than he already would, if he would. The mask covered her entire face and neck, the zipper sitting at the back of her neck. At first she'd wanted to create a mask that just obscured her eyes; a half mask, but she came to the conclusion that hiding her entire face was better. The hidden zipper on the back was added instead of a regular strap so a person couldn't take it off without a good amount of difficulty. After that, the black faceless mask seemed blank and lifeless. Adding the face of a snarling hellhound was one of her better ideas, given the amount animals known to the world. Her inner Jessica wanted to wear a girly mystical animal - just to screw with Envy, but the situation called for maturity, hence the demon dog. As a last thought to her disguise, Aiden dyed her hair blood red and while it would make her stand out among the crowd, it was night and she could wash it out easily.

So there she was, Lieutenant Colonel Aiden Wilson undercover; dressed in a black, hooded cloak, grinning hell-dog mask, and blood red hair mussed up and wild. In her opinion she looked a bit like a psychopath. Even as she waited for any sign of her friend, an eye was kept on lookout for Envy. It was a tense silence; any shadow could hide the homunculus and every stray cat and dog that passed by was a potential threat. Seconds passed. Minutes.

Movement caught her attention and Aiden sat up straight, watching as Maes stumbled across the road, a hand putting pressure on the wound she knew came from Lust. Aiden quickly jumped from the car and took the shortcut to the telephone, making sure to keep him within her sights as she did. She didn't want to end up in the wrong place. Taking cover behind some bushes Aiden watched as Maes phoned Roy. Then Envy disguised as Ross walked up behind him.

"Sir! Are you alright? We need to get you somewhere safe!" Envy asked in concern.

Maes turned around and faced her. He was silent for a moment and the only sound to be heard was the ringing on the receiver. "I'll get safe when this call goes through." Maes cursed aloud and turned to look back at the phone. He didn't see the grin on Envy's face. "Damn it! What the hell is taking so long?" Maes glanced up and happened to notice Ross' reflection on the glass. He saw her face clearly, no mole, and full on smirk. He pretended to hang up the phone when in reality he just set it on top of the box.

"We need to go sir," Envy insisted, planting a fake frown on her face.

Maes nodded and Aiden's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to leave! Aiden stared at the two in alarm as Envy turned around.

"There's something I'd like to bring up with you," Maes said, not stepping from the booth. His arm rustled slightly and another dagger appeared in the palm of his hand. He held it up to the neck of Envy. "Lieutenant Ross has a mole right below her left eye."

"Is that so? I can't believe I forgot. How careless of me," Envy said, his voice changing from Ross'. Then he grinned and tapped his cheek, a mole appearing under his left eye. "There, how do I look now?"

Maes glared but didn't lower his arm. "That's an amazing talent."

Envy jerked and went for his gun but Maes was quicker. His eyes widened and he sliced his arm to the side, cutting through Envy's neck. Envy's body landed twitching and Maes turned back to the booth, failing to notice how the blood evaporated from both his knife and the ground as Envy healed himself. Aiden stared in astonishment, that was _not_ planned at all.

Aiden glared as Envy quickly got back up, gun raised. "Sorry, sir." Maes jerked around in surprise to see Fake Ross standing before him. "But I have orders to kill you."

Aiden took her queue and stepped out from behind the bushes, a gun pointed at Envy. As she slowly walked into the light both men turned to look at her in surprise, taking in the sight. The cloak wrapped itself around Aiden and the hood rested down, showing off the startling red hair contrasting with the rest of the black outfit. Black leather pants led to black combat boots, any possible hidden weapons were obstructed by the slightly baggy pants. The mask was what seemed to bother Maes the most. A black dog whose facial structure was outlined with a dark red and orange, a snarling mouth revealed white fangs that seemed to glimmer in the light of the lamp, but the eyes were the worst. The eyes were a pale, milky white that stared unseeingly into whatever it faced. It was almost like the dog was blind, and yet it could see into your soul and judge your value.

"And who the hell are you?" Envy snarled. He didn't move his gun away from Maes.

"I'm no one of consequence," Aiden shrugged, taking on the air of someone not bothered by the situation or what she had just witnessed. "I'm just here to do my job. Say, did you know that even though the war is over, the Ishvalan's _really_ hate the military?" Aiden laughed and stared both in the eye. Somehow the men knew what she was doing, Maes shuddered and Envy glared right back at the white eyes. "Of course you do. And I can't say I blame 'em. I mean, you did wipe out most of their race."

"As fascinating as that is," Envy drawled, rolling his eyes, "I have business. If you don't leave now you're dead."

"How unfortunate." Aiden pouted and folded her arms. They couldn't see her face but she knew that they knew she was acting like a child. "Here I was thinking I'd get the bounty for this guy's head, and now some other girl gets to him before me. How saddening this night is turning out to be."

"Bounty?"

Aiden grinned, she's got him. "An Ishvalan put out a hit against this man. I'm just here to collect."

Envy whistled lowly and grinned at Maes. "Looks like I don't get to kill you after all! I'll leave that pleasure to the lady here." Aiden stared at him in surprise. She was sure she would have had to knock him unconscious with her homemade knockout gas. Then Envy turned and walked away. "Just make sure to leave a body! I have people to impress."

Aiden said nothing and slowly turned to Maes. His eyes were drooping slightly due to blood loss but he held on tightly to the phone which was surprisingly still ringing. Slight dizziness and anxiousness would be signs of losing somewhere between a litre and a litre and a half of blood, she concluded. Although, Aiden tilted her head, he may also be anxious with recent events. Whichever way it was, Maes was going to take a while to recover if she got away with her plan. She narrowed her eyes and raised her gun once more.

"Hang up the phone," she commanded.

Maes laughed uneasily at the new threat. "Come on, have a heart. I have a wife and daughter at home."

Aiden sighed and shook her head regretfully, "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. So, Gracia and Elicia, wasn't it? The little girl just turned three, should I pay her a visit for her birthday?" Aiden watched as Maes' face slowly filled with horror as she talked. Then she listed off their address, followed by the layout of their house, and which room each one slept in. Rage slowly spread across Maes' face.

"Don't you dare touch them!" he yelled.

Before she could blink Maes threw his last throwing knife at her and it was fortunate his aim was off or it might have hit her head and not her shoulder. Aiden winced and hissed as the blade buried itself in her flesh. Her hand squeezed the trigger and the gun went off, the sound reaching the ears of a shapeshifter who grinned and carried on as if his day had just been made.

Envy whistled merrily as he approached Fuhrer King Bradley's mansion. A quick change into some nameless soldier and he was inside the grounds under the guise of having important information. When he was inside Envy grinned at Wrath, who merely raised an eyebrow, and sat on the arm of the couch behind him. He took note of Lust who stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed.

"I assume he is dead then?" Wrath asked, sipping a cup of tea.

Envy nodded. "Yeah. That Maes Hughes guy is gone. Although-" Wrath looked up from his tea, "- a woman dressed in black and a mask showed up. Apparently, some Ishvalan wanted the man dead, no doubt someone who wanted revenge." Envy shrugged and folded his arms. "Oh well, the job's done at least, all thanks to yours truly." Then he stared at Wrath unflinchingly, voice completely serious. "But you should keep an eye out for whoever she is; she may have seen me die. And that could cause problems in our plan."

Wrath hummed as Lust sighed in annoyance at her sibling. "Why didn't you just kill her in the first place?"

"Two bodies in one place would be more suspicious than the death of just one Lieutenant Colonel."

"We could have fed her to Gluttony."

"There would be too much blood for just one man, people would wonder where the other body went."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, Wrath, what do you think?"

The two turned to look at the leader of Amestris. Wrath had relocated from his desk to the window and calmly looked out, staring at the city before him. It was like he was trying to pinpoint the location of the mysterious woman, but not even his ultimate eye could do that if he didn't know what he was looking for.

"I'll ask my spy network to look into it," Wrath said, not looking away from the city. "For now, I see no need to alert Father. As long as this masked person doesn't show up again, that is."

Envy and Lust nodded in agreement. It didn't matter if the woman showed up again or not, as long as their plans went forward they needn't worry. And if she did, well then Gluttony would get a snack after all.


	10. I'm Still Here

_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am_  
_They can't see me_  
_But I'm still here_

* * *

Tears ran down Aiden's face as she gripped her arm and stared at the limp form of Maes Hughes. Blood trickled over her hand as she applied pressure to the wound.

 _"Hey, Hughes, what was that?"_ The voice surprised her and Aiden glanced at the dangling phone. She sighed as Roy's voice came through. _"Was that a gunshot? Hughes, you okay? Hughes!"_ Maes choked and coughed, the noise barely picked up by the receiver. _"Maes, answer me!"_

"S-sorry, Roy," he wheezed. "Looks like... I'm not gonna be able to h-help you... after all. Gracia, Elicia, I love..." Maes went still.

_"Maes! Maes Hugh-"_

Aiden hung up quickly and stared once more at the body at her feet. Roy had heard the shot and Maes answered, though not with a warning, time was running out. Aiden reached into her black pants and pulled out bandages. First, she bound her arm, the throwing knife set aside in her pocket. Then she did a quick bind for Maes, if only to stop the bleeding so he wouldn't leave a trail. The wound from Lust was bound first which was quickly followed by the one inflicted by her gun. The bullet itself was an ice bullet so it would melt away without a need for extraction. However, the fast acting drugs inside it weren't meant for humans. With any luck Maes would survive the night and wouldn't die due to an overdose.

Getting him to the car and in the back seat was hard work but she did fairly well in time. The next step was dragging a fake body back in place of Maes. That was where her _almost_ human transmutation came in, she'd created a fake body just like Roy would one day. Although she'd gone further by making it not only look like Maes, but function like an actual human. Well, she had fake organs placed, but they all belonged to pigs. Her whole plan relied on a person _not_ inspecting a body further than the wounds shown. When Fake Maes was in place, Aiden shot it where the heart would be, the sound muffled by a silencer. The result was a lot like the real thing.

Aiden shuddered and turned away, making her way back to the car. Her steps quickened as she hurried to keep up with her timeline, she had a very short window to get things done. The drive away from Central wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. Years ago Aiden had found an abandoned cabin in the woods and with some TLC she had it up to living standards. That would be where Maes would stay, if he wanted. She didn't feel like forcing him into anything besides hiding. 

When Maes came to, his mind was blank and his sight was fuzzy. He blinked a few times to rid himself of the blur but it didn't work. The roof above him was made of wood and it was highlighted in an orangish glow. Was he in a cabin? Maes craned his neck over the armrest of the couch and stared at the fireplace for a second to confirm it as the source of the glow. The position grew too uncomfortable and the man slouched back onto the couch, panting ever so slightly from the effort.

"Oh my god, you're alive," a familiar voice intoned from the foot of the couch. Aiden rushed forward with a bowl and rag in hand. She placed the items on the coffee table to her left and kneeled next to Maes. "I didn't think it would work but..." she trailed off, "but here you are!"

Her figure was blurred without his glasses but he was able to make out the white tank top, black bottoms, and hat that adorned her. The closer she came the clearer she became.

"Aiden?" Maes asked. What was she doing here? In fact, where was here? "What happened? Where..." He went to sit up but couldn't find the strength in his left arm.

"Don't rush yourself! You've barely had time to heal!"

"Heal? What are you-"

Maes cut himself off as the memories came back. His findings on the archive room, the woman with the spear nails, Maria Ross or whoever that was dying and coming back, and then the woman in the mask. Thoughts rushing by quickly he put all his effort into sitting up which was only accomplished with Aiden's help.

He hadn't been ready to accept his death at the hands of that woman. Yet he knew for a fact he was shot. Why was he alive. And Roy must think I'm dead, Maes thought.

"I have to tell Roy," he ground out.

"Tell him what?" Maes opened his mouth to answer but then closed it very suddenly. "Maes?"

"You're one of them. So why aren't I dead?"

The glare aimed at her threw her off guard and Aiden blinked in shock. Then her face became blank, subdued as the reasons behind his actions became clear. There was _always_ the chance of the boys thinking she was a part of Father's group to destroy Amestris and eventually the world. Now there was no doubt that was the conclusion they were going to draw when they continued on their journey.

However she hadn't accounted for the chance of Maes being brought in and told. That meant that Maes had been told the day Aiden had visited the boys in the hospital. And if that was how it was, then Major Armstrong was in on the news of her tattoo as well. Aiden was thankful that the Fuhrer had ordered the Elrics, Armstrong, and Maes to keep quiet about anything surrounding the incident with the Lab.

The boys were too far away to do anything, for a short time anyway, so she could only relax until they were back in one months time. With Major Armstrong being slapped with a gag order there was nothing to worry about on that front unless he started giving hints to Roy about her secret. Perhaps she would need to keep an eye on him after all. Maes however, was supposed to be dead, so there was no one he could talk to if he never believed the story she was about to spew out. If he did then there would be no worries aside from his health.

Aiden took a breath and shook her head. "I'm not one of them and you're not dead because I saved you before anything more could happen to you."

"And how do I know I can trust you?" he spat back. "The last friend I trusted was Maria Ross, but she could change her appearance and voice so it obviously wasn't her. Let's not forget the woman with the spears for hands, the one who has an ouroboros tattoo, just like the one the Elric brothers said you have. Last I heard from them you practically gave away the location of the lab that exploded and injured Edward. So tell me, Aiden, how do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't," she answered honestly. "You can't know if you can trust me until you know the whole story. If you're still not convinced then fine, you can leave. But just know that you're supposed to have died tonight, and the people out there against us won't like you being alive. They'll come after you again."

Maes stayed silent and processed her words. Aiden was right of course, she had a habit of pointing out the obvious when everyone tended to miss it. If she was telling the truth then he could trust her judgement like he used to. If not, then he'd have to kill her or die trying. Although it hurt him to consider killing a friend.

"First you need to prove to me that you're not that _thing_ from earlier that looked like Maria Ross."

It was a fair request. Aiden turned to the table and picked up Maes' glasses before handing them to him. Her figure cleared up and he took in the surrounding area. A fireplace roared to his right while a doorway led into what he assumed was a kitchen going by the table and chairs that could be seen. Behind him there was a wall but closer to the kitchen was a set of stairs that more than likely led to bedrooms. Aiden was kneeling in front of him, behind her was a coffee table, and beyond that was another couch. The objects on the table consisted of a glass of water, a bowl of water and washcloth, and his throwing knife.

His eyes lingered on the weapon for a split second and Aiden followed his gaze. She looked between Maes and the knife before picking it up and handing it to the man. Maes quickly held the knife up to her throat but Aiden didn't flinch or move back. She'd expected the move.

"What's stopping me from killing you right now?" he asked.

"The fact that you wouldn't be able to overpower me at this moment despite your previous history of constantly kicking my ass," Aiden answered unflinchingly. "Your eyes are unfocused, you're swaying ever so slightly, and you only have the use of one arm. That and you wouldn't get any answers with me dead. Aside from those points, nothing at all."

Maes stared at Aiden for a few moments before lowering the blade. "Fine. Talk then."

"Try not to lose consciousness, it's a long story."

So Aiden sat on the opposite couch and went on to tell Maes her past, leaving out details like Jessica and Tristan. All Maes would know at the beginning would be the basics. Amestris belonging to a story in her world, the car accident, meeting Truth, and having been sent to Amestris. How he was supposed to have died and that she saved him, incidentally revealing that she was the woman in the mask. She assured Maes that no Ishvalan had put out a hit on him or his family; that it was just a fabricated story. The journal did come up at one point and Aiden set it down on the coffee table for Maes to take and look at. He never did, though he did glance at it once or twice. The thing did contain the supposed future. Maes never interrupted her once, letting Aiden talk and explain her own side of the story.

"So that's it?" Maes asked quietly.

Aiden hesitated but nodded. "It's just the basics and I've only covered up until this moment, but yes. It is."

Maes stared at Aiden. Her world, Truth, the Elric brothers, a story. It was absurd! Utterly illogical! However, from what he'd been able to put together, Aiden's description of the portal matched what little the Elrics had said. And another thing. She was upfront about keeping things from him, there being more for him to learn.

The man was quiet for a moment until he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "Honestly I don't want to believe it, but... There's no way I can't. Not with how much detail you've provided. Most people would call me crazy for saying this, but I believe you." Aiden sighed in relief and sagged into the couch. He believed her. He hadn't sent her away! "So, where do we begin?"

" _'We'_?" Aiden repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in this too now whether you like it or not." Maes' smile didn't slip from his face. "You're gonna need someone who can help out. And you need to learn that you don't need to do things alone."

Aiden nodded slowly. Another person would lessen the load, she reasoned. If anything Maes could offer a second opinion in her plans for the future, which she sorely needed. She grinned. "Thank you Maes!"

"I think I should be the one saying thanks. You did save me from an untimely demise." He laughed lightly. "While we're on the subject, why didn't you just say who you were at the phone booth?"

"There was a small chance Envy would have still been listening or watching. I doubt he would have stayed after I shot you."

There was also the chance that Envy had seen her switch the bodies. She was banking on Envy being the type of person to trust someone to carry out a murder with no interference. But there was no need to tell Maes that she staked the whole operation on a hunch. In war people needed to be prepared to take chances with little information.

"And another thing, what did you put in me? I can't feel my arm at all."

Aiden grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. Maes caught sight of the bandage on her shoulder and frowned, he'd injured a friend. One glance at his face told her all she needed to know.

"Don't start that Maes. You didn't know it was me."

"That doesn't excuse it!"

She clicked her tongue, "Yes it does. You thought I was a hostile, I needed to be taken care of. Nothing more, nothing less. It's just like Ishval, don't blame yourself for what happened. You got that?" He frowned at the comparison to the Ishvalan War but nodded in acceptance. Once again she had a point. "And if you really want to know..." Aiden trailed off, "it was saliva."

Maes stared blankly at Aiden. "I'm sorry what?"

"Saliva." She looked away from Maes. "Saliva contains a painkiller called Opiorphin which is six times stronger than morphine. But we don't produce a lot of it otherwise the human race would constantly be high. So the stuff that I used on you... was Opiorphin. The only reason you aren't off in La La Land is because I made a drug that counteracts the whole _high_ thing, but leaves the painkiller."

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm guessing this is a thing from your world?"

"Yeah." Aiden cleared her throat and stood up from the couch. "You should get some rest. There's a bedroom this way."

The following days weren't as happy. If one could call creating a fake murder and forcing a person into hiding 'happy'. Fake Maes was found early the next morning and from what she could find, it sounded like Aiden got out of there only minutes before the police. People were questioned by military police to find out who did it and why. Aiden had the only other group of actual investigators but since she was such a close friend she was dismissed from the case. Her subordinates teamed up with what remained of Maes' team so they could investigate. Roy came down the next day, followed by Riza and Armstrong after that. It made a little bit of sense to kick Aiden from the investigation and not the other three. Even as friends they were all in the East at the time which gave them an alibi whereas Aiden lived in Central all alone and was on a day off when it happened. Aiden hadn't been able to get a word to anyone from the East. And then the day of the funeral arrived.

Aiden stood by Gracia's side, a forlorn look on her face. Dead or not, it was still a funeral for a friend. The people around her were holding in their tears, some letting them fall freely, and it affected her badly. Each tear was a sewing needle throwing itself into her heart, poisoning her with the guilt of knowing Maes was alive.

"Mommy?" Elicia asked. "Why are they putting all that dirt on daddy?"

"They're burying him, dear."

"But if daddy gets buried then he won't be able to do all his work."

"Elicia," Gracia choked, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Daddy says he has a bunch of work he has to do. No! Stop it! Stop putting dirt on him! Daddy!"

Gracia leaned down and wrapped her child in a hug as she protested her father's burial. Aiden turned away as a tear rolled down her cheek. She shouldn't have been crying, but the voice of the heartbroken child brought her to tears anyway. Eventually everyone left, everyone except Roy, Riza, and Aiden. Roy stood at Maes' grave while Riza and Aiden stood behind, giving him the space he needed. Time passed, the sun began to set, and a breeze blew through the empty graveyard.

"It's getting cold," Riza said. "Why don't you go get him."

"What about you?" she asked curiously.

Riza shook her head. "He needs you now more than he needs me."

Aiden was silent for a moment before she nodded and walked toward Roy. A part of her wanted to burst out that Maes was fine, and that Roy shouldn't be hurting. But she couldn't. There was nothing she could do for Roy. Her steps paused when she reached his side.

"Promoted to Brigadier General. Just for dying in the line of duty. You were supposed to be helping _me_ move up through the ranks. You got it wrong, crazy fool."

"He did his best to help you." The man turned and looked at the person by his side. She tried to say more but nothing came out.

"Alchemists as a whole, we really are horrible creatures. Aren't we?" _No._ "There's a side of me that's desperately trying to crack the theories of human transmutation right now." _Don't._ "I think I understand what drove those boys when they tried to... bring back their mother." _Please Roy, stop._

Aiden stared at the ground, two pairs of boots clear in her vision. Aiden looked up and into Roy's dark eyes. He hid it well, but Aiden could see the anguish and hatred clear as day. It was her fault he was like this. He didn't know. It took everything in her not to shout the truth.

"Are you okay?" Aiden whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He dismissed her concern and put his hat on.

"Roy-"

"Except, it's a terrible day for rain." A tear slipped down Roy's cheek and it was all Aiden could do not to hug or comfort him.

"I see." She turned around. "We should head back, it's getting cold."

That was all she could say because she didn't know what else to say. She couldn't apologize or offer any words of wisdom. Aiden couldn't speak. So she turned and walked down the hill, one set of steps followed her and it was quickly joined by another. The drive was short and silent, none of the occupants wanted to talk. Roy sent off Riza to find Major Armstrong and meet up at the telephone booth. Before Roy could go Aiden stopped him. "There's always room at my place, if you need."

His only response was a nod and then he walked away. Aiden returned home from there. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number.

_"Reynolds Gun Warehouse, this is Ajax speaking."_

"Ajax is the name of a soap brand," Aiden replied easily.

 _"Aiden! Nice to hear from you!"_ Maes' cheerful voice came over the other side of the line. _"You sure these lines can't be tapped?"_

"I built them myself Maes. I'm sure."

_"You don't sound that good. I'm guessing today didn't go over well?"_

The only reason Maes sounded so delightful was because the realization of his situation hadn't fully set in yet. Or so Aiden assumed. Maes was the kind of guy to cheer everyone on like a proud parent and keep all sadness away from his children. In fact, it was probably what he was doing.

"No, not really."

Maes' voice took on a serious tone. _"I'm still alive Aiden, all thanks to you. I wasn't buried today because you stepped in. Remember that."_

Aiden sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's just... hard." She didn't dare describe the reactions from Elicia and Gracia. It'd no doubt send the man into tears. "Anyway, I called to say that Roy may be staying for a few days and since the investigation is going on then I can't visit and you can't call."

 _"It's fine Aiden, I'll be okay. You said that everything ends within a year or so."_ That was all she told him about the future. Any other details were spared for a later date, including the reason why she wasn't telling him more about the nationwide transmutation circle. "From what I can tell, even without your help, everything will end smoothly. So try not to get too concerned over every little detail, okay?"

Aiden didn't get to say that it was the details that set everything in motion because Maes had hung up on her. She sighed and set the phone down. When she looked out the window she noticed the sky growing darker. Aiden wondered if Roy would show up. He didn't. Roy and the rest of the Eastern gang went home only a day later, Roy vowing to begin his own true investigation when he was transferred to Central. It would take a week without speeding up the process, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

The investigation turned up nothing, as Aiden had hoped. Then she was free to go back to her regular schedule. Maes' team wasn't disbanded, they just ended up joining Aiden's small team, turning it from a team of four (Aiden included) into a team of eight. Aiden fought tooth and nail for them, and Maes' team already wanted under her command so there was barely any dispute about it. The only arguments that came up pertained to her ability to command a team twice as large as it had been before. All Aiden had to do was show how well Katy worked under her compared to her previous commanding officers and the questions were dropped.

Maes thanked her profusely when he learned that she was able to keep his team together. And then he told her who worked best with who under certain circumstances. Aiden half tuned him out when he did that because she already knew this and that. He acted like she hadn't been with him in almost every crime scene ever in Central. Although she got the feeling that he wanted to feel involved so she didn't say anything.

Time passed and Aiden paced the living room of the cabin, a scowl etched upon her face. The reality of his situation had finally sunk in, and Maes wasn't taking it well. There was no venturing far from the cabin, no leaving to any city, no visiting the family or watching over from afar. If so much as one person recognized him, the plan would go to hell and the timeline would fall apart. Although Aiden speculated that it would right itself in time, but not until the very end.

"Don't you get it Maes?" Aiden rubbed her temples. "If you leave and the homunculi find you then you're dead! Not to mention that it'll raise questions as to who they buried that day. And it won't just stop at questions, they'll... They will have your family investigated, possibly even killed if they suspect they knew you were alive!"

Maes glared at Aiden. She had no idea what he was going through! He would be stuck there for the better part of a year with no human contact besides Aiden herself. A couple weeks in and he was already going stir crazy without his family or any other human contact. "I get that this is all good in the long run but this is already tiring! How am I supposed to do this for another year when I can barely handle a few weeks?"

Aiden's hands ran through her hair and she was tempted to rip it out in chunks she was so damn frustrated. "Fuck if I know Maes!" She slammed her hand against the door frame the led outside. "I am doing my best here!"

"You don't get what it's like to be separated from your family! Your child!"

"I know exactly what that's like!"

Her hands slapped themselves to her mouth in shock. Maes stared at Aiden, mouth open with no words coming out. Aiden gasped and tears brimmed at her eyes. She rushed out the door, Maes calling after her. The forest passed by slowly - Aiden wasn't exactly running. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she stopped, eyes staring at the blurry ground.

"Aiden, I-" Maes cut himself off. What could he say?

"If you want to know, then ask," Aiden whispered.

"What happened?"

"You know I'm an only child that joined the military at a young age, and eventually ended up here after a car accident and meeting Truth. But that's all you know, so I'll tell you my past. Even if it kills me to do so."

"I don't-"

"I had a pretty good life before I came here," Aiden said, beginning her tale. She took a deep breath of the misty night air. "I had loving parents, few but good friends, and no idea what to do with my life. So I joined the military at eighteen years old. By twenty-three I was a Lieutenant Colonel and to this day I still don't know how I ascended the ranks so quickly. I think my dad had something to do with it. I soon figured out that I didn't want to be in the military anymore and I left. Two years later I had a son, I got you beat by a year Maes.

"Anyway I, uh, I named him Tristan. His full name is Tristan Ross Wilson, cute huh?" Aiden huffed out a laugh. Then she sniffed and wiped a stray tear away. "His father wanted nothing to do with him so he was dead to me. It was just me and Tristan in our home, my parents coming by every so often. And then when I was twenty-seven, Tristan being two at the time, I found a teenager out in the pouring rain. Her name was Jessica and she was eighteen. Her mother had thrown her out so I took her in.

"After that I had somehow I become her mother-friend. For two years the three of us were practically inseparable. Where one of us went the other was sure to follow. One day while we went out for ice cream in a really bad rainstorm, we were hit head-on by a truck."

"And then you woke up in the white place," Maes finished.

Aiden nodded. There was a lighter feeling in her chest and she realized that talking about it with a friend helped her greatly. Someone knew her past, _finally_. She didn't have to lie to just this one person.

"Do..." Maes trailed off in uncertainty.

"Truth said that they survived and he had no reason to lie. So all I know is that my son and daughter are safe, and I'm over here. De-aged by seven years."

Somehow the fact that Aiden was thirty-five mentally yet twenty-eight physically was harder to comprehend than said friend being from another world. Maes laughed quietly to himself. The two people shivered as a breeze blew past them.

"It's getting cold, let's get inside." Maes led the way back to the cabin while Aiden followed behind.

The walk was short and silent, both left to their own thoughts. One to process more information and the other left with no inclination of a reaction from their companion. Maes stopped at the door and Aiden did as well, frowning in confusion.

Maes was silent for a moment and then: "So does this mean your first child _won't_ be with Roy?"

Aiden blushed madly and punched Maes' arm. She wiped away the last tear. "M-Maes you ass!"

She was thankful for the change in subject.


	11. What Happened?

_People cry, not because they are weak. It's because they've been too strong for too long._

* * *

For once the white place greeted her as she fell asleep. In more honest terms Aiden had passed out after having worked too long. Maes and the military had been keeping her up more and more, it was only a matter of time until she was floored. Thankfully it had been at home and in bed rather than at work and moving. Wouldn't _that_ have just been difficult to explain.

Aiden woke up in bed. She was gasping for air and it took several minutes for her to calm herself. Except her stomach didn't settle. Her footsteps were sloppy as she booked it to the bathroom and heaved up her dinner.

"I don't..." she said slowly, sitting back and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Was that a dream?" She narrowed her eyes as her mind went blank. "What _was_ I dreaming about?"

Sleep never came back and by the time noon rolled around Aiden was exhausted. Her eyes drooped every so often and when questioned she would wave off her subordinates. At some point Aiden had migrated to her office with a fresh stack paperwork. It was never finished.

Aiden woke up after the sun had gone down. She stretched, yawned, and ran a hand through her disheveled hair before realizing that it was now down to her jawline. A quick shuffle through her desk drawers and Aiden retrieved a hair band from a small pile, kept there for when Katy, or Riza that one time, lost theirs. She tied her dark locks into a small bun, letting the strands that were too short fall free. She wasn't picky about her hair.

There was still hours left and only a few papers to do. So she sighed, picked up the nearest writing utensil, and read through the documents. Time ticked by and Aiden was satisfied when she signed the last one. It didn't occur to her until she was halfway through writing her last name that she was using a pencil. She cursed and erased the signatures from the documents before doing them over again in pen.

The _finally_ finished paperwork on her desk was abandoned for the night as Aiden shrugged on her coat, turned off the lights, and left her office, noting how her team had left as well. The hallways were well lit but barely anyone was around. A stationary guard saluted her as she passed and she returned the favor. She turned a corner and paused before eyeing the open office to her left. The lights were still on in there as well.

Her watch told her it was nearing midnight and she sighed. Curiously, there was no one in the team office. It looked like everyone had finished for the day. Aiden turned to Roy's office. It wouldn't hurt to look before turning off the lights. If he was there then she'd leave them on.

She knocked softly and entered when there was no reply. The office itself was sparsely covered if one ignored the few boxes sitting in the far corner. It looked just like her own, except she didn't have any boxes. Aiden looked at the desk sitting in the center of the room. She raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

She cautiously crept forward until she was staring down the sleeping form of one Roy Mustang. Of course he'd fall asleep on paperwork, Aiden thought mutely before remembering that she had done the exact same thing. The exit was right behind her and she turned to leave only to be stopped by a mumbling.

Aiden looked back at Roy. He mumbled something else and moved ever so slightly. From her vantage point she could see his face twist into a scowl. She tilted her head in concern. Was he having a nightmare? Her stare was directed between Roy and the door once more before she moved back to the desk.

"Roy, wake up," she stage whispered. There was no reaction aside from the clenching of his fists. Aiden's voice became slightly louder. "You're having a nightmare, Roy. You have to wake up." Roy's arms pulled closer to his body. Aiden placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her back connected to the ground and Aiden's breath left her lungs. A hand wrapped around her throat and her hands immediately latched onto the wrist, trying and failing to release the tight grip. A weight settled on her hips and she could only kick her legs helplessly. Tears blurred her vision but Aiden could clearly see Roy above her, straddling her hips, eyes hazy and sleep induced.

"Roy," she choked out. "Stop it." There was no response. "R-Roy," she squeaked. His hand only tightened around her throat. "Please."

With no other option Aiden look to the side for something - anything that would help. A thick book had fallen off his desk. She reached out with a hand, grasped it tightly, and swung. The book hit its mark and Roy was jerked off her form. Aiden choked in a gasp of air and coughed. She stood on two shaky legs and wobbly ran out of the office.

Roy came back to awareness and was able to see a vague outline of a form beneath him before something struck his head. His head snapped to the side, followed by his body. Whoever it was coughed and from the corner of his eye he saw them reach up to their throat. Then they were on their feet and out the door before he could ask what happened and who they were. Roy tried to follow them but stumbled as his head throbbed. He closed his eyes tightly and reopened them to stare at the floor.

Something gleamed in the moonlight that drew his attention. A pair of glasses and a hair tie were strewn on the floor. Roy reached down and picked them up to inspect them. The glasses weren't Fuery's, Riza didn't leave her things in his office, and they sure as hell weren't his or any of the others. They belonged to whomever that person was. And he would find them.

Aiden made it a point to avoid any contact with other soldiers as she made her way out of the command center. Her hands were still shaking when she closed her apartment door and they were still shaking when she reached up to touch her neck, eyes following the movement in the mirror. She stood there for a moment until her legs gave out. Aiden knew he didn't mean to hurt her, the man was having a nightmare! But his actions shook her to her core. A hand reached up toward her neck again and she paused the movement. Then her hand curled into a fist and she held it against her chest.

A shower did nothing to quell her tears or shaking. It certainly didn't stop the fear rolling off of her in waves. The warm water did however sooth the bruises on her back that were beginning to form. Except it burned her throat whenever she turned around. There was nothing she could do about her reopened shoulder wound aside from wrapping it once more. She must've hit the desk before she hit the ground. Pity, it had almost finished healing. She ran a hand down the almost invisible scar left behind from the encounter with the Ishvalan. At least that one healed with no problems.

It was funny how injuries caused by enemies could heal with no disruption and the ones created by friends were the wounds that reopened. Aiden scowled and left the shower, ignoring her image in the mirror and hungry stomach.

The dreams were blank and while she was thankful for it, Aiden woke up with a hangover-like headache, an understandably sore throat, and she felt as if she'd gained no sleep at all. A glance at the clock on her wall alerted Aiden to the hour and the fact she was three hours late for work. Aiden scrambled out of her bed but a dizzy spell shocked her system and she was sent to the floor. She panted on the floor and held her now throbbing head.

"Mother..." her words choked into a rough coughing fit. A hand reached up to her throat and she gently prodded at the area only to wince and retract quickly. It'd be better to stay home.

There was some difficulty relaying a message to Jack about being sick, but the fact that she couldn't speak more than a few words at a time worked in her favor. She spent the day drinking tea to soothe her aches and thinking up ways to explain why she had bruises around her neck. Assault on a military officer was a high offence and Aiden couldn't just blame someone. Yet she couldn't just say it was an accident, not when the bruises formed a handprint.

The next day Aiden wore a neckerchief to hide the bruising. If anyone asked she would say that it was October and it was starting to get chilly, to which they agreed. She made sure to act the same around her team and smiled and joked with them. She even teased them about letting her sleep so long without waking her. Her vocal chords weren't working properly so she didn't talk when she didn't have to. When she did she went back to her excuse of getting over a small cold.

The only time Aiden did something out of character was when she sent Jedediah (just Jed) to Roy's for the two files she needed. Normally she would go herself or ask Jack when she was swamped with work, but Jack was out with the flu. Jed raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Before long he was back with three more to complete that apparently needed both Roy's signature _and_ hers.

The files were finished in an orderly fashion and Aiden swore that if she had to read one more paper about why the crops had to be harvested late this year she would shoot someone. She groaned and leaned back in her chair.

"Are you done?" Jed asked. "I can take them back if you need."

Aiden thought about it for a moment. While it would be nice to avoid the man for just a little while, she saw no reason to. She could handle him easily. Roy had just gotten the drop on her the night before. Aiden lazily waved her hand.

"Nah, I can do it. Besides," she coughed and shook her head, "it's almost lunchtime." Aiden walked out the door. She poked her head back in and stared at Jed. "If you see Sheska or the other two, tell them that they can go on break please." Jed nodded and waved, pulling out a homemade lunch from his girlfriend.

Aiden snorted and made her way down the hall. A shiver slowly crept down her spine as she neared the door to Roy's room. She frowned and tried to shake the feeling but it remained persistent. There was no reason to worry though, she could handle it.

Riza opened the door and blinked in surprise at seeing Aiden there. "Oh! Hello, Aiden," Riza smiled warmly. Aiden returned the gesture.

"Hey, Riza. I just came to give these back to Roy." The three folders were held up in Aiden's grip.

"I was actually coming to get those. Roy accidentally sent along the wrong papers. These ones are yours." Riza swapped Aiden's folders for the ones she held.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't done that in a while. Is he okay?"

Riza sighed and shook her head, "He seems distracted. I'll have to ask him about it later."

"Oh, alright." Aiden turned and almost made it around the corner when Riza called out to her.

"The scarf looks nice but you may want to wear it _under_ your coat."

Ah yes, the dress code regulation declaring something about loose cloth. Aiden gave a thumbs up as she turned the corner and went back to her own office.

The next three days passed all the same. Aiden hadn't seen Roy during that time and she was strangely thankful for it. Jack returned to work, not before Jed sprayed both him and his desk down with a cleanser. Her days were spent with paperwork and fidgeting with the scarf. Even loosely tied any touch was an annoyance.

The nights were spent restlessly tossing and turning in bed and rereading the journal when sleep couldn't find her. Maes called twice during that time. Once to check up on her and the second time to inform her that he was running out of his favorite cereal. Aiden promised to bring more on the weekend.

Riza did invite her out to lunch during that time and inquired about the neckerchief, to which Aiden gave the same answer as the others.

"It's October, it gets cold in Central. You can't tell me you haven't noticed?" Aiden questioned in retaliation.

Riza nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off her friend. Then she smiled. "Of course I've noticed," she said, "it just doesn't bother me much."

Aiden reached down and scratched Black Hayate between the ears as he faithfully kept watch for danger. Then she tiredly rubbed at her eyes. At Riza's questioning look, she waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's fine, my contacts are just acting up. And if I'm honest, I'm a little tired as well."

"Contacts?"

"Yeah, I wear glasses. Didn't you know?" Riza shook her head in the negative. "Wow. Well now you do," Aiden shrugged. She reached into her coat to pull out her glasses and frowned when she met an empty pocket. The result was the same in the other one. "Oh great," she groaned. "I lost them."

Riza smiled and gave a small laugh at her distressed friend. The lunch finished and the women bid one another farewell. Aiden got to head home for the rest of the day to finish whatever chores she may have. Riza went back to babysitting her commanding officer.

Roy was sitting at his desk, surprisingly still working. Riza narrowed her eyes dangerously, where was the literal and metaphorical fire? Jean caught her gaze and he shrugged. Somehow Roy hadn't burned any of the paper work either. The Lieutenant sighed and looked at her superior.

"Sir, you've been doing your work." Roy hummed in answer. "And you've also been distracted." There was no sign that he'd heard her aside from his pen having stopped moving. "Why?"

Roy grinned up at Riza. "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say me actually doing my work worries you, Hawkeye."

Jean looked up from his desk. "She's got a point, Boss. You normally don't do work so well unless something's bugging you."

The stares he was receiving from his team made Roy sigh. He was going to tell them anyway. It was nice to know they knew him well enough to predict his reasons behind his actions.

Roy frowned and placed his elbows on the desk, chin resting on his hands. "A few nights ago I was either attacked and I retaliated or I attacked someone else. I don't know how it happened. All I know is that I was asleep one moment and then above someone the next." He ignored the gasps and reached into his pocket. A pair of glasses and a rubber band was set on his desk. "These were left behind and if I'm correct then they don't belong to any of you." There was silence. "Whoever it was needed glasses and wore hair ties, meaning that they are female, or a male with hair only just long enough to use one. That's the one detail I can remember."

Riza glared at the objects as though they personally offended her. "Whoever it was must have been acting on malicious intent. They haven't come back as of yet."

"Not necessarily." Falman was staring at the objects as well. "The Colonel may have just scared them off and they're too afraid of him to come forward."

Kain nodded in agreement, as did Jean. "I know I'd be scared," Kain admitted.

"Yeah no offense Colonel, but you can be really scary sometimes," Breda added.

Roy hummed in thought. "For now we're looking for a possible military individual, the uniform may have been stolen. They may have bruising around the neck, they'll be missing their glasses so pay attention when someone asks if anyone has seen ones that look like these. And finally they have hair reaching about here," Roy held a hand at the height of his jaw.

Riza nodded. "I see. And what will you do when we find them?"

What _would_ he do? Sure he'd ask them why they were in his office and why they didn't just stick around when he wasn't dazed and confused. Of course if they were a felon he could answer that by himself.

"I have a few questions for them," Roy answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You didn't think it'd all be sunshine and rainbows did you? Tell me your reaction to that scene! Did I surprise you?


	12. Broken Wings

_Take these broken wings_   
_And learn to fly again_   
_And learn to live so free_

* * *

The team took to the halls of Central Command, discreetly asking anyone if they'd seen a suspicious figure creeping around a few nights ago. No one turned up anything aside from Falman who heard that the only person who passed by that night was Aiden. He said he learned it from a night guard just before he was let off. It never occurred to any of them to ask Aiden if she'd seen anything. They knew she stayed late often enough.

Riza found her sitting next to Jack in the cafeteria. Even from the lunch line, she could see something was bothering Aiden. She narrowed her eyes as she drew closer to the two. Aiden would smile at the jokes but she wasn't laughing and she barely talked. Riza sat across from Aiden.

"Good morning Aiden, Lieutenant Jack," she greeted warmly. At first she only ever called Jack his rank as a professional courtesy. Then it became a habit.

"Hey, Riza."

"Hello, Hawkeye." Jack waved and turned back to Aiden. "And then the guy was never heard from again. Crazy, huh?"

Aiden nodded in agreement. "Yeah, even I have to say that's weird. See you later." Jack gave a thumbs up and left, carrying his tray to the trash. "So what do you need, Riza? You rarely ever come down here for food." Aiden stabbed the eggs with her fork and stared as the utensil stayed upright. She poked it and it still didn't move. "Well this is obviously a new life form; I should either bring it to our scientists or incinerate it."

"Just let it evolve on its own," a cool deep voice answered behind her. She tensed and stared at her plate.

"Good morning, Colonel," Riza said, taking a bite of her bacon.

"Hey," Aiden said, looking over her shoulder.

There were no outward signs that Roy remembered what happened the other night. If he did he hadn't approached her about it. He sat down in the seat next to her.

"I know this may sound weird," he hedged, "but did you stay late four days ago?" So he did remember it. Aiden slowly nodded, prompting him to go on. "Did you see anyone suspicious? Someone running or probably fast walking?"

She shook her head. "No, it was just me and a stationary guard in the hallway. I didn't see anyone else after him."

Roy was looking for whoever was in his office that night and almost strangled to death. Which just so happened to be her. It didn't look like he found any evidence if he was asking her opinion. Unless he already knew and was testing Aiden's ability to lie to him.

No... that couldn't be it. Roy wasn't the type of person to confront a suspect without his entire unit, and if he did he was confident being by himself. There was never an in between. If that weren't enough they were in the mess hall, plenty of witnesses. Any one of them could tell the investigators what happened, if anything did.

A grin spread across her lips as the words came rolling off her tongue. "What for? Someone steal your favorite pair of gloves?" she teased.

Roy huffed and rolled his eyes. "As if. We can't all wear our things around our necks as you can," he lazily reached over and flicked her scarf up. Aiden winced and leaned away from him. Her response came across as annoyance and he shrugged. "Anyway, you didn't see anyone else?"

"No."

Roy nodded at her answer and left the table. She was quiet for a moment before picking up her tray and excusing herself. An apologetic look was sent to Riza as she left. Riza had been quiet during the conversation and stared at the door they'd left through.

An image flickered at the back of her mind and she thought of how Aiden had moved away from the Colonel's touch. She hadn't done it violently, just quick enough that Riza had found it odd. There was no reason for Aiden to react that way unless something had happened between her and the Colonel. She couldn't fathom what.

Perhaps one of the two had confessed their feelings and the other didn't reciprocate. She doubted that was the case; the pair were together more often than Hughes and the Colonel, which was saying a lot. They'd known one another for almost seven years and Aiden was always the one traveling between Central and the East. The woman would make it a point to stop by and say hello as often as possible, even if she and the Colonel squabbled over the smallest things. Jean once described their spats as entertainment for the soul.

There had been no change in either of their behaviors up until the Colonel had become a recluse even in his own office. That was only due to what happened a few nights ago. Riza furrowed her eyebrows and she stared down at her plate. Aiden had started wearing the neckerchief after the incident and just the other day she said she'd lost her glasses. She'd also been away from work the morning after the Colonel's assailant fled.

Riza frowned and stood up. She threw out her breakfast and marched towards Aiden's office. Any soldier in her way quickly moved in fear of her turning her darkened gaze unto them. She didn't bother shutting the door behind her when she walked in, startling every occupant of the room.

Riza grabbed her by the wrist, "Come here," and led her into the personal office.

"Riza!" she gasped, startled by the blonde's behavior. Eager to put distance between them, Aiden immediately took a seat at her desk when she was let go. "What is this about?"

"Tell me you're not the one who was in the Colonel's office that night," Riza demanded. There was still the chance of her actions being a coincidence but she had to make sure.

"What?" Aiden answered dumbly. She'd expected someone to figure it out and Riza was at the top of the list. She just didn't think the woman would ask her point-blank.

"Were you the one?"

She sighed and nodded, there was no point in hiding it from one of the sharpest minds in headquarters. "I was." A hand reached up and untied the neckerchief. "And this is what happened because of it."

Riza gaped and stared at the bruises forming a hand wrapping around Aiden's throat. She walked forward with a hand outstretched. Aiden shifted uncomfortably as Riza's hand traced the wound from a distance.

"He did this?" There was a horrified look on her face that slowly turned to rage when Aiden nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

Aiden blinked and shook her head like an Etch 'N Sketch to clear her mind. Surely she hadn't heard Riza Hawkeye threaten to kill Roy Mustang. An alarmed look crossed her face as the sharpshooter turned on her heel. "Don't! It's not his fault. He was having a nightmare and I tried to wake him by shaking his shoulder and..." she trailed off. _And then Roy almost killed me._ Riza didn't need to hear the ending of the sentence to know it was there. "You can't tell him!" Aiden stated urgently. "He doesn't need to know!"

The woman sighed and nodded. "You're right, he doesn't."

It took a full minute for Aiden to comprehend that Riza agreed with her. "You're agreeing with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it would be bad for him." Among other things, Riza thought.

"Thank you," Aiden said. She sincerely meant it. After years of friendship, she had learned that Roy would basically punish himself in one way or another when he found out he'd inadvertently injured a friend.

While Riza was in Aiden's office, Roy was in the team office trying, and failing, to fold a piece of paper into another shape. What was supposed to be a boat looked more like a boulder.

"Wow," Havoc whistled, scratching the back of his neck. "You're worse at folding those things than Aiden, even when she has glasses."

A tic appeared on his forehead as he glared at his subordinate. "Oh yeah? Well let's see you do better!" There was no reply from Havoc who was silent at his desk. The rest of his words registered in the Colonel's mind and Roy looked up from the disaster of a boat to stare at the man. "Wilson doesn't wear glasses."

This time Fuery piped up from his own desk. "Yes she does. We have the same prescription. At one point we had to share glasses during the war because mine had been broken. Don't you remember?" Roy slowly shook his head as he thought back to that time. No... He'd never seen Aiden with glasses. Sure he'd heard her make blind jokes, terrible ones at that, but he'd never seen her with any form of visual aid. Fuery shrugged, "It may have been before we met you. She did get contacts at some point."

Somehow he couldn't picture Aiden with glasses. Roy nodded and went back to folding the boat, thoughts distracted by images of Aiden with glasses. She wasn't the type to wear flashy colors so anything flashy was out which left any solid color that didn't pop out. Perhaps a dark purple or blue. So maybe he _could_ picture it.

Havoc cried out in triumph and held up a small paper boat, smug smirk planted firmly on his face. Roy growled under his breath, crumpled up what could still only be called a disaster, and threw it at his subordinates head.

It didn't hit him until later that night that her hair had been growing longer. Of course he'd noticed it, how could he not, but he hadn't really _thought_ about it. The outline of a military uniform and a slim figure. Havoc and Fuery confirming that Aiden wore glasses. Roy shook his head. No, it wasn't possible. If it had been Aiden that night she would bear the markings and there was no way he could miss it!

A red neckerchief flashed in his mind.

The nagging at the back of his mind came forward full force and his two thoughts of the day clicked together. "Oh no," he gasped.

It couldn't possibly be her! If the mysterious person was indeed Aiden then that meant he'd almost strangled her to death. She had stilled in his presence in the mess hall. She'd leaned away from him when he flicked her scarf. At first he thought she'd been annoyed and yet... Both instances indicated how Aiden was waiting for him to take action _against_ her.

Roy was out of his chair and out of the office before Hawkeye could stop him. He ignored her calls and marched down to Aiden's office. He burst through the door and stared down Jack. "Where is Wilson?" he snapped.

"S-she went home already," Jack stammered.

Roy spun on his heel and walked back through H.Q.. No one stood in his path; they knew full well that an angered Roy Mustang was someone to not interfere with. Even if they wanted to the look on his face froze any soldier in their steps.

It only took him a matter of minutes to reach her apartment with his long gait and fast pace. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no need for her to see him so angry. As far as he was concerned she'd seen enough of his emotions.

For Aiden, the knock on the door was unexpected. The book on medicinal alchemy was set down on the table and the scarf next to it was picked up. She tied the knot and called out an answer for the door. Roy Mustang wasn't the person she expected to see on her doorstep. She felt her muscles tense slightly and a sudden spark of panic erupted in her chest. 

With wide eyes, a fake smile, and a hammering heart, Aiden greeted the man. "Hey, what's up?"

The complete lack of tone in her voice made him grimace. He'd heard her use every other tone of voice including anger and he'd accepted it as one of her quirks due to her being an emotional person. So the lack of emotion she was showing was jarring. "I have a question for you, may I come in?"

Aiden hesitated the slightest bit. On a normal day she'd grin and answer with an affirmative immediately. Her body however just wasn't complying with her demands. She blinked a few times. "Sure thing."

She opened the door wider and left Roy at the doorstep in favor of walking to the kitchen, asking Roy if he wanted coffee or tea. Or hell, even just a plain glass of water. Her spine tingled and her brain told Aiden to not turn her back on the man. But it wasn't fear! It was just a tactical retreat!

Before she even had the chance to grab any sort of cup Roy burst out, "What happened to your neck?" Aiden froze and he silently cursed his thoughtlessness. His heavy footsteps crossed the floor and there was the sound of rustling fabric before she heard the distinct sound of plastic clinking against the countertop. "These are yours, aren't they?"

Her head tilted to look at the items on her left; glasses and a rubber band. _Her_ glasses and hair tie. She looked away and counted to three. Then she looked back with a smile and walked around him. "Nope! Never seen them before!"

"I see." He sighed and followed her movements. Suddenly her flitting about made him grit his teeth and he grabbed her arm, stopping her in place. He felt her go rigid under his hold. "What happened to your neck?"

"It gets cold in October! You know that!" she squeaked.

"We're inside."

"I-"

"Just tell me if it was me!" Roy yelled. He dropped her arm and stared into Aiden's dark green eyes, daring her to lie and pleading for the truth. "Tell me."

Aiden practically jumped from his hold and backed away. She couldn't meet his eyes and stared at the floor. Roy followed her movements and stepped closer. He reached out toward the neckerchief but she turned and stared at him, an almost panicked look on her face.

She reached up and held on to the knot at the back of her neck. "Roy stop, it doesn't matter!"

"It does to me!"

She took another step and found her hips meeting resistance and suddenly she noticed how he had successfully trapped her between him and the counter. She inched up further and was almost sitting on the counter. Aiden looked left and right for any sign of escape but found none. At her defeated sigh Roy calmed himself and gently reached toward the neckerchief. He paused just inches away.

"Please," he whispered. His voice shook and her resolve broke. She let go of the cloth and he untied the knot at the back. It fell between them and Roy was left to stare at the purple and yellow bruising encircling her throat. He clenched his fists and stepped back. "So it _was_ me. And it was you that night."

Aiden didn't meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare out the window. There was nowhere to go. Even with the distance now put between them, there would be no point. Her legs shook slightly and she was suddenly glad Roy had pushed her onto the counter. Her eyes slid to his form and that single look told her he had become withdrawn. He stared at the floor, his eyes unfocused. She slid off the counter and took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Roy?" A hand reached out toward him but Aiden thought better of it and let her hand drop to her side. "Are you okay?"

Roy's eyes focused and he glared sourly at the ground. "I should be the one asking you that," he said bitterly. "You're the one who was hurt."

Aiden shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's not your fault, you were having a nightmare."

"You always say that!" He barked back. "You always say you'll be fine! This time was different - this time it was _me_ who hurt you!" Roy raised an arm and she flinched back in defense. He caught the movement and frowned. "And now you can't even stay near me when I make sudden movements," he spat.

It took Aiden a moment to realize that she had taken a step away and raised an arm to block any incoming attack. Her eyes widened and she scowled and lowered her arm. Roy turned and walked away, almost stomping his way to the door. 

"I'm not afraid of you," she said determinedly. A glare was directed at him. Where the hell did he think he was going? "And you're not leaving until we figure this out."

"You think you can stop me?" Roy asked, a dangerous note to his voice. A clapping sound was his answer and he watched in great surprise as she touched the floor and the door was replaced with a wall.

"Yes," Aiden snarled, "I do." She marched up to the man and stared up into his dark eyes, noting and completely disregarding their few inch difference in height. "It was an accident, you didn't mean it."

"That doesn't excuse my actions!" Roy moved away and Aiden followed. For every step he took she did the same. It was like a game of cat and mouse. "You were hurt because I couldn't control my actions!"

"So what! We're all allowed to mess up once in a while!"

"That's not a luxury I can afford! Especially not with you!"

She narrowed her eyes and set her jaw. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

He was silent for a moment and then, "Nothing."

Oh hell no. You can't just say that and then say it's nothing. Uh-uh, not on her watch. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"If it didn't matter, you wouldn't have brought it up!"

"Aiden, that's enough."

She ignored the warning in his tone and pushed forward. "No! I want to know why you think you're not allowed to mess up around me, Roy." Aiden groaned in frustration when there was no answer. "Is it because you think I'll abandon you after just _one_ mistake? Jeez, Roy, I thought you knew me better than that."

Roy didn't answer, all he did was stare down at her with a blank face. Aiden huffed and took a step back, shaking her head at both his refusal to answer and her naivety in hoping for one.

"Alright fine. Well, when you're ready to answer me I'll be in my office." She clapped and the door to the outside world was present once more.

Roy moved quickly, reaching out and grabbing her wrist before he pulled her back to him. Aiden froze in his grasp, her mind stopped working as she processed his movements and she stared up at him. Suddenly his hands were on her cheeks and he leaned down ever so slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to move away or get closer to him. She didn't have the chance to think it through.

When his lips touched hers, at first she felt nothing. Then something inside her sparked when she felt Roy's mouth shift slightly. Aiden sighed as warmth spread through her. Her hands reached up of their own accord and intertwined at the back of his neck. At some point, her eyelids had drooped and then shut altogether. She was left with the enjoyment of feeling Roy's lips on her own and the warmth he provided from just the kiss.

Then he slowly pulled away and she pushed back against him with her own needy kiss. Aiden's lips were soft against his own and when he felt her return with a kiss of her own, one of his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her closer while the other one stayed on her cheek. He kept his hands gentle as he felt her lean into him.

Aiden felt the solid warmth of his chest in front of her. She wasn't used to being so close to him. And yet with the way his lips pulled her closer, the way he made her shiver under his touch... she didn't care. He deepened the kiss and felt her shudder, her breathing uneven against his face. Roy's own breathing was ragged and he felt her lips shift under his.

Reluctantly he pulled away and rested his head against hers. The only sound in the kitchen was their heavy breathing. Aiden's eyes were half-lidded as she stared up at the man.

Roy Mustang had kissed Aiden Wilson and she had kissed him back. Their hearts were racing and both were trying to form words in their hazy minds.

Aiden licked her lips and immediately Roy's attention was drawn. He blinked a few times but after every blink, his eyes darted down to her lips before returning to her dark green eyes. He could see how her eyes were slightly clouded over. The faint paleness to her skin had been replaced with a faint blush that reddened her face. Her lips were parted and she was still breathing heavily. Even though he had felt her respond it was reassuring to see her affected by him.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked softly.

Aiden blinked slowly. She had a question? "What?"

Roy chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You wanted to know why I didn't want to mess up around you." She blinked again as the past half hour came back to her. "So, does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Even with the moments leading up to the kiss back in her memory, her movements and responses were slow. Her brain was still fogged. "Are we... done discussing?"

"Yes."

"Good," she took a step back, "and while I don't blame you for what happened, I do hate that you blame yourself. Do you understand?"

He nodded, "That's fair. But you need to understand that I will always regret it. Deal?"

"Deal."

She wasn't quite sure how they ended up sleeping on the couch. All she knew was that she was laying on him and the man was practically a heater. Aiden wrapped her arms tighter around him and breathed in his scent. The smell of ashwood was expected, considering who he was, and the mint was a pleasant surprise. If she could have purred in contentment she would have. Soon enough she was lulled back into sleep.

Roy woke up hours later, the sun shining in from the kitchen window. For a moment he was confused as to where he was and why there was a person almost on top of him. He hadn't gotten drunk and done anything, had he? He took in a deep breath of fresh air and the scent of oranges assaulted his nose. Roy opened his eyes to stare down at the head of black hair resting on his chest.

He froze at the form of Aiden laying on him. He could feel their legs intertwined and how her breathing was shallow against his shirt. She was basically using him as a large pillow, he thought amusedly. Another deep breath confirmed that the sweet scent of oranges was coming from the woman on top of him.

Like a flick of a switch, all the memories of the night before came back. He frowned when he remembered how Aiden had confirmed she was the one there that night, the result being a hand-shaped bruise on her neck and how she said it wasn't his fault.

Aiden's front door slammed open and the two people on the couch sat up in alarm.

"I can't find the -" Riza cut herself off in favor of staring at the two.

Aiden had grabbed a gun from under the coffee table and aimed at her. She'd been startled by the noise of Riza barging in and reacted by grabbing the nearest weapon. In all honesty, she couldn't remember _when_ she put the gun there, she just knew it was there. Roy had relaxed the second he saw his Lieutenant, but it didn't stop him from threatening a flaming death. Unfortunately he realized he'd left his ignition gloves on the table and there hadn't been enough time to grab them. Had it been a real attacker he would've had to rely on Aiden.

Riza paid no attention to the barrel aimed in her direction, instead choosing to question the pair. "Sir, Aiden, _what are you doing?_ "

There were no words to describe Aiden's utter embarrassment when she noticed the position she'd shifted herself into. When Riza had burst in she'd grappled onto the nearest object, which just so happened to be Roy. Before Aiden had known it was her friend she didn't care what they looked like while defending themselves, in fact, it hadn't crossed her mind. Now she could see that her legs had wrapped around Roy's waist and she was straddling him. One of his hands rested on her hip to keep himself upright due to there being nothing behind his back. The two stared at one another before Aiden jumped off his lap with incredible speed.

"Hey, Riza, what's taking so long?" Jean stopped in the doorway. "Colonel? What are you doing over here? We've been looking for you. You didn't come into work today and you left in such a rush yesterday."

Roy groaned and sighed, wiping the tiredness from his eyes. It was just his luck his Lieutenants would show up. "Did it ever occur to you that today was my day off?"

Jean shrugged. It hadn't. "Not until we were almost here, but by then we were still going to ask Aiden where you were since you weren't at your house. By the way," his eyes caught sight of Aiden's throat, "what happened to you?"

Her jaw clenched and she looked away. "Doesn't matter." She glanced back at the two intruders. "Anyway, what are you doing looking for Roy _here_ of all places?"

"You tend to know where he is," Jean shrugged as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "And if you didn't we'd ask you to help us."

"You mean drag me out of bed against my will like the last few times he's gone missing? No thank you."

Roy inserted himself into the conversation by exclaiming loudly, "I'm right here you know!"

"We noticed."

"We can't exactly _not_ , Boss."

"They're right, you're not subtle."

The alchemist flopped back onto the couch. "You're all picking on me."

Jean laughed and shook his head at his superior. For being just over twice the kid's age, Roy would act like Edward during moments and it left Havoc wondering how much of an impression one left on the other. The Colonel had learned to loosen up after Edward had shown up and kicked in the door his first day as a way of saying hello, he'd almost given the office a heart attack doing so. The squabbles between the two were nothing short of amusing most of the time, yet some of them did end up being actual fights and the team learned quickly which would end with snark and sarcasm or heated glares and furious eyes.

On other occasions, Aiden would be the one to rile up the Colonel. However unlike Ed, she didn't do it on purpose, most of the time. Jean knew better than to say it aloud, but the two really enjoyed teasing one another up to the point of being nose to nose until one pulled back, the one usually being Aiden. Breda had a long-running bet on when the two would get together. Breda and Falman bet that they would get together when someone from the team pushed them together - literally; he, Kain, and Riza said it would happen when one or both of them acted on their feelings; and Maes, when he heard about it, bet that it would happen during a case as if it were some romance mystery novel. The entirety of Eastern Command, and now a small fraction of Central, knew of the bet but somehow the two people in question did not.

"So remind me why you're over here?" he asked.

"He forgot something here and then it became too late to go home so he stayed on the couch," Aiden answered breezily. "I just happened to fall asleep as well, nothing more."

"You sure it wasn't something else?" he teased.

"I don't have _nearly_ enough caffeine in my system for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the kiss was sudden but I have reasons for doing things!


	13. Leave Out All The Rest

_I dreamed I was missing_   
_You were so scared_   
_But no one would listen_   
_Cause no one else cared_   
_After my dreaming_   
_I woke with this fear_   
_What am I leaving_   
_When I'm done here?_

* * *

Aiden hummed as she finished folding and putting away the last shirt in her laundry pile. Work had kept her so busy that her home looked like a tornado blew through. She was happy that she could clean the entire place on her first day off. Even if it did take all day, she thought as she glanced out the window to stare at the starry sky.

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Roy and the bruising around her neck had faded drastically. There was no more need for the neckerchief so she switched to a small amount of concealer she'd borrowed from Gracia. Aiden estimated that she'd only need it for a few more days, tops.

The _other_ incident however... well, they'd never had the chance to talk about what happened. Riza and Jean could guess what happened but neither would bring it up. Especially at work.

Roy had tried cornering Aiden a few times but she was either too busy or she'd scurry off to some unknown location. Aiden just wasn't sure what to do around the man! She'd been so careful tiptoeing around him and then he went and did _that_ and she'd responded! Forget keeping the timeline intact for just a moment and she was acting like a nervous schoolgirl! Aiden groaned, she was hopeless.

A quick trip to the fridge and Aiden's arms were full of ingredients to cook chicken strips and corn on the cob. There was enough for a few people. She frowned.

This job Truth had her on would never allow her to have a family like Maes. Not until the very end and maybe not even then. How was she supposed to tell a person where she was from? If she couldn't be one hundred percent honest with her husband, then it would be just like lying! Yet a part of her craved the idea of having a family of her own like she once did. Something she would never have again. Aiden wanted to be responsible for another person again. Especially her own child... but she would never have it. All because she could never be honest.

It was only a matter of time before her friends left her too. They all had lives to live and Aiden would be stuck in the path as they walked ahead. They wouldn't notice she was behind because they would all think she was right behind them. Even Roy would move on without her.

Aiden scoffed, she was such a pessimistic person. It wasn't like she was intentionally clawing away at her self-esteem; she was just facing the facts! There would come a time when no one would need her and she'd be left alone. To live out the rest of her days in solitude. It didn't matter how or when.

Aiden punched the wall next to her, barely flinching at the pain. Punching a wall wasn't the best stress reliever, anyone knew that. She pulled her hand away and glanced down in disinterest at her knuckles.

She sighed and got back to her task and just as she went to turn on the oven a knock sounded from her door. She vaguely wondered who would knock at such a time and somehow it wasn't surprising to see Roy standing in her doorway. The thing that _did_ surprise her, however, was Riza standing behind him, and she could see Falman and a suit of armor as well.

"Well this is unexpected," she admitted, staring at the four.

"Sorry to barge in like this, but there was nowhere else we could go," Roy apologized.

Aiden stared at them for a moment longer and opened the door for the quartet to walk in. Roy nodded in thanks and Riza and Falman gave looks of apology. The suit of armor came in last and looked over the apartment before his eyes settled on her. Aiden noted the large knife he was holding.

"Wow!" he gasped, stepping forward. "You're as lovely as this Hawkeye girl over here!" Aiden's face burned red. "Please let me chop you up!" The heat in her face vanished quicker than it came. Falman's hand was on his face and Riza had her gun pointed at the suit of armor but she focused her attention on Roy.

"Stand aside, Aiden," Roy muttered darkly, slipping on his flame glove. "There's going to be a fire tonight."

Aiden came out of her shock and glared at the armor. Then she swiped her leg into the neck of the armor and floored him before anyone could blink. "The fuck you will," she growled. Aiden turned to look at Falman and her glare must've been something to fear because the man shuddered. "Explain."

Falman gulped. "Well you see-"

The armor sat up and Aiden took note of its head, or lack thereof. She nodded in understanding. "Another like Alphonse I take it?"

"And that's not all of it," Roy sighed. "Apparently the person inside is the executed murderer known as Barry the Chopper."

"Aw, you take the fun out of everything!" Barry whined.

"You're kidding." There was silence. "You're not kidding. I can see why you would have nowhere else to go. However," Aiden frowned, "how do we know that he really is Barry? It could just be someone claiming to be him."

Of course Aiden knew he was the real deal, but there was no harm in checking. The armor acted the same from what she could remember. It was surprising she remembered anything at all aside from what was in the journal. Aiden froze and stared at the counter where it rested, thankfully closed.

"What?" Barry gasped, offended at the accusation. "Ask me about my chops! I won't miss anything!"

"Let's get situated first."

Aiden moved three of her table chairs to circle around the coffee table. Barry and Aiden took the couch while the other three opted for the chairs. In a line it would be Barry, Aiden, Roy, Riza, and Falman. Aiden took a large, metal spoon from her kitchen and sat on the arm of the couch. It was a much better vantage point to hit Barry if he did anything.

"Falman," Roy ordered.

"Sir," Falman nodded. Then the man went off with questions about who Barry murdered and when. It took a while too, an hour even. Aiden had relaxed and was staring disinterestedly at the space in front of her. "Barry, who was killed May third, year 9?"

"That was Reynolds. I hacked 'im up behind the liquor warehouse in district five."

"August twenty-ninth, year 10."

"Hendrick. Said my meat was no good. See who's laughin' now, eh?"

"January fifth, year 8."

"Larry and Cynthia. Only time I've killed two people in one night. Good workout."

"What about the Gadriel incident on March third, year 11?"

"I killed Gadriel on the _thirteenth_ , you idiot, not the _third_! Beautiful full moon that night. The way the moonlight glistened in the pools of blood... You had to be there."

"So, what do you think?" Roy asked.

Falman sighed. "He won't fall for any of my traps. I think he may be the real thing."

Aiden nodded in agreement. "I work in investigations and while my memory is great, even I wouldn't be able to give out details about the _moon_ on those days."

'Ha!" Barry laughed. "I told you I wasn't a fake! I'll chop you all into pieces, _then_ we'll see who's the fake!"

Aiden reached over and without thinking, clonked her metal spoon against Barry's head. "Stop it," she warned.

"Come on sweetie, I was just kidding!"

Roy rolled his eyes and glared at Barry. "Okay, we believe you're him. But if you were supposed to have been _executed_ , what are you doing _here_?"

"And for that matter, how'd you end up in a suit of armor, just like Alphonse?" Aiden asked.

"Before I answer that, I have a question of my own. You guys are all military, right? But you didn't know that they put me in this armor body?"

"That's right," Roy nodded.

"I see, I see! So you don't know anything about Laboratory Five either, do you?"

Aiden stared at Barry with a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"That Alphonse kid snuck in with his bro. That's when I fought him. He's a pretty good fighter."

Roy stared at the armor as Major Armstrong's words came back to him. _'The Elric brothers were here... What they're looking for is a legend, after all.'_ The brothers snuck into a lab and the only thing they ever searched for was the Philosopher's Stone. His fists clenched and Aiden stared warily at the man.

"Barry... Tell me more about that night."

Barry laughed and held up a finger to point at the Colonel. "If you promise not to snitch on me to the guys that made me like this, I'll tell you everything I know."

Aiden closed her eyes.

"Excellent."

Barry explained his existence and the purpose of the Fifth Laboratory. Falman and Riza both looked slightly disturbed when it came up and Roy and Aiden's faces were blank. Envy and Lust were brought up as the people in charge of those who made Barry. When the tale had finished Aiden had already begun cooking her dinner. And while it wasn't the perfect time to eat, she had yet to fill up on any meal besides the two coffee cups she'd drunk over thirteen hours ago. The smell of the food was appetizing, but with such a serious and important part of history being told Aiden felt that the smell was bittersweet.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Roy said, staring down at his little notebook. He had used it to take notes while Barry talked.

"I can't believe the laboratory was being used for something like that." Falman shook his head in distaste. To think the military would be involved in such a matter...

Riza added. "There's also the chance that it may involve military senior staff."

"Don't forget about Lust and Envy," Aiden reminded as she leaned over the counter. That would throw everyone off if they forgot.

Roy nodded in agreement. "What do they look like?"

"Well, Lust is all... ba-da-boom! She looks real succulent. I'd love to get my cleaver in her! Envy's kinda bony. Not much meat on those bones. Full of gristle I'd wager." Barry took in the displeased and troubled looks he was getting. He tilted his head. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Please don't ever describe people like that again," Aiden said, rubbing her eyes. The strain of the day was taking its toll, she needed to take out her contacts soon.

"So," Roy said, bring the topic back to focus, "after they executed you, did those two transmute your soul?"

"Nah, that was the researcher's job. Plus," Barry added, "they didn't kill me first. They sucked my soul from my body while I was still alive and stuck it in this body. It's not like I had a choice in the matter. You can't imagine the _pain_... I wish they _had_ just executed me!"

"We can try tracking down these researchers. If we can find them, maybe they can tell us who ordered the experiments," Falman thought aloud.

Barry shot down the idea quicker than Aiden dropped him to the floor. "Not gonna happen. They used the researchers as ingredients for the stone. Not a single one of them were left alive. It happened just a few days before the building collapsed."

"Silenced and then used as ingredients," Roy mumbled.

"How morbidly efficient," Aiden finished. The pot behind her drew her attention, and she turned away from the group to stir the corn once more.

"Do you think this means they have what they need or will they try to make additional stones?" Riza questioned.

Roy didn't answer the Lieutenant. He gazed back at Barry with a dark look. "Just one last question."

The tone in his voice made Aiden freeze and she was thankful they were all focused on Barry. If she hadn't been cooking she would have been with the group, so she was also thankful that the stove let her turn her back to them. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hide her shudder.

"A little over a month ago a military officer was killed in a telephone booth here in Central. Were you the one who did it?"

Barry shook his head. "It doesn't sound familiar. Was he all cut up?"

Roy closed his notebook with an audible slap and Aiden slowly released her breath. "Nevermind. If you don't know then just forget about it." He stood up and shrugged on the black jacket that had been hanging on the back of his chair. "For now, we need to figure out what to do with him."

Aiden looked up from the boiling pot and turned around. "I know a place. It's not too far from an old bell tower we have here and not too many people go to that side of Central." She quickly tore out a page from the journal, making sure it was blank on both sides, and drew a map on it. "District Twelve is fairly abandoned but those who _are_ there mind their own business. And any rumors that could possibly pop up are ignored. Mainly just because of how absurd they become. Last I heard there was a red-spotted cat with clown shoes flying around."

She ignored the strange look Roy gave her and handed Falman the paper. " _I'm_ babysitting him?" Falman cried incredulously.

"Do you recommend anyone else? Roy and I are almost senior staff, we can't be gone for long without arousing suspicion. Riza can't either, she's Roy's second in command. I don't think my team can handle something like this and I don't feel comfortable bringing them into it. That leaves you." There was silence as Falman sulked and accepted his fate as a babysitter for a murderous suit of armor. Aiden almost felt sorry for him.

"You've already thought this through," Roy observed.

Aiden had always been the strategist in the war and it seemed her mind hadn't changed since then. With the news of the stones, Laboratory Five, the military's involvement, and Lust and Envy.... it seemed like they were on the brink of another war. Except this time he didn't think the citizens of Amestris would know until the very end.

Roy's instincts were more often than not correct. And they said a storm was coming and to gather his chess pieces before it was too late. They also said that he could trust Aiden.

Roy nodded and looked away from Aiden to his subordinate. "Keep him under guard and out of sight of civilians and the military. I'll arrange your time off so you don't have to worry about anything but taking care of Barry."

They sent Falman and Barry off with the warning to not get caught. Riza told Barry not to chop Falman up while Aiden gave Falman some chicken and corn to tide him over until Roy could send someone later. Then it was Riza's turn to go.

"I have to get back," she said, gathering her groceries from Aiden's counter. She nodded at the two. "Colonel, Aiden." She declined the chicken and food offered. Aiden waved as she left and gave Black Hayate a few pats before they too were gone.

The two people left stared at the door for a few moments before Aiden got to work on putting the chairs back in place. Roy followed along and put his and Riza's back. Her hands rested on the back of the chair for a moment and as she spaced out. Roy glanced at her. The slight bruising on her knuckles caught his eye. Her hand was brought up to her face and a tired sigh escaped her.

"Rough day?" he guessed, startling Aiden. She'd forgotten he was there.

Aiden removed the hand from her face and smiled. "Yeah."

The smile didn't reach her eyes. As he looked closer, he could see dark circles under her eyes and how her frame looked slightly smaller compared to when he'd last seen. Roy frowned in concern. What could take such a bad toll on Aiden? The woman he knew had boundless energy, but this one was tired, worn out by something.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Roy went to say more but Aiden carried on. The food was still on the stove, thankfully turned off. "Hey, you want some?"

"I have to go to H.Q. to start digging."

Aiden shrugged and placed the food in another tupperware dish before handing it to him. "Then take this, you don't look all that healthy."

Roy went to object that she was the one who needed the food but his stomach rumbled at the smell of Aiden's cooking. He sighed and took the food. "Alright." He walked over to the door and shrugged on his black coat. Then he looked back at Aiden. "You'll take care of yourself, right?"

Aiden almost smiled at Roy. For once he was asking her to take care rather than the other way around. "I will."

He hesitated a moment and then pulled her into a hug. Her arms tightly wrapped around his middle and she breathed in the comforting ashwood and minty scent. Her hair smelt of oranges and Roy smiled, grateful that she hadn't jumped away from his contact. He took in a deep breath and tightened his arms. It was as if he was trying to keep a hold of her to protect her from the world.

"You're sure you want to be a part of this? It'll be dangerous."

"I'll follow you," she whispered into his chest. Through Hell or high water she'd follow him.

"Will you tell me if there's anything wrong?" he asked softly.

"I make no promises, but I'll do my best."

Roy nodded and pulled away from the hug. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and left the apartment. Aiden was left staring at the door, her mind blank and her sense of time-skewed. She blinked and her mind focused.

"I'm in trouble," she said, biting her lip.


	14. Little Do You Know

_Little do you know_   
_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_   
_Little do you know_   
_I'm still haunted by the memories_   
_Little do you know_   
_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_   
_Little do you know_   
_I need a little more time_   
_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_   
_I've been holding back_   
_For the fear that you might change your mind_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to Aiden?" Gracia hesitated, worrying over her daughter. "Taking care of a child is a large responsibility."

 

Aiden smiled reassuringly and nodded. "We'll be fine. It's only for the rest of today and then tomorrow. And you're forgetting that I've helped raise Elicia when you had no idea what you're doing," she reminded.

Ever since the funeral, Aiden had had to watch Gracia be run ragged taking care of her child and finding a job. The military had given her something to live off of for a time but it wouldn't last. So she'd been taking jobs wherever to get some source of income for her daughter. It wasn't until recently that Gracia had found a job at the local flower shop. Often times Elicia would go with her mother to the shop and the women there would dote on her and coo at her cuteness. Other times she'd been left with a babysitter for the day and while Aiden thought it was a good idea, she saw no point for Gracia to waste her money when she had friends who could help.

At first, Gracia had been hesitant to let Aiden take care of her daughter. It wasn't like she didn't trust her, she just didn't want to burden her friends. Aiden had rolled her eyes and told Gracia that friends were around for a reason and if she couldn't even look after a child for a day then she was a pretty useless friend.

"And you're sure nothing will happen?" Gracia glanced down at Elicia who was putting a pair of her favorite pajamas in a bag, followed closely by her stuffed duckling.

Aiden smiled gently and placed a hand on the worried mother's shoulder. "I promise that if anything happens she'll either stay with me or I'll stick her with Roy. You know that we'd die before we'd let anything happen to her."

"It's just that..."

"I know. He died in the line of duty but nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I swear."

"I'm ready mommy!" Elicia squealed, racing up to the pair with a small bag in her arms. It was filled with the usual overnight things.

Gracia smiled and kneeled down, "Alright. Make sure you're good for Aunty Aiden, okay?"

Elicia nodded with a look of utmost determination on her face. "Kay!"

Aiden grinned and slung the small bag over her shoulder, followed closely by the three-year-old. "You ready for a girl's day?"

"Yes!"

She nodded and wrapped Gracia in a one-armed hug. "We'll be okay," she promised. "Take a day to relax." The soldier took a step back and gently prodded the child in her arms who squealed and laughed. "Make sure to tell mommy bye."

"Buh-bye mommy! See you later!"

Gracia smiled and waved and the two left the home behind. She knew that nothing would happen in the presence of the entire military but she was a mother. It was her job to worry about things, even the most unlikely of them. 

Out on the street, Elicia was grinning widely as Aiden danced with her on her hip, not caring what the people thought of the pair. Aiden was wearing her uniform so she more than likely just looked strange dancing with a child on her hip. She straightened out her form as they neared Central Command. She was lucky she had no paperwork left to do, yesterday she may have drowned and needed a lifeguard to save her.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wilson!" the men at the gates saluted her.

"As you were." She walked past the men without looking at them. Elicia glanced at them over Aiden's shoulder, smiled, and waved. The soldiers looked surprised but they waved back.

When the two were a far enough distance away, one soldier turned to his comrade. "Isn't that the Brigadier General's kid?" There was no possible way they could forget the face of the child Maes Hughes had constantly bragged about.

"Yeah, I think so. Only the Lieutenant Colonel knows why."

Sheska was shocked when her commanding officer had walked in with a child on her hip. She knew that some officers brought their children to work when there was no other place to put them but those occurrences were few and far between. "Oh! Miss Wilson! I didn't know you had a child."

Aiden almost tripped over her feet and stared at Sheska. It hadn't occurred to her that she may have been mistaken for Elicia's mother and vice versa. The entire office was watching her for some sort of explanation. Jack, on the other hand, was in the back grinning from ear to ear, knowing full well who Elicia belonged to. 

"Sheska," she said, "this is Elicia. _Hughes_."

"Oh! My apologies!" Sheska gasped.

"It's fine, I'm just looking after her for today and tomorrow. Hey, Elicia, Sheska here is really good at making paper flowers. You wanna try?"

The girl stared open-mouthed at Sheska and smiled. "Really? Can I?"

The woman stared between her superior and the three year old for a moment before nodding. If Aiden suggested it then it was obviously okay to do. "Yes, I can show you."

"Yay!"

An hour later the three females were found sitting in the center of the office with various paper flowers strewn around them. All showed different varieties of success. At some point the men had joined them and gone back to their work.

"I still don't think I'm doing this right."

"You're folding it backwards Aiden."

"Thanks Jed."

"Uh-huh."

There was silence for a moment before Aiden flopped onto her back. She winced at the hard floor. "I'm useless at this."

"Uh-huh."

"You could at least pretend I'm not!" Sheska laughed lightly at Aiden's defeated look.

"I'm finished now!" Elicia announced. She held up the small flower proudly and smiled at the room.

Sheska clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

Aiden sulked on the floor. "A three-year-old can do origami better than me." Suddenly she sat up and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. The paper was quickly drawn over with geometric shapes of circles, lines, and triangles. "Elicia, want to see something pretty?" She touched the edge of the circle and a small amount of blue lightning erupted from the paper. Elicia gasped and watched with rapt attention as the paper slowly reformed into the shape of a duck. "How's that for origami?"

"That's cheating," Jed said, staring at the duck.

"No it's not! I'm just... using my resources!"

"Since when could you do alchemy?"

Aiden paused and stared at her subordinates one by one. "Hang on, did none of you know I could do this?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Uh-uh."

"Not a clue."

She nodded slowly. To be fair she hadn't really told anybody she could perform alchemy, but she hadn't said she couldn't either. "Alright then. Well, I can."

"Pretty!" Elicia gasped, finally voicing her opinion about the flower and the lightning that came from the alchemic reaction. She picked up the duck and held it in her hands to get a better look at it. "Aunty Aiden! Make more, okay?"

Aiden smiled and nodded, "I will, but maybe later. How about we go show Uncle Roy, miss Riza, and the rest your flower and duck." She was eager to get out from under the stares of her subordinates.

"Kay!"

She picked up the toddler and rested her on her hip before handing her a few of the more successful flowers and duck. When the door closed behind her she breathed a sigh of relief. They made their way down the hallway, receiving a few curious looks, and paused when they made it to Roy's door. She held up a finger to her lips in a shushing motion and Elicia giggled and nodded, copying her movement.

Aiden knocked on the door. "Special delivery for Colonel Mustang," she said in a gruff voice. Elicia giggled into her hand. 

There were a few moments wait before Riza opened the door. She took in their smiles and Aiden's finger at her lips and nodded. "I see, thank you." She opened the door wider and let the two enter the room.

Jean went to ask why Aiden was present with a kid but he too stopped at the finger on her lips. As did the rest of the office. Roy's chair was turned toward the window and she could see his shadow on the wall. She quickly crossed the room and stopped in front of his desk.

"Who was that, Hawkeye?" he asked.

"The Man in the Moon," Aiden intoned. "I hear he's a good person." Roy whirled around to stare at the twin smiles on the girls' faces. "Hey there! I brought a present." She held out Elicia who giggled and laughed and held out one of the paper flowers for the man to take.

Roy smiled gently and accepted the flower. Aiden returned the child to her hip and smiled approvingly at his actions. "Well this is a surprise," Roy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunty Aiden made a duck with circles!" Elicia gushed, showing him the duck in question.

"Well, it's a good duck." Aiden set the girl down and she immediately set off on showing the rest of the office her flowers and duck. She made sure to give a flower to each of them. "Why is she here?" he asked in a whisper. "Even if the regulations allow it, you know that Central Command is no place for a child. _Especially_ after what happened."

"I know that Roy, I'm not stupid. Gracia needed a break and Elicia is in safe hands with us. If something were to happen to us I'd have one of my officers, or yours, take her somewhere safe." She looked down at the man in his seat. "You can trust me to make sure that no harm will come to the Hughes'."

What Aiden meant was she was protecting the family, including Maes, from any harm from the homunculi. She knew Roy took it as a vow to protect the remaining family. Either way, it assured him that Aiden had things under control.

"I see." They looked at Elicia who was talking with Riza and doing her best to show the woman how to make a flower from paper. "So you used alchemy to make an origami duck?"

"Origami and I aren't friends, I'm useless at it," Aiden admitted, her figure slumping slightly.

"I can relate," Roy sighed. They watched the team and Elicia for a moment before Roy's eyes narrowed and he turned back to Aiden. "You're wearing your glasses."

"I lost one of my contacts somewhere so until I get a new set I'll be wearing them. You'd only just now noticed?"

To be honest, he'd noticed the change in appearance when he'd first seen her. His mind hadn't processed the information until that moment. "Yeah." Aiden tilted her head in question of his observational skills. Roy simply stared up at her.

Suddenly Breda broke into great guffaws and Jean and Kain were snickering behind their hands. The two superior officers turned in sync to stare at them before they looked to Riza who had a small smile on her face. 

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

Kain quickly looked skyward, his shoulders still shaking lightly. "Nothing."

Riza's smile widened and she looked down at little Elicia. "How about you ask them?"

Elicia nodded and hopped down from the seat to approach them. The two gave the child their full attention, both wondering what on earth she had said to make Roy's unit laugh so hard. She stared up at Aiden. "Daddy says that when two people like each other a lot they get married. When are you and Uncle Roy getting married?"

Aiden slumped to the ground in shock and stared eye-to-eye with Elicia. Roy was in a similar state of being, his head had almost hit his desk. The team burst into laughter once more at the innocent-sounding question, Jean was almost in tears. Oh how Aiden wished she could tear Maes a new one at that very moment.

"Someone kill me," she muttered before saying louder. "We're not getting married."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

Her hand met her face and she glanced up at Roy. "Help me out here."

He looked unsure but nodded and turned back to Elicia who looked at him in turn. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. How was he going to explain how relationships, or lack thereof, worked to a three-year-old? "It's because we're still planning!"

Aiden pinched the bridge of her nose and shot a scathing look at the man. Roy looked at her helplessly and then shrugged slightly, he was making it up because there was no way to explain things to a toddler. She cleared her throat and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And you get to be the flower girl!"

Elicia gasped and jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! Aunty Aiden and Uncle Roy are gonna get married."

She nodded and grinned as a thought struck her. "Yep! And guess who the maids of honor are. It's your mom and miss Riza." Aiden glanced over the girls head and smiled sweetly at Riza. If she was going down then she was taking others with her.

Roy gave his own grin and stared at his men who shivered under his gaze. "These men are organizing flower decorations. Go ahead and tell little Elicia what kind of flowers we're having."

They all went to open their mouths but nothing came out when they were put on the spot. Suddenly Jean stood up. "I just remembered I have a... thing! To do. Somewhere else." He rushed out of the office followed by the rest of the team who all said they had things to do that they had all conveniently forgot.

"Your men are all cowards," Aiden declared. The two officers shared a look before bursting into laughter. Elicia stared at the two laughing adults and smiled.

"Uncle Roy!" she gasped. "Can you do the pretty lights?"

He smiled down at the girl. "I can't right now, but I'm sure Aunty Aiden can."

Aiden nodded and grabbed a few sheets of blank paper from Roy's desk and his pen. "Alright, what kind of animal we want to make this time?"

Later that night the three occupants walked home, Aiden carrying the sleeping Elicia in her arms. Roy had shouldered the bag and was walking them back to Aiden's apartment.

"Maybe she won't remember today aside from all the origami pieces," Aiden mused, stepping up another flight of stairs. "Too bad Falman's sick, he and Bunny would've loved to see that."

Roy snorted and shook his head. They paused at a door. "Bunny? That's what we're going with?"

She nodded and unlocked the door, walking in and leaving the door open for Roy to follow. She tossed the keys on the counter, rousing the sleeping child. "Hey there," Aiden whispered. "We're back. I can make dinner but if you want to go to bed then you can do that. You'll have to change into your jammies first."

Elicia yawned and snuggled further into Aiden's arms. "Bed."

"Pajamas first." She nodded slowly and Aiden knelt on the ground, motioning for the bag from Roy. He handed it to Elicia who immediately started off to the second bedroom she'd been to plenty of times before. "You got it?"

"Uh-huh," was the sleepy reply.

Aiden chuckled and stood up. When he heard the door click he looked at Aiden. "You're good with kids," he observed.

"I've had practice." Memories of Tristan and Jess claimed her mind followed shortly by newer and fewer memories of Ken and Annie, the orphans from the East. "And you're not so bad yourself. You helped me keep her entertained when I ran out of ideas."

"I hardly call giving a child sugar _helping_."

"Hey, it tired her out. I call that a win." She shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the rack. Roy did the same and they sat on the couch. Her body was tense for a moment before she sighed and slouched into the back of the couch. "What are we doing?"

"We're taking care of a child."

"Roy. _What_ are we doing?"

There was sound as he too sighed and leaned into the couch. "I don't know," he admitted. "I've tried talking to you but you've always been coming or going. It's been two weeks, I'm sure you can imagine what kind of signal that sends."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just..." Aiden sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. His head was leaned onto the back of the couch, resting there while he stared at the ceiling. "I don't know... I know I have feelings for you, that much is evident. I just don't know how to act around you. For the longest time, I hid my feelings around you until I shouted them at the top of my lungs at Scar. And then you acted like nothing happened so I did too. Things were back to normal until..."

"Until I kissed you," he finished. Then he glanced at her. "But you kissed me back."

She nodded. "Yeah." The pair was silent for a moment until her head turned toward Roy. "Out of curiosity, what exactly drew you to me? What do you see in me?"

"I see that you care a lot about your friends and those who are close to you. You go out of your way to help orphans when no one else would. You put yourself between Scar and Edward, disregarding my order to stay put and held him in place long enough for backup to arrive. You saved my life twice now, once in Ishval and then again when Scar attacked me. 

"And while others may not see it, I can see when you tell a joke to remove people from a bad situation, to make them think of something besides that terrible happening." He chuckled and shook his head. "I've lost count how many times you've done that to me. You ask me what I see and I tell you that I see how caring and protective you are. You're a fighter. And you'd do anything to keep your people safe."

At some point Roy had turned to stare at Aiden. Their eyes met and throughout his answer her eyes had grown wider. "That's what you really think?"

He reached out and cupped her cheek. "That and more." 

Her cheeks reddened and immediately she turned away to hide the blush. In turn Roy scooted forward and gently grabbed her jaw to face him. The second she was facing him he kissed her and Aiden responded immediately. Just like last time warmth spread between them and he was reminded how soft her lips were. Her scent and taste alone was enough to short circuit his mind.

Before he had the chance to think more, or perhaps lose his senses further than he already had, he felt her pull away. He opened his eyes to ask why but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes shut tight to force away the tears she felt threatening to come up. It had to be done. "But I can't."

His voice came out soft, nearly a whisper. "Why?"

"Because you don't know me. There are things that I've never shared to you and while I understand that all people have secrets like that, these secrets..." Aiden looked up and met the black eyes that held her heart. "These secrets wouldn't allow you to see me in the same light. They would make you furious with me and I don't think I could handle that."

Roy's eyes slowly slipped downward and to his lap, mulling over her words. She took his silence as answer enough and stood from the couch before making her way to her room. "How do you know I'd be angry?" he asked. He didn't look over his shoulder.

Her eyes shut tight once more. "I don't. But I just can't take that chance."

"Alright. Then I'll wait."

Aiden whirled around, going through the words again and again. "You'll what?"

He stood from the couch, turned, and crossed the space between them. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he brushed them away with his thumb. "I said I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

"Roy, I -"

"Aiden. I'm not taking _'no'_ for an answer."

Aiden stared into his eyes for a moment longer before sighing and nodding. He smiled softly as he stepped back and she almost walked straight back into his arms. Then he walked to the door and put on his coat. Roy smiled once more at Aiden and stepped out the door. And she was left staring at the damned piece of wood separating them once again.

Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to become so attached to me? Why did I have to love him? Why did I involve myself in the first place?

Aiden took off her glasses and glared at the blurry door as if it were to blame. Then she walked into her room and opened the journal. "I have to put aside my feelings. There's no place for love in war."


	15. Who Are You?

_Murphey's Law states: "Things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance," or more commonly, "whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."_

* * *

The days following the encounter with Barry were relatively normal. Everyone in Mustang's unit took turns bringing food to Falman, although most of the time it was Aiden or Jean.

Walking down the road on her way to work, Aiden paused to stare at a small crowd. She stepped closer and people moved to get out of her way, recognizing she was military. There were plenty of things to expect on a road. Puppies and kittens for sale, concerned adults looking over a hurt child, hell there was even that time a small girl played the violin in the middle of the street for money. What she didn't expect however was a man collapsed on the road.

Aiden immediately pointed at a man to her left. "You! Get the military police down here!"

The man looked startled but nodded and went to leave. A voice called out in response. "We're already here." Two MP's walked through the crowd and quickly saluted. "Ma'am!"

Aiden gave a thumbs up and kneeled next to the figure in yellow. He looked dead but a slight movement told her he was breathing at least. "Hey, you okay there?" she asked.

"Food," the person wheezed.

"You say he was collapsed by the side of the road?" the second MP asked the crowd. They all nodded in unison.

"Where are you from?" the first MP questioned the man.

Aiden leaned down to hear the answer better and sighed. _Of course_ she would end up finding the only person capable of collapsing by the road and saying he was from Xing. It was only her luck that she would run into Ling Yao. And if Ling was in Central then that meant the brothers and Katy were back as well.

"If you're from Xing then I assume you have your passport or entry Visa?" she asked.

"He's a long way from home," the second MP commented.

Ling grimaced and Aiden sighed again. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and held him out to the two MP's. "Illegal alien, let's go."

The two men took hold of Ling's arms and began to drag him toward the prison. It was along the way to work so Aiden followed the three, occasionally asking Ling about his country. They split at the prison and Aiden continued on her way. She passed a lieutenant on the way to her office and looked in the room left open. Sheska opened storeroom number three and she watched as Sheska tried to wake Roy.

"That's not going to work," Aiden said before promptly grabbing two books and slamming the covers together to create a loud sound. Roy startled and sat up, the book on his face fell into his lap.

"The hell? Oh, Sheska, Aiden. How long was I out?" He yawned and stood up, scratching at the stubble he was beginning to grow. Sheska answered him with a guess of about ten minutes. He flipped open his pocket watch. "The council meeting's about to start."

"Coffee?" Aiden offered as she held up the cup. She wasn't needed at the meeting but she had nowhere else to be at the present moment. Any investigations on her end always finished quickly and the Maes Hughes case was progressing at a snail's pace.

Roy nodded and sipped at the hot liquid. He nodded in thanks and left the room, Aiden following close behind.

"Uh, Colonel, sir," Sheska called as they left. "It's none of my business but maybe you should get a little more rest?"

"Uh-huh," he waved goodbye.

They were silent as they walked down the halls of Central Command. From the corner of her eye, she noticed how he'd started growing a bit of scruffiness on his chin and how his shirt was just ever so baggy on his frame. Trying to find Maes' killer and the corruption in the military was draining him. She sighed and shook her head. "It's been a week, Roy. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm not the only person neglecting their health," he retorted quietly.

The dark circles under her eyes hadn't gone away and thankfully they hadn't gotten any worse. She was still slightly skinnier than normal but the glow in her eyes had come back and he was able to clearly see what she was feeling during certain moments. It seemed that after having shown her his feelings and she'd done the same, Aiden had become easier to read. And while he couldn't truly _see_ how tired the woman was, he could _feel_ it. Like how a person knew when there was something wrong; a gut instinct.

"Yeah well, even I have bad days."

More like bad _weeks_ , he thought. He didn't dare say it aloud.

She waited outside the men's bathroom for Roy to get back. They would both end up near the Elric brothers and if Katy was doing her job then she would be there as well. Aiden wanted her report on their time in the South. Perhaps she'd met Greed or one of his minions.

Major Armstrong left the bathroom and he cast her a glance as he walked down the hallway. Colonel Mustang had found out what the ingredients to Philosopher's Stones were and he'd figured out that Maes Hughes had known and dug too deeply, the result being his death. Perhaps it was just a coincidence Aiden was closely affiliated with the military and maybe she was trying to close in on the murderer of her friend. On the other hand, she may be one of those who killed Hughes and she'd heard what he'd said to Mustang. There would be no way to tell unless one day he too was attacked.

Aiden and Roy walked down the corridor to meet up with Hawkeye. "Hey, thanks for waiting for us," Roy said.

They turned the corner and lo and behold, there stood the brothers and her subordinate. Katy returned Aiden's stare with a raised eyebrow of pure boredom. The woman almost looked away; she still felt guilty about ordering the alchemist away.

Edward was doing a great impression of a shark. "Yep, the Colonel." Aiden tilted her head and wondered if they missed a portion of a conversation.

"Oh, well hello Fullmetal," Roy greeted.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?"

"You didn't hear? I was transferred to this branch last month."

"Great," Ed said less than enthusiastically.

Aiden sighed and shook her head. "So why are you guys here? I thought you were still in Dublith."

Edward looked over the Lieutenant Colonel with a careful eye, pausing ever so briefly on her wrist. He met Greed who said he didn't work with the rest of the Homunculi, yet there was no way to verify that after he and his chimeras had been slaughtered. Ed never had the chance to ask Greed if Aiden was one of them. There was no telling which side she was on or if she was on a side at all. But given how many times she'd helped them, whether it be for her own gain or not, he'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

"We're doing a little information gathering. After that, we thought we'd go see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes later today. Where is he anyway?"

"He's not here," Aiden said truthfully. She felt bad about lying to the boys but there was no other option, and she'd come to terms with having to lie to those close to her.

"He retired to the country," Roy added, "and took his wife and daughter with him." Riza stared at her commander in confusion. "He wanted to take over the family business. So, he's not here."

The boys looked genuinely saddened to hear that their favorite soldier-friend had left. Katy simply stared at the ground and didn't try to comment or correct her commanding officers. She'd heard the news from Major Armstrong when they were in Dublith. It'd be a harsh thing to do in front of the boys. "I see. Well that's too bad."

"We were hoping to see him," Al nodded.

Roy turned and walked away. He made it only a few steps before he paused, his back still to the boys. "Fullmetal. Watch yourself. Don't do anything crazy," he cautioned.

"Hmm? Okay." Edward was a bit confused as to why the Colonel of all people would advise him. It wasn't like the man didn't, he just tended to tell them _after_ a dangerous event.

Roy continued walking and the two women followed behind him. Katy's eyes narrowed at the trio, glancing down to Ed then back at Aiden as she watched them walk away. "Is he alive?"

Aiden went to reply that she had no idea what Katy was talking about when the words registered in her mind. She'd said them _in English_. The brothers stared at Katy and Roy and Riza paused to look back in confusion. Aiden was rigid under Katy's stare. She turned and looked back at her subordinate with wide eyes. Then her eyes went blank as her posture became tense.

"I'll see you two later," she said to her friends. "I need to speak with my subordinate." Roy raised an eyebrow at the word 'subordinate'; Aiden almost always called her officers by their names. Unless they were in trouble.

"Sure."

Aiden grabbed Katy's arm and dragged her through the halls and into her personal office. No one on the team got to greet either woman as they passed them too quickly. She closed the door behind them, locked it, and paused to stand behind her desk. Aiden drew her gun and aimed down the barrel at Katy.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled.

"First, I'd like to apologize for going through your apartment." Katy held her hands up in defense for a moment before lounging on the couch in front of the desk. "My name is Katy, and I'm from your world, but I got here a little differently than you did, I'm sure."

Aiden raised an eyebrow in curiosity but didn't lower her gun. "You went through my apartment and now you're saying you're from my world. Aside from the fact that we speak the same language, you have no proof that we are from the same Earth. As for how I got here... I paid my way via Truth."

"Well, I came with a portal. As soon as I saw you, I had a feeling you weren't supposed to be here. Mainly because I never actually saw you in any of the animes. With how close you are to Maes and Mustang, you would have been in the series at some point or another."

The gun was lowered to her side but she kept a tight grip on the firearm. "Okay, fine. We're both misplaced people of Earth. Answer this: how did you get into my apartment and figure out I was from another world? As far as you could've known this may have just been another variation of Fullmetal Alchemist."

She smirked before disappearing and reappearing in Aiden's chair. "Like that, little miss smarty-pants."

"And I thought _Blue Devil_ was just a title," Aiden stated dryly, turning and staring at the woman. Her subordinate had just teleported across the room. She'd been sent to an alternate dimension - why _wouldn't_ other-worldly beings exist aside from Truth?

Katy gasped, a hand on her chest in false shock and mock offence. "Rude! If anything I'm a goddess, not a devil! And another thing, I wasn't exactly misplaced. My portal wasn't supposed to go here, it was meant to go to another world. But it's being fixed and I'll be leaving in Xerxes."

Yes, Katy was still a smartass. Aiden rolled her eyes and set her gun on the desk. "Don't be an ass, I'm still your superior in this world. I don't care if you're a goddess, a demi-god, or Truth himself because I will shoot you. Now answer my question. How'd you figure it out?"

"I saw your journal," she shrugged, grabbing the crackers from her pocket. They were leftovers from lunch on the train. "Now, miss Wilson, you never answered my question: is he alive?"

Aiden narrowed her eyes. "You mean to say you deconstructed my wall to look at my stuff," she corrected. Katy didn't dispute it and she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Unless teleporting was a new skill the homunculi possessed then she doubted Katy was one of them. With that out of the way Aiden could relax just a bit. There would be no more planning to take out a new homunculus. But a goddess? She sincerely doubted it was true. The term God was just a title slapped on beings with immense power that many people looked up to for one reason or another. If that were true in Katy's case then that meant she had a following at some point. Or she was full of herself.

But that was beside the point.

Regardless of whether or not Katy was a goddess or homunculus, she had talent Aiden couldn't ignore. Teleportation was useful, _very_ useful. It was almost convenient how Katy had revealed herself just after Aiden was told that her latest... shipment wasn't going to arrive in Central on time.

There was no telling whose side she was on, if any. Aiden could trust the friend she'd known for years and let her in on Maes' whereabouts or she could lie and report her mission a failure. But she needed the shipment before the breakout of Maria Ross. Her teeth clenched together and she sighed deeply.

She reached into the desk and pulled out a piece of paper before scribbling something on it and handing it to Katy. "I'll direct you to my cabin in the woods." Aiden holstered her gun and moved to exit the office. "Try not to die. We'll talk later."

"Oh no worries, I'm basically immortal!" she laughed, giving her friend a wink before walking out of the private office and into the team office.

Without pausing or a second thought she opened the window and jumped out, landing gracefully on the grass. Aiden's screech of alarm rang out as she peered over the ledge, only to glare at her subordinate for giving her a mild heart attack. When Katy looked through the window next to her, Jean was staring right at her with a roll in his hand. Katy waved at Jean and then Aiden before she ran off to only Truth knew where. Aiden's cabin, more than likely.

Jean opened the window and looked up to meet Aiden's shocked gaze. "You saw that too, right?"

"Unfortunately."

The day passed and Aiden saw neither hide nor hair of Katy until she returned home. The alchemist - goddess - whatever she was, had been waiting for her boss on the couch for a short time. Aiden had almost shot her when she walked in and saw a shadowy figure sitting in the dark living room. After that small fiasco, they'd settled down with cups of tea and Katy told Aiden about her life.

Aiden stared down at the empty teacup, arms folded in her lap and a contemplative look on her face. "So you're an... _entity_ of some sort that travels through universes for the sole purpose of not being bored. Is that it?"

"That's the gist of it, yes," Katy nodded.

"And you mostly go by the term Goddess due to the time you spent in ancient Greece impersonating the Goddess of Imagination, Iro."

"No, no. I made her up, she _is_ me."

Here eyebrow twitched and Aiden was surprised her cup didn't break under the pressure it was receiving. "And you came to this dimension _by accident_ , yet you stayed in hopes of saving the life of Maes Hughes. But since I already did that you have no reason to stay here and you're returning home when Major Armstrong, Edward Elric, and Breda go to Xerxes. Is that correct?"

"Well, I would have gone home at that point regardless of whether or not I'd been successful."

Aiden nodded thoughtfully. Perhaps if she saw Truth again she'd mention this little conversation and see what he had to say about another possible interference. However, that wouldn't be until she more than likely died in another accident or just died in general.

She glanced at her subordinate. The woman had been as truthful as she could prove so there was no reason to doubt her. That alone proved she could be trusted as an ally of some kind. Of course, now that Aiden knew of Katy's status, she could get a little help with the snag her plan had hit. She sat up straight and stared Katy in the eyes. "I have a favor to ask of you if you feel up to it. There's no shame in backing down."

Katy looked affronted at the idea and a smirk slowly spread across her face. "I'd never back down from a favor. What do you have for me?"

"When was the last time you traveled to Creta?"

* * *

The morning started off rough. She'd been exposed to a night of restless sleep, hadn't had time for breakfast of any kind, almost left the apartment blind without her glasses, tripped on the last few stairs, and as a result was a tad moodier than most mornings. The only hint a person would receive as a warning was her uncharacteristic silence.

Her foul mood took a back seat when she was handed a report filed earlier that day. Aiden spit out her water and stared at the document in her hands.

_Second Lieutenant Maria Ross Accused of Murdering Brigadier General Hughes. Pleading 'Not Guilty' on all accounts._

She hadn't realized it would happen so soon! She rocketed from her seat and took off down the hallway to Roy's office. A familiar blonde head rounded the corner and Aiden grabbed Riza's hand, taking the woman with her. They burst through the office door, Riza having the sense to close it behind her.

Roy stood from his chair in alarm. He didn't set fire to anything in the recent past so what had both women bursting in like madmen? "What's wrong?"

No sooner had the question left his lips did Aiden gasp out, "Maria Ross was just arrested as the lead suspect in Brigadier General Maes Hughes' death." She held out the document and he snapped it up, Riza joining his side to read it over. "It just came across my desk. She's pleading not guilty."

"Gather whatever information you can gather about her," he ordered his Lieutenant. "Go now. Quickly, and secretly." He handed the document to Riza who nodded.

"Right." She left the office in silence.

"So what now?" Aiden asked.

"Now we wait."

The waiting came to an end only a day later when Breda threw an evening's edition of the Central Times newspaper on the Colonel's desk. Aiden scowled at the thing as if it personally offended her. Not even a day after her arrest and they were already proclaiming her guilt of the murder. "This seems a little too showy, sir," he said.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah. They make a point of arresting her in public and now they announce her guilt to the newspapers before she's even had a trial. Something's not right."

She nodded and uncrossed her arms. "They've ignored Denny Brosh's report of the events during the Fifth Lab incident where both he and Maria Ross fired their weapons. I can't bring anything up because I was dismissed from the case under the guise of having been too close to Maes. The Elric brothers could provide testimonies but that would only draw this out. Someone is trying to pin the murder of Maes on the Second Lieutenant and they're doing their best to do so."

"I see." Roy folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. The phone rang and he answered.

" _You have a call from an Officer Falman from an outside line,_ " came the robotic voice of the operator.

"Put him through."

" _Colonel, I need to speak to you about General Hughes' murder,_ " Falman said. His voice was faint but she could hear him well enough.

" _Hey! Falman! Gimme the phone, would'ja?_ " Aiden raised an eyebrow as Barry took over the phone. " _Hey Mustang, did you see the newspaper? There's a pretty interesting article in there._ "

"What are you talking about, B-" Roy cut himself off as he remembered how the call was more than likely being monitored. Even if it wasn't there was still the chance someone could tap in at any moment. He sat up straight and Aiden could see faint traces of nervousness in his body language. "Bunny, darling, long time no see!" She covered her mouth and turned away to cover her snort of laughter. Roy shot her a dirty look. "You must really miss me for you to ask Falman to call me during work. Ha ha ha! But you know you're not supposed to call me on a military line."

There was silence on the other end and then Barry's voice came back over. And it sounded too much like a girl wannabe. " _Oh no! I'm so sorry! Your little Bunnykins just had to talk to you! There's something I wanna tell you, baby, that affects both our futures!_ "

"Alright, I'll call you back from an outside line. Just hold your horses."

" _I wuv you,_ " Barry sang over the receiver.

Roy hung up and looked at Aiden who was practically in stitches in her silent laughter. He huffed and lightly kicked her leg. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Come on, we have to go."

She peeled herself off the floor and gave a wide smile, her shoulders shaking slightly. "This will forever be ingrained into my memory."

They continued their conversation in a phone booth away from Central Headquarters. She wasn't entirely sure what was said between the two but the conversation was short. Then Breda was sent off to acquire certain items that would look like a corpse.

"And my role?" she asked, taking up presence by his side.

"You've been a strategist the entire time I've known you, it's one of the reasons I can't beat you in a game of chess." She didn't have the guts to tell him that she didn't strategize when playing chess. Every move was made without thought. It made winning all the funnier when her thoughtlessness was more effective than his strategies. "You're going to help me plan Maria Ross' escape and if you can, you're going to transmute the ingredients."

It wasn't like she hadn't done it before. They were practically recreating what she'd done with Maes. Aside from a few aspects. "Of course."

"What can you tell me?"

"If Bunny and Rose meet us at Second Street in the Warehouse District, I can hide the present early enough for you to wait for their arrival. If we need, I can create a way for Jacqueline to take Rose on a walk."

"And you're sure it'll work?"

She paused and tilted her head consideringly. "With no interruptions or bumps in the road, yes. And if there are, we'll make something up as we go along." There was no doubt Edward would show up and then by extension, Alphonse.

"I hate having to resort to that."

"And yet you do so well under pressure."

Roy paused and stared down the street that led to the prison holding the innocent woman. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

"I told you, I'll follow you." she reminded.

Aiden went back to the cabin that night. There was a problem she had to clear up with Maes. The man was a good source of wisdom and he often had suggestions to tweak their plans if a problem came up. And she had a feeling the one that had risen was her fault entirely. 

"The field mouse is fast," he prompted.

"But the owl sees at night," she finished, lowering her hands as he lowered his gun. "I think we have a bit of a problem."

The two went inside and Maes retrieved two cups of coffee that had been brewed that morning. They took up seats across from one another and Aiden sipped at the bitter liquid, noting how he'd forgotten to add her usual creamer but ignoring it in favor of accepting a drink from a friend.

He sighed. "So then, what's the problem?"

"I think Roy relies on me too much," Aiden announced, crossing one leg over the other. At Maes' nod, she continued. "I trust Roy to make the right decisions but he always asks me if he's made the right choice. It's been like that for the past few years now and I think it's because I'm too integrated in his life. I've been nudging him in the direction he should be going but..." she hesitated and bit her lip, "what if I shouldn't have?"

Maes sighed and placed his coffee on the table between them. He knew his friend was oblivious, he just didn't know _how_ oblivious until then. Then he chuckled and shook his head. Aiden looked up from her lap and stared at the man. This was serious!

"Oh Aiden," he sighed, smile not leaving his face, "you really can't see it, can you."

"See what?"

"Roy is a complicated man. But you should know by now that he _always_ second-guesses himself. Only now instead of keeping it to himself, he's asking you for your opinion in his decisions. That right there should tell you how much he respects you. If he didn't want you around you would know it in an instant. He's asking your opinion because he trusts you, he wants you around, and he cares what you think."

Aiden groaned and buried her face in her hand. Well she almost did. Her head hit the coffee cup and she jerked away from the touch causing some of the coffee to splash onto her. She was not amused. Maes however was grinning like a loon. 

"If this was how you react to feelings I'd love to see Roy confess his feelings for you," he stated. The sound of a cup shattering did not meet his ears and he watched as Aiden turned red.

"We... Roy and I already talked about it."

Had his cup not been on the table he was sure he would have dropped it. "What? When? Spare me no details!"

"I - well..." She set the mug down, rubbed the back of her neck, and then turned to stare at the fireplace. "He kissed me after... an incident -"

"What incident?"

"Doesn't matter - and then I kissed him right after. Then we didn't speak for a few weeks because I was busy and being childish avoiding him. A few days after Barry came around Roy and I found a chance to talk it out and I told him that it couldn't happen," she finished weakly.

Maes was silent for a moment and she was too scared to look over at him. A semi-hard but definitely papery object whapped into her head. Aiden squeaked in pain and surprise and turned to stare at the man standing over her with a rolled-up magazine. " _What the hell was that for?_ " she yelled.

"Your stupidity," he replied bluntly. Her jaw dropped at his honesty. That'd never been said to her before, not from Maes Hughes at least. She saw the next swing coming but it hit her arm instead of her head. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he knows nothing about me Maes!"

"Well eventually he _will_ and you'll think you were an idiot for doing that!" He threw the magazine back onto the table and sat on the couch with a huff.

"We're at war Maes, whether we like it or not." Aiden glared at the weapon and turned her stare on her friend. "Now isn't the best time to start relationships."

"Seems like the best possible time if you ask me." Gracia had been the one to wait for him during his time in Ishval and after overcoming the hardships there, neither of them would be separated from the other. War tested the strengths of bonds in love. 

"Why are you so interested in my non-existent love life anyway?"

Maes shrugged. "Well at first it was just general observations, but when I saw the connection you shared with Roy I had to do everything in my power to get you together." There was silence as Aiden made no move to reply or continue the conversation. He sighed and folded his arms and stared the woman down. "When this is over you will tell him the truth." 

The tone in his voice made no room for objections. Aiden smirked. "Sure. But if he doesn't want me around after that then I'm gonna..." she trailed off uncertainly. "Think of a threat later."

They had roughly six months until the Promised Day arrived. That was plenty of time to save the world. Six months to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katy Erwin is a character made up by WarblingLion0 for her story Fandom Quest, a story I beta for her. This (her character) was a small crossover of sorts. In her own book you'll find Katy's version of these events under the chapter titles SKOMO Quest: Part 1, 2, and 3.
> 
> (They'll be up soon.)


	16. Surprise Sacrifice

_Even though you know what's coming, you're never prepared for how it feels._

* * *

Flames burst into the room and forced the overgrown fat man out of the tower and onto one of the houses below.

"I barely made it," Roy whispered. He'd been worried that he'd lose another friend and judging by the situation he came in on, he was correct.

Kain sighed in relief and Hayate wagged his tail.

Riza rounded on her superior with narrowed eyes. "Colonel, why the hell did you leave your post? No matter what happened to us you could still have kept your involvement a secret! That was the whole idea! But you just come waltzing in here, plain as day! _Are you a complete idiot?_ " she shouted.

He rubbed his ears as her words rang in his skull. "Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. Happy?"

But the Lieutenant wasn't done yet. "What would I have said to Aiden if you'd gotten yourself killed?"

It was a low blow and she knew it, but Riza needed to express the seriousness of his actions. Roy grimaced and looked away without an answer.

Kain called out that Barry and the rampaging man were on the move. The Colonel ordered him to stay behind and clear the mess while Riza told Hayate to stay behind. They rushed out of the tower and jumped in the car, taking an alley to get behind Barry and the thing.

The car stopped and Jean went to hop in when the distinctive clanking of metal reached his ears. He turned just in time to see Alphonse walk up behind him.

"Are you going after Hughes' murderer?" he asked.

"You in?" the Colonel responded.

"Yeah."

Alphonse hopped in the back with Jean and they took off down the road in an attempt to catch up to Barry. The moment they did Roy ordered Barry to not lose their target. There was no way in hell he was going to pass up a chance at avenging Hughes.

The revelation of that walking piece of fat being a homunculus did throw him though. It was said that homunculi were supposedly artificial humans, but any attempts at creating one weren't successful and it was classified as human transmutation. The fact that homunculi were tied in meant that they were working with the military and if that was the case who knew who was on which side.

They followed Barry to the Third Laboratory. Roy stopped the car around the corner and they walked the rest of the way to peek around the wall and open gate.

"My body went in there," Barry chimed, pointing at the building. "Seems to think it can hide from me."

The Third Laboratory wasn't guarded by more than a single guard dozing. Regardless, they would need clearance and at the very least a reason to enter the building. Any notice prior could alert the enemy and they may clear out, which wasn't what he wanted. They needed an immediate response to a threat. Roy smiled. Either it would work, or it wouldn't.

"You're all terrible at being discreet," a voice drawled. The group looked up in unison to stare at Aiden who was perched on the wall with a raised eyebrow. "With the exception of Jacqueline who is dressed for the part. So explain to me why I wasn't invited to bring in our suspect?"

"Get down! Someone will see you," Roy ordered.

The woman rolled her eyes and slid off the wall. "For the record, I'm dressed in black, I was behind a tree, and those scientists at the door can't see for shit."

He looked her over and true to her word, she was wearing all black. Every item on her was black. The hooded trenchcoat, combat boots, fingerless gloves, shirt, and slightly baggy leather pants. In Aiden's mind, she was the very definition of Paint It Black. He raised an eyebrow at her choice in pants and another part of his mind commended her for it. But there was no time for that.

"Colonel," Riza said, drawing their attention. "You realize this connects them to the military."

"I do."

Alphonse glanced over at the Lieutenant Colonel as she listened intently to the words spoken between Mustang and Hawkeye. He and his brother had made an agreement to give the woman the benefit of the doubt. But that didn't mean he couldn't watch her.

"That's all we need for now. We're pulling back."

Barry ignored Roy's command and charged into the lab. "You have fun with that!" he called.

"Get back here!" Jean barked to no avail. The suit of armor kept going. "That psycho stormed the building."

"Yep. It's our lucky day."

"Huh?"

Roy hummed and looked back at Alphonse. "You can back out here if you want," he offered.

"No way. I'm staying."

Aiden smiled at the determination in the teen's voice. Then Roy turned to her. "You joining up?"

She shrugged. "Well someone needs to be the voice of reason."

He nodded and quickly walked around the gate. The building was full of startled scientists. They only had to follow the sounds of screaming and Barry's laughter to get where they needed.

"All personnel must evacuate immediately!" Roy ordered the scientists.

A man walked up behind them, an arm up in a salute. "Uh, C-Colonel?" he questioned.

"Stay back," Aiden ordered before he could speak. "The man who broke in is a deranged murderer. This unit can handle his capture. Order your men to seal off any exits!"

"Yes Lieutenant Colonel!" The man hurried off to help evacuate the area and spread word to security.

They stared down the steps where Barry had disappeared to and when the soldier was gone they charged down them. Jean and Alphonse pushed the cage doors open and the five people stood in the hallway, glancing to the left and right. Barry could have gone in either direction.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Jean asked.

Roy scratched his head and sighed. "We're gonna have to split up. Lieutenant, you take Alphonse and go that way." He pointed to the left of the staircase. "If you reach a dead-end come find us, if you find Barry apprehend him and don't wait up."

Riza nodded. "Yes sir." She turned and walked down the left side of the hallway, Alphonse trailing behind her.

Roy turned and started off down the right. It only took her a moment to realize they were one short. Jean stayed at the bottom of the staircase staring after the pair leaving them, Aiden gave him a curious look.

"Jean?" He stared down the black corridor a moment longer before he turned and caught up with them. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing." 

Aiden raised an eyebrow. That was an obvious lie. But she had no place in calling people out in lies. So the soldier shrugged and looked forward. The tunnel went on for a long while. The further in they went the more dirty things became. The walls had some sort of grime stuck to them and Aiden wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was. They passed empty cages with large dark spots stuck to the ground. She carefully avoided thinking about what it was and where it came from. Though she had a very good idea.

The trio paused at an open room, its prison door lying on the ground. They walked in and grimaced at the state of the room and the tools laying out.

"It doesn't look like anybody's used this lab in a while," Roy ground out and Aiden shivered. The room felt wrong. He gave her a look and nodded. As an alchemist, both of them could feel the apparent dirtiness the room was bathed in.

"I guess not. What is this stuff?" Jean questioned. He kicked lightly at an empty jar.

"I don't think you want to know," Aiden mumbled.

Roy glanced at a case of dirty medical instruments. "Well whatever it was, it was painful for someone."

"Well now, I am just shocked."

Aiden turned around and whipped her gun up, glaring down the sights at Lust. It was the first time she'd ever seen her in the flesh, but she looked the same from what she remembered. Which once again wasn't much. 

The clicking of her heels sounded as she strode forward. "It's bad enough you stood me up on our date. And now you point a gun at me? You've got some nerve, don't you?"

A startled gasp left Jean and she paid no attention to it. "Solaris?" he asked. He lowered his gun and Aiden felt the need to step on his foot. She didn't, but there was still the need. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Havoc, your girl's got the tattoo," Roy announced.

"Yeah. First I've seen it, sir."

Lust chuckled. "Quit staring, it's not polite."

Aiden grinned and shrugged. "I don't know about that. The last person who was attached to these often made his opinions known." Tristan never wanted to be bottle-fed. Roy glanced at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Maybe so, but men like that don't deserve women like us," Lust laughed lightly.

The Colonel sighed. "Well I can see how she tricked you so easily. You've always been a sucker for women with big boobs."

Jean grimaced. "I just can't help it! I love 'em!" he defended.

"Did you tell this woman anything?"

"No! I never said a single thing about work sir!"

Roy glanced from his subordinate to the homunculus in front of them. "Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?" Aiden stared blankly at Lust, thankful she was ready for the question. 

"Oh, yes. He was quite the intelligent man, wouldn't you agree? I only wish I had the opportunity to pick his brain -" Lust was cut off as Roy shot her in the leg.

"On your knees!" he commanded. "I want to know everything!"

"Sorry to say," Lust said straightening up, her leg wound healing with sparks of red alchemy, "but it's gonna take more than you're capable of to make me get on my knee-"

Roy continued shooting at her. The woman skidded back a few steps and she chuckled.

"How merciless. Pick that up in Ishval, huh?" She licked away the blood pouring down from her head wound.

"You're a homunculus," Jean gasped.

"Gee, what gave it away?" Aiden snapped.

Lust grinned. "Indeed. How very astute of you Jean. But I doubt you've seen this one." Her fingers stretched into claws and she reached into her chest and pulled apart her breastplate. There, at the center of her chest, connected to veins, was a Philosopher's Stone. "Take a good look boys," she said. "It's a Philosopher's Stone. I was created with this stone at my core. It's not just a legend, it's my heart."

"You're a monster!" Roy barked, glaring at the woman.

Lust pouted lightly. "That was uncalled for. I do have feelings. Apart from a few things I was made nearly identical to you. _I am human._ "

"Your core is a rock made from genocide," Aiden snarked. "Just because you look human it doesn't mean that you are!" She glanced at Roy to her right and Jean to her left. Roy was fine as could be but Jean, on the other hand, looked like he was having one of the worst days of his life. "And let me guess," she continued, "we're only gaining this information because you don't plan on letting us out of here alive. Am I correct?"

"Yep. It's such a shame."

Without further words Lust reached out and sliced their guns with her claws. Aiden growled and dropped the useless gun before stepping back. Roy pulled on his ignition cloth but Lust reached up and sliced a pipe causing water to rain down on them.

"Too slow!" she laughed. "Oh no, did I get your ignition glove all wet?"

The three gaped at her before they turned tail and ran from the room, screams falling from their mouths. They slid on the wet ground and hid on either side of the door.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Jean asked. "She'll shred us with her freaky fingers!"

Roy smirked. "No, she made a big mistake. She flooded the room with water. A simple transmutation and we have hydrogen gas."

Aiden and Jean grinned. Gas manipulation was out of her comfort zone so Roy transmuted the water while Jean threw his lighter into the room. A large explosion rocked the area and they had to cover their ears to avoid hearing loss. Silence reigned for a minute and the three soldiers stood and walked back into the room. 

There were burn marks on every surface and Aiden grimaced at the smell. It was like Ishval all over again. She glanced around for any sign of red sparks. If she knew where Lust would pop up she could move Jean to safety.

Jean picked up his burnt lighter. "Aw, crap. This was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends," he moaned in complaint. He turned around. "Hey Colonel, mind giving me a light here?" The look he received made Aiden snort. "Oh yeah, you're all wet," he teased.

"Oh yeah? Well those things will kill you you know that?" he raged.

Aiden laughed and looked up at Roy consideringly. "Well the wet hair look's not bad." He turned to look down at her but she'd already looked away. "Anyway, what'd you do with the lighter I gave you?"

"Oh, it's in my pocket." Jean rolled his eyes and stepped on a piece of wood that crunched under his foot. "She's dust," Roy said. "I definitely cremated her."

"How can you tell sir?"

"The smell," the two superior officers answered at the same time.

"We're pretty familiar with that stench by now," Roy continued.

"You mean from that time you spent in Ishval?"

"For all we know she could still regenerate, so stay alert."

"Yes sir."

A scream drew their attention and they watched in alarm as Jean coughed, two spears going through his back and out his stomach. The nails retracted and Jean fell face-first to the ground. 

"Havoc!"

"Jean!"

Roy and Aiden rushed forward to aid him. A puddle of blood slowly grew beneath the unresponsive Lieutenant and she did her best to staunch the bleeding from his back. Lust rose from the ashes like an evil phoenix, grinning and chuckling madly.

"Hang in there!" Roy commanded.

"Don't kid yourself," Lust laughed, "he's a dead man." She raised her hand and her nails grew into their spears.

"No he's not!" He barked. 

Aiden glared at the homunculus. "You bitch!" she shouted. 

In a split second she clapped her hands and slammed them on the floor. Lust gasped in surprise as pointed columns of rock slammed into her body. Suddenly they were retracted as Roy grabbed Jean's shotgun and fired, leaving her Philosopher's Stone open for all to see.

"Give up! There's nothing you can do that'll kill me!"

Roy stepped on her shoulder to hold her in place. "Then you won't mind," he reached down and ripped out the stone, "if I borrow this!" Lust yelled and choked before she started to disintegrate. He turned and walked back to the pair. "I need it to save Havoc. I don't know much about medicinal alchemy, but this should amplify my abilities." 

Aiden stared in horror as Lust's body began to grow from the stone. "Roy! Watch out!" He turned and gasped.

"It seems like you should buy a girl dinner first, before you go sticking your hand in her chest," Lust's distorted voice sounded. 

Roy pulled back in alarm and Aiden wrapped around him to help. It was a bad decision on her part. Lust's fingers pierced through them both. Aiden immediately backed up and dropped to the ground clutching her side. The homunculus smiled at their pain.

"I told you," she said. "The Philosopher's Stone is my core." She retracted her finger spears and Roy fell to the ground, Lust holding up the hand that had the ignition glove. "I really hate to do this. You were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all," she said as she pulled the glove off. "But you forced me to kill you."

"Damn you," Roy gasped out. The cloth was shredded and Aiden watched as the pieces fell to the ground.

"Save your breath. I want you to watch poor Jean bleed to death, then you can die." A blue alchemic light drew her attention and Lust swiftly dodged the knife thrown at her. She frowned at Aiden who gasped and coughed up blood. "You, however, were a surprise candidate. You hid your alchemy well." She shrugged and began to walk away. "There's nothing for it now. Enjoy your last moments with your lover."

"You bitch," Aiden wheezed and Lust exited the room. Whether she heard her or not was unclear, but either way, Lust didn't respond.

"Jean. Answer me," Roy gasped. "You're not allowed to die before me."

Aiden reached up with a shaky hand and felt for a pulse. "His pulse is slow but strong," she coughed, "which is good."

"Are you alright?"

"P-Peachy." She rested her head on the ash-covered concrete and sighed at the surprising coolness it brought. It felt nice. "Sorry, but I think..." her voice slurred, "I think I'll go to sleep now."

Roy jerked in alarm. "Wilson stay awake." Nothing but silence met his ears. "Wilson." Still, there was nothing. "Aiden!"

When no reply came he felt something break inside him. He gritted his teeth and reached into his pocket to grab the lighter Aiden gave him. She needed a doctor and so did Jean. But he needed to get rid of the homunculus first who would more than likely going after Hawkeye and Alphonse. Roy glanced over at the dagger Aiden had thrown at the homunculus. That was what he needed.

The pain of searing the wound closed was excruciating but it had to be done. There was no sense in trailing an enemy and dying of blood loss before he could do anything. He grimaced and sat up, clutching his side. Then he crawled over to Aiden and felt her pulse. Strong and steady, she was just unconscious. Roy sagged in relief and checked on Jean as well. They'd be fine while he was gone.


	17. We're All Idiots Here

_The times you lived through, the people you shared those times with - nothing brings it all to life like an old mix tape. It does a better job of storing up memories than actual brain tissue can do. Every mix tape tells a story. Put them together, and they can add up to the story of a life._

* * *

"You're an idiot!"

Aiden cringed at Roy's tone and shifted in her wheelchair to find a more comfortable spot. It'd been days since the events at the Third Laboratory and the trio had been transferred to the hospital with identical wounds. Jean through his back and stomach and Roy and Aiden through their sides. At first she'd been restricted to bed rest, but her constant fidgeting annoyed one of the nurses enough to the point of letting her go down the hallway to Jean and Roy's room. Walking was off-limits, hence the wheelchair.

Riza had given them a complete rundown of what happened to her, Alphonse, and Barry. When she got to her reaction under the false news her superiors and teammate had died she admitted to breaking down. That set off Roy and he went on about how she shouldn't have believed the homunculus, much less given up.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Aiden sighed and shook her head, her dark locks swaying above her shoulders. "Take it easy on her Roy, she thought we died. You can't blame her for going off the rails of the crazy train for a moment."

"That's no excuse! _You_ wouldn't have broken down."

She leveled him with a hard glare. "Don't compare me to my friends, Colonel. I know for a fact I will break down if any of you die." The words felt heavy coming from her mouth but they were the truth and they needed to be said.

Being compared to one another wasn't fair to either of the women. They were their own beings and everyone reacted differently under stress which was what helped make humans so diverse. In a controlled environment where she knew what would happen (like she was already in), Aiden knew she would panic and worry, but she wouldn't go so far as Riza did. However, in an unscripted place and confronted with the possibility of his death, she knew she'd freak. She'd scream and cry and destroy breakable objects because that was how much she cared.

Roy sighed and crossed his arms. "Still, a soldier needs to be able to keep it together under any kind of pressure." He looked away from the woman in the wheelchair and back to his subordinate. "You've gotta stay strong and don't you ever give up on living!" he ordered. "I need to know you can keep your cool no matter what happens."

"Sir."

"I'm gonna continue to rely on you to watch my back, don't let me down."

"You ought to think about taking your own advice, _Colonel_ ," Jean snarked from his bed. "Since you were the one who abandoned his post."

"Hey shut up Havoc!" Roy yelled.

"Calm down and don't hurt yourself!" Aiden shouted back. The two winced and held their injured sides.

"Please don't yell Colonel. It's hard on my injury."

" _Is that all you have to say to the man who saved your life?_ "

"I'm grateful and all, but couldn't you have been a little more careful with the fire? Girls aren't going to like me with burn scars all over my stomach."

According to Roy, before he'd gone after Lust he cauterized their wounds so they wouldn't lose any more blood. It was a smart move. Although Jean could be a bit of a drama queen. Their burns were only centered around the wounds and the only reason Roy's burn was large was due to the fact that he couldn't see what he was aiming at. It didn't bother her so much as it bothered Jean. She was alive and she was thankful for it.

"You ungrateful snot!" the Colonel raged. "You got off rare and I'm medium-well! I'm much worse off than you are!"

"We're not talking about steaks here!"

The two stopped shouting and groaned as their wounds ached. _You would think he would learn after the first yelling match_ , Aiden thought.

"And what the hell? Why are we even in the same room? At my rank I should have my own room!" _And a hot nurse..._ An image of Aiden in a nurses costume made him inwardly smile. That wasn't bad. That wasn't bad, _at all_.

The woman in his thoughts rolled her eyes and shared an exasperated look with Riza. "And at my rank I shouldn't have to listen to two grown men fight like children yet here we are." It didn't grate on her nerves as much as she let show. The two were wonderful entertainment compared to her empty room and no entertainment aside from counting the number of birds that flew by.

"Please try to understand sir," Riza pleaded. "It's easier to guard the two of you in the same place."

Aiden suddenly felt a wave a déja vu wash over her. Two people stuck in bed while another watches over them in the same room for convenience. The last time that happened... She tilted her head in thought. It was a few months ago when Scar attacked Roy at the river and she intervened. Jean had been the one to look after them at the time.

"Which reminds me. Why haven't they tried to kill us yet?" No one had an answer to Roy's question. "This is the perfect time to finish us off. People die in hospitals all the time. They could make it look like an accident. So why haven't they come?"

The door opened and everyone's attention focused on the trio walking into the room. Aiden grinned and waved at the Elric brothers and Kain. Only Alphonse and Kain returned the greeting, Edward's focus having been set on Roy.

Kain saluted as he walked in, "Sorry to disturb you, sir." He handed Aiden a grilled cheese he picked up.

"You're my hero Kain," she whispered with wide eyes. Needless to say, hospital food wasn't the best.

Alphonse laughed at her reaction and turned to the rest of the room. "We came for a visit."

Riza looked the two of them up and down. "Are you sure it's okay to be walking around in the open? What if they attack you?"

Edward shrugged and pointed upwards to what everyone else assumed was the roof of the building. "Nah, it's okay. We have someone who can sense a homunculus' aura."

With her mouth being full of bread and cheese, Aiden couldn't ask what they were talking about, though she had a very good idea. Roy covered her silence when he asked what it was and how it worked. The brothers didn't have an answer for him because they weren't quite sure either.

"Anyway," Kain said, "I brought what you asked for Lieutenant."

She took the map from his hands and nodded in thanks and he was sent from the room to guard. No one was to be let in or out unless they had the say-so. Riza laid out what could then be seen as a map on Roy's bed.

"What'cha got there?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I counted the number of steps I took to get to the basement under the Third Laboratory and I was able to calculate the approximate location of that doorway. It's not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center." She pointed at the lab on the map.

Aiden nodded as she followed along and wheeled herself closer to get a better look at the map. Riza was a very intelligent woman and only a fool would question it. Yet her smart thinking was surprising when every male in the room stared at her in silence.

"Nice going!" Roy praised.

"Thank you sir."

Then Ed gasped and pointed to an area on the edge. "That's Central Command."

"What's more, it's the Presidential Estate," Al finished. "Right above where we found the homunculi."

"That's alarming," Aiden said.

"Which means there's a very real possibility the Fuhrer is connected to them," Roy added.

"But that doesn't make sense. In Dublith, the Fuhrer led the squad that annihilated the homunculi. Major Armstrong was with them too. Why would he kill Greed and his group if he's connected to them?" Al questioned.

Ed frowned. "It's strange he killed them anyway. Why would he slaughter them before interrogating them?"

Because he didn't want Greed or any of his lackeys passing on information that could ruin Father's plan. That was basically it. Had Greed kept his head down and not kidnapped Alphonse then she was sure he would've lived to see the Promised Day. Of course, that would've screwed up the timeline so she wouldn't have helped. And anyway, she had other obligations to deal with.

"It's strange alright. Damn inscrutable." Roy looked up from the map. "One thing's for sure, the enemy's infiltrated high up the command. So extreme caution is necessary at all times." He turned to the boys. "And Fullmetal, watch yourself." Edward was once again startled at the Colonel's concern for his safety but he nodded nonetheless.

A knock sounded at the door and Armstrong and Breda walked in. They would've arrived earlier except they'd been delayed. Aiden hadn't seen them since she sent Katy off with them and Ed to Xerxes. Sending her subordinate through the heat was her way of getting revenge after Katy'd jumped from the office window.

"Hey Major," she greeted. "What's up?"

Armstrong waved his own greeting. "Major Katy Erwin has decided to return from wherever she came." Aiden frowned and nodded in acceptance. One of her friends, possibly the weirdest one yet, was gone forever. And that was that. "She also asked me to pass along a message for her. She said, _'E.T. had to phone home'_."

The thought that the phrase had any special meaning went out the door as Aiden smiled and started cracking up. She wiped away a stray tear and looked up at the room of questioning faces. "S-She would say that," she chuckled. "Thanks for that Major."

Breda looked over to Jean, "She had a message for you too. _'You still look like a horse'_." Jean shot an accusing glare at Aiden as she unsuccessfully tried to cover her snort. Since she knew where the woman had come from, her mannerisms and jokes made much more sense than just coincidences.

Another knock came from the door and the nurse Aiden had a fun time annoying peeked her head in. "Excuse me, miss Wilson? It's time to change your bandages and then we can discharge you."

Roy gaped and pointed at her. "Why is she getting out earlier than me?"

The nurse looked and smiled sweetly as she answered. "Her wounds weren't as serious as yours and she listened to the doctor's orders when he said to stay in bed and rest rather than getting up and constantly straining herself."

Aiden grinned at the jab to Roy's impatience and waved as she was rolled out of the room. "I'll make sure to visit you men in your cell."

"You're such a child."

"You love me though!"

The door closed as the two women left, a certain Colonel stared at the door in shock. A muffled laugh sounded from his right. "Shut up Havoc."

"I didn't say anything."

" _You were thinking it._ "

Edward looked away from the door and back at his commanding officer. He and Al had talked about it and they'd agreed to tell him. "Colonel," he began. "There's something else we need to bring up with you."

The boy looked uncomfortable and he frowned. What news could bother _Edward_ of all people? The kid had a knack for spitting things out and saying what he wanted with little to no repercussions. "Out with it Fullmetal."

"A while ago Al and I saw an ouroboros tattoo on Aiden's wrist," he admitted. The military figures in the room stilled. Ed grimaced and rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty. "After the Fifth Laboratory, we thought she was part of the group that was responsible. Major Armstrong knows this. And then after Greed said he wasn't with the rest of the homunculi we gave Aiden a chance she didn't know she had. But we kept an eye on her all the same."

Al nodded and took over. "After we figured out that the military was involved we were told how quickly she'd ascended through the ranks."

"Her ascension through the ranks? Why would that matter?" Jean questioned. "She's only ever been promoted four times in her career."

"Four times?" Al repeated. "But going from Sergeant to Lieutenant Colonel is seven ranks."

"Well yeah, but she was admitted into the military under Sergeant rather than Private during the Ishvalan War of Extermination. After the war ended she was promoted to First Lieutenant. A lot of people were surprised but I think it's because of her extensive time in her own countries military coupled with how well she did by herself without a squad aside from Fuery."

"Huh? Fuery served with her?"

Riza shook her head. "He served _under_ her. He was her subordinate for a time. After the war ended she transferred him to us."

"So four ranks in seven years," Edward thought aloud, frowning. "That's still a little weird."

Once more Riza disagreed. Maes Hughes had been promoted a lot in his career as well, and he didn't have a boost to start off with. "It's not as uncommon as you would think. And Aiden has completed a number of harsh assignments that got her to where she is, a lot of them here in Central and throughout Amestris."

Roy focused on the boys as his thoughts receded. "Where were you going with this Edward? Why are you telling us your past doubts?"

"We thought she had something to do with it until you mentioned that Lust called her a _'surprise sacrifice'_ , meaning she isn't with the homunculi." Ed shrugged and looked away. "We figured you'd want to know."

Outside the room, Aiden's hand was over her mouth as she was wheeled down the hall. "Oh crap, I can't believe I actually said that," she moaned despairingly. Her face was beet red. She looked over her shoulder to the nurse. "Please kill me."

The woman laughed and shook her head in the negative. "Complicated relationship?" she guessed.

They entered Aiden's hospital room and she stood up and sat on the bed while the nurse pushed the wheelchair to a corner. " _Very._ "

The nurse smiled and nodded. From there they continued on and she helped her patient change the bandage. Aiden could do it herself but the nurse insisted on doing it while instructing how to do it at home. She felt the need to remind the woman that she's a military officer and they covered this in basic training. The damn woman only stared her down until Aiden was silent.

She was sent home in the clothes she came in, though they were washed, with spare bandages and pain meds to be taken once a day. The climb up several flights of stairs wasn't easy but it cost her only a few more minutes than normal. When she finally closed the front door of her apartment, she sighed in relief and tossed the keys onto her coffee table only for them to thump against something and land on the ground with a clatter. Aiden raised an eyebrow and turned on the light.

Sitting on her coffee table was a large box. She frowned and walked closer as she noticed a note attached to the top.

_Found your so-called 'favor'. I don't know what this thing is, but if it's what I think it is, then you better start practicing. Let's_ _ not _ _start an internal investigation, shall we? Also, it's frickin bats. I love Halloween._   
_\- E_

Aiden snorted and shook her head. "Katy Erwin you mouthy little shit." She gave the box a once over, a contemplative look on her face. Her alchemist was right, she'd need practice.

So she grabbed a spare bag and packed for a few days. The note was burned and the ashes were rinsed down the sink. Before she left with the bag and box she scribbled down a note for anyone coming in to find her. Then Aiden headed back downstairs and to the parking lot out back. She had her own car but she preferred walking over riding. On rainy days she either drove or grabbed an umbrella. That time she stole someone else's car was to make sure no one saw her own and traced it back to her.

Maes was, understandably, pissed off when she showed up. She went to the Third Laboratory - which she wasn't supposed to do - and was injured to the point of hospitalization. It didn't matter if it was for a few days. At some point Aiden grabbed him and set him on the couch with a drink to calm him down.

"It's fine," she assured, "I'm okay."

"You could've ended up like Jean."

"But I didn't. Off-topic, the package came in."

He raised an eyebrow at the change in subject but left it at that. "You never did tell me what it was." Aiden grinned and opened the top of the box. One look at the helmet made him glance up at the woman. "You're crazy," he deadpanned.

She opened her mouth to retaliate then closed it and shrugged. Her solutions to problems did sometimes create their own problems and this was the craziest one yet. "You want to help me get ready for the next step of our plan?"

"Where did you get one of these anyway?"

"You remember that incident in Table City? One of the Milosians owed me, she seemed surprised I didn't ask for something else. She didn't question it though."

For two days they figured out how to work the Milosian gear. They were ever thankful for the small booklet of information included by Aiden's Milosian contact. On the third day, Aiden made her way back to Central in the early morning when darkness could help her sneak around. From there all she had to do was wait around until Edward started his mission of becoming one of the most well-known alchemists in Central to draw out Scar and then the homunculi. Or perhaps she'd see Ling and Lan Fan running around the rooftops, but that wasn't likely.

Until then she had to wait at the top of the tallest building she could find, which happened to be the observatory. She could've climbed to the top of the train station but the observatory was closer and she had no intention of scaring civilians. Suddenly Katy's note came back to her and Aiden had to pause. _'I_ _t's frickin bats. I love Halloween.'_

Aiden drew up her mental calendar and realized that the day was the 31st of October, Halloween. She was dressed up as a bat on Halloween in a country that didn't celebrate it. A snort left her and she shook her head in amusement. Only Erwin could make a reference like that without knowing when Aiden would use the suit. Or perhaps Katy did know, she mused.

When clouds of smoke started popping up around Sector Eight she knew her number had come up. Aiden broke out into a run and grimaced at the height before she jumped off the building. The second she was in the air she pressed a button on the straps around her and she shot up in the air, a pair of bat wings allowing her to glide through the air.

The gear was technology from the Milosians, more specifically the Black Bats. They were a terrorist organisation dedicated to restoring Milos to its former glory. Milos was once a town of Creta, exiled and then taken in by Amestris and renamed Table City. But not before their town was destroyed and the Milosians moved to the bottom of a dirty trench. Aiden had helped a few of their members along while ago and the leader of the Bats wanted to repay her so she didn't owe anything to an Amestrian military dog. Her words, not Aiden's.

The bat suit was basically just a black suit, although it came off as dark purple, with a glider harnessed around the person and a helmet to hide their identity. There were hooks that she could shoot at buildings and reel in to gain momentum and another to carry a passenger. It was easy enough to understand and use, but a few days of practice in a forest could only get her so far.

A black and yellow figure darting down the alleys caught her eye and she messily made her way to follow them. Close behind them followed Gluttony. She grimaced. Aiden had spent an hour rolling around in sagebrush to get rid of as much of her scent as she could, much to the amusement of Maes. Hopefully, her little trick would hide her. Suddenly the homunculus veered off course and went in the direction of Scar.

The second he was out of sight she swooped down in front of Ling and Lan Fan. Ling skidded to a stop and raised his sword. In turn Aiden flipped up her helmets mask.

"It's just me!" she said quickly before one of the two attacked her.

"You're that soldier who helped Maria Ross escape. Wilson, was it?" His voice had a hint of caution to it and the woman nodded.

"Yes. I'm here to help, now follow me." Ling hesitated and she groaned. "We don't have time for this! Bradley will catch up now let's go!"

They carried on down the alley until they came upon a manhole that led into the sewers. Ling set Lan Fan on the ground and helped Aiden move the manhole cover. They'd almost had it fully off when the Xingese girl started screaming. The two dropped the cover on the ground and rushed over to her when they noticed she was cutting her arm off.

"Lan Fan what are you doing?" Ling yelled, yanking her hand away.

Aiden knelt down to take a look at the wound and she shook her head. "She's cut too deep, you need to finish it."

He looked horrified at the thought. "What?"

"We can get her a doctor to stabilize her but she'd lose her arm anyway! Ling! Use your sword!"

Lan Fan whimpered and nodded. "My Lord we are out of time."

Ling looked crushed and Aiden felt her heart go out to him. The teen had no idea what he was getting into when he started his journey. Then he nodded and she looked at the girl. She grabbed a piece of cloth from the bag around her shoulder and instructed her to bite down on it. Ling swung the sword and Lan Fans cries were muffled by the cloth.

"Ling, give me your jacket," Aiden ordered. He did so without further prompting and she tied it around the open wound. The girl was only half-conscious. Aiden jumped down into the sewers and Lan Fan was lowered to her. "Meet us at the corner of Third and Maple, Lieutenant Hawkeye will take you. Take Lan Fan's arm and tie it to a dog to lead Bradley off our trail. Then help Edward and Alphonse with Gluttony, I assume you can track them?"

He looked nervous but nodded. "Yes."

She nodded in response and carried the girl further into the sewer systems, hearing Ling move the manhole back in its place. They took twists and turns and suddenly she was glad she and Maes had spent a week memorizing the layout, otherwise she'd be horribly lost. The girl in her arms had to be shaken awake twice and she mumbled words.

"Thank you for helping the young Lord," she'd wheezed. "How can I repay you?"

"Save your breath and try not to pass out on me," Aiden answered as she jumped over a dead rat. "There's a good way." Lan Fan smiled and nodded.

When they arrived at their destination she set Lan Fan on the ground and climbed up the ladder to move the covering. Luckily she'd already loosened it that morning when she'd been on her way to the observatory. Aiden climbed back down the ladder and shook Lan Fan to further wake her up.

"I can't carry you up. You go and I'll follow in case you fall."

She nodded and went up the ladder slowly, Aiden close behind. When they were out she returned the covering and they waited behind a dumpster out of sight for the Lieutenant and Ling. It'd do no good for someone to see them and report it. Brakes squealed on tires and Ling's voice rang out.

"Lan Fan!" he called.

Aiden immediately shot up and carried the girl to the car. Riza raised an eyebrow at her appearance but didn't question it. They had no time for questions anyway. She sat up front with Lan Fan in her lap and the car took off.

"She's lost about a litre of blood by my guess, maybe a litre and a half if her state of confusion is anything to go by," she announced.

From then on no words were spoken as Riza got them out of Central and to the house in the woods Aiden knew they were headed to. When they arrived she carried Lan Fan into the house and set her up on a bed on the second floor while Ling brought in Gluttony. With her and Riza's combined knowledge of wounds, they were able to keep Lan Fan as close to stable as possible without the help of a doctor, but according to Riza, Roy was on his way with the Elrics and doctor Nox.

Night had fallen by the time they arrived and Nox was rushed inside to look at Lan Fan. "You let her wander around the sewers with her arm cut off? Don't blame me if she gets lockjaw," he grouched.

Aiden sighed. "For the second time, we did what we could with what we had. You should be amazed she doesn't _already_ have an infection."

She got no reply and left the room to join Edward, Alphonse, and Ling. Lan Fan's muffled screams as Nox worked bothered her. Any kind of pained yell always struck a chord within her if it came from any baby, child, or teen. Children were her weakness. One of them anyway.

"When I went in search of immortality I knew I'd have to be ready to make certain sacrifices," Ling said. He clenched his fist as Lan Fan let out another scream. "But I... I wasn't ready for this. Lan Fan was though. She made the decision that I was too weak to make."

As the girls screams died down Aiden stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one's ever really ready to make the sacrifice play," she said. "And no one can ever determine what it will be. We just have to face it head-on and keep moving forward as best we can. That's what us humans do the best."

Ling looked up and smiled weakly at the Lieutenant Colonel. "I never did thank you for helping us."

She shrugged. "Lan Fan already did and I told her she could make it up to me by surviving."

"Still though. Thank you."

Aiden nodded and carried on down the hallway and then down to the first floor. Roy was leaning up against the front door frame. He was frowning with his arms crossed over his chest and the look in his eyes let her know that he was thinking deeply. She walked forward and followed his lead by leaning against the wall.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"The Elrics told me something interesting the other day," he answered. "I'm just going over it again."

Those brothers... She inwardly sighed and took a wild guess at what they may have told him. It wasn't hard to figure out. But his reaction, or lack thereof, made her nervous. "Sounds like you've thought about it a lot."

"I have."

"And what's your conclusion?"

He glanced at her. She was staring at the ground and her posture was slouched, almost submissive. Was she waiting for him to yell at her? "I think the reason you didn't tell me, or any of us, about the tattoo was because you couldn't disprove any accusations."

Aiden startled and stared up at him in shock. How'd he figure it out? Her confusion must have been evident because he sighed.

"You're a foreigner with not much of a past to speak of. Any accusation toward you would come from us and we'd be the only people who could say anything. Outside of us, you have no friends, no offense. I feel a little offended you didn't say anything, but I understand why."

Not much of a past to speak of? More like a past she _didn't_ speak of. She felt slightly hurt by the no other friends comment but he spoke the truth. She really didn't have any friends aside from them. He was also correct that any accusation couldn't be debunked.

"I also know that homunculi can't perform alchemy," he added.

She blinked once. That tidbit of information could've saved her so much time and energy. Aiden cracked a grin and shook her head. "Well damn, now I feel foolish."

Roy returned the grin. "You're not foolish, you just don't think ahead."

_Oh Roy, if only you knew._

She stopped leaning on the wall and walked over to the bag sitting next to the glider and helmet. "Well turn around or go somewhere else."

"Why?"

She pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. "I need out of these blood-soaked clothes. Now turn around or leave." Before he had the chance to reply she started unbuttoning the top of the suit.

On any other day she wouldn't have done such a thing, but the past week had worn her down and she was beyond caring. The top came off first and she wiped away any remnants of blood with the black top before putting on the shirt. She'd only just removed the bottoms and leaned down to grab her jeans when she heard a choked gasp and turned around to find Roy facing the wall.

 _Did he just..._ Aiden shook her head and pulled on the jeans followed by the boots from the bat suit. She didn't have room for a spare pair and it didn't matter when they fit and looked good. Next came the holster for her gun which she strapped to her side. One gun went there while the other was in the waistband of her pants. She tossed the clothing next to the bag and grinned.

"It's just funny," Aiden mused.

Roy slowly glanced over at her and then faced her when he saw she was fully clothed. "What is?"

"Back in my country, we celebrate a holiday every year on October 31st."

"Really? What's it about?"

"It's considered a spooky holiday. Little kids dress up as monsters and go door to door ringing bells to get candy. They have a whole chant to sing when they go to a house. Some houses decorate their lawns with ghosts and scarecrows. I once dressed up as a pirate for the neighborhood and went around giving away chocolate coins."

It'd been the first year Jessica was with them and they'd decided to coordinate their costumes. She'd gone as Jack Sparrow while Jessica dressed up as Elizabeth. They'd both agreed to make Tristan into Will Turner. Parents cooed at Tristan while she and Jessica received high fives from teenagers. Just for show Aiden carried around an empty Root Beer bottle and constantly asked strangers why the rum was gone. Each time they asked a teenager they pointed at Jess and said it was her fault. They got an extra coin for responding with a reference.

"That's strange, but it sounds fun."

His words shook her from her memories and she shrugged. "Different countries, different cultures. Halloween used to be a lot more sinister though."

"Oh?"

She opened her mouth to respond but doctor Nox's voice called down and said that Lan Fan could be seen. "I'll tell you another time." Aiden grabbed the bag on the floor and walked up the steps.

The group crowded in the room and they waited for Lan Fan to wake up. Just as she opened her eyes Roy asked Riza to keep watch outside. She nodded and left the room.

"She's awake," Al gasped.

Ed leaned forward. "Anything we can do?" he asked.

Aiden looked at Nox. "I've got a painkiller but there's a twenty percent chance she'll end up high as a kite." She'd never felt the need to tell Maes that.

He looked up, "What's it made of?"

"Opiorphin."

As a doctor, he knew exactly what it was and he stared at her. Aiden laughed nervously. "You're kidding."

"What's Opiorphin?" Al asked.

She looked away from the doctor and down at Lan Fan. "It's a painkiller."

"But where does it -"

"Okay let's not get into specifics," Aiden said, steamrolling over his question. "Are you okay Lan Fan?"

The girl glanced at her and then Edward as she smiled. "I'm useless without my arm, I'm going to need a replacement."

Ed glanced at his automail and grinned. "You know, I could introduce you to a great engineer." Lan Fan smiled and nodded. She was grateful to have come across such nice people.

Aiden smiled and handed over the injection needle to Nox in case he needed it. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further on it. She followed Roy out into the hall as he conversed with Ling.

"It was no problem," he said. "Thank you for helping us with the Ross incident. And also, for bringing this thing in." Roy turned around and lifted the lantern to light up the tied up Gluttony squirming on the floor.

Edward, Alphonse, and the doctor joined them in the doorway to stare at the homunculus. "Hey, what is this thing here?" Nox asked.

"That's Gluttony," Ling answered. "He's a homunculus." Nox looked over at him with a grimace. Aiden was surprised he knew what Ling was talking about.

"He and his friends appear to have connections among some of the military senior staff," Roy continued.

Ling looked away from the fat blob. "Just some you say? It goes far deeper than that."

Roy turned to Ling with an expression of confusion. "Huh?"

"Your Fuhrer, King Bradley? I believe it's possible he's a homunculus too." If anyone had been drinking something they either would have choked or spit it out. "I saw his eye, the one under the patch, it had an ouroboros tattoo. He and Gluttony came after us and they were working together. Just ask Wilson, she saw it."

Under the questioning eyes Aiden nodded in confirmation. "I've had my suspicions for a while, and he did work with Gluttony to track them down."

"No way," Ed said.

"Our ruler, a homunculus?" Al asked.

"Although," the Xingese prince continued, "Bradley doesn't have the same sort of inhuman presence that you get from Gluttony. At his core he still feels like a regular person."

"Another thing," Al added. "If the Fuhrer is a homunculus, how can he possibly have a son? It said in that book that the homunculi have no reproductive capabilities."

Nox frowned and shook his head. "No. The Fuhrer's son, Selim, is adopted. There's no direct blood relation between him and his father."

Aiden shivered at the mention of the hidden homunculus. Child-looking or no, it was creepy how well Pride perfected the act of innocent kid. Especially when she knew how sadistic he really was; eating his own brother. Roy scoffed drawing their attention.

"Whether he's a monster or human, either way these new developments will make it easier to remove him from his seat of power." He looked at Gluttony. "First we get information out of this one and I'll take his stone. He may be useful in treating my man."

She shook her head. "That didn't work out so well last time." Roy frowned at the memory of he and Aiden being skewered by Lust. She nodded her head in the boys' direction. "Let _them_ have Gluttony, they've been trying to get their bodies back for years."

"Wait a second!" Ling shouted. "Lan Fan lost her arm to get him! He's our capture so we should take him back to Xing."

The fight began to escalate as those who thought they had a claim over the homunculus voiced their opinions. The only female of the group sighed and blocked out their words, wishing she was outside with Riza who could no doubt hear them.

"I'm too old for this kind of thing," Nox said. "Good luck Mustang. I'm going home."

Aiden almost said goodbye when his words hit her. She looked at Gluttony's furious form and gulped. "Oh crap." The males stopped fighting at her words and glanced at the homunculus in time to watch him continue to expand.

" _Roy Mustang!_ " Gluttony bellowed, his stomach opening up to reveal teeth and an eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Mustang. Did you really sneak a peek or did you just swallow wrong? Hehe.
> 
> I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, I was impatient.


	18. Someone Has It Out For Me

_There are no secrets that time does not reveal._

* * *

Aiden ducked out of the room before it could collapse and ran up the steps to retrieve Lan Fan. Ling had gotten there before her and she picked up the girl before she could so much as ask what was going on.

She rushed down the steps, "Long story short Roy pissed off the homunculus down stairs."

"It had another monster in its belly," Ling added. "He's swallowing up everything in sight."

They exited the house just in time to watch Ed, Al, and Roy disappear into the forest followed closely by Gluttony. A honk sounded and she turned to Nox as he pulled the car up. 

"Hurry up and get in!" he ordered.

She wasted no time in getting Lan Fan into the car. Suddenly the girl looked over her shoulder and Ling did the same. The two glared at a bush but when she looked there was nothing there. They must have sensed Envy.

"Come on! We don't have all night we need to get moving!" Nox urged.

"But Ed and the others -" Ling protested.

"No way! I'm a civilian, not military! I'm not about to die in the middle of a battle with some crazed monster." He faced forward and frowned. Then he slapped the steering wheel. "Damn! What's taking those idiots so long?"

Just as the words left his mouth the rest of the group exited the treeline. Riza held up a wheezing and out of breath Colonel and Ed and Al kept glancing at the trees. Then an echoing _'no!'_ sounded from within the forest, sounding much like an angered and defeated Gluttony.

Edward sighed in relief, "Perfect. He fell for the Mustang decoy."

"Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it," Al noted. As if to prove his point the sound of falling trees reached their ears.

"Great. Now get in the car, _invalid_." Ed opened the front door and tossed Roy inside.

Aiden carefully passed Lan Fan to Ling and reached over to poke Roy in his shoulder. "Are you alive?" she asked the pained man.

He grimaced when his wound flared and straightened up. "Takes more than a homunculus to kill me. And you?"

She shrugged and grinned, "Some days I'm just not sure." Her wound was still aching but she knew it was nowhere near his pain level.

Ling had already set Lan Fan in the back seat when Al instructed Riza to take care of her. She looked unsure but nodded and climbed in. Roy turned his attention away from Aiden and looked at the three teens standing together.

"You expect me to run away and leave this to you?" he barked.

"If you stay you'll just get in our way!"

"Yeah! Leave!"

"They're right, you won't be any use here. Sorry."

With Ed, Al, and Riza against him, he slumped down in his seat in defeat. Aiden patted his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, it didn't help. She sighed, there was no helping this man when he'd been told most of his military career that he was useless. Though it didn't stop her from trying. He wasn't useless, he just had limited combat options.

"Right now you need to go and do your job," Ed said. "The head of the military is a homunculus. Don't you think you should do something about that?"

"The head of the military? You're aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley are you?" Riza questioned. If they were then that would mean the betrayal within the military went too deep.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "We can talk about it later. Now get in."

The brothers looked at one another and nodded. "The car looks full, you go ahead."

"You dumbasses!" Nox snapped.

"You can't really believe we'll let a couple of children fight this battle for us," Riza said.

Aiden walked around the car and gave the syringe of opiorphin back to the doctor. He'd set it beside the table before the house almost collapsed and she'd grabbed it before she got Lan Fan. The doctor sighed and once more took the object and placed it on the seat next to him.

"Emergencies only and small doses please," she said. "It's really strong."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who'd you find to test it on?"

"Random injured soldier during the last prison break," she lied.

On the other side of the car, Edward nodded and took the gun outstretched to him. Ling gave a look and asked them to look after Lan Fan. Aiden nodded and waved them off, they needed to go. Lan Fan cried out for Ling to wait but the trio was already headed into the woods.

"I'm going with them," she announced. She stepped back from the car and turned and ran after the teens, ignoring Roy's shout to come back.

Her side pulled slightly and she grimaced. Running up and down the stairs and chasing after the kids wasn't doing her healing wound any favors. She followed the continuous sound of whooshing and Gluttony's bellows. The teens were shuddering behind trees staring at the rampaging homunculus.

"I know we said we'd handle it and all, but that's seriously freaky," Edward whispered.

Aiden nodded, "Yeah. I don't like the way he eats things." She dodged the swing she knew was coming and raised an eyebrow. "Really Edward? Pay more attention to your surroundings. The panda and Ling knew I was here."

"Sorry."

A rustle of leaves drew their attention and the group turned around in time ready for a fight. Ling raised his sword and the panda she knew as Shao Mei bared her teeth when a black Doberman walked forward. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed her gun to aim down the barrel.

"A dog?" Al asked.

"Stop it! Now Gluttony!" the dog ordered.

Ed gasped. "A talking dog!"

Aiden almost retorted that the dog wasn't a damn chimera when she caught herself. Those words would be too insensitive and it'd hurt both boys deeply.

The dog looked at them and grinned. "Hey, long time no see." Red lightning formed around the animal and the group, minus one, watched in shock as it transformed into Envy. Aiden glared at the homunculus even harder. It was because of him her friend had almost died. "How are ya, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"

Ed took off running at him. "Dammit, I told you before! Don't call me short!"

Envy ducked in alarm as Edward sailed over him in an attempt to kick him with his automail leg. He held out his hands in front of him. "Hey calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back, nothing more than that! I don't want to fight you Pipsqueak!" He ducked as a punch was sent his way and jumped to a nearby low hanging branch.

"That's five now!" Ed roared.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's five times you've called me Pipsqueak! Twice here and three times at the laboratory! Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"Impressive, you've got a short memory there," Envy deadpanned. He turned around and jumped from the tree, looking at Gluttony as he came hobbling over. "You're becoming bothersome."

"Mustang was here! Mustang killed Lust! Swallow! Swallow! Swallow him up!"

"You don't get the Colonel," Envy replied. "Or the Elric brothers."

Ed slid down the slope to rejoin the group and listen to the homunculi.

"Why not?"

Ling stepped around Alphonse with a smirk. "I've sensed this multiplicity before. How many people are inside you, _homunculus_?"

Envy frowned and leaned on his brother. "I know you. You're that kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

"What do you mean _kid_?" Ling snarled. "I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing! My name is -"

"Eat him."

At Envy's okay, Gluttony took off after Ling who booked it the second the words were spoken. Aiden groaned and ran after the pair, more out of necessity than wanting to avoid Envy. She'd have to face him in a minute anyway.

Aiden pulled the trigger on her gun, the bullets hitting Gluttony's back. The homunculus turned around and she jumped to the side and began running back toward the brothers, Ling catching up to her quickly. A twinge of pain registered and she gritted her teeth again. Damn her wound. And damn Lust and her finger spears too.

The pair bolted past the brothers and a wall was erected behind them, cutting off Gluttony from chasing them. "Ling! Aiden! You guys get that one!"

The pair shared a look before turning to the shapeshifter before them. Aiden felt malice grow with her at the sight of him. He was the reason Maes had to go into hiding and had she not have been there then her best friend would've died. Maes couldn't go far from the damn cabin else he be spotted and reported. He couldn't see his family because he was dead to the world.

Ling charged forward first, Aiden choosing to keep back and watch them fight. She'd be no use without her alchemy to help them, and that was knowledge she didn't want getting out.

Envy knocked the sword from Ling's hand and went to strike him with his own bladed hand when a bullet went through his head. He stumbled back and glared at the woman who'd dared shoot him. She grinned wickedly and shot him again. Long-range fighting was just fine for her. He went to charge forward but Ling blocked him.

He sliced into Envy's side and suddenly the homunculus' arm was a snake wrapped tightly around him. Aiden hesitated with her next shot. Her aim was good, but she was no Riza Hawkeye. If Envy reacted quickly enough she might end up shooting Ling instead.

"Good isn't it? And you humans can't do anything like it." The snake hissed loudly and he continued. "So what'll it be? Strangled to death? Bitten to death? Or just carved into little pieces?"

She gritted her teeth. Fuck it. Three gunshots sounded and two bullets hit Envy, the third missing both people completely. Envy growled in pain but his wounds healed all the same. Before he could say or act against Aiden, Ling dropped his sword, kicked dirt into the homunculus' eyes, and used his arm to slice off the snake strangling him. Envy gasped in pain and stumbled back, his footsteps digging to the ground.

"That was a dirty trick," he snarled. "Blinding me, that's not playing fair."

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid. Under the circumstances you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty." Ling strutted forward and Aiden sighed at his cockiness. She followed behind him but still kept a few feet between them. "So have you had enough yet? Are you going to come quietly now? I just want whatever information you can give me on becoming immortal. Or shall we go again?"

Envy's head snapped up. "You scum!" he raged. "A mere human like you can't con this from me!"

"You seem to underestimate humans. And that's a mistake!"

Gluttony burst through the wall, sending bricks and large rocks in her direction. Aiden ducked and dodged but couldn't avoid the rock that hit just above her eyebrow. She felt a telltale trickle of blood slide down her face and she shook her head, wiping away what was obscuring her vision.

"Stay out of my way guys I'm busy!"

Envy lunged forward.

"Ling!" Aiden shouted in alarm. He ducked and sliced Envy's leg off.

Envy landed with a yell and Ling went to slice him again when he changed his shape into a mirror image of Lan Fan. Ling froze up. A broken tree cracked under its weight and slowly began to fall in their direction. Without a thought, Aiden rushed forward to get Ling out of the way. Edward and Aiden reached him at the same time and then all she knew was darkness.

When she was conscious again the first thing out of her mouth was, "What the fuck hit me?"

The ground beneath her was solid and a few small rocks were poking her in places she didn't need them to be. She turned her head to the side and gazed at the blurry stone in front of her. Did she land on that? It'd explain her raging headache. It didn't, however, explain why her legs were wet.

She slowly sat up and stared at her legs. They were laying in blood. Her alarm bells went off as she looked around. Parts of buildings in ruins, skeletons, fire, and an endless sea of blood and blackened sky. An uncomfortable knot formed in the pit of her stomach and she cursed.

Then she sighed. "Swallowed by Gluttony. Someone obviously has it out for me."

She slowly stood and glanced around some more. A leather bag caught her eye and she grinned before grabbing it and slinging it over her shoulder. Then she reached in and pulled out a flashlight; a much better tool to use than a torch. Aiden turned to pick which direction to walk in when familiar screams and yelling drew her attention.

Needless to say she followed the noise, navigating her way around using the flashlight. She'd run in that direction in fear of them quieting down. And when the sounds stopped so did she. She heaved breaths and slowly continued forward. Nothing came from anywhere for minutes and she slowly became tense.

The blood around her started rippling and she shuddered. Either Envy was near or something as big as that monstrous dinosaur was coming her way. When the giant homunculus appeared in her field of vision she was only relieved that it wasn't something else. She walked forward and shined the light in his eyes.

"Hey! Envy!" she called.

He turned his gigantic head toward her and groaned. "Great. You got sucked in too. Don't tell me the other Elric is here as well."

"No. Where are Edward and Ling?" She caught sight of the large boulder he was carrying. "And what's with the rock?"

"The Pipsqueak needs them. If you want out of here then follow me."

Aiden raised an eyebrow at the offer, or rather, who it was coming from. She flashed her flashlight to another large rock a distance away that she'd passed. "Well, that one over there looks relatively the same."

"I'll get it later."

And that was how Aiden found herself sloshing through a sea of blood, following a homunculus carrying a rock in the direction of a hot-headed teen and his friend. She was sure she'd had weirder days but none came to mind. When she caught sight of the two she tackled Edward in a hug from behind.

"Wahg!" Ed cried as he toppled over. "What the - Aiden?"

Aiden pulled back and punched his shoulder. "Don't you ever do something this wreckless again!" she demanded. It was a futile demand, she knew that, but she cared about him.

"So, you're here too huh?" Ling asked, wary of the adult. "Sorry about this."

She shrugged and watched as Envy left for the piece of Xerxes ruins she'd pointed out. "It's fine."

He went to say more but his stomach growled and he grimaced. Aiden smiled softly before reaching to her bag and pulling out a thankfully unmelted chocolate bar. Ling shook his head.

"No, it's yours," he said.

"So you decline her food but you steal mine?" Edward whispered furiously.

She frowned. "Tell me, Ling. Do you often collapse or pass out often? Especially after not eating for... let's say six hours?"

Ed gave her a flat look. "Yes. He does."

Aiden pushed the bar into the prince's hands. "You're hypoglycemic, meaning that your blood sugar levels get extremely low. You need sugar before you pass out so eat."

Without further prompting he unwrapped the bar and chomped down. Aiden smiled and looked away. Children just _had_ to be her weakness, didn't they? A thud drew their attention and the trio turned to look at Envy as he set down the piece of the broken wall mural.

"I collected all the fragments that I could find," he said.

They walked forward, Ling holding up a torch made from a bone. Aiden had stashed the flashlight away in her bag.

"So this stuff, it's all from Xerxes?" he asked.

"That's right. They're pieces of a large mural from what remains of their temple," Ed explained. "When I saw the ruins of the mural up close, I thought it was identical to the transmutation circle in the Fifth Laboratory. The one they used to create Philosopher's Stones. But it's actually different. The sun represents the soul, while the moon symbolizes the mind, and then there's the stone canvas of the mural. This represents the body."

Aiden sighed. She knew he was going to go off on a large tangent about how what represented what and the meaning behind it. There was no way she would listen to it. Not after she'd spent so much time in high school clueless about meanings in books. Chances were, a lot of teachers thought there was meaning in everything.

"Try to slow down there Ed," she said. "Keep it simple for those who have never studied alchemy."

She was referring to Ling. Edward frowned at her in confusion before remembering that she could only transmute with her hands and they still didn't know why. He glanced at the homunculus. Clueing him in about her gift in alchemy would make her a potential sacrifice like he was and he couldn't risk that.

"Basically, the mural was a summoning circle for human transmutation."

Ling's body tensed. "I don't know much about alchemy, but that one I do know. At least, I think I do. Is it used to bring back dead people?"

"Not quite. Alchemy is based on the rule of Equivalent Exchange. You can't transmute a life form from a soul that no longer exists in this world. You can trust me on that one. So, this is where I got the idea to get us out of here."

Aiden cast him a careful look. She knew very well what his plan was and that it would work, but she didn't fancy meeting Truth again if he decided to grab her and say hello. "Tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," she said.

Edward shook his head. "I can't transmute the dead. But what would happen if I transmute myself?"

"A living person?" Ling asked, wanting clarification. "Can it be done?"

"Exactly. I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself, then I'll just put myself back together. That's what human transmutation is. And it'll open the portal."

The teen turned to look at Envy. "You said that Gluttony is a defective portal of Truth. I'll bet that if we pass through the real portal then we'll wind up in our own reality." He looked at Ling and Aiden, "I'll open up the real portal, and then you three jump through it."

"What happens if it goes wrong?" the homunculus questioned. She doubted that he didn't know the answer but didn't say anything.

"Then it'll rebound. A failed transmutation ricochets onto the one who performed the transmutation. In this case, that would be me."

The group was silent and then Ling spoke up. "I'm not gonna act like I know anything about alchemy," he said. "This is all yours."

Edward looked at Aiden who shrugged. "This is up to you, and I trust you."

"Right." The teen looked up at Envy and said in a louder voice, "Hey Envy, I've got something else that I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?"

The trio watched as he ripped off a piece of cloth, dipped it in the sea of blood, and began drawing on the ground. It took her a minute but she recognized it as a transmutation circle. And it was an old one too if it was using the symbols of the sun and moon. Aiden glanced back at the rock pieces Envy collected. They were exactly alike. Well now she felt dumb.

"The partial mural I saw in Xerxes, it would've looked more or less like this," Edward said as he stood up. He pointed at something on the circle. "This is the first thing that caught my eye. The symbol for God is written upside down."

Aiden tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Was that what it was? She never studied alchemy aside from the basics so she'd assumed it was just the random writings a person sometimes needed.

However... she glanced at Edward as he kept on talking with Envy. The symbol, or whatever it was certainly wasn't written in Amestrian and it definitely wasn't English. So she assumed it was the language from Xerxes. Perhaps when Edward and Alphonse read their father's books they picked up on a few things.

"Who created all of you?" Edward shouted, drawing her attention. So he'd figured out that Xerxes had been sacrificed had he? "Who's trying to make himself powerful enough to surpass God? It was your father, wasn't it! Tell me Envy, whoever this guy is, he's been using you homunculi to try and recreate the destruction of Xerxes here in Amestris, hasn't he!"

Envy leaned down with a grin. "You get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything."

Aiden didn't dare accuse the homunculus of lying, she already knew he was. If Edward got them out then Envy could get away and not have to say a thing. If the transmutation rebounded and they got stuck then Envy wouldn't have to deal with Edward anymore and he could answer any questions, provided she and Ling made were alive with him. Their only chance was to take Envy at his word and maybe capture him if he tries to run off. And judging by the look on his face, Edward shared the same thought process.

"You've spent enough time beating around the bush, I'm tired of waiting for you to ask. You need to pay a toll right? To open the portal?" He opened his mouth to reveal the Philosopher's Stone embedded in his tongue. "This should work," he said.

"Those are the citizens of Xerxes, aren't they." Edward wasn't asking.

"At one time. But their minds and bodies crumbled long ago. All that's left is energy to be consumed. They don't even remember what they looked like when they were alive."

Ed gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Is that pity? How childish are you? You're desperate to see these things as human because you want to believe that your brother still retains his humanity."

He gasped as Envy's words hit too close to home.

"Would you hesitate to throw a bundle of logs onto a fire because you pity the tree they came from? These souls can _never_ go back to being human! You have to use logic to determine was a human is. Don't let your emotions decide!"

Aiden ground her teeth and her head snapped up. "Shut up Envy," she growled. " _Those_ souls may not have a chance at living again but Alphonse does. And when the day comes that he has his body back will be the day I dance on your grave!" She really shouldn't have let that slip out but her built-up anger at the homunculus surged up and out.

Envy cast her a disgusted look. "Is that a threat? You'll have to do better."

She didn't reply and instead turned to Edward. He was looking at her with a strange expression and she tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. What? Did she say something?

He shook his head, "Nevermind."

Then he walked away and started drawing a large human transmutation circle at the center of the round rock they'd been resting on. It took continuous trips of walking over to the edge, dipping the cloth in the blood, walking back, and drawing the circle in great detail. All the while a homunculus, a soldier, and a prince stood by and watched him. When he finished Edward told Envy to get in the circle and Aiden and Ling to stand just outside of it.

"Alright. Ling, Aiden," he said, "this might not work out for me. If so you've gotta warn people about these guys' plans."

Aiden couldn't help the sarcasm that came up. "So do you want me to warn people before or after one of the homunculi decide to kill me the moment we get back?"

"Uh..."

Ling huffed and turned away. "I'm not that concerned about Amestris, it's not my country."

" _Are you serious?_ "

Ling cocked his head and gave him a soft smile. "You've got people you love waiting for you, don't you? So just make it back alive, and tell them yourself."

Edward's grim expression turned into one of determination and then he looked at the souls on Envy's body. They groaned and screamed. "I'm sorry, but I need to use you." He looked down and held up his shaking hands. "Get ready!"

Then he clapped and slammed his palms on the ground. Blue sparks of lightning faded to purple as black hands rose from the circle. An eye appeared at the center and Aiden shivered. Human transmutation felt wrong to her senses on so many levels. But somehow it wasn't as bad as what she and Roy felt in the Fifth Laboratory.

"Jump in it! Now!" Edward shouted.

She didn't hear Ling's response over her thoughts. The feeling of the transmutation was strange and it honestly creeped her out; the feeling of being deconstructed. Aiden hadn't gone through a human transmutation circle before and hopping dimensions didn't feel nearly as weird. All she could feel was some apparent wrongness as she was deconstructed.

When she opened her eyes she was blinded by whiteness. Aiden sighed at the familiar place and groaned. Why the hell...

"Hello, my little traveler," came the multitude of voices Aiden knew well.

Without hesitation, she sat up and looked around until her eyes rested on the form of the one and only Truth. She sighed again. "Hello, Truth," she greeted. "Nice to see you again. Mind telling me why I'm here?"

"My, you sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" he asked amusedly. The woman stared blankly at him and didn't respond. Truth sighed, "The least you could do is entertain me."

Aiden quirked an eyebrow. "I thought that's what I've been doing this entire time."

"Well yes and no. You saved Hughes and built friendships but that's it. You're not very entertaining even if I do look forward to the chaos of Hughes' return."

"What do you mean? I'm sticking to the plot."

"You shouldn't."

Aiden stared at the being in shock. Had she heard him correctly? Did she have blood in her ears? Was he joking? Did Truth even tell jokes?

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you telling me I should screw up the timeline to the point where my knowledge is useless?"

"I'm telling you to get a life," he deadpanned.

She gaped. "I - I have a life!"

"All you do is plan and work with the military. That's not what I call a life." Truth mimicked her and crossed his own arms. Before she could comment he continued. "Has it not occurred to you that this is only _one_ reality? You know I've sent people here before so you must have wondered what happened to them."

To be honest, she _hadn't_ thought about it. Not since she arrived all those years ago, anyway. But when she did think about it, Aiden remembered wondering what happened to all the others. Maybe Truth had let them go home, or maybe he reset the universe entirely. _One_ reality of a multiverse wasn't on her list of possibilities so she hadn't thought of it.

Aiden looked him over carefully. "Are you saying that this specific world I'm in, is just _one_ of the versions of Fullmetal Alchemist? That there are more out there, all slightly different or the same? Like the multiverse theory?"

Truth grinned his creepy grin. "Where would be the fun in resetting things when I get bored?"

"Well shit!" Aiden slapped a hand over her mouth. That wasn't supposed to slip out. Truth's smile widened even more as she was suddenly enveloped in black hands that began to drag her through her gate. "Wait a second! You can't just say that and then toss me out like a toy!"

"Get a life and start being entertaining," Truth droned.

If she was currently not being dragged through the portal, Aiden would've commented on how _human_ Truth was acting. She would've found it amusing to an extent, as it was her he was complaining about. But of course, being a godlike entity could only provide so much excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know Truth's a bro and he's bored. And this is the end of season 2! Thoughts my readers?
> 
> Note: This was edited at 3 in the morning and I am very tired. So please tell me if I missed something.


	19. I Hate Homunculi

_Take a stand - clap your hands_  
 _And just do the best you can_  
 _A worthwhile fighting style_  
 _You and me can go on as one_  
 _Attention!_ _Don't ya go alone_  
 _Your luck, it's got limits_

* * *

Numb. That was one word to describe her overall being. She didn't mean numb in terms of not feeling wounds (in fact she was sure her ankle was sprained), but rather in terms of emotional damage. She'd spent years adjusting herself to Amestris and forcing herself into not saving this person or never straight-up murdering one of the homunculi out of frustration only for Truth to tell her that as long as she did it in a funny way she could do whatever.

What the absolute hell was all that for?

Aiden's numbness turned to inner rage at the entity. He could have, at the very least, told her that from the beginning. Of course, her struggles with keeping the timeline intact may have amused him at some point. Obviously it wasn't like that anymore.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was chaos - absolute chaos. Edward was chasing Ling, Scar was attacking Envy, and a little girl she assumed was Mei Chang was avoiding Gluttony. Aiden herself was lying off to the side of the fighting, grimacing as she came back to herself.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead in an attempt to stave off her approaching migraine. When she brushed along the wound above her eyebrow she grimaced and pulled her hand away. That wound was still sore along with her left temple where she landed wrong on the rock in Gluttony's belly.

Suddenly Mei Chang and Shao Mei were sent careening across the rocky ground and Gluttony advanced on them. A look of alarm crossed her face and Aiden tried to stand and run, but her right ankle buckled under the sudden weight. She cursed and stood again, reaching into the band of her pants to pull out the gun that'd been stored there when she changed her outfit. There wasn't any way she was going places quickly.

Aiden fired off a few rounds in Gluttony and hid behind a rock before he saw her. With no wind, it would be hard to distinguish her smell over everyone else's when there was a fight going on. At the same time, it would be easy if he could pinpoint who was who and go from there, but she doubted he was that smart. Luckily for them, Alphonse appeared and kicked Gluttony away from the girl which diverted his attention from both girls.

Alphonse picked up the injured girl and ran out of the room, Scar just after him. Envy and Gluttony chased after those three, leaving Edward to fight Ling (who was clearly Greed), and Father and Aiden to watch the fight. With no other options, she grimaced and put the gun back in her jeans. Then she limped out from behind the rock, doing her best to keep little weight on her ankle.

Father turned to her as he completely ignored Edward and Greed. "And who are you?"

She held her head high but didn't dare appear entitled like a few arsonists she knew. There was no other choice than appearing as useful and obedient as an Amestrian soldier should be. "Lieutenant Colonel Aiden Wilson," she replied steadily.

He nodded. "I see. You're that foreigner Wrath allowed into the military in exchange for saving his wife."

"I suppose I am." She glanced at the fighting teens and then back at Father. "I also know there's a problem with me knowing about you. So will I be discarded?"

Her heart pounded in her chest at the question but she was ready for whatever answer he gave. If he decided to kill her she'd do her best to get out and reshuffle her plans to best suit her and the timeline's needs. On the chance that she was allowed to live she'd continue on as she already had been. Either way, Aiden was going to meet both options head-on with her teeth bared.

Father hummed and gave her a once-over. "If you don't cause any problems I don't see why you should be. But I'll leave the final decision up to Wrath, he is your commanding officer after all."

Aiden nodded and limped off to the side, a sense of relief releasing throughout her body. Then she tensed again; she had to face Bradley. A screech came from Edward and she looked up in time to watch as Ling grabbed his hand and pressed. She wanted to help but it'd be better for all of them if she stayed off to the side and silent.

"Hey pops!" Greed called. "I caught him for you!"

Father walked forward and nodded. "Upstairs. I want him taken directly to Wrath."

Envy's large, green form thumped past her carrying Gluttony and forcing Alphonse to march in front of him. Al glanced over at her and she nodded at him in both greeting and reassurance. She saw his posture relax slightly and look toward his brother.

"Man," Envy said as he glanced around, "you guys really made a mess of things, didn't you? If you had simply behaved yourselves then we would've let you go a long time ago."

Greed let go of Edward who sluggishly walked toward his sibling. "Brother," Al spoke.

Ed turned to look back at Greed. The homunculus paid him no mind. "He's in there, I know it," he said determinedly. "Ling's alive."

At that, the homunculus gritted his teeth and scoffed. Envy led them away from Father and through an underground system until they reached an elevator. Aiden mildly wondered how they explained to the engineers what the tunnels were. Emergency exits or tunnels leading to bunkers for Amestrian citizens if the country was somehow taken over?

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Edward questioned.

"Just get in," the homunculus grouched.

The trio followed him and stepped into the elevator. There was plenty of room for the four of them, which was weird considering that one of them was a seven-foot-tall suit of armor. They watched as Envy turned into a soldier. No one said anything.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened they stepped out. As the view out the window in front of them became familiar, Ed and Al gasped and Aiden had the decency to look surprised.

"This looks like..." Ed began.

The brothers rushed toward the window to get a better look. Aiden stayed where she was in favor of not moving her injured foot. She already knew where they were.

"It's Central Command," Al finished. "We were right below it."

"Hey, you guys are plastered with filth," Envy announced. "You need a shower before anything else."

They were once more led around until they reached the bathrooms. Aiden was left alone in the women's bathroom while Ed and Al went into the men's room, Envy having announced that he was getting them a spare change of clothes.

The hot water was welcome to her sore muscles and aching wounds. When all the blood was washed off and she was sure her hair wasn't matted, she wrapped a towel around herself and called out to Envy to tell him to toss the clothing in. Blue and black clothing were tossed in followed by a pair of boots. She quickly put them on, not really caring that the homunculus knew her size. The only trouble she had was with her boot when she tried fitting it over her sprained, possibly fractured, ankle.

Then she grabbed her satchel, walked out and stood by Envy's side while they waited for the boys to get done. The boys' voices started getting louder and Envy marched up to the door and barged in.

"Hey what's the hold-up?" he yelled. "You take longer than women! Get a move on!"

She watched from a distance as she heard Edward and Envy scream in unison. There were only so many things they could be screaming about and Aiden was able to deduce what it was when Envy came screeching to a halt at her side.

"Why me?" he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Not that I should care, but are you okay Envy?" He glared at her and didn't answer.

When the boys had finally exited the bathroom, Envy led them to the Fuhrer's location. Aiden limped alongside the boys and silently stared at the ground. Her whole life depended on what King Bradley, Wrath, would say. One word and she was dead. She needed to be careful. Whisperings from Edward distracted her from her thoughts and she listened in.

"Jeez Al, did you really have to bring her along with us?" Ed whispered.

"What else was I supposed to do? She's hurt pretty bad."

Aiden leaned over quickly, "If we live through this then bring her to Nox." She straightened herself just as Envy turned around.

"Hey! Wrath'll take over babysitting you now. Right this way."

"Wrath?" Ed repeated.

Envy opened the double doors and stood off to the side allowing them entrance. Sitting at a table in the middle of the room, was the Fuhrer of the nation and a familiar looking Colonel. Bradley sipped at his tea while Roy frowned at them, his arms folded across his chest. He was obviously  _not_  a happy camper.

"Colonel?" Ed questioned, surprised to see his superior. The trio walked forward, Aiden electing to stand behind Roy rather than next to him. She leaned on the back of the chair to keep weight off her foot. "What's going on?"

The man glanced away from the boys, "Where should I begin? Fuery's been shipped South, Falman's been sent up North, and Breda's been reassigned to the West. Lieutenant Hawkeye is now a personal assistant to the Fuhrer."

Aiden's eyes narrowed at the table in front of them. His team was scattered to the four corners and had Jean not retired, chances are he would've been sent East or forcefully retired. It wasn't hard to tell he was angry about it and they all knew there was nothing any of them could say or do to reverse what'd been done. So she leaned forward ever so slightly and touched the back of his neck with her wrist.

He froze for a moment but she could see some underlying tension release. He didn't relax all the way and she knew he wouldn't, given the situation they were in and who they were with.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Fuhrer King Bradley insisted.

There were only two chairs open and Aiden wasn't moving. Edward and Alphonse took up the seats and the four humans waited for Bradley to speak. She glanced back at the door Envy'd closed to give them privacy. They were all alone with a homunculus, four against one and she knew who'd win since the other three didn't know his full range of capabilities. The Fuhrer passed out cups of tea to the brothers, though she assumed it was more of a formality than a gesture of kindness.

A cough came from Al that was much too weak and feminine. Not to mention he shouldn't have to cough in the first place. Alphonse immediately began coughing to cover for the noise Aiden knew came from Mei and Edward spoke up.

"Eh, Fuhrer," he began. Then he changed his mind. "So what was that in the hospital that day, when you came to visit me? You really had us going, didn't you?"

"I don't recall lying," the homunculus replied evenly. "I instructed you to suspect _everyone._  And not to meddle any further. The only thing that you need to know is that you're important to us, and there's no need for you to dig any deeper. Accept the importance of your role and keep your heads down. You do that, and no harm will come to you."

In other words, be silent, obey, and live. It was just like that book Aiden read in high school,  _1984_  by Orwell, wasn't it? The government has control of your life and you were to obey every command while they watched you 24/7.

"Well that's great for us," Ed snapped back. "But what happens to all the people who aren't lucky enough to be considered _'sacrifices'_?"

"There's nothing you need to know that I haven't already told you. Is that clear Fullmetal Alchemist?"

There was nothing more the man was going to say and further questions would irritate him. Edward should've stopped while he was ahead.

The teen scoffed lightly. "You chose that as my title." Then he laughed and held up his pocket watch. For her point of view, Aiden could see blood crusted over the top. "I only joined the military because I thought it might help us get our bodies back. But now... Now I know what the State Alchemist program really is. You're using it as a way to recruit your sacrifices. Well, I'm not gonna let you use me to accomplish your sick goals!" Edward tossed the watch across the table, the watch stopping in front of the Fuhrer. "I resign my title as a State Alchemist!"

She sighed softly and shook her head. The teen wasn't backing down and he was only making things worse. Edward wasn't going to like what Bradley was going to say.

Bradley glared down at the watch. "The symbol of the dog, fittingly covered in blood."

"You're plans are gonna fail. I swear on my own grave that I'm gonna stop you." They watched as Edward narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I'll warn the other State Alchemists! I'll tell them -"

"What was that lovely young girl's name again?" Wrath asked, gently tapping at his temple to remember. Aiden looked away as Edward gasped. He should've done what he was told. "Ah yes, it's Winry Rockbell, your automail engineer. And you grew up with her in Resembool as well if I'm not mistaken. She's practically a family member isn't she? I've heard that she's made quite a name for herself with her customers in Rush Valley. Such a sweet and trusting girl."

Edward shot up and slammed his automail hand on the table. He glared over the table at Bradley. "You stay away from her!"

His reaction to Bradley's threats was only fueling him. She and Roy both knew it and while they wanted to calm the boy, they also knew their place at the moment. Silent, out of the way, and forever vigilant.

"Just leave her out of this!"

The Fuhrer tapped on the watch. "Well that's up to you." He slid the pocket watch across the table and said, "If you'd rather not take it, then I will simply have to cut her down." Edward's hand shook as he took up the watch in a tight grip, almost wanting to shatter the thing, and put it in his pocket. "How thoughtful."

"Uh, sir," Alphonse spoke. Aiden detected a slight tremble to his voice and if she heard it then so did Wrath. "You don't have to worry about us. But I have to ask; if we're going to continue to serve under your watch, will you please allow us to keep searching for a way to get our original bodies back? Please, sir."

Bradley sipped at his tea before setting it back on the plate. "I don't see why not. As long as you don't interfere with our plans."

Aiden hurriedly retracted her hand and resumed her original casual guarded stance before he turned to them. If Bradley ever caught sight of her caring for Roy, she knew she'd be another pawn to use against him in the coming war. Not that she wasn't already.

"And what do you plan to do Colonel? You wouldn't do something so pretty as to quit the military?"

"Good question," Roy replied thoughtfully. "I'm on a short leash here, and I still find that preferable to giving up. And I still have my ambitions, your plans don't change that." He held up his own pocket watch. "So I'll hang onto this," he answered. "And I'll retain my rank too."

"That's fine with me." Bradley then turned his gaze to the only female in the room. "And you?"

 _Don't suck up to him, it'll get me killed. I_ _shouldn't_ _try to prove myself immediately either, he already knows what I can do. Just keep calm and state your request. Let him remember how useful I am._

"Your Father left it up to you," she admitted. "But if I may, I would like to request that I stay in my current position as Head of Internal Investigations."

"I'll allow it," Bradley nodded. "As long as you know that  _their_  restrictions apply to you as well."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Disregard the reassignment order that has been delivered to your office."

"Yes, sir."

"And where is your State Alchemist, Wilson?"

If she had to guess, back wherever she came from. But Katy did love to travel so there was also a good chance she was off gallivanting across the multiverse. "Miss Erwin has yet to check in with me and I have reason to believe she's gone missing. I've been looking into it."

He hummed and sipped once more at his tea. "Fullmetal, your recertification was due a week ago. I hope you have something ready."

At the abrupt change in topic, Al looked up. "His recertification allows him to stay a State Alchemist another year, right?"

"That's correct."

Edward looked like he'd swallowed a lemon if the look he gave was any indication. "I'll figure something out."

"Sir, if I may," Aiden began. At Bradley's nod she continued. "It's unlikely that Fullmetal can come up with something on such short notice, even if he had time to prepare beforehand. Colonel Mustang's report is due in a few weeks as well so I suggest a mock battle between the two of them."

The oldest brother threw her a scathing glare she easily ignored. There was no other choice. He could either suck it up, accept her help, and battle the Colonel, or write a report on his research that hasn't gone anywhere in years.

"You want your alchemists in peak condition so I see no problem in letting you gauge their abilities. The mock battle would take care of both of their recertifications for this year."

"If you can find a location, then they can fight."

"With your permission, they can use the parade grounds. Any damage will be confined there." She glanced at the weather outside. A storm was coming. "It will have to happen after the rain of course."

"Very well. We have nothing more to discuss."

The three military officers, save Aiden, and suit of armor stood to exit the room. Aiden limped alongside them and paused when Roy did.

"I would like to ask you one question,  _sir_ ," he said lowly.

"Would you now? Go ahead."

"Are you the one that murdered General Hughes?"

Edward and Alphonse snapped around in shock and stared at the two. On one leg Aiden carefully kept her balance when she twisted around to spare them a look. She'd grown used to the question, but it still hurt her knowing she was lying to him.

"No. That was not me."

"Then who did?"

"Colonel. I agreed to one question," Bradley warned.

Roy faced forward. "We'll be leaving now."

They started forward once more when they were stopped by Bradley. "Uh, just one moment Alphonse," he said.

The Fuhrer moved with surprising quickness, unsheathing his sword and stabbing Alphonse through his side. The other people let out gasps of surprise. Aiden's heart leapt into her throat as she stood still and kept her posture the same, though she wanted to stride over and separate the armored teen (and by association little girl and panda) from the danger he posed. Bradley was still for a moment before he pulled the sword back, inspecting it with a close eye.

"Uh, is that all?"

"That's all. You are now dismissed." He sheathed his sword.

They finally exited the room and Roy closed the doors. Aiden was silent before slumping and resting against the wall behind her, a hand over her heart. The brothers were no better off.

"Ah! That was too close!" Alphonse squeaked.

Aiden nodded frantically, "I think I almost had a heart attack!"

Roy gave them a weird look and she waved her hand, she'd explain later. Not when Bradley was separated only by a few inches of mahogany.

Ed turned around as if remembering something. "Oh hey, Colonel."

"Huh?"

"Help us out. Have you got any change?"

"You want my money now?" He reached into his pocket and handed him what was there. The boy swiped it from his hand, not seeing the hurt look on the man's face. Aiden almost found the look adorable.

"Just give it! Jeez." Edward counted what was there. "Is that all you got? Really?"

"It's apparently more than what you've got!" he snapped back.

Aiden awkwardly stepped forward. "Why don't you stop at the bank?"

"No time! See you later!" The boys took off running down the hall.

"Wha - hey!" he tried.

"Sorry Colonel," Alphonse apologized over his shoulder. "We'll explain everything later!"

"What the hell's with them?" he asked. Aiden shrugged and went to reply when he took off in the opposite direction. "The Lieutenant!"

"Son of a..." she groaned and chased after him in an awkward sprint. Her ankle throbbed at every step and she silently cursed whatever had injured her foot in the first place. Though Aiden wasn't sure what that was.

The pair exited Central Command, Aiden having almost tripped at least four times (once almost on the stairs), and rounded the corner to Roy's car. She huffed a breath as they slowed to meet the very tall Major Armstrong standing there. Roy groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Is there something troubling you Colonel?" Armstrong questioned. "You look slightly discomposed."

Aiden wheezed in her spot before promptly lying on the ground and propping her foot up on the wall. The pain in her foot was only worsening her headache. Keeping her foot elevated was a good start to healing, even just for a moment.

"Well, just how do you expect me to appear? I was hoping my Lieutenant would be standing there, not a mustachioed, muscle man."

"Colonel?" asked the familiar of one Riza Hawkeye.

Aiden turned her attention to Armstrong, completely ignoring her other two friends, and waved from the ground. "Hey there."

"Hello Miss Wilson," he greeted. He took in her heavy breathing, flushed face, and raised foot. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. Peachy," she put a thumbs up. "Just never run with an injured foot. It's not exactly a walk in the park." She smiled weakly.

"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't be."

"Major Armstrong happened to be passing by," Riza was saying. "He was kind enough to watch my post for me. Thanks for everything Major. I appreciate it."

"No trouble at all," he dismissed.

Roy looked back to Riza. "So you didn't run off."

"Someone once told me never to give up no matter what."

He laughed. "Just don't tell me you'd wished you'd run when you'd had the chance. Alright?"

"It's too late for regrets."

Aiden groaned from the ground. "I know I'm interrupting, and we're all glad you made a choice with no regrets Riza, but someone needs to take me to the  _fucking_  hospital."

Armstrong stepped forward and helped her to her feet and they all got in the car. On the way to the hospital, they caught the Major up on the recent happenings. He didn't take the news of their Fuhrer being a homunculus well but she admired his resolve to continue on despite his past with the military.

The Major had surprised her when he admitted to suspecting her as one of the homunculi. She'd grinned and told him to think nothing of it. And that she knew the entire time that she was a suspect. Not that Aiden noticed, but the three people surrounding her tensed and shared a look of worry. She knew and she never said a thing. She waited for them to draw their own conclusions, even if they were wrong, and never corrected them. Some friends they were.

Aiden gave them a wink and they continued on to the hospital. There she was diagnosed with a moderate low ankle sprain and a cut above her eyebrow. She was given ice to reduce the swelling of her ankle and a bandage for her eye. Then she was sent away with an ankle brace to wear for a week and advice to not strain herself. Riza drove her home.

The moment she was in the door she collapsed on the couch and fell asleep, unmoving and uncaring of the world around her. When a pounding at her door woke her up she groaned and shuffled slowly to the door.

"Hey there," Aiden yawned widely, stretching and balancing on one foot.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She turned around and waved him in. "No, it's alright." She narrowed her eyes at the clock on the farthest wall, cursing how her contacts had fallen out. "If you hadn't, I'd have probably missed dinner."

Roy frowned at her squinting. He looked around the apartment, grabbed the black frames sitting on the counter, and handed them to her, hearing a thanks over her yawn. "That's actually what I'm here about."

She tilted her head and nodded for him to continue.

"The team is gathering for one last night out before they're gone. Care to join us?"

"Sure. Let me grab my coat and change out of this uniform."

It took him a moment to realize that she was indeed still wearing her work clothes. Aiden walked to her room, leaving him for a moment. Roy's thoughts went back to what happened earlier that day with Fuhrer King Bradley.

He'd been internally raging at the homunculus that once had him fooled, and still most of the country. The Fuhrer had taken his team away and scattered them across the country, his second in command now a secretary under threat. Relief washed through him when an officer reported that they couldn't find Aiden only for it to be replaced by silent panic when Bradley wasn't particularly concerned. At first, he thought it was luck that they couldn't find and deliver her orders of reassignment, but as the clock slowly ticked and Bradley's expression didn't change, he grew worried.

It wasn't until the brothers came in that he felt his worry ebb away when he caught sight of her in the doorway. She was favoring a foot as she limped her way behind him and placed her cool hand against him; something he found reassuring. He'd been worried she'd ended up like Hughes. Feeling her against him proved she wasn't an illusion and she wasn't gone.

There was no time to focus on her when Bradley spoke to them. They were all too busy listening to his threats to Fullmetal's childhood friend and mechanic. When Bradley turned his eye to Aiden, Roy was glad she was able to keep calm and not be overcome by her usual need to lighten moods with her humor. It's not that he thought little of her, quite the opposite, he just knew that sometimes even she couldn't control her own defense mechanism.

Aiden was able to keep her position and stay in Central, the other option being... Roy shook his head and cleared his mind of the thought. They were all under threat of death being in the military in the first place, the only difference now was that the threat was closer to home. Literally and figuratively.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention and he watched as Aiden stepped out in a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt. She'd pulled her hair into a small ponytail, hairs too short for the style framing her face. The glasses were still perched on her nose and the woman walked around the apartment barefoot.

Finally finding her shoes that somehow ended up in the bathroom, Aiden turned around to find Roy staring at her. She grinned and winked, "All done."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You sure about that? Women take forever."

"I'll have you know that Edward takes longer than  _me_. Imagine what reputation that gives you men."

"Fullmetal is still a teenager, does he really count?"

"Yes."

The two shared a laugh as they left her apartment, ready for a last night out with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we begin season 3! So Aiden's on Father's radar. Now, who's ready?
> 
> Fun fact: this story now has more words than the first Harry Potter book.


	20. A Day In The Life

_Pain makes you stronger_   
_Heartbreak makes you wiser_   
_And fear makes you braver._

* * *

The night out was one of the best decisions she'd had in a while. It'd been too long since Aiden had been able to let loose, forget the world, and laugh and joke with her friends. Kain started on his drinks with stories they knew well enough to join in and retell their own point of views. They took turns going around spouting nonsense. No one mentioned the two people missing, but they all shared the thought that they'd drink for them. When the games began Riza and Aiden teamed up against the boys who failed miserably at whatever game they decided to play every other half hour. 

And as time passed and their fellow patrons dwindled to just them, the group decided it was time to leave the bar. They separated at the door, Kain, Falman, and Breda heading to the dorms the military provided, Riza following them because her apartment was in the relative same direction. 

Roy took in her flushed cheeks and wobbly frame. "Come on then," he said as he prodded Aiden's side. "Let's get you home."

"I can walk home just fine thank you very much," she huffed as she proceeded to trip over her feet.

Roy rolled his eyes and laughed. Aiden pouted and held out a hand for help. As they strolled down the deserted street both people found the silence comfortable; there was no need to speak. Above them, dark clouds rumbled and the light pitter-patter of rain signaled the beginning of a storm. The temperature dropped and she began to shiver as the rain poured down. A long black coat was set over her shoulders and she turned to stare up at Roy who immediately looked away.

The rain fell harder and Aiden grinned, grabbing his hand and taking off down the street. He didn't question it as they acted like teenagers and splashed in the growing puddles and kicked water at each other. Her small giggles turned into laughs when she slipped and took him down with her, his laughter joining hers. They laid on the sidewalk in the rain until their laughs died down and they pulled themselves to their feet. She smiled up at him and they headed down the street.

When they reached his house he pulled her inside despite her protests that she could get home on her own. Like hell he was going to let her leave in the happy drunk state she was in, not to mention the rain and the hour.

While he was away doing something, Aiden looked around the place she'd been a handful of times before. On the mantle of the fireplace, she spied a picture. It was the one she'd taken a year ago when they'd all decided to go out for dinner. Major Armstrong was in the back cooking while Kain sat at the bar in front of him and chatted. At their table, Riza was handing Breda and Falman (who sat on one side) chicken wings while looking at Jean who had been making a terrible joke. On the other side of the table sat Roy and Maes. Roy was smiling at something she couldn't remember and Maes was grinning and laughing. Aiden herself wasn't in the picture, she had been behind the camera laughing at how she'd managed to get a photo of Maes rather than the other way around.

Moving on from that one, she noticed more pictures along the mantle. One showed the time Jean had slipped in mud during a party and them laughing at him, another showed when Roy had been promoted to Colonel. She was surprised to find a photo of her curled up on a sofa fast asleep in the old Eastern Command office. There were more but she paid no attention to them.

A towel was placed over her head, pulling her away from the photos. Aiden smiled up at the man again. "Hi."

He returned the smile with a gentle one of his own. "Hi." They were silent and she looked back at the photo of herself. "Hughes took that one a few years ago. That was the time you stayed up for a week straight on a murder case until you crashed. I'd never seen you look so determined to catch a suspect. Or so tired. We worried about you when you refused to sleep."

They'd been working a kidnapping case at the time. A young boy had been stolen away from his mother by his father. They chased him from the Western edge of Amestris until they were able to corner him in East City. The father had been arranging transport across the desert into Xing where they wouldn't have been able to find him. It was by sheer luck that one of the kids Aiden helped out saw them head into a building in the slums. From there they surrounded the building and the man was in irons before he could say anything in his defense.

She'd run herself ragged trying to catch the man and find the boy so he could be returned to his mother because she knew all too well what it was like being separated from her child. And it wasn't something she'd wish on any parent. Aiden had been the one to return the boy to his home, receiving many thank you's and well-wishes from the mother. When she returned to the East she'd all but collapsed on the couch and didn't wake up until noon the next day. After that it took her a few days to get her circadian rhythm back on track.

Aiden glanced at him, curiosity shining in her eyes. "You did?"

He didn't answer the question and instead changed the subject. "You need to take a shower before you catch a cold."

Her alcohol-addled brain didn't question why he didn't answer her and she tilted her head at him. "But I have no clothes, and you need to shower too."

He smiled and gently led her up to the second floor. "You can borrow some of mine. And I'll take a shower in another bathroom, there are two." He spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

Yet Aiden grinned and nodded all the same, walking into the bathroom. The heat of the shower warmed her up from the chill of the rain, but it made her sleepy and combined with the alcohol in her system, she was ready for bed. She dried her hair, slipped on the t-shirt and pajama pants, and stepped out the door to see Roy waiting for her. 

"Follow me."

"Okie-dokie." He led her to another room down the hall and before he could open the door she asked, "Where are we going? Are we going on an adventure? Is this the room to the wardrobe to Narnia?"

He stared at her in utter bafflement and opened the bedroom door. She frowned upon seeing the bed and not a magical world, but that disappointment morphed back into drowsiness as he pulled her forward and sat her down on the bed.

"Go to sleep," he urged. Roy went to walk away and find sleep in his own bed when Aiden grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. He was too tired and they were both too drunk for this shit. "What -"

Aiden burst into giggles as her arms circled around him and she held him tight. "Stay here."

"I can't I have to go to bed."

"Go to bed here."

With a look that only she could pull off, he sighed and nodded in defeat. She smiled, knowing she'd won, and climbed under the covers followed closely by Roy. The second he was under she latched back onto him and breathed in the familiar ashwood and minty scent that lulled her to sleep.

Her grip tightened on his shirt and he glanced down. "I love you, so much," she mumbled into his chest.

Roy was silent for a moment. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. "I know. I love you too."

He knew she was holding back because of her past and he said he would wait. But damn if it didn't fill him with warmth when she uttered those words. There was no doubt in his mind that they shared feelings for one another. All he had to do was wait.

When he woke up the next morning he pulled whatever was closest to him in a tighter grip. The citrusy scent of oranges slowly woke him up and he stared down in confusion at the head of black hair. It wasn't the fact that they were together that threw him off, it was the fact that she still smelled like her normal self that bothered him. He didn't have any kind of shampoo like that within the house. Did she just use it so often the scent was permanent?

He inhaled deeply and smiled, looking at the window that allowed him to see the dark clouds and rain still pouring. But it seemed to have lightened up a bit since last night. As he came back to himself he noticed how Aiden had her back to him and how she seemed to perfectly fit pressed against him. Her breathing was deep and the soft snores that left her made Roy smile once more. He wanted to stay like that forever, her in his arms as time peacefully passed them by.

But he had no time left when Aiden suddenly breathed in deeply and showed signs of waking up. So he sighed quietly and retracted his arms from her middle before carefully getting out of bed and making his way out of the room. The man made it about ten steps down the hall when he heard a loud thump and a string of curses. Roy turned around and knocked softly on the door before entering. Aiden was on the floor groaning and staring up at the roof with glazed eyes.

She spared him no glance and she laid there. " _Fuck me_ \- what happened last night?" Aiden asked roughly. Her memory was foggy at best. "I remember we all went for drinks and then things get kind of wonky from there."

Roy stepped forward and stared down at her, his head tilted to match her gaze. "You were utterly plastered after the sixth round. I tried walking you home but it rained and we got caught up here."

"Wow. I haven't had that many drinks in such a long time. I'm not usually such a lightweight! I'm one of the lucky people who don't vomit at some point. Wine - now wine I have to watch out for. You said I walked? Well no wonder my foot feels like absolute shit."

The words left her quicker than vomit and he was surprised he was able to catch it all. Upside to being herself, there wasn't any nausea after drinking. The downside was that her speech didn't have a brain-to-mouth filter, which led to... well anything really.

Roy held out a hand and pulled her up before wrapping an arm around Aiden and leading her from the room. "Come on, breakfast."

"Thank you."

Breakfast consisted of french toast, bacon, and coffee. Or in Aiden's case milk, because it goes together better than coffee and french toast in her opinion. There was no stopping the milk and short joke directed at a certain teenager they knew. After that they retired to the living room while their clothes from the night before were washed. 

Aiden sat in an armchair closest to the window reading a book she'd picked up in his library listening to the lightening pitter-patter of rain against the window. It'd always been soothing to her, the rumbling of the thunder coupled with the sound and smell of rain. Roy was sitting across from her engrossed in his own book. It wasn't until he heard a light thump that he looked up to see her curled up in his spare pajamas and chair, the book having slipped between her fingers and fallen to the floor. He smiled and observed her for a moment before grabbing the blanket draped over the couch and placing it over her. He lifted her glasses and set them on the table behind them and returned to his seat.

It wasn't until it was well past lunch and he was in the kitchen that he heard her rouse. But hearing her choke and gasp alarmed him and he rushed into the room. She sat hunched over in the chair, gripping the blanket around her tightly as she shuddered. Roy walked closer and settled a hand on her shoulder which she jolted away from. When she looked up he could see the pain, fear, and relief in her eyes before she latched onto him. Lightning struck outside and illuminated the room. He wrapped his arms around Aiden and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Hey," he whispered as she clung to him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Aiden replied weakly, shuddering as a bloody image slipped through her mind. Roy pulled her closer and she was practically sitting in his lap. "It was more of a memory."

"What about?"

"Ishval."

Of course, it made sense. No soldier was without a reminder of that war. For some people it was serious PTSD, others drank to forget or resigned, and some even committed suicide. Even he was no stranger to the hardships of being reintegrated into society after what he'd done in the war. He'd seen Hughes and Hawkeye struggle but he'd never seen Aiden's struggles. At the time he'd chalked it up to her previous military experience that helped her and it wasn't until then that he realized how alike they were in terms of dealing with bad memories. He too often had nightmares about the war and for a short period of time he'd taken to drinking until she and Hughes pulled him from his funk and he was ever grateful for it.

"It was about Ishval and the time you were shot," Aiden continued. Roy looked down at her in curiosity, not expecting that to be the reason for her shaking. "I know that Maes had been there to save you and that the bullet only hit your watch... But this time it didn't. This time you were gone and I couldn't do a thing!"

He sighed and tilted her chin up with his finger seeing tears threatening to fall. Then he brushed them away and stared into her dark green eyes. "It didn't happen, I'm here."

"I know that but still... Still it seemed all too real." She looked away and stared at the rain hitting the window. "Back home there's a saying. _'A dream is a wish your heart makes.'_ If that's true then what does that make nightmares?"

He too turned his gaze to the outside world as thunder rumbled above them. "Nightmares are fear given form in a dream and you have no reason to pay attention to them. Sure they seem real at the time, but when you wake up you know that it wasn't and that everything will be okay. And if you don't know then I'll be here."

Her shuddering had stopped and the two sat on the floor as they watched the rain slowly stop and clear up. The next day they would be required to go back to work, but for the time being, they stayed put and enjoyed the others company.

"You said I walked here? What else did I do?" Aiden questioned.

"You really don't remember last night?"

"Nope. Why, did I do something?"

_Aside from confessing your love to me, no not really._

There wasn't any medication he could take to lessen the twinge of pain he felt as she said she remembered nothing. But of course she wouldn't, they were drunk. He grinned slyly. "You started babbling in your home language and I think you insulted Breda."

She gaped at him. "What? That's bullshit! I did not!" She flushed and he laughed.

Then both of their stomachs decided enough was enough and they wanted food.

* * *

For Maes Hughes the day started out like any other. He woke up at the crack of dawn, showered, dressed, and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast and most importantly, _coffee._ After that, he set out on his morning exercise routine. They both may have needed him separated from the rest of the world, but they agreed that he needed to stay healthy. Which meant small amounts of physical training every morning. At the very least, he needed exercise to burn off any excess energy that he normally would have had he still been in the military and not presumed dead.

And thus they devised a routine for him; a jog through the woods, sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups on the sturdiest branch he could find. He didn't do many of them as he did go out every day. Some days Aiden would join him on his routine when she had a day off and felt like giving him someone to talk to other than himself, and her over the phone. There would of course be chosen days where she would curse having to get up _before_ the ass-crack of dawn but it was worth it for a friend. She knew she'd do it till the end of her days if there was no option.

A light padding behind him made him pause and look back at the track he'd created over time. The stray dog was back. From what he could tell she was a Border Collie, a sheepdog. She'd taken to following him at a distance during his mornings a few weeks ago. Through trial and error, and a lot of pieces of ham and cheese, the two had become best buds. Or so he liked to think so.

Maes grinned and leaned down, "Hello girl!" The dog wagged her tailed and bounded forward. She gave him a big, slobbery kiss up the side of his face. "I know, I missed you too!"

He patted her head a good few times before continuing on his jog back to the cabin. The dog followed close behind and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she kept pace and enjoyed the exercise. After that the pair sat on the porch steps, Maes sharing his sandwich with her like he always did.

"You know," he said thoughtfully as he turned to her with a frown, "I don't know what to call you." The Border Collie blinked and went back to staring at his food. He huffed a laugh and shook his head before feeding her the last bite.

The dog sniffed around but found no more food. She looked at him expectantly. But he was off in his own world. What was a good name for a dog? Belle? No, that was too common. Honey? Possibly, she was a sweet dog overall. Lucy or Daisy? No those were common as well. He couldn't remember how many times he'd heard children call the same name for different dogs.

Maes glanced at the black and white fur covering her. Cookie? While he was sure that was a good name, it just didn't fit the type of dog that could stare down and intimidate sheep as well as Aiden could Roy. Or vice versa.

Suddenly the dog stood up and chased after a rabbit. It only got away because it's den was nearby beneath an old willow tree. He wasn't sure where the tree came from or why it was in the wrong habitat, Aiden said it was there when she started fixing the house. She said that since there was a lake nearby and they lived in a temperate region the willow should thrive regardless of region. Back on point, the dog was barking into the hole in the ground. Of course, it was doing no good.

Maes sighed and shook his head, dogs will be dogs. He stared at her for a moment longer when he hit an epiphany. "Echo!" he shouted, standing up. "You're name will be Echo!"

The newly named Echo turned to look at him in curiosity. She had no idea what the human was talking about, but she wouldn't let the bunny get away. Maes grinned and whistled and the dog glanced between him and the burrow once more before bounding over to him.

"Good girl!" he praised, earning a tail wag. He turned away from the dog and looked in the direction of Central with a frown. Aiden should've checked in with him after the Gluttony incident two days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I did was point my magical writer's wand at this chapter and screech "Fluff!" for this to appear. And I bet ya'll thought something was gonna happen this chapter, eh? It's a little short, but I think I did okay.


	21. Fullmetal vs. Flame

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth._

* * *

The day of the mock battle arrived Aiden spent her early morning directing soldiers. Some had to put up barricades in the parade grounds so both alchemists knew where their zone ended and the audiences began. It was when she was sitting up against a wall that Alphonse approached her.

"Hello Alphonse," she greeted warmly. Her foot was stretched out in front of her as she slowly turned her ankle to test its limits. 

Soldiers passed by them as they found their places to watch the show. A few were making bets on who would win and how.

"Hello Aiden!" The suit of armor stood next to her when he noticed a deck of cards laying in front of her and the teen looked curiously upon the blue colored set. Aiden raised an eyebrow when he didn't automatically say something. "So, uh," he said awkwardly. "I wanted to know why you suggested a mock battle between the Colonel and my brother."

"Yeah, that's fair. It was mostly to help your brother and Roy..." 

He sensed a _but_ coming. "But..." he prompted.

"But without Katy here my usefulness to them has dwindled a lot. Right now I'm a Lieutenant Colonel who knows too much." Aiden quieted as a soldier ambled by and continued when they were out of earshot. She shuffled the cards and started to sort them. "There was a greater chance of them killing me so I had to prove that I could be useful in the Investigations Department. It's likely now that I'll be doing some of their dirty work and covering things up for them."

Alphonse gasped at the information. He and Ed hadn't thought of that. The woman held up a three of diamonds. "With my intellect and my position within the military, no longer am I this replaceable three." She grinned and held up a seven of spades. "I'm this to them. But little do they know -" Aiden held up a queen of hearts, "- that I am the queen of this game."

He shuddered at the look in her eye and the tone of her voice. She didn't sound like the caring and motherly person he'd seen every time they'd interacted. It was more like she'd been pushed off the deep end and was crawling back up to make whoever pushed her pay dearly. She sounded like Ed on a really bad day. 

Aiden picked up the cards and shuffled them neatly back into the box. "Come see me tomorrow Alphonse. You can inform your brother if you want. Hell, bring him along if you so wish."

"Uh, sure, okay."

"Hey, Al!" The pair looked over to see Edward running towards them. "What are you doing over here?"

"I was teaching your brother how to play poker," Aiden said innocently, a grin easily slipping onto her face as she held up the stack of cards. "It's a good game to know. Especially when your friends abandon you at a bar. Being able to hustle strangers is a skill any good person should know how to do."

"Anyone who can hustle strangers as easily as you can isn't a good anything."

Aiden's grin broke out into a wide smile. "Roy! Didn't see you there! Did you know I once hustled this guy and ended up with an owl and enough money to buy a new car? Tracked him down the next day and gave it all back, but the owl comes around once in a while for food. Turns out he was a cousin of the Armstrong's. Who knew?"

It'd been years ago - when she'd first returned from Ishval. Maes, Armstrong, and a few others had gone off to who knew where and left her sitting at the table alone, probably assuming she could take care of herself. Which she could, it was just rude. A man had approached her and obviously thought she was drunk, given how many rounds surrounded her, though none of them aside from one were hers. 

The man was absolutely disgusting with his slicked-back hair and smile that looked so wrong. He probably thought she was an easy catch. Before he could say a thing another man, with an owl of all things on his shoulder, chased him off and offered her a game of cards. He was nice, but still a little too arrogant. So she played with him up until she made an 'all-in' bet. He did the same and she flipped the tables on him so fast his head was spinning by the end of the game.

The next morning she felt awful but thankfully, it was easy enough to track him down to the Armstrong estate. Olivier, who hadn't been sent up North yet, almost bought her another round after Aiden gave her cousin a thorough talking to about arrogance and not trying to swindle people (which was exactly what she did but she tended to give things back after a good laugh). Alex had been there as well and gave his own lecture as she was leaving.

"You're just proving my point," Roy sighed.

"And don't go corrupting my brother!"

"No one can corrupt Alphonse. He's too pure." 

Aiden held out a hand and Roy pulled her up as Al sputtered at her compliment to his being. Edward didn't dispute it because he thought the same. The group made their way to the center of the field, stopping briefly beside Roy's team who'd come to watch before they were sent off. Aiden continued on until she stood in the center of the grounds with the alchemists on either side of her. Al's seven-foot-tall frame towered over his brother as he patiently waited beside him.

She idly twirled a microphone in her hand as soldiers gathered, settled, and quieted. When it was as quiet as could be, considering they were surrounded by chatty people, Aiden dramatically began the battle. "Ladies and gentlemen!" she proclaimed. "Welcome to the Central Command Center festival! A guaranteed break from that soldier grime! And with no things to distract us, we move directly to the main event! In the red corner, the Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion, Colonel Roy Mustang! Give it up!" She pointed to the area behind her.

Most people cheered, some women swooned, and a few men shouted out that he only wanted a promotion. Aiden sighed and shook her head as Roy looked less than enthused. She then directed their attention away from him and to Ed and Al. "And in the blue corner, the Fullmetal Alchemist and living legend of the people, let's hear it for Edward Elric!"

"Where? I don't see him."

"More like walking gravestone."

"Good luck beansprout!"

They watched as Ed's face slowly became enraged and almost attacked the bystanders, Alphonse being the only person to hold him back. "Don't call me small! I'll break down your feet and stick them on your head!" he threatened as he struggled against his brothers hold.

Al cleared off the field as she and Roy shared an amused glance.

"Hey Mustang, I got a deal for you. If I win, you take care of the cat Al found."

Roy hummed thoughtfully. A cat wasn't so bad. Personally, he was more of a dog person but cats were fine. "Sure. And if I win you'll owe me a favor."

Ed didn't look too pleased about the deal but Aiden cut him off before more could be said about it. "Alchemist's get set!" She cleared her throat and turned around before promptly hightailing her way to the barricades. _"Ready aim fight!"_ she screamed as she ran for her life.

Explosions sounded behind her back and she dove over the barricade. Aiden breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over to Al and the team, watching as Edward ran around and dodged what Roy threw at him. A soldier was still taking bets and she placed hers in time to watch Ed trip and duck under a wave of flame. A figure in black caught her eye and she cautiously approached. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" she questioned.

Ling, or rather Greed, was sitting atop one of the storehouses close to the arena. She jumped to grab on to the ledge and swung herself up before sitting next to the homunculus. He gave her a wary glance but ultimately disregarded her.

"What else would I be doing here, I'm watching the show," he said. 

"Your siblings really that boring?"

"No. I just prefer to do my own thing."

They watched as Roy kept beating Edward around.

"How does he do the flames?" Greed asked.

Aiden regarded him silently and weighed the risks of explaining the science behind the flames. He hadn't yet gone off his rocker and attacked Wrath, which she assumed was still weeks away. But there would be no profit in telling Father or any of the other homunculi because they already knew the basics as well. Any alchemist worth their material would know her explanation.

"Well his gloves are made of special material called ignition cloth. When he snaps, it makes a spark. After that, he uses alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air, and boom. Bombs on command." Greed nodded thoughtfully. "Fun fact though, you can't actually hear him snapping. The sound is created from the spark rather than the regular slap of skin and friction we hear when we snap. Because you can't snap with gloves on, just make the movements. Unless the cloth is really thin but that's beside the point."

The change in oxygen density she'd figured out in Ishval. Anyone could tell something was about to explode when the oxygen around them became much denser and they suddenly felt energized. It was one of the signs that they should clear out at the fastest pace possible. The only reason she'd found it out was when she was almost caught up in an explosion of his after not having left the immediate vicinity of the blast. The effect wasn't noticeable at first but constant exposure to fluctuating air caught her attention. From there she put two and two together. Aiden couldn't remember if she told Roy she figured out how he combusted things but it didn't really matter.

She watched in interest as Ed dived into the crowd, successfully escaping the explosions at his back. The Colonel shouted something she couldn't hear and Edward appeared out of the fray screaming like a madman. A short joke maybe? The man then proceeded to blow up the area, which was a little overkill in her opinion. They'd already made a mess of the parade grounds, what was more damage aside from a few more hours work?

"I see," Greed said, watching the mock battle. "Now why'd you answer me?"

"Because you can't gain anything from the information I shared. I'm sure the rest of your family already knows, so you can't report to them with useless knowledge. And you can't steal one of his gloves and use it without expert knowledge in the field of flame alchemy, meaning you can't use it for your own gain, _Greed the Avaricious_."

On the grounds, Aiden could see as Edward sliced Roy's glove and created a large canon. He had points for style but the canon itself was gaudy and horrible in taste.

The homunculus stared at her and then chuckled. "You're a worthy opponent." He looked away before turning back to her. Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Out of curiosity, who'd you bet on?"

She put a finger up to her chin as she thought aloud. "Well morals would tell me to bet on Mustang. He's my friend, I support him, and he's great at long-range alchemy. But I have a thing for underdogs so of course I'd vote for Ed and his short-range alchemy. So, logically, I voted for neither of them."

"Was that a choice?"

Roy smirked and pulled his left hand out of his pocket. An explosion rocked the grounds and Aiden almost felt like holding up a sign of ten points as Edward careened away. Suddenly the smirk left Roy's face and he hesitated to bring his hand up. Edward took the chance to raise his automail sword to his superior's throat. The hesitation confused her but the look on his face almost made Aiden jump down from the roof and intervene. Thankfully, the Fuhrer walked forward before either combatant could make another move.

He sent the surrounding soldiers away. A lot of men and women had dust covering them, some had scrapes here or there where a stray piece of rubble hit them, but they were fine otherwise. The alchemists responsible were given the task of restoring the grounds to their former glory. The team, Al, and Aiden sat on the sidelines watching them. Al had an orange kitten in his hands.

"So what's this about a kitten needing a home, I hear?" Aiden said, glancing at the animal in question.

"Brother says we can't keep it so we thought that maybe one of you could take it."

"Sorry Alphonse," Kain apologized, "but we're all being shipped away and I doubt we'll have time." Breda and Falman nodded.

Riza shook her head as well and nodded at Black Hayate at her feet. "They only allow one pet at my rank. Sorry, Alphonse."

Aiden pointed at the Colonel. "Edward tried to make a deal with him that if Roy lost, he'd take the cat. Since it was a tie, then he doesn't have to." 

Al looked down at the kitten who mewled and purred at him. He didn't want to let it go out in the wild when he'd grown so attached to it! But no one could take him!

"I guess we'll have to let him go," Alphonse said sadly. 

Without thinking Aiden swiped the kitten from his hands and set him on her shoulder where he stayed. "I feel insulted that you didn't ask me."

"Really? You'll take him?" She nodded as she petted the small creature. "Thank you!"

"Sure thing! You can come by to see him whenever."

Aiden slowly made her way from the field, Riza and Black Hayate following her. "Do you really think it's a good idea for you to take care of an animal?"

"Do you think I can't?" she challenged.

"Cats and dogs are hard work."

"Children are harder."

Her heart leapt into her throat as the comment left her mouth before she could think. Her steps ceased and she stared at the ground. Of all the people she could've slipped up in front of, it was Riza. But she couldn't help but be thankful it hadn't been Roy.

The Lieutenant eyed at her and folded her arms. "So I assume my theory was correct."

"That depends. What's your theory?" Her friend was silent. "If you ask, I won't lie."

Aiden turned around and leveled her gaze with Riza's, daring and pleading her to ask. She wanted her to know, but she wouldn't bring it up.

"I've seen the way you look at children. More specifically the brothers. It's the same look I see when I look in the mirror. It's the look of someone who has lost something important to them."

"Then ask."

"Did you have a child?"

Aiden nodded tersely. "I did."

Riza sighed and looked back at the parade grounds where Edward and Alphonse were talking while taking a break. "I see why you are so soft on them."

"I think I'd be soft on them even if I didn't have Tristan. My mother once said that my soft heart didn't belong on a battlefield. Guess I showed her back then, huh?"

Riza's attention snapped back to Aiden at the unfamiliar name but she didn't see the look. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tristan was Aiden's son's name. Ignoring her friend, Aiden looked at the setting sun and an idea formed in her mind. A terrible one. It was completely awful. And someone was bound to get shot.

"Say, Riza," she prompted, "how would you feel about having a girl's night out? Both of us have such sucky love lives and there's this guy I'm dying to introduce."

Riza frowned at the abrupt change in subject. Then she smiled and nodded. "Sure. Where should we meet? I warn you now, my house is being packed up."

Often times when Aiden had something important to share she offered to take people out or have spent time having fun. Then she would say why.

"I guess I'll pick you up. There's this great club I know, I'll tell you more later. Don't dress too nicely," she winked.

Aiden would take her to an informant meeting somewhere off-grid more than likely, and she didn't want Riza to come armed to the teeth so it wasn't a hostile environment. Her informant, or whomever they were meeting, either wasn't dangerous or she trusted him.

The two parted and went their separate ways, Aiden's heart beating a mile a minute. First, she stopped to collect her winnings from the man who started the bet and then continued on to home from there, stopping at a pet store to pick up cat necessities. The little beast had officially been dubbed Sebastian when he wouldn't stop pawing at the crabs (who knew they sold them, certainly not her), and whatever else she decided to call the cat on the way home as she cooed at his toe beans.

When the cat was settled she pulled up a chair and grabbed the phone, knowing her ears would never be the same.

"So Riza's coming over with me."

The was silence from the other end and then Maes' voice came over the line, screeching like a banshee. _"Aiden Wilson! You go three days without any contact after the Gluttony incident and the first thing you say to me is Riza's coming over with you? What the hell is wrong with you!"_

Oh yeah, the man was pissed. Or worried so much he's taking it out on her. She held the phone a foot from her ear and waited patiently until he was out of breath before asking, "You done?"

 _"No I'm not done!"_ he raged. _"Do you know how far off this will throw our plans? You said keep to the timeline and we are! We're following the bare notes and -"_

"Truth said I was boring."

The statement was enough to throw Maes off his angry tirade. _"I - what? What did you say?"_

Aiden quickly rattled off what had happened over the past few days, skipping the moment she and Roy shared. She told him how she'd been swallowed and transported to Truth's realm after Ed tried getting them out of there and how Truth basically told her to get a life and stop following the script. Then she described their meeting with Father and Wrath and how she was on their radar as a potential threat yet useful object against Roy. The tale finished after Aiden told him how the Colonel and Fullmetal had duked it out just that morning.

There was no sense in telling him what she'd told Riza when he was going to find out in hours anyway, so she skipped that as well. When the woman was silent and waiting for an answer she heard a heavy sigh come over the line.

 _"So that's it huh? You're going to be put under watch because you got sucked in."_ Maes sighed again and she could feel his shake of the head. _"We hadn't planned for this scenario,"_ he mumbled.

"I know. And I apologize."

_"It's not your fault. If anything blame it on Truth, he probably wanted to get the ball rolling."_

"Yeah. I guess."

_"Now tell me, why is Riza being allowed in on this?"_

"With me under watch things are bound to off the rails. Having her around could help settle things but we have to be upfront with her from the very beginning."

Riza was a dangerous person on a good day and deadly on bad. They both knew this, anyone with a brain knew this. Keeping secrets wouldn't bode well, but wasn't that what she'd been doing all along?

_"I see. When will you get here?"_

"I didn't give her a specific time, so of course I'll show up around seven and we'll see you half-past that."

The two said goodbye and Aiden readied for the night by finding clothes that looked like she was going for a night out, but she wasn't having too much fun. Like a lunch date with a friend. She stepped into jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown leather jacket. She always wore her shoulder holsters when she went out.

Picking up Riza was easy enough. They made a show of being excited for a night out. When the two left the city Riza thought they were heading back to the Colonel's cabin until Aiden took a left and went in the opposite direction.

They pulled up to another house and before Aiden turned the car off, she asked, "What's today?"

"The sixth, why?"

"Just checking."

Aiden climbed out of the car and Riza cautiously followed her lead. They stood far from the porch and Aiden whistled out a tune the other woman didn't know but Aiden could identify as a nursery rhyme from back home. The door opened and someone stepped into the doorway, returning his own tune with three claps, a pause and then two slaps to the door frame.

Aiden snorted a laugh and Riza sighed at her friend. She had the weirdest confirmation codes. Aiden went to walk forward but hesitated and looked at Riza who raised an eyebrow.

"If you shoot, at least try to aim for the walls," she said. Then she walked forward leaving Riza to decide if she really wanted to follow.

But Riza Hawkeye was no coward. She followed Aiden inside and noted the staircase in front of her leading to the second floor. To the right was a doorway leading into an illuminated kitchen. To the right was the living area which contained two couches facing each other and a coffee table between them. A small fire was burning in the fireplace to keep the coolness of the November night away.

"So. Come here often?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 2nd is Roy's birthday and October 3rd is the day Ed and Al burned down their house. Happy birthday to him and... sad day for the brothers. I didn't know which day to update on, so as a compromise, I updated very late on the 2nd.
> 
> In all seriousness though, what'd you guys think? I didn't know how manipulative, or rather sinister, Aiden could be until I wrote this and I was shocked. Did you enjoy the little conversation between her and Greed? Or her and Alphonse?


	22. Today On Out...

_Don't be pushed around by the fears in your mind. Be led by the dreams in your heart._

* * *

"Jeez Maes, you couldn't have handled that any differently?" Aiden scolded.

The man had the decency to look abashed. "I know, I know, but I was excited to see her and it just slipped out."

After Maes' terrible introduction, it didn't surprise Aiden when Riza did pull a gun on the man. But the motion alarmed her and she stepped in front of him with her hands up, quickly explaining what happened that night all those months ago. Riza was, understandably, hesitant at first to believe her and then when Aiden proved Maes was himself, she was enraged.

Maes Hughes hadn't been as dead as they'd been led to believe and neither of the two responsible told Roy. They'd let him grieve and mourn for a friend - a brother shot dead by an enemy within the military. Not to mention Gracia and Elicia.

"They all think you're dead!" she raged.

The two other occupants of the room let the woman pace the floor and berate them and yell at them. They deserved it and it wasn't anything they hadn't already said to themselves. Selfish? Crazy? Liars? That one hurt and it'd been said before but not yet from the Lieutenant.

Then suddenly the woman collapsed on the couch in defeat and brought a tired hand up to her face. "We have to tell him," Riza said.

"Absolutely not."

The reply came so quick Riza had to pause and evaluate it before she looked up and frowned at Aiden. "He deserves to know." Her friend didn't respond and suddenly the woman was on her feet. "You can't keep him in the dark like this, that's torture! Have you seen what trying to find his killer has done?"

"Of course I have!" Aiden snapped back. "You don't think I've noticed how Roy's been sleeping and eating less? How he's so damn driven that he's not taking care of himself? We don't have a choice here Riza! Maes Hughes needs to stay dead until we drive the homunculi out of the military!"

Riza's eyes narrowed and Aiden blanched. "You knew," she accused. "We didn't know anything about them until _months_ after the funeral. You were prepared for his death."

Maes stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not her fault. Sit down and we'll tell you what you need to know. Why we can't say I'm alive and why you _won't_ tell Roy."

Riza cast them another cautious look until she nodded. She ignored the couch and stood in place as Aiden slowly began to tell her story. First came her life and when Aiden's age and the timeline didn't match up, Maes shushed her and told her to pay attention. Then the car crash came along and with that was Aiden's description of Truth and a large cement gate identical to the one the Elric brother had described. Age regression, a journal, the outright fact that the woman in front of her was from another dimension and to her they were nothing but fiction until she'd been tossed here for the sake of entertainment.

By the end of it, Riza had been staring at the floor for minutes on end, unseeing and processing the new information. Aiden had been ripped away from her family and tossed out like trash as enjoyment of a god-like being. She voluntarily entered the military knowing the war she'd witness - although it's not like she hadn't gone through it before. The woman kept her past a secret because if anyone found out she thought she'd be shunned in one way or another.

"He's not going to like this."

Maes snorted. "Roy's not going to like anything we do when he finds out. His best friends hid the fact that I was alive when he thought I was dead."

Aiden nodded, "And we're all gonna be there when you see your family again and when Roy sees you. Even if it hurts him it's for the best." She looked away from the two and stared out the window.

"It's not your decision to make," Riza countered weakly.

Aiden went to reply but Maes cut her off. "You're right, it's not her decision. It's mine. And I'm deciding to stay here and wait."

The two stared at one another until the Lieutenant sighed and shook her head. She wasn't really against keeping the man in hiding for his safety and she was all for it now that she knew what they were up against. Relatively.

"Alright, where do I fit in?"

Aiden smiled and began explaining Riza's part in her plan. They'd both be under watch but having both of them taking calls for Maes when the other couldn't was a good start.

The night continued on like that until the two women left early in the morning. The three soldiers took turns planning, listing possible events where things could be twisted if needed and where that may lead in the long run, and clueing Riza in on their codes to make sure none of them were Envy. When Aiden dropped Riza off she didn't head straight home. Instead, she drove to the address Riza had given her, the explanation being that she'd know what to do when she got there.

It was a bar. The same bar the team had been at days ago. Aiden raised an eyebrow and briefly considered going home. But there must've been a reason why Riza would send her to such a place. She sighed and walked in, ignoring the men and woman who looked up at her appearance and went back to their drinks. Surveying the area quickly, she noticed familiar black hair sitting in one of the booths facing away from her.

Aiden took a seat at a table and waved off the waitress who came by, keeping an eye on the Colonel. The man only stared at the table in front of him, occasionally sighing and scratching at his head. An hour passed and she too sighed and walked forward, stopping by the booth and then sliding in. She propped her elbow up on the table and rested her chin on her hand, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

A glass was in front of him, empty of something she couldn't identify. He wasn't in uniform and instead wore a white button-up shirt and pants, but he still wore his signature black coat. His hair was mussed up from the constant fingers running through it.

"You've been staring at that same glass for an hour Roy," Aiden stated, nodding at the glass in question. "Care to tell me what's on your mind? Or at the very least how long you've been here."

She knew he'd been there long enough for a few drinks regardless of how long he stared at them. The drops of liquid on the table were proof of that. Though she didn't know how long he'd stared at each glass and it probably didn't matter. She wanted to know why he'd come back to the bar, alone.

Roy finally knocked back what was in the glass and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

He looked up from the glass and stared at Aiden. Her lips twitched upwards in an attempt to smile and get a rise from him. He appreciated the gesture, but it didn't work. Not this time. "It's not your problem, I'll handle it."

Aiden frowned and leaned back as she crossed her arms, unknowingly raising her chest with the movement. Roy noticed, of course he did. He quickly diverted his black eyes back up to her dark green ones. "Make it my problem then."

Her voice was soft and her eyes didn't waver from his. Roy sighed and slouched in his seat ever so slightly and for a moment, Aiden was reminded of the man she'd seen in Ishval. Exhausted. Haunted.

She waved the bartender over. His drink was refilled and she was given the same, except she kept the bottle with them. They remained silent and she waited for any kind of answer, slowly nursing her drink and refilling it; she didn't want a repeat of last time. His glass had been emptied twice over before he spoke.

"In the fight today," Roy began, "I was reminded of something." Aiden didn't respond, simply nodding. "The fight was easy, very easy, and when I went to finish it I... The look Edward gave me reminded me of one I'd received in Ishval."

Her breath hitched as she stared at him, but he ignored her gaze and focused on the glass in front of him.

"He was a child, younger than even Ed. We were at a standoff and I knew the kid was scared, he was shaking. He drew his rifle and I ended him."

Aiden nodded in understanding. "So you regret taking his life. We've all done something we aren't proud of, and still we're haunted by the memories. But regretting isn't a bad thing, you know. It just proves that you have a heart."

Roy's eyes narrowed at the glass and he grit his teeth. "I still hate it. Taking lives for a war that never should have happened," he hissed. They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts.

"A lot of people regret what happened in that war and I'm no different," Aiden mumbled. "The war was needless, yes, but it happened all the same. You shouldn't be ashamed of fighting for your life no matter how you went about it. You lived, they died, simple as that." She frowned at her own drink. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm not saying they weren't important. Every life is important, it's just a matter of perspective."

Then Aiden stood up and walked to the bartender, paying for the drinks. She strolled back to him and held out her hand. "Come on then," she said. "Let's get you home."

Roy almost smiled at the ironic phrase. It was he who first said that to her when she was drunk that night, and now it was her saying it to him as if he were the drunk one. He wasn't drunk per se, and though he did feel a bit of a buzz he was perfectly coherent. Still, he took her hand and followed her out of the bar and to her car.

When they got to his house Aiden followed him in when he mentioned he still had her clothes. She was still in the doorway when he came back and almost grabbed the door handle before she turned and looked back at him, gently biting her lip.

"You say you hate taking lives for the sake of a needless war, well that's how you know you're different from Kimblee. He'd never regret taking a life. You're a good man Roy," she reached across the small distance between them and placed a hand over his chest, "with a good heart."

He stared down at her in surprise. In a sudden movement, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, Aiden responding automatically. Roy smiled and went to pull back when she surged forward and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close. She didn't want him going anywhere. The taste of alcohol lingered on their lips but neither person paid it any mind, instead focusing on the other and how they felt.

Roy's ashwood and mint scent enveloped Aiden and she gripped at the short strands of hair. His scent, presence, and warmth... It was all too much for her but she loved it. Her lips were still as soft as he remembered and the citrusy scent he'd come to associate her with was easy to smell in such close proximity. She was the reason he loved oranges so much.

There was no telling who deepened the kiss, whether it was her pulling on his hair or him wanting her closer, but it was definitely him who pushed her up against the door. She hummed as Roy's hands trailed down her sides and rested on her hips. They broke apart and their heads rested against one another as the two panted, faces flushed.

"Aiden," he breathed. His voice was deeper than she had ever heard and it sent a shudder down her spine. "If we continue... I won't stop."

She didn't care. She looked into his obsidian eyes. "Then don't stop."

He kissed her deeply and led her through the house and up the stairs, both stumbling over the top step. Their pace was hasty as they passed the room she'd stayed in and entered one two doors down. Aiden didn't have time to survey the room before she was backed into a wall and Roy's lips were smashed into hers, the door slamming shut beside them as he kicked it closed, which she barely registered in her hazy mind. His hands wandered to her jeans, fingers grasping the loops and pulling her against his front so she could feel him against her. She gasped and her head fell back against the wall with a dull thunk, and he took the opportunity to latch on to her neck. The only noise she could make was a moan that he answered with a grind of his hips.

It was a very long night for both of them.

Roy woke up with a groggy head and certainly not as much sleep as he would have liked. The first thing he felt was a warm body pressed up against him and had he not remembered what happened the night before he would have been alarmed, though that didn't stop his eyes from snapping open in order to see the head of black hair laying on his chest. Aiden had wrapped herself around him; her arms around his chest and a leg hooked over his waist. Surprise washed over him that the night hadn't been a dream and then he smiled, humming lightly. He gently detached an arm from her hold and pulled her up closer to him, brushing away a few strands of hair.

The feeling of a kiss being placed on her head had been what woke Aiden up. She breathed in deeply and sighed, tightening her hold on whatever she had. A familiar chuckling reached her ears and she opened her eyes and look up to meet the pair of black eyes staring at her. She smiled shyly and hid her face in Roy's chest which only made his chuckle turn into a laugh.

"Hey."

Aiden glanced back up and Roy took the chance to swoop in and give her a quick peck on the lips. Her cheeks burned brightly but she followed him and gave her own kiss to the man she was laying on. The kiss quickly turned into a heated makeout session that left both parties panting for air. While she was distracted with regaining her breath, he flipped them and suddenly her back connected with the bed and he was looming above her.

"So not fair," Aiden breathed.

Roy shot her a smug look, "All's fair in love and war."

A devious smile crept up her face. "Is that so? Well then..."

It was an hour before either of them left the bed. It was another hour before they arrived at headquarters for the start of the day.

Jack was the first to see her and the moment his dark eyes landed on her, a full-blown grin stretched onto his face. Aiden glared at him from behind her desk.

"Don't."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it," she snapped.

"Ooh, wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Or should I say right side?"

She threw a knife at him as he ran out the door laughing. Just as the door shut it opened again, Riza walking through and pausing ever so slightly to glance at the knife embedded in the wall before disregarding it completely. It was just a result of Jack being Jack. The Lieutenant noticed Aiden face down on the desk and she sighed as she set down the extra cup of coffee. It was half gone in seconds.

"Riza you are a godsend," Aiden praised.

The Lieutenant Colonel's hair was ruffled and the uniform wasn't as clean as Riza knew Aiden's standards would be. The woman was apparently extremely tired if the slight dark circles under her eyes were any indication, but there was a redder tint to her skin tone so subtle that no one aside from those closest to Aiden would notice. Riza tilted her head slightly as Aiden sighed dreamily into her cup, catching sight of a red mark on her neck. Had her head not been at an odd angle she wouldn't have seen it. Well it was about damn time, Riza smiled inwardly and fixed her stance just as Aiden came back to life via coffee.

"I was sent here to inform you that today is everyone's last day in Central. So you should speak to Fuery while you still can."

Aiden nodded. "Alright. Thank you." She went to start on her work that had been delivered by Jack but Riza still hadn't moved. She quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Is there something else?"

"I still think it's wrong; keeping the Colonel in the dark."

"You and me both. But you know why and until this blows over he'll remain clueless."

Riza sighed and shook her head as she sipped from the coffee cup. "So we don't tell him until that day."

Aiden nodded and shuffled the papers on her desk once more. "No. And you can't take any action-"

"I know. It's just hard seeing him like this while we know the truth."

Aiden paused in her reading. "You'll never get used to it. There was no choice. I had Maes killed for a reason."

"What was that?"

Aiden and Riza whipped their heads around in surprise to see Kain, shock and horror rolling from him in waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. Nothing aside from: I'm not sure if you guys wanted to read smut so I just skipped over it.


	23. Investigations

_The saddest thing about betrayal is that it_ _never_ _comes from your enemies._

* * *

"Kain! What are you doing here?" Aiden asked in complete shock at her friend's sudden appearance. She shot a quick glance behind him and felt air rush from her lungs as she noticed the door had closed behind him.

He couldn't believe his ears. She had to be lying! There was no way - not in a million years, Aiden could have been responsible for Hughes' death. It was unthinkable! He cast a quick look at Riza standing beside her. They wouldn't joke about death like that.

Kain shook his head and stepped back. Riza moved quickly and before he knew it she was blocking the exit. "You set him up to get killed?" he echoed. "Both of you?"

Aiden gripped the desk in front of her and stared at the man only to see his dark eyes staring back at her full of fear, horror, and anger. Damn it all! She set her jaw and kept her face impassive as he continued on, ire seeping into his tone.

He kept his head on a swivel and periodically looked back at Riza until he rounded on her. "The Colonel trusted both of you! I thought he was your friend! I thought Elicia looked up to you as an aunt! The Colonel trusted you to keep him safe and this is how you repay him? What? Was it because he was department head?" Kain growled, taking a few steps farther into the room.

Aiden was insanely thankful for the thick walls that wouldn't likely contain the sound of a gunshot but could very well muffle shouts to the point of the other room not hearing a thing.

Her eyes darkened dangerously and her lips pulled back into a sneer. "Don't _ever_ accuse me of killing my friends for the sake of a fucking promotion."

Fuery scoffed. "There's no need when you already said so yourself."

Riza eyed the two warily. She could see the gears turning in their minds as they stared each other down and for a moment she hoped Aiden would clue in Fuery about the happenings, but they were in the middle of Central Headquarters and anyone could walk in or overhear if they weren't careful enough. There wasn't time to take any chances and judging by the look on her face, Aiden knew it too.

Aiden's gaze hardened and her mouth was set in a firm line until she spoke, her tone lilting with a danger that made Kain question if the voice came from her at all. "You won't tell anyone, Kain. Because if you do, then I'll have to resort to using _less than honorable_ methods to keep your silence."

She smirked at the man but on the inside, she was dying. One too many people knew already and it was only fair that this was her punishment for dealing Riza into the game. She was the one who'd brought up the subject but Aiden was the one who named him. Out of context she could understand how he drew the conclusions he did but there wouldn't be any time to _give_ him context. So painting herself in a bad light was her only choice.

Riza could know and Kain couldn't. One more ally knew the truth and another was to be turned away from her. That was her price.

He went to open his mouth and retort but Aiden cut him off. "Your mother and father just moved to Central, isn't that correct? To stay closer to you? I remember well how they welcome me when I visit."

"You stay away from them!"

"Oh, I will, so long as you stay quiet. But then again, I don't really _need_ to threaten them, do I? All I need are just random citizens; a few women and children here and there and I know you'll keep quiet for their sake. Do we have an agreement, Sergeant Fuery?"

 

She watched as Kain's resolve to report she and Riza crumble into nothingness. His body shook and his fists were clenched as he stood rigid under her unwavering eyes. Aiden would've commended him for keeping a brave face in such a terrible situation like the one she was putting him in, however there was nothing she could do aside from stare and wait for an answer.

"Yes," he finally ground out.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Dismissed." Kain turned and headed for the door. Before Riza could open it Aiden called out, "Oh, and Sergeant, do your best not to let anything slip. If I so much as suspect you've reneged on our deal... they're gone."

The second the door closed Aiden's hardened face cracked and shattered before she fell back into her chair. The one time Kain didn't knock on the door or announce his presence when he walked in just had to end up being this one and because of it, she'd lost him from her favor, possibly forever. She ran a tired hand over her face and sighed deeply.

"Do you think it was wise to threaten him?" Riza asked. 

"Wise? No. Essential? Yes. He would have gone blabbing."

"You didn't let him know the full truth."

"There's no time to fully explain it, especially not here of all places. Kain's being shipped South; I have my own set of informants aside from your team, they'll keep an eye on him." She shook out her right hand to get any feeling back, having clenched it too hard in her... discussion with Fuery. "Anyway, back on topic, is that all you wanted to say to me?"

Riza nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose it was."

Aiden reached into her desk and retrieved a hair clip before tossing it to Riza. "That's yours, you left it here a few months ago. I think you left some books in Roy's office as well."

"I see." Riza nodded farewell and left Aiden's office for the last time.

The soft click of the door sounded and Aiden's form slipped as she slouched forward on the desk. She spent hours sitting in the swivel chair staring at nothing and Riza must have said something to her team because no one came in to check on her. When her mind finally snapped out of the trance she'd let herself tumble into, the afternoon sky was there to greet her just outside the window. Her stomach made itself known by loudly declaring its need for any sort of nourishment. Aiden ignored it and sluggishly began her paperwork as her stomach called out in protest.

It wasn't until the end of the day that she realized Alphonse and Edward didn't stop by as she'd suggested. However, she didn't dare look for the two when she knew they'd be under observation. Perhaps it was best that they'd skipped their appointment. She never found a chance to visit Roy, not that she really wanted to after the confrontation with Kain. Once more, it was better that Aiden and he weren't seen too often together; something they'd agreed upon before entering H.Q.. Priorities came first in the line of duty, especially with what they were involved in, but that didn't stop her from wanting to march over to his office, or wherever he was, and kiss the life from him.

Aiden groaned and buried her face in her hands, sighing deeply as her thoughts ran rampant and distracted her from her work. One night with him and she was absolutely done for. She sighed and focused on the last piece of paperwork that needed her attention for the day before signing the damn thing and dropping it on Sheska's empty desk on her way out. The team had already gone home for the day.

Almost a week had gone by without incident when she was suddenly overcome with paperwork galore. No doubt a move from Bradley to keep her busy. The further Aiden got in the work the more it seemed to multiply until she was left with a raging headache and too much information from files that didn't belong in her division in the first place but had been sent along anyway. Her work kept her too busy to find time to call Riza, or visit Roy or Jean who was still in the hospital.

To keep up appearances with the homunculi she started an investigation into Katy's disappearance. It would be suspicious if a commanding officer didn't look for their missing subordinate on a regular day, not to mention how it would look when she told Bradley she'd look for the alchemist. Not holding up her end of the bargain and not proving her worth would get her killed or at the very least demoted so someone else under their thumb could run Internal Investigations. Not that she wasn't already.

Nights at her apartment did sooth her as she focused her attention on her new cat and helped him acclimate to having a home rather than living on the streets. She was often distracted by the orange cat until she went to bed, figuring the next day would be better with a full night's sleep.

Oh how wrong she was.

"You're fucking joking."

Aiden was sitting in the main office and had gone through several stacks of paperwork when one file came across her desk that made her pause and curse loudly. Jack looked up from his own work while Sheska curiously ambled over and read the file. She too was shocked, if a little horrified.

"Oh dear," she said.

"What is it?" Jed asked through a mouthful of what Aiden knew was the Xingese version of Chinese takeout.

"They let Kimblee out of prison," Aiden answered numbly. Jed choked on his food while Jack glanced between his commanding officer and teammates.

"What's so bad about this guy?"

She turned to stare at her Lieutenant, as did the rest of the office. Had he not heard the stories of what Kimblee had done in Ishval all those years ago? She blinked twice and then it dawned on her why he had no clue who the crazy alchemist was. " _Oh, right_ ," she said, drawing out the words. "I forget you're one of our youngest. Well... several years ago, before the war ended, Solf J. Kimblee was known as the Crimson Alchemist who specialized in explosive alchemy. Needless to say, he was a key figure in the war."

She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest, thoughts stretching back to her memories of the Ishvalan War. "The first time I met him... we still had another few years until the end of the war and I hadn't met Roy or Maes or anyone aside from Kain, but he'd only just become my subordinate. Anyway, while his alchemy is powerful, Kimblee has always been a psychopath. He took pleasure in the lives he ended and the destruction he caused. Just before the end of the war, Kimblee attacked and killed several military officers to which he was arrested and stripped of his rank before sentenced to life in Central Prison.

 

"Why they're releasing him is beyond me; I can't fathom their reasons, but it's not our job to question why until we're given a case," she finished, rubbing the back of her neck. Jack grimaced at the information but nodded all the same. Then she shuffled the papers in the file, quickly skimming over the contents. "It says here he's needed to help track down Scar and a man sighted with him." Aiden peered closely at the file once more and handed it to Jedediah, "Looks like General Raven is heading up there tomorrow to follow up on Kimblee's progress. Send the message to our friends up North and notify them of the change, _discreetly_ please."

"Yes ma'am." Jed rushed from the office, closing the door behind him.

Aiden's intense frown caught Jack's eye. He went to ask a question but she spoke first. "Kimblee was released over a week ago and that paperwork was just filed today. I want to know why it took so long for the information to reach us."

Of course, being the sort of file it was, there were no leads she or the team could find aside from the assumption that whoever sent it in neglected their work. They got word back from the North that their warning of General Raven's visit came only an hour before he did, which didn't give them much time to prepare, but they thanked them all the same. Among their reply was a subtle _'back off we can handle it'_  that didn't surprise her in the least. She knew how well the Northern soldiers could take care of unwanted visitors.

Maes was no help at all from his station in the woods, but that was to be expected from a person in witness protection. Aiden did find out about the dog he'd been smuggling around when she'd heard a loud bark over one of their phone calls which resulted in a drive over to meet the Border Collie he had named Echo. The dog took commands almost as well as Black Hayate and she was glad Maes had found someone to talk to other than herself because even she knew it got old quickly. At least with the responsibility of taking care of a dog, Maes didn't have to sit around doing nothing, which Aiden was ever thankful for.

At some point during a long week, Aiden was staring down Sebastian who had been inching a glass off the counter up until she shouted in alarm and jumped off the couch. From there they stared at one another until the phone went off, which scared the kitten and sent him careening off the counter and into the second bedroom. The glass, thankfully, was left undisturbed in the feline's hasty exit and Aiden put it in the sink as she answered the phone.

"Hello."

_"Hello, milady! How are you on this fine after-work evening?"_

Aiden smiled into the receiver. "I just had a stare-down with my cat because he was about to knock a glass off the counter. At work I've been swamped with paperwork and I still can't find a reason for Kimblee's sudden recovery in the North. Among other things."

_"Sounds like you've had a rough couple of weeks."_

"I've had worse. Now tell me, why are you calling so late at night?"

Roy laughed over the phone, though it sounded a little nervous. _"Yeah, I sort of got drunk and bought a whole cartful of flowers. You wouldn't happen to be able to take a few off my hands, would you? You could consider it a belated birthday present."_

Aiden paused momentarily. "Birthday?" she asked.

_"November eighth was two weeks ago, give or take."_

Her birthday had passed? Suddenly Aiden realized she'd been so busy with her paperwork, keeping track of the Elric brothers, staying in touch with Riza and Maes, and Kimblee's newfound freedom, that she'd forgotten her own birthday. Maybe it was time she cashed in some of her vacation days if she was so deep in her work.

"It was, wasn't it," she said. A smile formed on her face as she thought of how he remembered and she didn't. "Yeah, come by anytime with the flowers."

_"Sure thing."_

"Call up Riza and see if she wants some."

_"I will."_

Aiden went to hang up but she quickly brought the phone back to her ear. "Oh, and Roy?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Thank you." Then she hung up. 

On his end of the line, Roy frowned at the phone. He and Aiden hadn't had any time to talk about anything aside from work and passing along messages over lunch. It was important... although he wished they weren't in a silent war with the homunculi so he could - _they_ could figure out what their next move was. Especially after that night. But there would - hopefully - be time for that conversation later.

At the moment however, he would take up her advice and call Hawkeye. His ex-subordinate sounded as off as Aiden when she picked up and he let himself joke with his friend as he thought up reasons behind her strange voice. He decided to take it up with her the next day.

When Aiden arrived at work and stumbled into her office half asleep she was greeted by a small bouquet of colorful flowers on her desk. A little note card innocently sat next to it. She raised an eyebrow before picking up the card and reading the inscription.

_Happy belated birthday?_

She quirked a grin and quickly alchemized a vase to put them in. They were set on the windowsill as she started work. Jed was the first to arrive, then came Sheska, and then of course, _Jack_.

"Ooh, flowers from a secret admirer?" he grinned.

"The word secret infers that I have no idea who sent them," Aiden replied blandly, sipping at the bitter coffee. Apparently it was Louis' turn to brew the coffee for the day.

"So does that mean you know who sent them and you have a boyfriend or secret lover you haven't told us about?" Jack sniffled and pretended to wipe away a stray tear. "They grow up so fast!"

"May I remind you I am not only your commanding officer, I am also seven years your senior, and you have as much luck with women as Jean Havoc does."

Jack pouted at his desk. "There's no need to get personal."

It wasn't until noon rolled around did a private she knew from Internal Affairs came rushing in with orders to investigate the disappearance of General Raven in the North. Specifically the Northern Wall of Briggs. The order came down from the Fuhrer himself that only Aiden would take the trip and speak with Kimblee and the Northern men. 

Aiden nodded and clocked out for the day. She bumped into Major Armstrong in the hallway and quickly told him that she'd been summoned North and to let the Colonel know. He promised to send the message along.

The trip to the North was long and it steadily got colder the further the train headed. She eventually needed to dig through her suitcase and grab the thick black coat to warm her up, followed by a set of boots better suited for the winter and gloves. It was well past dark when her train entered the station and she briefly worried about finding a place to stay for the night when a familiar face drew her attention.

"Major Miles," Aiden greeted, "nice to see you again." 

"Welcome back to the North, Lieutenant Colonel Wilson," he said. 

"I wish it were under better terms."

They left the station and Aiden climbed in the back while Miles took to driving her to the fort. The ride was silent up until she pulled a file from her suitcase and began questioning the man in front of her.

"So tell me Major," Aiden said, flipping through the file she'd been given before leaving Central. "What were the circumstances surrounding General Raven's disappearance?"

"We assume he went missing while looking around the Fort. You and I know well how easy it is to get lost unless they know their way around."

"I remember. You didn't have any men escorting the General in case he got lost?"

"He was adamant he didn't need a detail assigned to him."

"And I suppose having a General set loose in the Fort without the proper necessities was preferable to what exactly?" Miles was quiet so she continued on. "Major, I know the rules and ongoings of Briggs well enough to know that General Armstrong wouldn't let even the Fuhrer go unaccompanied." She paused to consider her words. "Possibly, at least. But my point still stands."

Miles thought quickly and said, "You'll have to take up the security detail with General Armstrong." That would give them time to think of a plausible explanation.

Aiden sighed and flipped the file closed. She folded her arms across her chest and crossed one leg over the other. Neither party said a word for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Kain, really. I didn't want it to play out this way, but it did. I hope you readers can forgive me.
> 
> Things are going to get wonky from here. Time is going to speed and slow a lot so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Briggs

_Bring me out_   
_Come and find me in the dark now_   
_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_   
_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_   
_Bring me out_   
_From the prison of my own pride_   
_My God I need a hope I can't deny_   
_In the end I'm realizing_   
_I was never meant to fight on my own_

* * *

Aiden spent her time at Briggs asking the regular questions to the soldiers for more information on General Raven's disappearance. There were three common answers; _'I never came in contact_ _with_ _the General'_  was the most common, followed by  _'I wasn't aware he was here'_ , and then a reluctant  _'General Armstrong was with him a lot'_. Those answers, among others, kept her walking in circles around the fort. In her haste to complete the case, she completely forgot about Kimblee until she bumped into him.

Aiden had been walking down a hallway, reading the notes that got her nowhere and dodging the odd soldier when she glanced up long enough to see a figure in white. She almost tripped in shock but righted herself immediately. Black hair, cold blue eyes, smirk, clothed in white.

"Ah shit," Aiden cursed. There was no way to avoid him so she stopped walking and closed her folder.

Kimblee paused and grinned down at her. "Well, well, long time no see Sergeant Wilson. Although I guess that rank has long since passed,  _Lieutenant Colonel_ ," he jeered.

"Kimblee. And here I was hoping I'd never have to see your face again. Tragic day, this is."

"I see you haven't lost any of your bite since the war. No love for an old war buddy?"

"Kimblee," Aiden said sweetly, "the day I show any sort of affection for you is the day Hell freezes over."

The man grinned and leaned against the wall. "Tell me, how's the search for General Raven going? I'm sure it's a tough case."

Aiden raised an eyebrow at the jab but ultimately ignored it and handed him the case file to look over. "I've handled worse, thanks. So far all I've got are seventy-two soldiers all saying the same thing and it's getting me nowhere. I've been going in circles trying to locate General Armstrong to get her statement but as you can see..." she gestured vaguely to the area around them where the General was obviously absent. "If I don't finish this by noon I'll have to file the case as inconclusive and be sent back to Central while the Northern team takes over."

Kimblee glanced between her and the folder several times as she spoke before handing it back. "Sounds like a conundrum. Here's an idea, come with me and we'll talk to the Fullmetal Alchemist and you can ask your questions if you think he has an answer."

Her thoughts strayed back to a conversation she'd had over the phone just earlier that day. Getting close to the brothers would be beneficial to pass on the word. She sighed heavily and nodded. "Lead the way then."

Aiden followed Kimblee at a distance as they made their way across the fort. Two soldiers joined them and she knew immediately that they weren't the native Briggs soldiers. The biggest clue was that the Northern soldiers saluted them, and she knew they rarely ever did so with their own men aside from the General, Buccaneer, Miles, and a few others. They relied on one another too much for such formalities.

The two entered a room and Kimblee's men stayed outside. Aiden's eyes drifted to the golden-haired teen who looked surprised to see her. Kimblee offered her the second and only chair left in the room at the table but she declined in favor of standing off to the side. There may have also been a part of her that wanted to be as uncooperative with him as possible.

"Lieutenant Colonel? What are you doing here?" Ed questioned.

Kimblee interrupted her before she could answer. "We'll get to that in a moment. For now, I'm here to tell you that we have a job for you."

"You've got a job for me?" he repeated.

"That's correct. You are a State Alchemist after all. And it's a few jobs actually." He held up three fingers. "Three, all from the Fuhrer. First off, he wants you to hunt down Scar. You just find him, I'll take care of the rest. Secondly, he wants you to locate doctor Marco who's very likely fled with Scar."

"Why is doctor Marco with Scar?"

"The only thing you need to worry about is finding them. And last but not least, he wants you to carve a crest of blood here."

"A crest of blood?"

"Just like what I did in Ishval. It's very simple, we kill everyone and soak the land with their blood."

Edward jumped to his feet and slammed his hand on the table. "I would never take part-"

"Kimblee you crazy son of a-"

Their shouts were cut off as Kimblee raised a single finger to his lips and gave a pointed look to the door behind Ed that Aiden had neglected to notice until that moment. The teen grimaced and sat back in the chair, arms crossed as he looked away and refused to meet the man's cold eyes. Aiden raised an eyebrow but obediently quieted.

"Did you really join the military without being prepared to kill someone?" Kimblee questioned.

"I was determined not to kill," Ed snapped back.

"Well how original of you. I suppose you could take just as much from that decision."

"Listen Kimblee, do you have any idea what they're doing? What you're helping them to achieve?"

Aiden spoke up before the former State Alchemist could. "You see Edward, he doesn't care the slightest bit. Kimblee, as long he has free reign to make things explode, he'll gladly watch the world burn. It doesn't help when we're at war with the homunculi and he has an unhealthy obsession with war itself."

The man in question glanced and her and she stared impassively. "See, now I'm starting to think you don't like me." Aiden didn't reply so he turned back to Edward. "I'm just helping history decide which side will win. Humans, or homunculi."

"Have you forgotten that you're a human? How can you take sides with them?"

"Weren't you listening to Wilson? They've given me complete freedom to use my alchemy however I want."

"You're insane Kimblee."

"Well my standards do tend to differ from society's."

"Understatement of the century," Aiden mumbled.

Kimblee carried on as if he never heard her. "However, if I survive this battle then the world will have chosen my sanity over yours. I stake my being, the very core of my own existence. This is what I'm willing to bet on the outcome of this battle."

"Kimblee, you don't make any sense."

"That's surprising. I'd always kind of assumed that self-centeredness was a universal trait of all alchemists. Well then, let's see if I can find something that you  _do_  selfishly crave. Something you and your brother want more than anything. And if you do what we ask, I'll give it to you." Kimblee reached into his jacket and set his hand on the table to reveal a Philosopher's Stone.

Edward stared at the red stone in shock before slumping down in his seat, seemingly defeated. "I need to consult with Al and Winry."

"Why tell Winry?"

"She has no idea she's involved. Despite what you're asking of me, I refuse to hide the truth from her."

"Alright then. But you're not telling her without me there. I don't want you telling her too much."

Ed stayed silent and Kimblee and his men lead the way to the cells. Aiden hadn't expected Winry to have been in the next room over, which gave reason as to why Edward had silenced himself so suddenly when Kimblee had nodded to the room.

"Oh! Miss Wilson!" Winry said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you up here so far from Central."

Aiden smiled warmly and shook the teen's hand as they walked. "Nice to see you as well Winry. Did you come up here for Ed?"

Winry sighed heavily. "Yeah... This idiot didn't adjust his automail for the North. He almost got frostbite."

Aiden chuckled as Edward immediately turned around and snapped at Winry.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! It's not my fault the cold is too unbearable for regular automail! How was I supposed to know?"

"You were supposed to ask your mechanic! Me! I'd know better than you! Automail is my life after all."

"Gearhead."

"Alchemy freak."

Aiden watched the spat with a grin, knowing it was the most entertaining moment she'd had so far in the North. Aside from when Miles slipped on some ice trying to see where she stood with the military, i.e. how loyal she was. The only thing he got for his efforts was laughter and her undying respect for how fast he got back up and brushed off his... accident. She earned his respect by beating Buccaneer in a foot race across the fort. To this day they still don't know how she did it... and she smiles every time someone asks.

When they arrived, Aiden was politely asked to wait outside the area. She saw no point in separating them but nodded all the same and stood outside the door leading to the cells. There was no telling if Kimblee knew she was against the homunculi but he no doubt suspected so since she was called North by the Fuhrer alone rather than Internal Affairs calling for her team.

Internal Affairs and Internal Investigations worked together so often it was a wonder they weren't part of the same category. Back on track... an officer being sent out without a team wasn't all that unusual, in fact it was quite common. But the fact that she was investigating the disappearance of a man so high up within the military raised eyebrows regardless of her amazing record. She'd been quoted more than once saying that she couldn't have done anything without her team and yet there she was in the North, by herself, on the Fuhrer's orders. Fishy? Oh definitely.

The door opened behind her and she almost fell in but quickly fixed her posture and leaned on the wall instead. Kimblee walked out followed by one of his men and then Edward. Aiden put her hand on the teen's shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. Where are you taking my suspect Kimblee?"

"To look for Scar. You'll have to wait here until we get back." He took a step forward and paused. "Oh, and the younger Elric will be coming along as well."

"You're not going anywhere until I question those two."

Kimblee turned around and met Aiden's gaze. "I'm acting under the Fuhrer's orders."

Aiden glared at him unflinchingly. "As am I. And unfortunately for you, I'm on a deadline."

The two stared at one another and the guard and Edward glanced nervously between them. The guard known as Darius, and resident gorilla chimera, was put off by the staring and clashing energies of his boss and the investigator from Central. Even without his animal instincts, he could see that the Lieutenant Colonel wasn't one to cross when something important to her was on the line. Jerso, the toad chimera behind them, was having similar thoughts. Edward, on the other hand, was shifting uncomfortably between them. He didn't want to answer any questions, whatever they may be about. And any assignment from the Fuhrer wasn't good news, but he wanted to help Aiden get whatever she was doing over and done with. If anything it'd prolong the time to his eventual massacre he seriously didn't want to take part in.

Ed sighed. "Alright, jeez! Just ask your questions. We've got plenty of daylight left to find Scar."

Kimblee was the first to look away and Aiden allowed herself to feel triumphant after not having backed down. "Fine," he said. Then he walked away, the two guards leaving with him.

Aiden turned and walked back to the cells, thankful that Kimblee was still as hot-headed as she remembered. If he wasn't, then he would have left one of his men behind to monitor her talk with the boys. It was only a matter of time until he remembered so she pulled Edward with her and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Alphonse!" she greeted. "Long time no see!"

"Miss Wilson? What are you doing here?" Al questioned.

"I'm investigating the disappearance of General Raven and since you two were here at the time then I'm here to question you. Before I do that though..." Aiden sent a glance at the door and leaned forward to whisper to the pair. "Roy asked me to pass a message along if I found you. He said that the General and we have a common goal; therefore she's as trustworthy as we can get in these times."

Edward nodded, "Message received. And she already knows."

"Yeah, I figured." The door opened and she straightened up as one of Kimblee's men walked in. "Well that was fast. You get the cars and men ready in just a minute?"

"I'm here to monitor you," was all he said.

Aiden was glad she'd gotten Roy's message out of the way first and turned back to the boys. Winry had been confused during the short conversation and planned to ask Ed about it later. "Anyway," Aiden said, "as I was saying. Where were you when the General went missing?"

"We were in this cell," Al answered faithfully.

She nodded. "And Winry wasn't at the fort yet, correct?"

"You're suspecting Winry of all people?" Ed gaped.

"I'm eliminating possible suspects." She turned to the young woman. "No offence."

"None taken."

"One of the men here at Briggs said Raven came to talk to you boys. What was that about?"

"He just said he'd fix the problem and get us out of here."

Aiden hummed and nodded before she began to walk away. "Okay, see ya."

Ed's mind stumbled to a stop as the woman abruptly left. "Huh? That's it?"

"Of course! You were incarcerated at the point of the General's disappearance and the men here at Briggs can corroborate your end of the story, so you weren't lying and there's no possible way you made him disappear with your own hands. Therefore, you're free to go. On my terms, at least. You're still under Kimblee's watch." Her mind kept going and her mouth continued with it. "It does bring me back to square one, but at least you're no longer suspects... At this rate, I'll never finish this case and it'll be handed over to the Northern police."

She bid the teens farewell and continued on her search to find the General of Briggs. Unfortunately, even hours later, she couldn't find the woman. So Aiden sighed in defeat and made her way back the bunk she'd been assigned and packed her things. One of the men could drive her down the mountain and she could hand over the case to the Northern team before heading back to Central.

Sebastian was sure to have missed her in her absence. Or perhaps he had traded her out for Roy who'd been taking care of him while she was away. The cat did prefer him over her the one time he visited. Maes was probably bored out of his mind because as the month progressed, the colder the days got so he can't be outside for as long. She imagined Echo would be the type of dog to pounce in the snow and not come in until the last minute. Aiden's thoughts turned to Roy and she smiled inwardly. She'd missed him more than she'd missed Maes and the animals, though that was completely understandable given their relationship. Whatever it was called.

What would it be called? They weren't exactly in a normal relationship - if they were in one at all. It'd be hard to define if they were together and then separate for months with only small interactions here and there. What those interactions were going to be had yet to be decided. Aside from the obvious talks before the Promised Day.

Aiden's thoughts were interrupted as she was joined in the elevator by one Captain Buccaneer and one General Armstrong. She sighed heavily. "Yep," she said. "It only figures I'd find you the moment I leave. What're you heading down to the ground floor for?"

"We have company," the general answered simply. Her voice was hard and she glared at the door in front of them.

The elevator dinged and the trio exited the lift and was quickly joined by a Northern soldier dressed in his white garb. They stepped outside the fort and Aiden immediately noticed the cars headed in their direction. The cars slowed to a stop and they saluted as the men stepped into the snow. Aiden squinted to see in the bright day, they were Central soldiers. Hell, she'd been acquainted with two of the men.

"Long time no see General Armstrong," one of the men says, stepping forward. "Sorry to drop in like this, but it's somewhat urgent. Central Command has a few questions that they'd very much like to have answered."

General Armstrong's eye narrowed and she quickly shot a look at Aiden, no doubt believing her to be the reason the soldiers were taking her to Central. That theory was put to rest however when the Lieutenant Colonel surreptitiously shook her head in the negative, indicating that she wasn't the cause. The General's eyes hardened as they stared at the man from Central. If it wasn't Wilson then it was a ploy from the Fuhrer to get the North under his control.

The man turned from the General to Aiden. "Lieutenant Colonel Wilson," he said. "You've been called back to Central as well."

Aiden nodded obediently. "Yes, sir. I was already headed out."

The two loaded into a car, Aiden opting to take the same one as the General. Thankfully one of the Northern men was driving so she didn't bother lowering her voice or attempting to avoid being heard. "Tell me," Aiden began nonchalantly, flipping through her notes one last time as she wrote her report. "How did it feel killing that ass of a General?"

Olivier cast a cautious glance to the Lieutenant Colonel at her side, who wasn't paying her any more attention than the work she was writing. "I suppose this is why I'm being sent back to Central?"

"No idea, actually. My findings here at the fort were  _Inconclusive_. No one saw Raven after a while and he insisted upon not having an escort in a place so large. Shame that he went missing, don't you think?" Aiden sent the General a grin and returned to the report.

Olivier returned her gaze to the snowy landscape just outside the door. "Yes, it's such a shame."

"I told your men to warn Miles of the change in staff." There was no reply but she didn't need one to know the General was listening. "Oh, and one other thing. Colonel Mustang sends his thanks for the information."

Her review of the missing General would put her in Olivier's not-as-bad-as-others book and it made her question which side Aiden was on, but the last sentence knew she was one to trust with the matter of the homunculi. The Elric brothers hadn't been exact when specifying who was trustworthy with the information or not, but she got the idea that Mustang's men were some who were. Even without Miles' efforts in finding where her loyalties lied, Olivier could see that Aiden wasn't completely loyal to the military. Though she had her suspicions, only one was proven correct when she'd mentioned Mustang.

"The Fuhrer will call you to his office the second we arrive in Central. You know you won't be able to hide the fact you killed Raven so you'll have to come up with an explanation." Aiden slid the folder into her bag and continued. "If you can, grab the seat Raven... vacated. At the very least I won't have to play messenger with you to keep you in the loop and you'll have your own position of power to relay your own words to your troops."

If the General thought she had Aiden figured out then she was wrong when the Lieutenant Colonel's facts and opinions for the immediate mirrored her own. Perhaps she'd misunderstood the woman; thinking her childish at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Briggs. We were there and now we aren't. Aiden wasn't supposed to be there the full chapter anyway. But hey, at least Olivier knows Aiden is one of Roy's in the terms of who's on what side. And here we come season 4!
> 
> Not entirely happy with this chapter but... eh. Sacrifices must be made.


	25. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Friends are the ones who play by the rules. Best friends are the ones who break the rules and call you to tell you their latest adventure._

* * *

In the four days since she'd been back, Aiden hadn't seen Roy or Riza because the three were too preoccupied with their work to get any word out. Well, Aiden was anyway. Riza had said something to Roy who then passed the information along to her when she 'accidentally' bumped into him in the hall. Her folders had fallen from her arms and when she went to leave he handed her another, claiming she missed one. She thanked him and continued on her way to her office, passing the folders to Jack and keeping the last for herself. 

The paperwork in the folder was ordinary enough but a second look at the order of names and the first letter to each told her exactly what Roy wanted her to know. Selim Bradley was a homunculus. Aiden nodded to herself, mentally calculating where she was in the timeline. Then she grimaced. Edward had been impaled by a steel beam and had it pulled out on the same day without an anesthetic. She shuddered and grimaced at the thought. She knew he'd be okay in the end but the thought that her boy was wounded so mortally by Kimblee... It disturbed her.

"Hey boss, you're gonna wanna see this."

Aiden's head snapped up at Jed's words, hearing the apprehension in his voice. He silently held out one of the folders she'd given to Jack and she flipped it open. "Edward was classified as missing?"

Sheska nodded, "Yes, it seems that way. It looks like Mr. Kimblee was the one to file the report as well."

Aiden glared at the signature at the bottom of the page and almost wished it would burn into ashes. Though now that she thought about it... it'd only be right to tell the commanding officer that one of his men had gone missing. She snapped the folder closed and grabbed the other sitting on her desk before heading out. There wasn't any reason for the team to question where she was going, they already knew.

Roy's office was more silent than usual; something she was coming to terms with now that his team was scattered to the four winds. On a normal day, she'd walk in to find laughter and jeers and the occasional threat from Riza that set the men straight. However, with their friends gone the silence was almost deafening, only being interrupted by the scratches of a pen against paper.

He glanced up from his papers, "Oh hey, did you need something?"

Aiden nodded and strolled forward. "We must have mixed up a folder somewhere, this is yours." She held out the object and he nodded in thanks. "There is another matter I'm here for, unfortunately." The second folder was placed in front of him. "The Fullmetal Alchemist was reported missing two days ago by Solf J. Kimblee. As his commanding officer, you should be informed."

A look of surprise and concern flitted across Roy's face before he settled on neutrality. Everyone knew that the Fullmetal Alchemist and his commanding officer, the Flame Alchemist, didn't get along. Though from what she had heard of and seen, it was more like the two had a mutual respect for one another even when they were fighting. When the boys had still been deciphering Doctor Marco's notes and Ed had been knocked out on one of the chairs, Aiden had taken to talking to Al to make sure he wasn't lonely. They spoke about many things, including his brother's relationship with the Colonel.

_"I don't really think he hates him," Alphonse had said. "Otherwise he would've gained a new C.O., like Hughes." He leaned forward and began whispering. "Don't let him know it, but I think Ed sees him as a father figure."_

_Aiden's eyes had grown wide. "You really think so?" she whispered back._

_"The Colonel's always done what he can to help us, even if he acts like he doesn't care. Though he does it in his own tough-it-out way. Brother's always complained about how our own dad left us but I barely remember him, so I can't make the connection that he can. I think most of the time Ed pushes his anger for our dad onto the Colonel and he doesn't act any other way because he doesn't know how to act around a father figure."_

_She nodded thoughtfully.  "That makes a lot of sense, actually. And hey, I know for a fact the Colonel cares about you two."_

_"How's that?"_

_"Well first off he knows about Edward's allergy to peanut butter so he made sure that the cooks in the East didn't give him any. He also knows that Edward was born the third of February, his favorite animal is a sheep, and his favorite color is actually purple as opposed to the obvious red he wears, though that's a close second."_

_"How'd..." Alphonse trailed off._

_"He overheard the two of you discussing it. The reason Edward likes purple is because your mother wore a lot of purple dresses." The woman glanced over to where the teen in question lay still, sympathy shining in her eyes._

_They steered the conversation away from the topic and instead began a conversation on who got into more trouble as children. Little did the two know that Edward had been awake for a few minutes and had been listening in on them. They didn't see how he sighed deeply or how he drifted off into a much more peaceful sleep._

"Right, well, that's all I've got. Sorry Roy," she said, biting her lip. "He's a strong kid but..."

"But Kimblee was the one who filed the report," he finished.

"Yeah." Without a word more she turned and exited the office.

She wasn't in her office five minutes before Sheska burst in. "Urgent orders from the police!" she gasped. "They need you over at the bank!"

Like a play being acted out for the thousandth time, the soldiers shot to their feet and began readying themselves. Aiden paused for a moment and turned to her second in command. "You sure you're up for this? I mean, you are missing out on lunch date for this."

Jack sighed dejectedly. "Yeah. But I can do it tomorrow. The MPs don't call us in for nothing so it's best I go."

Aiden nodded. "So what was so important about this lunch date anyway? You've been talking about it for weeks."

"I'm going to ask Scarlett to marry me."

She promptly dropped the last folder she'd been putting away and stared at Jack in shock, her actions were mirrored by the rest of the office. A grin stretched onto her face. "Jack that's amazing!"

Jack did actually have terrible luck with women, at least until he met Scarlett. It'd been almost a year ago when they'd been sitting in a cafe when a waitress slipped, Jack catching her and proclaiming,  _'Looks like you fell for me.'_  He'd earned a slap and the next day he appeared with flowers and an apology. From there the two hit it off, Aiden wasn't quite sure how. But she and the rest of the team loved it when she visited so Scarlett had their absolute approval, not that she needed it but it was always good to have friends get along.

Jed clapped him on the back and laughed. "Good on you!" he said. A resounding chorus of congratulations followed.

Jack blushed mildly. "Thanks, guys. I was going to ask her today but I guess I'll have to ask her tomorrow."

"Can we see the ring?"

Jack reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a red velvet box. He snapped it open and at the center sat a diamond ring. Aiden squealed and Sheska gaped at the ring. 

Aiden calmed herself and smiled at her second in command. "She'll love it."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Hey, that's his line," Jed joked, earning laughs from the team.

"Alright guys, no more dilly-dallying. We got a job to do."

They cleared out of the room, Sheska being left behind to keep the office occupied. She would've come along but Sheska kept saying that she wasn't meant for fieldwork and they just left it at that. 

The mission had been sent in by the MPs who rarely called them in on a live case, as they were more of a murder or missing person type of team. Whatever they needed them for it was urgent. When they arrived Aiden noticed they were at the bank. Then she sighed and exited the car before dropping under the police tape, making her way to the military police. She stopped short facing a tall woman that had nearly a foot on her. "Why were we called in?"

"Some of our best men are out sick and you're one of the best I hear," the woman shrugged.

"The best at..." Aiden prompted slowly.

"Infiltration."

Her eyebrows shot into the sky and she nodded. "Right. Well, give us the lay of the land, miss..."

"Brown. And right now we have a hostage situation inside Central City bank. We think there are three of them, so we need you and your men to smoke them out."

They were provided with schematics for the bank and an explanation behind the current situation. Three men had been trying to rob the bank when someone sounded the alarm and from there it turned into a hostage situation, neither party knowing quite what to do. Aiden almost rolled her eyes but refrained from doing so in front of Brown. She knew the MPs weren't as good as the rest of the military at their job, but she didn't know they were incompetent.

The plan was to get in via air ducts. They were all reinforced so they could crawl through and due to the padding inside, any sounds were muffled. It would take the effort of kicking one of the walls to alert anyone. A part of her wanted to curse whoever designed the obvious breach in security but she left it alone for the sake of time. The two policemen with her were to wait until she and her men were engaged with the thieves to release the hostages and get the other policemen inside.

"Before we begin," Aiden said to Brown, "do you want the men dead or alive? This is an important distinction in my line of work."

Oh yeah, the military had messed up rules. Some protocols called for the... extermination of hostile parties if the head of the group decided so. Of course, this only happened with officers high enough up in command but that fact that she was working with the head of the military police changed things, so she had to be sure.

"Alive, but use force if you have to."

When they began climbing through the ducts it was surprisingly roomy; another thing she'd have to bring up with the moron who designed the bank. Aiden led the way left and right over again until they reached the end. She held her breath for a moment for a chance to hear anyone coming near and thankfully it was all clear.

She removed the vent covering and crawled onto the floor of a hallway, eyes flitting here and there for some sign of movement as her team joined her. In a quick burst of speed she leaped across the hallway and peered around the corner. A desk blocked her view so she inched upward until she could see the men. Two were conversing in a corner while the third was watching the hostages. To her right was a row of desks that could shelter her men all the way to the two robbers conversing.

When she looked to the right Aiden almost had a heart attack seeing a frightened woman huddled under a desk. She immediately put a finger to her lips and the woman nodded slowly. A quick glance back at the men told her they hadn't noticed her. She disappeared behind the corner and looked back at her men, motioning with her hands who was where. They were to take care of the two off to the side while she did what she could with the one near the hostages. Without a sound she crept around the corner and kept low to the ground as she crawled behind the desks. One of the hostages noticed her and quickly looked away.

"Hey, everything alright over there?" one of the two men who had been talking called. Aiden stilled and held her breath.

"Yeah, we're all good," the one she was going after responded.

She was still for a moment more and then continued her slow pace.

"What the -"

The sound of a gun being smashed into a man's face cut off any of the exclamations he was about to say. Aiden leapt up and charged her man, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack and Jed fighting the other two men. The hostages ran and began to exit the building in a frenzy. The man in front of her startled and backed up a few steps, fumbling for his gun but she was too quick, socking him and kicking in a knee, sending him to the ground.

She pulled out her gun, "Freeze." The guy raised his hands in surrender. Two thumps sounded and the other men were on the floor, a black eye beginning to form under Jed's eye. Aiden almost felt like she ended up fighting a newbie.

"Is that the last of them?" Jedediah asked, taking a breather.

Aiden nodded to the men on the ground. "Yeah, all three. No civilians were injured, I'd call this a win for today."

_Blam!_

Years of built-in instinct sent Aiden hurtling to the ground and firing at the one man they hadn't seen. He dropped dead and she stood up, wildly looking around.  "Everyone good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm good."

"All in one piece."

"Ah shit." Aiden whipped around at the words and felt a cold dread creep up her spine as she watched Jack pull a hand away from his stomach. "This just ruined my whole day."

Aiden and Jed ran for Jack as he collapsed. "Shit Jack!" she cried out. "Hang in there buddy. The others are calling for an ambulance." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed policemen cuff and drag three of the men away, the fourth still laying on the floor. She pressed her hands on the wound and Jack groaned.

"I didn't think getting gutshot hurt this much," he joked, coughing. 

A tint of red appeared the corner of his lips and Aiden's eyes widened. There was too much blood flow from the wound. The bullet must've hit an artery for him to already be coughing up blood. From there... who knew where the bullet curved off to. Jack's eyes started to close and her hands started to quiver as panic began to seep into her.

"Jack! C'mon Jack," she said, taking a single hand away to lightly slap him in the face. "You gotta stay awake buddy."

He grinned at her, "Aw boss, we both... know how this ends."

"And we both know that you can survive this!" she shot back. "The ambulance is ten minutes away!"

"Not... not while we're so f-far away from the... hospital. Ten minutes? I'll bleed out... in three."

Tears pricked at her eyes and she cast a look at Jedediah who looked helpless to do anything. "If you die on me I'll kill you, you got that?" she growled. "And then your girlfriend will kill me. You have to marry her! Do you hear me?" There was silence. "Jack!" 

"S-see you around bo..."

Jack went silent and Aiden watched as his eyes clouded over and became lifeless. "Damn it," she whispered harshly. Tears fell freely from her eyes and her hands gripped the blood-stained uniform tightly. " _God damn it!_ " she screamed to the heavens, hoping Truth could hear her loud and clear.

Then her jaw snapped shut as she whipped around to stare at the men lining the wall, handcuffed and waiting. She got to her feet and marched over, her fury turning her dark green eyes pitch black. One of the men, the leader, the one she was after, saw her coming and went to say something but she cut off his words with a swift punch to the face. One of the MPs stood between them and Jedediah quickly grabbed her to prevent her from advancing any further.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted.

"Wilson!" Brown snapped, grabbing the Lieutenant Colonel's arm. "Go outside, take a breather!"

Aiden promptly spun on her heel and stomped out of the bank, anger rolling off her in waves. But as soon as she got outside she slumped down on the steps, glaring holes into the cement.

Hours later she was filing the report on Jack's death and gathering the things from his desk. Scarlett was to stop by at some point and Aiden wasn't sure what she was going to say to the woman. Jack was going to propose to her and, given how much they loved one another, she would've said yes. They were perfect for each other, even if they had their little spats over this or that; they were the couple she could only remember in fairytales and Hallmark movies.

As she pulled open the top drawer she noticed the little black box that sat alone atop paperclips, stick figures and other doodles, and a notecard. She pulled out the items and set them on the desk next to the box for his belongings. Quickly rifling through the doodle pages, she dismissed them as regular drawing and not military paperwork that hadn't been turned in and placed them in a folder in the box, the paperclips following right after. Aiden was about to throw the notecard into the box when a few words caught her eye. 

_Scarlett, we've known each other for a while -_

Realization hit her like a truck and she stopped reading the card. Jack had been trying to come up with the right words to say to Scarlett, though judging by the scribbles and slashes through words he was having a difficult time expressing his feeling to his significant other. She understood how that felt.

A light knock sounded at the door and a blonde haired woman walked into the room, eyes locked on the ground. The woman glanced up long enough to give a weak smile and let Aiden see the red rimmed eyes before she was looking at the floor once more. Aiden grabbed the velvet box and notecard and hid them behind the box, out of the woman's view, before getting up and leading her to the couch.

"Hey, Scarlett," she said softly.

"I... I'm here for his things," Scarlett whispered.

Aiden grabbed the ring and box and transferring it to the table in front of Scarlett, choosing to keep the ring in her hand. "This is all there was." Scarlett nodded mutely. "But, I think you need to see this." She held out the ring and watched as Scarlett's eyes filled with tears. She carefully lifted the velvet box from Aiden's hand and opened the lid, choking as tears rushed back to her eyes. "He was going to ask you today at the picnic," Aiden said. "But he wanted to see this mission through because he figured it would be an in and out thing. We've done hostage situations before so it should've been easy... but we were misinformed. There was one more man we didn't know about and because of that..." She glanced up from the table. "Because of that, I got Jack killed."

Without saying a word, Scarlett stood up from the couch, grabbed the box, and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but he was always going to die. And sorry once more for the belated update, my plans and events for this book constantly change so I'm always rewriting stuff.


	26. No Rest For The Wicked

_"Accept that your life will be painful, bite back your grief and find the power to stand again."_

* * *

As much as Aiden was connected to her feelings and acted in the best logical manner, the team thought she would take a few days to recuperate. Instead, she dove into her work with a ferocity that almost frightened them. When she wasn't in the office she was tracking down any leads to the whereabouts of the Elric brothers, more specifically Ed, as she knew Alphonse was in an Ishvalan refugee camp in the North and there were few to pick from that she knew about. Though, according to one of her men, there was a report of a suit of armor in the one closest to the Briggs mountains, Asbec was the name.

From his distanced place, Roy could only watch as she began to isolate herself from both her team and him. They were already under watch and getting close would put them under more scrutiny, endangering her more than she already was. So he kept to himself and watched her suffer as he slowly broke seeing her in such a state.

Other times she was getting reports from her informants keeping track of Roy's unit. Breda, who had been on the front lines against Creta in the West, had broken his arm from a stray piece of metal hitting him. He was on temporary leave to heal his injuries. Falman was doing just fine in the North, though he complained about the cold once a week. Kain was thankfully still alive in his fight against the soldiers of Aerugo. She knew the men to the South fought just as hard as the Ishvalan people when they heard the State Alchemists were coming in and he was too close to the front lines for her comfort. But she knew he was too stubborn to die, almost like her in that regard. From what she had been told Kain had kept to her empty threat.

Her current whereabouts were unknown to her subordinates, but that was only due to a request from an informant. She was to meet her at a bar in one of the less busy districts of Central. As usual, she pulled on a top and jeans that fitted her curves well followed by a pair of flats.

When she arrived she took up residence at the counter, shifting her gaze to the barmaid. The women around her served the men already there but she paid them little mind and they did the same. The room lighting was warm and the women were welcoming at the door, tables and booths were clean and relatively worn but not at all old or tattered and gross. The place was charming in its own right.

"What'll it be?" the woman asked gruffly.

Aiden smiled politely, "The usual." She slid a thick envelope across the counter.

The woman grunted and took the envelope, hiding it below where one couldn't see or reach. Then she grabbed a shot glass and filled it, leaning over the bar slightly. "The only thing I got for ya are whispers that the men in the bank had planned their attack."

Aiden tilted her head slightly and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. That was a given. People don't rob a bank on a whim. She gestured for the woman to continue and downed the shot, the glass being refilled almost immediately.

"I heard that they were hired to do so."

"Someone hired them to rob a bank? Why? If they could hire them for such a job then they should have money aplenty." Unless they didn't have money. Whoever hired them could've promised a share of the money for their services.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but they're saying those men were hired to rob the bank and kill an officer." Aiden's heart stalled and her eyes snapped up to meet the woman's. "They weren't after anyone specific, but they were told not to shoot the woman. At the very least they weren't targeting you."

Aiden's mind left the earthly plane in an effort to piece together her thoughts. She wasn't the target, her men were. But who could've orchestrated such an event? MPs weren't normally called 'officer' unless they were being spoken to by a civilian. There were no civilians who had a vendetta against her, at least, none that she knew of.

Bradley and the rest of the homunculi, however, did. But who of them? Greed wouldn't stoop so low and it wasn't his style, Lust was dead, Gluttony didn't have the mental capacity, and Sloth was busy digging under Amestris. She hadn't personally angered Pride and she doubted Father would send out his best homunculus to threaten men into taking the job so the creepy shadow demon was out as well. That left Bradley and Envy and both were complete possibilities. The Fuhrer was untouchable so she couldn't confront him even if she had the guts to do so. Not to mention that the thieves would've let something slip at some point if Bradley had been the one to hire them considering how green they were.

Envy was the last of the seven homunculi who could do anything. He could assume the identity of anyone at any given time. It wouldn't surprise her if he had staged the robbery as a show of power -

The sudden thought whizzed through her mind and she gritted her teeth. That son of a bitch!

"No, they _were_ targeting me," she spat, anger lacing her tone. "This was a show of power to make sure I stayed in line."

"Why?"

Could be her missing alchemist. Maybe her search for Ed and Al had been found out. For all she knew it was her existence altogether. "Because I pissed them off."

The woman eyed her carefully, "And what are you going to do now?"

Aiden downed the drink, stood, and slipped on her coat. "Now they're going to realize how I earned my rank back in my country."

She exited the bar, feet stomping angrily against the sidewalk as she made her way home.

That asshole! That Truth damned homunculus had killed off one of her men just to remind her that she was on a leash? When the war began she was going to try to spare him but oh no, not now. He'd signed his death warrant and she was out to collect. That loathsome little -

"What's got your panties in a twist? Bad date?"

Aiden stopped and she slowly turned to glare at the homunculus leaning rather disinterestedly against an alleyway wall. "Excuse me?" she snarled.

"I asked what's got you so uptight. Mustang take you on a date and not show up? Or was it someone else? Are you cheating on the dear Colonel? I never thought you to be someone who got around much." Envy's delighted tone grew dark as a smirk curled on his lips. "Oh wait, I forgot, you have to be _in_ a relationship with him for it to be considered cheating."

Her glare hardened and she spun around and resumed her walk home. But Envy wasn't done as he followed her and continued spouting this and that. "But then again, Mustang goes out with girls all the time! Everyone knows and I can only assume you do as well, after all, you do follow him like some lost dog. Just perfect for someone like him, don't you think? A dog of the military with his own dog? Ha! How original!"

She gritted her teeth and breathed deeply, her hands foisting and wishing so desperately for the gun she'd left at home. If anything it'd shut him up.

Envy cackled to himself. "You're so useless to us that I don't see why Father keeps you around! He says you're a hostage but I see you as nothing more than a nuisance." He sighed to himself and his voice lowered, "To think I ordered those men to kill a random soldier when I could've just gotten rid of you so much earlier. We have plenty of hostages as it is and it would've saved us a lot of trouble."

Her feet stumbled to a stop and a wave of heat washed over her. Envy watched her with a raised eyebrow as her frame shook ever so slightly.

"What did you just say?"

"I said we should've killed you earlier," he shrugged. "Though why that bothers you more than everything else I've-"

"No." He stopped and frowned at her interruption. "Before that you said a little something about ordering men to kill an officer. Care to elaborate on that?"

There were things Aiden was willing to look over when a person was trying to get a rise out of her. Plenty, in fact. Her strange mannerisms due to her origins? Done, over with, she forgets it by lunch. Taunting about her love life? Even she makes fun of herself for that. Roy's constant dates with other women? Sure it hurt at first, but when she found out he only went on dates to get information then she let it be and accepted it. The underhanded insult calling her a bitch? Well fuck you too Envy, but you have to be more creative than that. Being called useless? She actually had problems with that word but the only problems were Roy's feelings hearing it.

But almost confirming her theory as to who was behind her First Lieutenant's murder? Being the one to say he ordered someone's death after Jack's had happened not even two weeks ago? She'd hold up a damn train to get answers.

A groan was her answer. "If this is about that Hughes guy-"

Aiden whirled around and planted her feet. "It's not! Now tell me who you're talking about!"

Envy's expression was flat until it twisted into a grin. "Why, Lieutenant Jack's of course. Wait, it'd be Captain now, wouldn't it? They did promote him after his... untimely demise."

"You son of a bitch," came the quiet response. The homunculus became wary of the woman in front of him. "You... Asshole!" The words were given impression with each action she took, starting with the clapping of her hands, throwing them to the ground, and sending a beam of pavement into the shapeshifter.

Envy was sent careening away with a shout of complete shock as Aiden returned the sidewalk to its original state. The names of compounds and minerals and equations she'd never seen before ran through her mind as she pulled a long metal rod from the ground, quickly advancing on the alarmed homunculus. It was heavy; plenty of material for a sudden transmutation. One of his arms snapped out, elongating into a sword and she acted before she thought, twisting to the side, clapping, and creating her own sword before slicing off the arm.

Envy shouted in pain as the arm disintegrated and another grew in its place. In a sudden movement Aiden struck out and slammed the pommel of the sword, still dense with material, into his side followed by a quick blow to the head from her fist. Acting in desperation Envy transformed into some slick animal she couldn't hope to identify in the dark night and scurried off.

"Coward!" she shouted after him.

In a moment's silence her actions caught up to her and she dropped the sword in horror. What had she done? That wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to... That wasn't the plan. They were screwed. It was all her fault.

Aiden took off down the street in a panic. In her haste to get somewhere - anywhere - she almost tripped four times when her legs moved quicker than her mind could process. A familiar gate slammed into her vision as she rounded a corner and she didn't hesitate running through and pounding on the door.

"Roy? Roy!" She cast a quick glance around to see if Envy had followed. The five seconds she waited for an answer was too long as she burst through the door. "Roy!"

A figure blurred around the corner and came into focus. Roy was holding a gun in his right hand while a flame glove was on the left and he looked around wildly until his eyes settled on her. He lowered the gun and took in her panicked state.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked urgently, closing the distance between them with large strides.

"Envy - circles - me," she squeaked out. Her words hit her and she cleared her throat. "Envy knows I can transmute without circles!"

His face paled several shades. "What?"

"I got intel that the homunculi may have been the ones who ordered Jack's death so I left for home but Envy was there and I didn't have time to process and he taunted me until he confirmed it! And then I acted without thinking and attacked him and now-"

She cut herself off mid-rant, a look of horror dawning on her face. "I have to go." She glanced up at him. "Roy I have to go, if they find me here you'll be charged with who knows what!"

He slipped the gun into the holster on his side and held out his hands in a placating manner. "Aiden, no. Slow down for a moment and think."

She shook her head impatiently.  "You can't lead a revolution against Father and his cronies if they have me around. And you especially can't do it if I'm in their clutches as a sacrifice!"

His head turned left and right as she placed back and forth on his floor. "I'll figure something out."

But there was no chance she heard him over her own mutterings and curses to the homunculi. She stopped in front of him once more and growled. "Damn it all! If Envy hadn't-" she paused and Roy's eyebrows rose. "Envy."

Aiden's gaze snapped to his and he noticed how it had become speculative and hesitant. What was she thinking? Just a moment ago the woman was hysterical and ready to bounce at a second's notice.

"Aiden?" Roy said.

She bit her lip and fidgeted under his stare. What if Envy came to him? "I need to go."

"What? No!" 

Aiden's immediate change in demeanor threw him but he shook it off. Wordlessly she stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug, memorizing the mint and ashy scent. Then she leaned up and whispered in his ear before turning and leaving. Roy called out her name but she ignored him and when he tried to grab her she avoided him and slipped out of his house at a sprint. As he took off after her he had only made it to the gate before she was out of sight in the dark night.

She charged home and made it there in record time. Taking the steps two at a time and slamming her front door open and closed, the adrenaline slowly left her body as she slumped against the door for any respite she could get in the seconds it took to catch her breath. Then she took a deep breath and rushed around the apartment, haphazardly grabbing this and that and throwing them in her suitcase knowing full well she didn't have time to pick and choose like she was going on vacation. She was getting the hell outta dodge before one of the homunculi came calling.

The moment she slammed the case closed she grabbed Sebastian and placed him in the bathroom with a large bowl of food and water to last until Roy came around, placing a kiss to the orange tabby's head before heading out. Aiden skipped steps on her way to the garage, slamming the door and screeching out of the lot in her haste to put the apartment building behind her.

For a brief moment she entertained the idea of stopping to say goodbye to Roy but the thought was quickly dismissed from her mind. It would only make leaving harder and she knew he was the only one who could convince her to stay. So she continued to drive, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Aiden almost has a panic attack seeing the patrolling squad car but they passed by without so much as a bored look. The man in the passenger seat was snoozing and she felt an ounce of tension loosen, but she wasn't out of the ballpark yet.

She wasn't fully relaxed even when she pulled to a stop in the driveway to her cabin. There was a gun trained on her the moment she stepped from the vehicle.

"I'm from another universe!" she exclaimed, not caring about their codes in the slightest.

Maes sighed and let her in, to which Aiden promptly began pacing just as she had at Roy's. "We have a problem. Envy knows about my alchemy and before long Father and the rest of the homunculi will too. I'm heading North to find Edward, Alphonse if I can't. Are you coming?"

"Aiden, what-"

"Are you coming?" she repeated. Maes was silent. "Look, you have very little time to reply. If you're coming I'll explain on the way, if you're not I'll tell you when I can call."

It wasn't that he didn't want to go with her, it was due to the fact that he knew Envy would be around that he wanted to stay. Of course, he was reverted back to his original form but Envy did return to normal for a time and he wouldn't take the chance of that shapeshifting going after his girls. He'd love to help his friend but he had other priorities. Besides, he knew she could handle herself well enough to stay out of trouble.

So he shook his head and sighed. "No," Maes said. "I'll stay here and relay messages to Riza. Jean too if your voice modulator works. How does it work again?"

She wasn't all that saddened knowing her friend wasn't hiking through the wilderness to find a couple of boys, yet she respected his decision and didn't dare dispute it. "You need to turn the knob on all the way to the right and after a few seconds, it'll start working. It _should_ shift the fundamental waves of your voice into something different yet realistic. If it works correctly, not even Roy would be able to recognize your voice." She glared at him as a dangerous tone left her. "That does not mean you can call the girls Maes, I mean it. I haven't gotten a chance to inspect their wires so I don't know if they're tapped or not and I'd rather not take the chance."

He nodded seriously though the hurt in his eyes suggested that though he had considered it, her final words on the matter was what he needed to make up his mind. "I know. Stay safe?" 

Aiden cast him a side grin as she stepped out the door. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, none of this went according to plan except for like, one thing, and I'm probably going to get an angry phone call in the morning because of it. Thoughts? Comments? Angry rants?


	27. Asbec

_It's a cold and lonely road_   
_But I'm gonna hold on_   
_'Til I see you again_

* * *

Going North in her car only took her so far and when it ran out of gas she decided to hide the car away in the mountains, quite literally in fact. She created her own cave, grabbed her stuff, and left the cave before sealing it. There was almost a zero percent chance any passing patrol would see her car, the other minuscule amount belonged to a random alchemist happening by and noticing the small transmutation marks. But still, it was very unlikely. 

Aiden did find the time to change her appearance and, with a few transmutations, create hydrogen peroxide, effectively bleaching her hair. She didn't care all that much about her hair in general but she knew that too much bleach would ruin it, but if she didn't want to be recognized it had to be done. So she took it in stages and the end result was... well there was a reason she hadn't gone blonde since her first year of high school. It just didn't  _fit_  her as well as her black hair did.

"God I hate my hair," she sighed, pulling it into a clip to keep it out of her face. Then she adjusted the frames on her face, annoyed that they kept slipping down but that was just how glasses were.

The clopping sound of a horse and the rickety rocking of a cart being pulled reached her ears and she absently scooted over to the edge of the road to give the horse and cart room to get by.

"Huh? Well where're you going?"

Aiden paused and looked at the man behind the horse and the people in the cart behind him. She looked around and dumbly pointed at herself. Was he talking to her?

"Yeah you, I asked where ya were headed."

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, uh, North City and then to Jobitu."

The man whistled lowly. "That's a long walk on foot."

"Yeah... but I missed the train and the next one isn't for another week. I sort of have a deadline."

"Family reunion or somethin'?"

Or something. "I guess you could call it that."

The man nodded to the back of the wagon. "Hop in," he said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm used to walking long distances." A lot of military training made sure of that, not to mention her own self-discipline in keeping fit.

The man smiled and nodded once more to the cart and Aiden thanked him profusely, but the man said it was no trouble and he liked helping out those in need. So she took up residence between the tail end of the cart and another woman who grinned and introduced herself as Amanda. The other five people in the cart included Harrison, an older fellow visiting his new grandson. Alex and Dwight were fraternal twins traveling with their mother Lila, and they were on their way to North City as well, coming back from a trip to the South. The last person was a little boy named Noah who didn't talk much. He was Amanda's kid but they didn't say where they were going so she didn't ask.

Hours after dusk, Aiden, Lila, Alex, and Dwight all hopped off the cart at North City's train station as the last passengers and bid the man farewell after many more shows of gratitude. Aiden's train was to leave in half an hour and she felt indebted to the man with the cart even more. Lila and her family's train wasn't due to leave until three in the afternoon the next day. From there the four split and wished one another well.

In the time she spent waiting she bought the heavy coat, boots, and winter pants she wasn't able to pack in her hurried state, along with food for her journey. Boy was she starving! She almost moaned in delight the moment she tasted the sweet honey bun. But the woman at the counter was giving her a weird look so she kept her sounds to herself. Though she did have to commend the woman for keeping such a variety of items in her store.

She made it back to the station with time enough to grab a newspaper and find an empty seat. Evidently not too many people were headed to Jobitu at such a late hour. Time ticked by and Aiden set aside the newspaper in her suitcase as she slowly fell asleep against the window of the train, the clickety-clack of the wheels soothing her nerves to such a point that she fell into a deep sleep. She was startled from her sleep by the conductor who notified her that they were ten minutes from Aslamem, a place to eat and stretch if needed.

She didn't spend too much time asleep but boy did she sleep like a baby! One thing she discovered after joining the military was that, even though most of the time she had no desire to go places, Aiden really did love riding on trains. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but she always found it relaxing. Roy, Maes, and the rest of the team found it amusing how she could be on high alert one moment, but if they put her on a train she was bound to be knocked out ten minutes later. She almost shot Jean when she caught him and Breda betting how long it would take until she fell asleep. There was nothing she could do about Riza.

Aslamem was a nice place but she didn't stop to smell the roses. She stayed on the train and read the newspaper from the night before. Jobitu was still another day away and she spent most of that time snoozing and resting up for her eventual hike through the snow.

Jobitu was almost like the town she grew up in. Bustling, but not too crowded came to mind. There were people about but given that it was still early morning, the streets weren't too crowded. And from what she could see, the city was a close-knit community, if the bunch of children laughing and playing about was any indication.

A quick check-in with Maes told her what the newspaper already had; that she'd been reported as missing. Though from what he could gather from her network, only the military knew she was wanted for desertion, questioning in the disappearance of Major Katy Erwin, and negligence of duty for not having actually reported her alchemist as missing. Technically they couldn't get her for the last one as she had turned in the paperwork, it just hadn't been filed.

From there she had a quick talk on the phone with Jean. He was still getting used to using his wheelchair to get around, but according to his mom he was taking it like a champ. Aiden did her best to cheer him up but there was only so much she could do over the phone. He didn't ask where she was and she didn't so much as hint at the cold weather. Though she did ask how his cousin Mario was doing in his stay across the desert. He said that Mario was making good with the people there and they may be able to set up a deal between their businesses.

In short, Maria Ross was doing just fine for herself in Xing.

 _"Anyway, uh,"_  he said as he tried to end their conversation,  _"thanks for saving Hughes."_

She hung up. Whoever the hell clued him in could fucking deal with it because she was not going to. They opened that can of worms, now they could lie in it. Fuck that shit, she was  _out_.

Without further distraction, she went to find a local map of the area or at the very least a place that sold Northern maps. The town she was looking for, Asbec, was almost directly North. On a summer day the distance would take close to three hours but given that it hadn't officially become winter yet and there was a good five inches of snow on the ground, Aiden estimated her walk to take up to but not exceeding six hours. Including breaks of course. She had grown up in a state that got a lot of snow so hiking in the powdery white stuff wasn't all that new to her.

Still... She cast a glance at the large clock at the center of the train station. She had better get a move on if she wanted to get there by three. So she took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders to sort out any kinks, and began her walk into the white wilderness.

An hour outside Jobitu she transmuted her suitcase from its regular rectangle appearance to a more leathery and flexible bag that she could sling over her shoulder like she would any other backpack. By the third hour she was panting and stopped under a tree to rest. She could clearly remember why she hated trekking in the snow.

"But the voyage is halfway done!" Aiden cheered weakly to herself, throwing a fist pump into the air. She sat under the tree drawing this and that into the snow until she could feel her legs once more and resumed her pace. "Although I'll just let you know," she said to the stick she'd broken from the tree, "I hate the glare the snow makes when the sun is out. I can't even wear sunglasses because you can't wear those over regular glasses and it fucking sucks."

The woman continued her rambling for another hour before she abruptly stopped and threw the stick away from herself. "This is why I'm not supposed to be alone."

The snow continued on for as far as her eyes could see, aside from the very obvious mountains surrounding her, but even they were covered in white. As Aiden stepped over the top of the hill she'd been climbing she smiled as a small village came into view not too far away.  _Finally_ , her body screamed. She took another step forward only to realize there wasn't anything to step on.

In a gut-wrenching moment she fell and her heart leapt into her throat. Then she noticed how she was screaming. Aiden plowed into the slope that had been below her and continued rolling, yelping as she landed on rocks and small branches sticking out. As her world was blinded in white she gripped tightly onto the glasses she'd managed to grab before she started rolling. Then she was airborne and falling once more and for a moment, Aiden thought about how she was going to lose her lunch.  _How original._

Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore and whatever -  _whoever_  - caught her grunted under the abrupt increase of weight. Her mind was whirling and confused and her body was shaking not because of the cold, but because of the shock and trauma she was beginning to feel after her ordeal. When her mind finally stopped spinning she opened her eyes to look at her savior. 

"Oh hey Scar." Evidently that was the wrong thing to say as he promptly dropped her. That final hit to her body sent her into overdrive and she turned over and heaved up her lunch, arms and legs still shaking. "Fuck you too then," she coughed, spitting in the snow to rid herself of the terrible taste.

The Ishvalan frowned at her and tried to place where he'd seen her before. The woman did look familiar but there was something off about her appearance. He eyed the trace amounts of black at the roots of her hair. If she naturally had dark hair it would be confusing if he barely knew her, he reasoned to himself. With the image of black hair on the woman and her familiar voice, his memory became clear.

"You're that soldier from the East. That friend of the Flame Alchemist," he said.

Aiden nodded and slipped on her glasses, his figure becoming much clearer and less headache-inducing. "Well spotted." She tried to stand up but her body, more accurately her legs, weren't cooperating and she fell to the ground. Her appendages had yet to stop quaking. " _Please_  tell me that that village I saw was Asbec."

Scar glanced between the worn-out and obviously shaken woman and the place he and his... acquaintances had been staying. Aiden took his silence as reluctance to speak and she continued. "I have a message of sorts for Alphonse."

He was surprised by the admission. Not because she was telling the truth but because she knew the armored boy was with him. As far as he knew the Elric brothers had been classified as missing. There was no possible way this soldier could've known they were traveling as a group unless Major Miles had sent along the news. If Major Miles trusted her then perhaps he should express the same courtesy. To an extent.

"Follow me." Scar turned around and picked up the sticks he'd dropped in favor of catching the falling woman.

Aiden waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah..." she panted. "Just give me a second to make sure I'm still in one piece because I think I left my lungs back up on the cliff. And my heart. Maybe a kidney."

Then she heaved herself up on wobbly legs and followed the Ishvalan to the town. As her body became less shaky she began to feel every bruise she earned on her express trip down that cliffside. It was a miracle she hadn't broken anything. The two entered the village and Aiden immediately began feeling out of place as people turned to stare at them before resuming what they had been doing.

A blonde girl that was clearly not Ishvalan walked up to them. "Hey!" she said addressing Scar. "Who's that with you?"

"Hello to you too Winry," Aiden said blandly.

The teenager's eyes slid over and narrowed at the blonde woman. She didn't know her, did she? The woman apparently knew her. They stood in silence as Winry tried to place her when her eyes widened. "Miss Wilson? What're you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I'd rather we all convene so I don't have to tell the story more than once."

Winry nodded and went to lead her away when she paused and turned around. "You may want to take care of that wound on your head before you get frostbite." She pointed to her right temple and Aiden lifted her own hand and was surprised to see a small streak of blood come away.

"I do not remember that happening."

"That's not surprising. C'mon, we have someone to help with that." Aiden laughed and nodded. "Out of curiosity, how did that happen?"

"I fell off a cliff. Twice. They were small cliffs so I didn't break anything, though I'm sure I now have an impressive amount of bruises."

"I'll bet!"

Scar watched as the two females walked off without him. He sighed and followed, delivering sticks to those who needed them. The chimeras joined him and the group joined under the roof of a house on the Western edge of town. Alphonse was the last among them to join, the little Xingese girl and her pet skipping in right behind him.

"M-Miss Wilson?" he asked, spotting the blonde at the center with ease.

Aiden's eyebrows shot into the sky. "How'd you know it was me?"

There wasn't a chance to answer because Winry coughed lightly. "You said you had something for Al?"

"Ah, yes. The homunculi now know I can transmute without using circles so now I'm on the run."

" _What?_ " Al said, alarmed. "How'd that happen?"

"An instance of rage in which I couldn't control myself and attacked Envy."

The man to the far left with the disfigured face gasped. "You attacked _Envy_?"

She feigned confusion and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow as she did. "Yes... Doctor Marcoh?" she guessed. He nodded and she continued. "Well after that I sort of  _abandoned all my shit_  and hauled ass up here so now the public thinks I'm missing. Hence the bleaching of the hair and the glasses."

One of the chimeras spoke up, "Why come to us? I think there are better options than this place."

"Three reasons. One, if I went near anyone else they'd be in danger and I don't want that to happen. Two, we're in an Ishvalan refugee camp in the middle of bumfuck nowhere - no offense Scar - in the North. Three, I figured I'd be of some use to you guys instead of in Central under Father's thumb, as I'm sure you've thought of something for the nationwide transmutation circle."

At the mention of Father and the transmutation circle, Alphonse suddenly seemed closed off. She dismissed it as self-consciousness. Father did look just like his the one who had abandoned them at a young age so it had to hit close to home. "How did you find us?"

The rest of the room tensed as the question they hadn't bothered to think came to mind. How  _did_  she find them? 

Aiden slumped inwardly. So he wasn't restless because she mentioned Father, he was uneasy because he was doubting her. She raised shifted under the hostility she was beginning to feel. "I knew where you were."

"How?" he pressed.

If there was one thing Aiden was good at it was deflecting. It'd become almost second-nature to her when people first began asking after her origins. Another thing she picked up from being in the military was using her skill to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted. That particular move had been learned by observing Roy in his speeches.

So instead of fumbling for an answer as to how she knew they were in a Northern village called Asbec where no known allies knew they were, she explained herself in an offshoot manner. She lied by omission and implying. How did she know where they were? It certainly wasn't because her friend/daughter from another universe just happened to write down this year of their history specifically for no purpose whatsoever.

"Alphonse, I am a Lieutenant Colonel in a corrupt military. If I didn't have a network of people around to keep track of those I wanted then I wouldn't have gotten very far in my career."

"How can we be sure that you're not Envy?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully. He had a fair point, she hadn't said or done anything to prove she was herself. So without much thought to her words she opened her mouth and spoke. "Back when you and Ed were still researching the Philosopher's Stone, Ed was asleep and I was going on a food run. I asked you to help pick up the books he threw and you replied with-"

" _'Yes mom'_ ," they said together.

Winry's breath hitched as she stared at the military woman next to her. She hadn't thought that Alphonse would find a mother figure in anyone aside from Trisha, especially not after she passed away. Then she smiled to herself. It was nice that Al had found someone to look up to that wasn't his hooligan of a brother, absentee father, and late mother. 

Aiden was the first to break their locked gaze and turned to the rest of the room. "So? What have we got?"

After Yoki and Winry left to continue their chores, they spent the remainder of the day laying out their plan for her. It all began with Zampano calling Envy in saying that he knew where Scar and Marcoh were. From there the plans became more and more complex as they fleshed out details even she hadn't known. Aiden was almost surprised by how much they had come up within so little time. The best part was that the plans were flexible even on their time crunch.

They all had an assigned part in their trap for Envy, so Aiden opted to stay behind and help out around the village on the off chance Envy broke free from their trap. If that were to happen then he would undoubtedly attack the Ishvalans without mercy. By that time she would have to hold him off until the others caught up. Yoki was still hesitant to believe her, much less be near her. So in his natural, patronizing way, he volunteered to keep an eye on Aiden while everyone else was away gathering kindling.

At this, the woman rolled her eyes and fixed a glare on the once-Lieutenant. "I still have half a mind to turn you in for the shit you pulled in Youswell. Don't think I don't know who you are ex-Lieutenant Yoki."

The man gulped and scampered off. The moment he was out of sight Aiden snorted and shot a wink at Al who sighed and shook his head at her antics. She was just as bad as his brother. Their childish moments was one of the reasons they got along so well. He shuddered to think of the things they could and would come up with together.

The next morning came quickly and the team was up helping with this and that. Winry took to helping with clothing while Scar went to find wood. Yoki was helping entertain the children with Aiden, though not by his choice. Al and Mei Chang however...

_"You aren't listening! I told you! Alkahestry is all about reading the Dragon's Pulse!"_

_"And I told you, I have no idea what that even means!"_

_"Clear your mind and think with your senses. Like this! See it's easy!"_

_"You're just pointing!"_

_"No, I'm focusing!"_

_"Can't you explain it scientifically?"_

Aiden laughed lightly and shook her head at the two inside the house as she tossed a child up and down, the little girl whooping and giggling. "The alchemists in this land don't work off of the Dragon's Pulse, Mei," she called in helpfully. "We use the energy released from the movements of tectonic plates." Her explanation fell on deaf ears as Alphonse and Mei continued arguing. They couldn't say she didn't try.

"They're rambunctious, huh," one of the Ishvalan men smiled. 

Scar was thoroughly unamused at the loud voices. "Yeah, no kidding. Sorry to impose on you."

"You're not imposing, you're actually helping us out," he said. Aiden followed their line of sight to where Winry was hanging up a shirt on a clothesline. Movement caught her attention and she watched with a grin as two young boys tackled Yoki and pulled out what little hair he had, resulting in a large scream that most everyone ignored. "You guys are actually a welcome distraction for our kids."

Doctor Marcoh and Jerso, the toad chimera, walked up to them. "We're gonna head out to find some firewood. Would you mind letting Zampano know for me?"

That was their signal. Zampano had gone out to find Envy and lead him up to the grove of trees on the hilltop to the East. Every fifteen minutes after they were to leave to catch up and help gather firewood with their friends. Al and Mei went first, having set up their Alkahestry tricks a few days ago, giving the weather plenty of time to snow over the traps and hide them from view. 

It wasn't long before a few children approached her and began playing. Aiden used all the tricks she knew to keep them entertained until she was thoroughly exhausted. Hide and seek, tic tac toe, kick the can, you name it, she played it. The children were still going at it, pleading for more. If there was one thing she could do, it was take care of one or two children at the same time. Three was her limit but four? She needed a break.

"Excuse me, miss Wilson?" one of the younger kids asked. He couldn't have been more than six. "We overheard you saying some things to the Xing girl and the armor guy, and we were wondering why you were talking about alchemy-"

"And if you could show us some please!" a little girl continued, looking rather eager.

Aiden was caught off guard by the request and rubbed the back of her neck, glancing around. Winry was still working on laundry and Yoki had disappeared somewhere so they weren't going to be of any help. Normally she would oblige but these were Ishvalan children. Their religion viewed alchemy as blasphemy and any creation was seen as unnatural, a sin against their god Ishvala. Having met Truth, she certainly didn't want to piss off some god that may or may not be real and she didn't want to anger the children's parents.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Aiden hedged.

"Why not?" the girl pouted.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Why don't we go find your guys' parents, okay? We'll ask them."

The children instantly brightened and nodded. "They're usually over here!"

Two of the four grabbed her hands and led her to the center of town. Three sets of parents met her, one going to each parent while one child, the little girl staying next to her as they watched the three boys drag their parents over.

"Hello," one of the women smiled. "Thank you for looking after our kids for a while. The winter has been a little colder than usual."

"You had a question for us?" a man said.

Aiden shifted her weight and fixed her glasses. "Uh, yes. They wanted to know if I could show them some alchemy." Five of the six adults stilled. "I know how you view it so I wanted to tell you because I'm not the best person to... explain things."

"Yes, I see," the same man nodded. Then he leaned down with a smile and spoke to the kids. "Why don't you four go play for a moment."

The children looked among themselves with curious expressions before shrugging and taking off, two sets of parents following. A breeze blew through the town and she sighed and ran her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm herself from the sudden chill she felt. "Sorry about that but... I didn't feel it was my place to say anything."

"You're an alchemist?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'll save you the trouble of asking if I'm a State Alchemist. I'm not."

The woman looked her over. "But you were a soldier." At Aiden's questioning gaze she said, "I can see it in the way you hold yourself."

Before anyone could say more an elderly voice gained their attention. "You... I know you." The three adults turned to the elder man and younger woman by his side. The older man was leaning heavily on a walking stick as he limped in their direction and the woman kept by his side, a bandage over what should have been her left arm.

"Sir?" she answered on instinct.

The elder ignored her. "You've changed your hair... but you are her."

"Who?"

The young woman smiled brightly. "You're the one that saved us and showed us out of the battlefield!" Aiden's heart stalled as she took in the two. Suddenly she was back in Ishval, and she was all alone. 

_A bomb went off far to her left and she ducked for cover not knowing which side it came from. The night concealed her blue uniform but the black trenchcoat cloaked her in the shadows much better than the standard white did against the pale sand in the day. She'd left her sniper's rifle with Kain in his radio station, opting for the standard given to every soldier in boot camp._

_Fires lit up torched bodies and kept burning when they weren't immediately reduced to ash. Gunshots and explosions rang out and she snuck around a corner into a building, breathing in smoke and coughing as shallowly as possible in an effort to conceal her position. She stepped lightly over a fallen chair and broken glass. Just as she was about to exit a small cough gained her attention and she whipped around, gun raised._

_A fallen table was sitting in the far corner and she slowly made her way over. In a quick movement she kicked the table aside and came face to face with an older man crouched over a young girl who couldn't have been more than eleven years old. In her moment of hesitation the older man sloppily attacked, using a cane to try and knock her out or at the very least gain some distance. In an instant she caught the cane and the man stumbled to the ground, breathing heavily. The child scrambled over and stood in front of him, arms wide._

_"Don't hurt my pappa!" The girl trembled in front of her, red eyes full of fear._

_Aiden was a woman of morals. If a person attacked she defended, so when a child defended her father she stayed her hand. She kneeled on the ground quickly, one hand raised but the other still gripping the rifle, "Alright kid, alright."_

_Moments passed in tense silence broken only by the sounds of war happening just outside the door. The woman looked on in concern as the man coughed weakly, the little girl switching between watching her and watching him. Aiden gritted her teeth. Children in the middle of a battlefield..._

_"You two need to go." The two looked up in shock. Aiden stood, ignoring the squeak of surprise from the girl and grabbed the man, handing him the cane. "Head North toward Resembool and when you're there go straight West. You should be able to bypass the next implement of troops."_

_Telling them was risky, given that she didn't know if the two were part of some plan, but she was willing to take the risk. Besides, the Fuhrer was in the South, so even if they managed to sneak into Central it'd all be for naught._

_"Get out of here, go!"_

_The two quickly left the building, sticking to the walls to hide. The child paused and looked back, "What's your name?"_

_"Aiden Wilson, now go!"_

"We're still so thankful that you found us," the woman, teenager, finished.

She blinked in surprise and nodded. "S-sure." Her brows furrowed as a thought came to mind. "Hang on, how did you know it was me?"

"We heard your name from one of the others staying here. After that there was talk of another Amestrian joining them so we sought you out. The blonde hair did throw us off, but I memorized your face so one day if we met again I could say thank you!"

"And you made it all the way up here?"

"Not at first... We did manage to sneak past the patrol but we were caught up in another area. And that's where..." the teen trailed off and looked to where her left arm had once been. "It's okay though!" she said, seeing the pained look on Aiden's face. "Not all Amestrian's would've done what you did."

"I'm not Amestrian. And anyway, the Rockbell doctor's did. They helped whoever came through their door, no matter who they were. The only thing they cared about was taking care of their patients." Though she'd never met the doctors personally, she did come close. When Roy had been shot, she and Maes almost dragged him to the nearest medical specialist before seeing that the bullet had hit his watch. 

The elder blinked in surprise. "If you do not share the blood of Amestrian's, then who?"

"America, I'm American. I had an accent when I first arrived but I've spent so much time here... I think if I tried I could replicate it."

"Do it!" the teen dared, grinning.

Aiden smiled and focused on the Midwestern twang she grew up with rather than her now natural, refined Amestrian accent. "I think this was how it sounded. Tweedle-dee, tweedle-dum, lippy-tappy-too-tah," she said stretching some vowels and shortening others. The girl laughed. 

"Well... I guess you're not as bad as the other dogs of the military," the father from before admitted.

Aiden chose to keep silent about how one of her best friends was the Flame Alchemist. A large boom followed by red lightning sounded, drawing her attention from the Ishvalans and to the grove of trees she knew her party was.

"What was that?"

"That's where the doctor and the others were headed!"

"What's going on here?"

"What is it?"

The questions buzzed through the air and Aiden took off in the direction of Winry. She found her staring where the alchemic light had vanished, Yoki just behind her on the ground beneath two boys. Without a word she picked them up and urged them to find their parents. Other children followed them. Then she made her way to the edge of the village, Winry and Yoki taking up presence behind her. A few Ishvalans joined them and they waited for any sign of their party.

They weren't waiting too long when Yoki cried out, "Hey look, here they come!"

Zampano and Al carried a total of three arrangements of wood while Jerso carried Marcoh on his back. Mei Chang skipped in the lead, Shao Mei sitting on her shoulder, while Scar brought up the rear with Alphonse. With the reassurance that the group was okay, the Ishvalan people went back to their tasks while Aiden, Winry, and Yoki took off to meet them.

"Doctor Marcoh!" Winry shouted in alarm. "Are you okay? What happened?" The doctor chuckled at her concern.

"What's that?"

Aiden's eyes were drawn to the small green creature held in Scar's hand only by its tail. She wasn't exactly sure what to call Envy.

"We'll explain when we get in town," Scar said.

Winry wanted to object but seemed to think better of it and nodded. They gathered inside the village against the wall where they couldn't easily be overheard by eavesdroppers, Doctor Marcoh explaining what had gone on in their absence.

"Woah," Yoki said. "I can't believe you guys would keep me in the dark about this. That's what you get for picking a fight with us, grotesque tadpole." He leaned over and began flicking Envy on the head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aiden cautioned mildly.

Zampano seemed to be the only one to hear her. "He can't do much."

"He has teeth."

As soon as the words left her mouth Yoki let out a wail, flailing an arm with Envy biting down on a finger. He pranced around trying to rid himself of the homunculus and tripped face down.

Shao Mei squeaked in question. "Mister Yoki?" Mei translated.

He looked over at the group. "Help. Get it off me."

Their eyes were drawn to the green creature at the back of Yoki's neck. "Ha ha!" he laughed. "I've hijacked this idiot's body!"

Yoki let out another screech as he stood up against his will. "Stop it! Somebody help me! I can't control my body!"

"That's right! You can't!" Yoki began to make several different movements that almost made Aiden's straight face break from amusement. "Now if you want him to live you'll do as I tell you. It's up to me whether this one lives or dies!"

"Fine, do what you want," Jerso said.

"Yeah, it's not like he's  _our_  friend," Zampano added, waving them off. Envy and Yoki gasped in shock.

Mei sniffled, "Poor Mister Yoki, we barely knew you. You're so brave to sacrifice yourself like this."

Al waved a handkerchief at them. "We'll never forget you!"

Yoki screamed in alarm and dashed over to Scar. "Please Mister Scar, you're my friend, you won't stand back and let this thing kill me, right?" He stared at him for a moment before turning away. " _How could you turn your back on me!_ " he raged.

Aiden sighed and shook her head in regret. "Poor Yoki. Spurned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the revolution!"

"W-why aren't any of you trying to save this guy!" Envy demanded. "Doesn't anyone care about him?"

Doctor Marcoh glared at the green being. "You're wasting your time Envy. We've accepted the measures we'll have to take to defeat you. We'll destroy both you and this man if you don't surrender."

"Damn it..."

Envy let go of Yoki and Al grabbed him. "It came off," he assured.

"It came off?" Yoki repeated before dashing away.

"Nice acting doctor," Jerso said.

Marcoh collapsed in a heap. "I'm not used to bluffing like that. Goodness I was so nervous."

"Damn all of you! You bastards aren't my friends anymore! It's over! I'm ending our friendship - you're dead to me!" Yoki cried.

Alphonse looked over. "Oh come on, we were  _acquaintances_  but never  _friends_."

Aiden's and Mei's eyebrows rose in shock at the response, the older of the two quickly wandered off to find something to put Envy in. She found a jar and punched a hole in the top so the homunculus could breathe. From there she left the questioning to the others, choosing to keep a distance from the wretched thing. If she went near him she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

Later that night Aiden was called in to consult. She stood in the farthest corner away from Envy who had told them Ed had gone missing.

"Why didn't you say brother was missing?" Al asked.

"I thought you knew," she admitted truthfully. "It was in the papers for a while and so was I." She still had it in her bag.

Envy glared at her from his jar. "I'm not surprised you made your way to one of the Elric's," he said. "Your boyfriend's been put under watch since you disappeared. Many of his actions are being questioned by the higher-ups. Who knows, maybe they'll accuse him of murder, just like he killed Maria Ross."

There wasn't anything he was saying that she hadn't already known or guessed. Aiden smiled sweetly at the caged homunculus. "You know Envy, instead of acting like the intolerable shit goblin I know you are, I'd focus on my own survival before threatening someone else's."

She turned back to the conversation that had paused in time to hear Aiden's response. As far as she knew, Marcoh and Scar were heading off on their own journey and Al was to head to Liore. Everyone else was going to follow Alphonse and there they would meet Hohenheim, who would tell Al what he was and his past as a Xerxes citizen.

Later that night when everyone else had fallen asleep, sans Alphonse, Aiden tossed and turned on her bedroll. Her mind hadn't strayed from the two Ishvalans that'd found her earlier. She sighed and sat up, knowing it would be a futile effort trying to fall asleep. So without making a sound she grabbed her spare blanket and draped it over the slightly shivering forms of Winry, Mei Chang, and Shao Mei who had been sharing a bedroll. The added warmth took hold almost immediately and they stopped shivering.

Aiden looked over at Al and smiled as he glanced up from the book she'd given him and silently waved. She stepped outside and took a deep breath, her stomach twisting in knots. Her walk led her to the edge of town where she sat on a bundle of logs and stared out at the white expanse before her.

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

In a practiced movement Aiden unsheathed the knife up her sleeve and turned to throw it at the male when his voice registered and she lowered her arm. Scar was standing at the edge of the village as well. She sighed and resheathed the knife.

"I couldn't sleep."

Her thoughts returned to the two they'd been set on. She hadn't known if they'd made it out and she almost forgot about them until they'd come forward. They were the first she'd let go and they weren't the last. There weren't many, but there were Ishvalans still alive because she let them go. The last one she let go had been an Ishvalan monk, or at least she thought so. He looked like one. At the very least he was a warrior. He also looked a lot like...

Aiden's blood ran cold. The last Ishvalan man she'd let run from the battlefield had been none other than  _Scar_. The Ishvalan who once had a vendetta against State Alchemists and went on a murder spree. The man who had attacked Ed and Al once, Roy twice, and by association attacked her as well. She almost barked out a laugh at how inconceivable the odds were but her she was in too much shock to do anything other than stare blankly ahead.

When she caught up with herself, "I'm sorry," was all Aiden could say. She wasn't just apologizing for Scar's misfortunes, but her involvement in the Ishvalan War in general. How many lives she took and the things she couldn't do to stop it from happening.

Scar didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "I heard about what you did for those two. It must have been hard going against your orders."

"It wasn't," she replied sharply. "And they weren't the only ones I let go nor was I the only one who let your people go. I was just one of the few who didn't get caught." A vision of a younger Alex Armstrong flashed in her mind. He'd tried to let people go but Kimblee caught him. He never reported Armstrong, just gave him a warning.

"They weren't?"

"No."

They sat in silence until Aiden deemed it too cold and walked back to the house, leaving Scar to his thoughts. The next morning they left Asbec.

"How have you been feeling Al?" Winry asked.

"Good. I haven't lost consciousness at all lately."

"That's good. Carrying you is a real pain," Jerso joked.

"Yeah, so keep on keeping it together big guy," Zampano laughed.

Al joined in with his own nervous laughter. "Ha ha... Sorry about that."

At the front of their procession Scar was carrying Envy, Mei skipping alongside him. "Mei."

"Yes?"

"What route did you take to get into this country?"

"I snuck in through the Youswell coal mine."

"Youswell hmm?" They stopped at a fork in the road and he turned to the Xingese girl, Envy in hand. "Take this thing and go back to your country."

Mei's jaw dropped in shock and Yoki said, "Now wait just a minute!"

Scar carried on as if hadn't heard them. "It's not exactly the immortality your emperor wants, but it is the remnant of a homunculus that wouldn't die no matter how many times we tried to kill it. Perhaps it is enough to save your clan."

"But if I left now..." she tried.

"Yeah!" Jerso nodded. "Why now? After we finally deciphered the research notes and realized that Alkahestry is the key to saving Amestris?"

At her conflicted expression Scar sighed and gave a gentle look to the small girl. "It's all right Mei. You don't have to be involved with the affairs of another country. Remember why you came here in the first place. If your clan loses the power struggle... Are you prepared to explain that you couldn't help them because you got caught up in the problems of another country?" He pointed down the road that joined their own. "Head East from here and you will run into Youswell." Mei looked up at the Ishvalan man. "Go. We, the people of this country, will somehow take care of its problems on our own."

Mei gave a sad smile and bowed, her panda doing the same. "Thank you!" she declared. "For everything!"

"Mei," Alphonse said, "even though I still don't understand Alkahestry, I'm really grateful for all you did to try and teach me." The girl sniffled as Al patted her head. "Take care."

Mei grabbed the jar from Scar and took off down the road leading to Youswell. At a far distance she paused and looked back and waved. "Thank you everybody! Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter to start off the new year! I hope you guys had fun! Now, how many of you saw Scar being the one Aiden let go in chapter 2 coming? No one said it aloud, that's for sure.


	28. Rain

_This fleeting bright new morning_   
_I wish would last a moment more_   
_But again, time isn't on my side_   
_I'm realizing at last, I've been chasing the past_   
_I've been heading in the wrong direction_

_You tried to give me a hand_  
 _So I could start again as best one can_  
 _But I was a fool and couldn't turn to you_  
 _So far I've held it back, b_ _ut any moment now I know I'll crack_  
 _When_ _all my pain is pouring down my face_

_Eyes like yours_   
_Don't wanna know about a past like mine_   
_Hands like yours_   
_Gently brush away the tears I cry_   
_But these scars, I know they'll only heal if I give them time_   
_That distant future no longer seems far away_

* * *

"She's gone," Winry said.

Alphonse nodded. "She sure was lively."

A sly smile grew on her face. "So I guess you'll miss having her around, huh?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Mei's a royal princess of Xing, right? If you play your cards right, it could be like a reverse Cinderella story!"

"Reverse Cinderella story?" he whispered. Cinderella was a peasant that went from rags to riches. If Winry was implying the opposite then did she mean that Mei would go poor? "That doesn't make sense..."

Ignoring the teens, Jerso looked to Zampano. "So, Liore then?"

"Seems like. And Scar? You and the doctor are headed over the desert as well?"

Scar nodded. "Yes. We'll meet you in Liore when we're finished."

The group bid them farewell and then Scar and Marcoh headed in their own direction, leaving Aiden as the odd person out who hadn't shared her travel plans. Al seemed to be the only person to notice. "Miss Aiden? Where are you headed?"

The Lieutenant Colonel paused to think. Where _would_ she go? At first she had panicked and got the hell out of Central before Pride or one of the others came after her and heading North seemed like the best option, given that she knew where Al was. Finding Edward would've been easy, but he wasn't due to leave the hospital for another few days and she didn't want to draw attention to him. There was a chance that she could find Jean in the East and lay low with him... and yet Aiden found herself not liking the idea.

Where else could she go? She could go with Scar and Marcoh across the desert, but she felt her presence wasn't wanted or needed in their journey. Back to Maes and wait for the Promised Day to arrive? No, she'd find the urge to check in on Roy too strong so she had to stay away. How did Maes keep away from his own family?

"I've got nowhere to go," Aiden admitted, shrugging. "I booked it up here as fast as I could to get away from the homunculi. If you don't mind the company..."

Al and Winry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We'd love for you to join!" he said.

With that settled the group left for Liore. Traveling in the snow became one of Aiden's least favorite things to do. The upside to traveling with a group was that she had other people to talk to other than herself, the environment, and those who happened by. The downside was that as the third adult in a group that also consisted of two teenagers and Yoki, she had to teach them how to survive in the winter. Alphonse picked it up rather quickly, crediting his success to his teacher who he said left them on an abandoned island for a month. As military officers, Zampano and Jerso knew what they were doing and could survive in the wilderness for a long while. Winry and Yoki took some extra time to get their bearings in the winter plains of the North.

They spent four days traveling from Asbec to Liore. After the first day the weather began to warm and by the second day they didn't need to wear their winter coats in the day, though the chimeras preferred it to carrying them. Aiden just shrugged and stuffed hers and Winry's into her suitcase turned bag. The third day they spent traveling as fast and as far as possible in the warmer section of the East in order to arrive in Liore by mid-morning the next day. Their rations ran out that night and they had to go without breakfast when they left.

The town was wrecked, to say the least. Between the riots and the military officers sent from Central to suppress the violence, thereby making it worse, it wasn't surprising to see some fallen and broken building on their way into town. Aiden controlled her urge to shudder; it reminded her too much of Ishval.

Zampano glanced around at the destruction. "Ugh, this place is a disaster."

"You think there's any place left standing where we could get something to eat?" Jerso asked Alphonse.

The metal boy hummed. "I think so. It's around here somewhere." He led them through the streets, past men and women who were working together to rebuild their town. They came upon a food place where a girl in a pink hoodie was wiping off a counter. "There it is! Yup! Right where I remember it!" He paused and gasped. "Rose! How are you!"

The teen, now identified as Rose, smiled. "Hi! What a surprise Al! Are you still traveling? What brings you back to Liore?"

"Looks like the kid knows her, doesn't he?" Jerso said.

Alphonse turned from Rose to his group. "Yeah, somewhat."

Aiden leaned forward and whispered in Winry's ear. "Mei would be jealous," she whispered conspiratorially. Winry laughed lightly.

"Hey Al? Where's Ed? Isn't he with you?" Rose leaned around the large suit of armor to peer at the group in excitement.

"Oh, uh, no. We're traveling separately right now."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I've actually really missed him."

A strange look passed over Winry's face that only Alphonse and Aiden saw. "My my!" Aiden cackled.

"Winry?" he said, smirk not seen but clearly heard.

"What Al?" Winry snapped defensively. 

"Oh nothing! You just kinda had a funny look on your face, and I thought you might be jeal-"

"S-shut up! I did not, you're imagining things!"

"Huh? What? So you're Ed's..."

"We're childhood friends!" Winry quickly supplied Rose.

"Okay Rose, these pots are as clean as they get. Is there anything else I can-"

The group turned to the owner of the voice. He was tall, had long golden hair and a beard to match, and wore glasses. An apron was worn as he carried the pots closer and stopped in shock. Alphonse and Winry were frozen, though Aiden was still for a different reason. The resemblance to Father was uncanny and she almost drew her gun and shot him on principle alone. The rest of the group and Rose watched them with curious faces.

Then the two teens gasped in unison and the three spoke up at once.

"You're..."

"Dad?" 

"The armor from my collection!"

" _No!_ " Alphonse raged and Aiden almost had to take a step back from them.

Hohenheim was quick to apologize. "Oh! Uh! Sorry!"

Winry shook her head. "This is Alphonse."

Hohenheim was quiet for a moment. "It's been ten years since I last saw you, Alphonse."

"I know."

"Pinako told me... about your body."

"Uh-huh."

The two were silent as they stared at one another. The rest of the group glanced between them, only two knowing most if not the whole story between the Elric brothers and their father.

"Hey! There he is!" Attention shifted focus to the man and woman that approached Hohenheim. "Mr. Ho, think you could help us out for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked at Alphonse. "Let's catch up later."

"Oh, okay." Al watched Hohenheim leave with the two people in silence. After all this time he thought a reunion with his father would've been more... well more. He wasn't quite sure what he had envisioned if he and his father met again, but it certainly didn't happen with so few words. There was no doubt Ed would've had a few words to say. He was startled from his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke up.

"You did a hell of a job fixing up this old radio, it works better than it used to. It doesn't even pick up static now!" the man behind the bar praised.

Alphonse recalled standing up and breaking the radio on accident, he was quick to fix it though. And then he and Ed got involved in the town's religion... "I'm really sorry. It's because we started trouble with Cornello that your town was destroyed..."

The old man shrugged and leaned on the counter. "Mmm, don't worry about it. I know it must be hard seeing the town like this, but the truth is... you guys exposed a great injustice. A corrupt fraud. That was the _right thing_ to do. At least I think so. You've gotta look at all the good stuff that's come from it. Sure people reacted badly at first, but take a look."

As the man stopped talking the sounds of people building filled their ears. There were those who were transporting woods and metals, others nailed things together while their buddies chipped away at stone or were cementing things together. 

"Sounds good huh? The whole town's working together to rebuild what we lost. And you guys are the ones who brought us together."

Aiden smiled in her seat at the bar. "You make a valid point," she said. "Even when things look bad and bad things happen, there will always be good to come from the bad. It may take some time and a little bit of looking, but it's there."

In the last year she'd forgotten that fact. Although it was safe to assume she probably didn't know at all, even living in a land where Equivalent Exchange was so prominent. She'd spent a lot of her time in Amestris looking at the bad things in her life. She'd lost Tristan, Jessica, and her parents when Truth sent her across universes. But what she hadn't fully realized was that she gained a family on this side of the Gate as well. She thought she'd been bound to living her life only one way when the opposite was the truth. It took many years, and some prodding from the god-like being, but Aiden knew that she could do whatever!

What she left behind in her old universe was still there and unattainable and she was fine with it. Whatever gaps that were left behind were filled with people from her new universe. Tristan and Jessica were gone but she'd taken to looking after the kids in the East, and more recently the Elric brothers, Ling and Lan Fan, and Mei Chang and Winry. Her friends were gone but she had Roy and his unit, Maes and his team, and her own team. She'd gained a little brother she never had in Kain, even if he loathed her at the moment. Her Equivalent Exchange was there and had been all along.

Alphonse looked between her and the town before declaring, "I'm gonna go help build. Winry, you should keep a low profile. Go find somewhere to hide, okay?" Al turned and ran to catch up with his father.

Jerso and Zampano shared a look and nodded. "We should help out too," Jerso said.

"Let's go Yoki."

"Huh? But aren't we gonna eat first?"

Zampano grabbed him and began to drag him away from the food bar. "Come on. Food tastes better after a hard day's work."

Yoki kept voicing complaints that fell on deaf ears as he went out of earshot. Aiden and Winry were the last two of the group still at the food place. A gleam sparked in Rose's eyes as she stared at Winry. "Um..." Winry said.

Suddenly the blonde was being dragged away in a style Aiden was most familiar with; kidnapper style, though her kidnappings were mostly overseen by Maes. Riza had kidnapped her once for a day out.

"You need some place to stay on the down-low, right? Leave it to me! Come on! Let's go!" Rose proclaimed.

Aiden and the old man shared a laugh and waved as they too disappeared. "So?" he said. "What're you gonna do?"

"Can you watch my bag? I'll be off helping Al and Hohenheim."

"Sure."

Aiden dumped her bag behind the counter and jogged to catch up with the youngest Elric and his father. When she turned a corner and almost slammed face-first into metal, she had to double back and twist to avoid crashing into the fourteen-year-old, almost tripping in the process. She glanced between Alphonse and the father he had yet to approach. "Al?"

"I'm not sure what to say to him," he admitted.

"Well, you've already said your greetings, no matter how awkward they were..." Aiden bit her lip. "What do you think you should say?"

"Ed would've yelled at him already."

"And you don't want to?"

"I..." Al looked down. "I'm not sure. I don't remember our father as well as Ed or granny do and all brother has to say about him is rude. And since I haven't seen him since I was little..."

"You don't know where your relationship stands."

"Yeah."

The two stood in silence, watching as Hohenheim passed wood to a person on a ladder. "If you don't know how to interact with him, then just go for it. You want to get to know your dad, right? So then call him that. If he doesn't like it, he'll correct you. If not, well then there you go. Either way, you know where you stand."

Al glanced at the woman who'd been giving him and Edward advice since they met her. "Thanks Aiden."

She smiled brightly. "Sure thing." Then she lightly kicked his metal foot. "Go on, get going!"

Al laughed and hurried to his father. "Hey dad!"

Hours later Aiden was grinning and laughing with the townspeople. She didn't dare use her alchemy to fix things but when on break she entertained the few children that passed here and there by drawing animals with the chalk she provided. Her animals may as well have been a crime against nature but the kids were laughing and having fun. After that, she was led into games of hopscotch and jump rope. When they were bored of that, they gathered more kids and as many balls as they could to play dodge ball on the outskirts of town, out of the way of the adults. Aiden played referee as her skills in dodging and aiming would be an unfair advantage to either team. At least, until they made a game of all the kids on one team while she was on the other, and needless to say she lost.

Alphonse came to her and informed her that Hohenheim was in on the country-wide transmutation circle and he knew when Father was going to activate it. Aiden nodded along as he explained the mechanics behind Hohenheim's moon shadow transmutation circle. She had to give the old man some credit for calculating where the moon's shadow would appear on a certain day over a decade before it was due to appear without the aid of technology she'd been born with. 

The moment the teen had gone to find the chimeras and Winry to inform them, she looked for Hohenheim. She found him taking a break away from the rest of the townspeople, leaning against a building that had yet to finish construction but no one was working on. Without much remorse she walked up to the man, who was at least a foot taller than her, and slugged him. The man was smart, she'd give him that, but he was a total dumbass if he thought Ed was the only one pissed at him for abandoning his kids. Though to be fair, he didn't know she'd show up.

The man was on the ground for a minute, staring at the darkening sky. "What have I done to incur your wrath? Furthermore, who are you? You arrived with my son this morning."

Aiden rubbed at her knuckles, knowing it would be useless trying to injure an immortal being. "I have morals against abandoning children, regardless if they forgive you or if it was for the greater good. The name's Aiden Wilson. I'm a friend of Roy Mustang who oversees Edward's doings in the military. I arrived with your son because I've been looking out for them since we met and the homunculi found out I could do alchemy without circles." He sat up and stared at her with a blank gaze, no doubt thinking she'd committed the taboo. "And you're Van Hohenheim, father to the Elric brothers."

"I didn't ask for my own resume."

"No, you didn't. I could've added more, _slave number twenty-three._ "

Hohenheim sighed and she got the feeling that he would've run a tired hand through his hair had it not been in a ponytail. "I see you know a lot about me. Perhaps you would be willing to share more about yourself?"

Aiden tilted her head consideringly. Perhaps it was time she came clean about her origins. Not just as a last resort but as an act of good faith that they won't throw her in the loony bin or abandon her. _Besides..._ Her thoughts turned to Roy who was no doubt sighing and having a miserable time signing paperwork. She smiled inwardly. _He deserved to know. They all deserved to know._

She'd been hiding her past for far too long. "After dinner." She wasn't telling him, she was determined to not back out; it was almost like a dare between her consciousness and anxiety. There was no telling how they would react, especially Alphonse, but she had to trust they wouldn't shun her. Maes hadn't, so there was hope.

Later that night she and the group were sitting around a campfire. Aiden was staring at the fire intently, watching the flames moved, controlled only by the air around it. It was very different compared to Roy's directed flames. The ones she saw moved freely, contained only by the rocks around it and the fuel that would eventually be gone. The flames she remembered twisted and burned brighter than those in front of her. They had to destroy, no matter how their master wielded them. Though recently, those flames had become more tame in a desire to protect.

"Aiden? Are you alright?" Her head snapped up to look at Alphonse. "You've been staring at the fire for a while now."

"Yes... and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time you know the truth of who I really am."

The fire burned brightly as Aiden began her story for the teens and adults in the group. At some point she found herself staring at the ground in shame for not having told Alphonse earlier. When she stopped talking she didn't look up. She didn't want to acknowledge the disappointment or shock that was there. There was no need to see the pity of losing everyone she knew and loved, she could already feel it in the air.

"I don't blame you for your actions."

Aiden scoffed at his words. "Yeah, well, I do. I could've done a lot but I did nothing."

"That's not true!" Winry shouted. "You saved Mr. Hughes from dying!"

"I also could've stopped the transmutation! Al, you could be in your regular body if I had taken the time to travel from Central, back to the East."

Al stopped short at her retort and Winry stared. Hohenheim cast a calculating gaze over the blonde soldier. Moments passed in silence until Alphonse spoke again. "You're right, you could've."

"Al-" Winry tried but he shushed her and continued.

"You could have stopped our mistake," he said again, "but so could've anyone else." Aiden looked up from to the ground to the suit of armor that sat directly across from her. "If the Colonel and miss Riza had come just three days earlier they would've found us. If granny had come by she would've stopped us. If I had told Ed that I didn't feel like doing it he would've stopped."

"Alphonse, it's not you're fault-"

"And it's not yours either! You were still dealing with being in another universe and being dragged through a war that you had no obligation to fight in. You could've called it quits and just left the timeline to its own devices but you didn't. You chose to stand up and change things for the better!"

"But I-"

"We all could've done things differently," Al said gently. "But we're only supposed to play the hand we're dealt, remember? We can't play with the whole deck when there are others in the game."

The words she'd once spoken to him were thrown back in her face and Aiden huffed a small laugh, the barest hint of a smile pulling at her lips. "So I should take my own advice?" She'd only said it once, and it was more of an offhanded comment at the time. 

Before he and Ed left for Resembool, right after Scar attacked them in the East, she and Al had been talking about nothing in particular. Favorite colors, foods, ideal vacation spots... Then they'd somehow moved on to the boys' bodies. Alphonse mentioned how tough it was being in a suit of armor that couldn't feel, eat, sleep, or the like, which he didn't tell his brother, though he suspected Ed knew and no doubt felt guilty for, and she did her best to console him. Aiden told Al how they couldn't choose the hand they were dealt, only that they could play it to the best of their ability. And when the deck didn't agree, they changed the rules.

The armored teen was adamant that they couldn't change the rules because it wasn't fair, that it wasn't equivalent. She'd shrugged but nodded all the same. A person couldn't change the rules, but an external factor could. An extra card. 

"We'll work through this together, as a team, okay?"

"Alright."

From then on Aiden and Al worked closer than ever when they weren't fixing Liore. Often times he approached her with questions about her world and what it was like and what her kids were like, and she'd answer to the best of her ability. He enjoyed spending time around her just as much as he did his father. Not once did he ask about the future, no one did. Even Yoki stayed away from the subject, which surprised her more than she would admit. Al said they were going to play it by ear, just like they would have without knowing her origins.

She and Winry had become close as the only two females in their group. Winry came to her about a lot of things and Aiden was relieved that someone could confide in her again. The teen's trust in her didn't stop the occasional teasing about Ed. It only progressed when Winry heard from Maes that Aiden had a thing for Roy.

Alphonse had taken up teaching her about circleless alchemy. Aiden thought her understanding of materials when she beat Envy was a fluke but he didn't agree. He thought that she already knew what was there, she just needed the drive and the will to think through what it was, what she could do with it, and how to make that reality. It was basic advanced alchemy limited to less than half a dozen people and Aiden was a moron compared to the actual geniuses she knew. That didn't stop her from knowing all the elements of the periodic table inside out and backwards, which she took pride in thank you very much.

Without much hassle in getting her to learn, Al was a strict teacher. Thank Truth if he was listening that the fourteen-year-old was nowhere near Izumi's level and Aiden shuddered to think what would've happened to her at age ten under that woman's supervision. They started off trying to figure out if she understood materials in the first place. It wasn't until Zampano tried waking her up from a nightmare and his neck was almost sliced that they realized she processed things under stress without realizing it. Zampano never went near her when she was sleeping after that.

From there they worked on accessing what the Gate gave her. Al began with small objects and letting her guess the materials it was made of wearing a blindfold until she could sense as well as he could. After that they moved on to fighting with alchemy. They both still had a while to catch up to Ed's fluid movements, though he had at least four years practice on them both so they had to agree that they were decent at the very least.

During the few times they weren't practicing or helping rebuild Liore, Al was working on learning English. The puzzle box she'd given him all those months ago had finally been cracked open when he slid the last marking in place. Inside had been a small booklet on how to learn her home language. Ed had once mentioned how his brother had a knack for foreign languages, and since he often had to stay up at night all alone, she figured she'd cure some boredom and educate him at the same time.

He wasn't fluent per se, but he could carry a simple conversation without needing the book. His pronunciation could use some work but all things considered, he was picking up things quicker than she would have. Not to mention he was learning a language that more than likely didn't exist, from a country that _certainly_ didn't exist in the world. There were enough parallels between their languages such as alchemist, kitten, and strangely enough _orchestra_ , that it helped him assume what words were which. He was successful eighty percent of the time.

There would never be a time when she didn't cherish his funniest mistranslation. Al had wanted to say, "You ready to go?"

It came out as, "Our time to buttflap." Aiden cried she laughed so hard.

Winter slowly passed and Spring approached, setting them on edge. Maes contacted them once every ten days on the dot, to check in. Imagine his surprise when Aiden called over Winry and Alphonse to say hello. Understandably, she didn't get the phone back for over an hour. Because of her absence, he kept her updated on the ingoings and outgoings of Central via her network. He'd been shocked to hear an informant give a brief overview of his family. He hadn't known she'd been keeping an eye on them for him and he thanked her profusely for it. Those small updates kept him going a lot better than when he didn't know anything at all.

Jean reported a few times as well, though only when she called him. Maria was almost done setting up trade routes between his parent's store and the weapons manufacturers in Xing. He said that he couldn't wait to hear the Colonel's reaction when he knew who shipped him the ammo.

Major Miles had managed to get in contact with them in late January. Ever since then they kept in direct contact, Aiden taking over phone duty and relaying messages when needed. Maybe it was because she was the only military personnel around to understand certain codes, or maybe it was because she was the only woman old enough for their _long distance relationship_ cover to work. There was a good chance it was both. Either way, it got the job done and threw off whoever might have listened in.

When word came down that the training exercises between the East and the North would be held in the East rather than the North, due to the recent invasion of Drachmen soldiers that failed to take over Fort Briggs, Aiden decided that her time in Liore was up and it was time for her to move on. She still had things to do before April rolled around, and it was already very late February. With a lengthy goodbye from the group and a few people from Liore, she set off for Central.

First she traveled North to Posterim to catch a train to East City. She'd been missing for so long that Aiden felt confident in her disguise. Her hair had grown two inches and her hunched shoulders and glasses did help keep her inconspicuous from any prying eyes. Unfortunately, it worked too well when a man tried to mug her and she'd knocked him to the ground before he knew what hit him. It was a hastily constructed baseball bat.

She tried to spend as little time as humanly possible in East City when trying to purchase a ticket to Paumis, one of the cities closest to Central. But of course, the train was down for maintenance and wouldn't be running for a few days. Aiden cursed her luck and trudged to the outskirts of town, not trusting any of the motels in the vicinity. One might say she was being overly cautious but those places and the soldiers knew her too well to be fooled by an appearance such as hers. She'd visited Eastern Command too much for the men stationed there to _not_ recognize her! Not to mention the motel clerks who saw her often enough as well.

So Aiden sighed deeply and made her way across the river she'd been _intimately acquainted with_ , and set up camp a fair distance away from any possible stragglers or the odd camper. She had no problem sleeping among the stars and had just started a campfire when-

"Huh? Aiden?"

The woman searched around until she saw a familiar head of golden locks walking towards her. "Edward?" She hadn't planned on seeing the teen until the Promised day. Hell, she thought he was already in Resembool for his repairs. "What are you doing out here?"

"Me? I should ask you the same."

She slapped her forehead. "Oh right, you haven't heard! I attacked Envy and now I'm on the run. Though officially I'm classified as missing." Pausing for a moment, Aiden turned to the second bag she'd been given before leaving Liore and began to pull out cooking utensils. A small pot, a couple of spoons, a canteen, a can of something he couldn't read the label of. "I wouldn't be surprised if I had been labeled as a deserter within the military," she stated dryly.

A new voice sounded to her right, very close and familiar. "You fought that ugly S.O.B.? _Damn_ woman, I underestimated you-"

_Bong!_

Whoever it was was not familiar enough to stop her from grabbing the pot and swinging. The figure landed on the ground laughing. "Hoo! That was one hell of a swing!"

"Whoops," Aiden said, not sounding the least bit apologetic to the homunculus on the ground.

"Maybe I should bet on you if you ever go head-to-head with Mustang!"

The Lieutenant Colonel sighed heavily as two more sets of footsteps entered her hearing range. Heinkel and Darius entered her small campsite without so much as a hello complaining about the loud racket they were making. They were just as bad as the other two, she noted mildly.

When they were all settled in and Aiden had cooked dinner for the group - one can each because I can't spare more damn it - they traded stories of the recent months. Edward told her about the mine shaft collapsing in Baschool, his time in the hospital with the two chimeras, looking for Al, and joining Greed's team. From there they'd been wandering to the East to get to Resembool for some maintenance on Ed's automail. In turn Aiden informed him of her own travels. Meeting Scar and the team in the North, the takedown of Envy, splitting to Liore, and Hohenheim.

Edward had scoffed at that part. "So you met that bastard?"

Aiden nodded. "Yup. I also punched him for leaving you and Al," she hummed and grinned, she had literally beaten Ed to the punch.

The teen laughed in surprise. "No kidding!"

"I have a thing against abandonment. But really it's just children that get to me." In a quick change of subject she turned to Greed. "Hey, Ling, quick question."

"Hmm?" he said through a mouthful of soup.

"Is it illegal or just frowned upon to marry your bodyguard?" A sly grin slid onto her face as the prince began choking on his food. Edward's laughter sounded once more and they relished in the prince's embarrassment and sputtering.

After a few moments he calmed himself enough to breathe properly and speak. " _Heavily_ frowned upon and therefore _very_ uncommon."

"So you mean it's happened before?" Greed questioned, momentarily taking over their shared body.

Ling sighed and nodded. "A few times, yes. Our country is separated into many clans and when a new Emperor is selected they must take on as many wives as necessary to promote goodwill between each of the clans. As you can imagine the right of succession is a complicated process. However, long ago when an Empress had ruled and the clans were still living together as one, there was no need for such a thing. Each ruler had the right to choose their significant other regardless of station. Nobles were more sought after but the Empress would have no other but the servant she'd known her entire life.

"With very few people against the idea of their marriage they did indeed become united. However, an unfortunate accident occurred when both the Empress and her daughter were assassinated. Many people believed it to have been the servant-Emperor or another jealous relative, but they couldn't prove it. Without an heir to the throne, the nobles of the clan fought for whose daughter was to become the newest Empress. On the brink of war, the servant-Emperor promised the nobles that he would marry all of their daughters. This appeased them for a time, but the next generation was a problem. Who would claim the throne if there were so many children? Over time the nobles split the country into clans and it's been the same ever since."

Aiden whistled lowly and the other males of the group shook their heads in disbelief. "All that over a throne? I remember you saying that people have been trying to kill you since you were a child. I don't think I'd be able to handle all the pressure."

Ling shrugged. "I'm used to it. This is what I was born into."

"You didn't answer though, why the servant thing was frowned upon?"

"The servant-Emperor had no legitimate claim to the throne without the Empress at his side, and since he was popularly believed to be the assassin, well..."

"Servants probably weren't seen as the most trustworthy bunch for a while."

Edward shook his head and leaned against the large rock sitting behind him. "And here I was thinking you and Lan Fan were gonna be a thing."

"Not likely."

Aiden too leaned against the object behind her. It was a large oak tree that shadowed her from the moon's glow. "Well if you unite the clans then you could marry her. Or tell them all to fuck off and do it anyway."

"This coming from the woman who can't confess her own feelings?"

"This isn't about me Edward!"

The next day was spent in inner turmoil, a vastly different emotion from the excitement and humor of the night before. While outwardly she seemed like the same person and watched Ed's demonstrations of alchemy - the poor boor had been surrounded by people who didn't understand the thing he lived and breathed - on the inside she was at war with herself. Meeting Edward before the Promised Day hadn't been a part of her plans in the slightest. 

She and Maes had agreed that getting the group together after the war was over was the best plan of action. Doing it before would cause unnecessary problems they didn't want to deal with, while telling them after had fewer repercussions on the timeline. Being found out by the homunculi put a few curves in the tracks and Aiden's running away had derailed the train entirely. Then she went about telling Alphonse and his group about herself... 

It wouldn't be fair to tell Alphonse and not Edward, especially since they were sharing vital information about the possible end of Amestris.

"Hey, Ed?" she said, interrupting his babble. "You know how I said I wasn't from Amestris?"

He paused and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"Well, the thing is..."

"You're not going back are you?" he almost screeched in alarm. "You can't! Al and I - we need you! The Promised Day is almost here! And not to mention Mustang; that bastard back in Central would be lost without you!"

Aiden was thrown back by the declaration. "I'm not going back. It's not possible."

Confusion flitted over his face. "Why not?"

"I'm from the other side of the gate, Edward. I can't go back."

The silence in the surrounding area was punctuated by her pounding heart and Ed's growing expression of horror. "You're... you're from the other side of that thing?"

The idea that she was from another universe hadn't sunk in for Edward until that night, nor had any of the other things she'd told him. He'd mostly sat in shock away from Aiden and the rest of the team. Another world... a whole other damn universe where alchemy didn't exist. She'd seen the Truth by accident and was trapped in Amestris. She knew what had been coming. His unmoving figure bothered Aiden to such a degree that she was almost relieved when he stood up and began screaming at her. He yelled and threw his arms around and paced in front of her.

"You could have stopped us from making that mistake!"

"I know." 

"If you had trusted us we could've taken care of the homunculi by now!"

"I know Ed-"

"Nina and Hughes might still be alive had you done something!"

"Edward!" she barked, standing and narrowing her eyes.

"You knew what would happen and you could have told us from the beginning but you didn't! Why didn't you?" he yelled. 

"Because I was scared!" Edward's mouth snapped shut at the admission. "I was scared and I'm sorry! Is that you want to hear? I was thrown into a new world and I'll never be able to see my son again. All I had was a god damned notebook telling me your future. Could I have done things differently? Yes! But I was too scared to ask my friends for help until it was too late and I have to live with knowing that I could have saved a lot of lives!"

Aiden took a shuddering breath as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "If you think I don't regret what's happened then you're wrong." Edward wasn't looking at her, choosing instead to glare at the ground. Suddenly she turned around and picked up her bags and marched away.

"Where are you going?"

He almost sounded... worried. She paused but didn't turn around to face him. "I have a train to catch in the morning," she said softly, resuming her walk back to the Eastern train station. There was an early train at six and there were no rules against waiting overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al after learning Aiden's past: That's okay. We'll work through this together.
> 
> Ed after learning Aiden's past: YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HOHENHEIM DAMN IT I TRUSTED YOU!
> 
> I'm updating early because I will be updating on the 25th for the one year anniversary. Of course, because of that, I will not update on the first of February.


	29. Here We Are

_Deep into the darkness_   
_We all got lost_   
_Caught out in the rainstorm_   
_Bullets falling fast_

_Calling to the afterlife_   
_Can you hear us when we cry?_   
_Call out to the after life_   
_Can you show us how to fly?_

_It's all gone wrong_   
_Heaven hold us_   
_We've lost the sun_   
_Heaven told us_   
_The world was strong_   
_Heaven hold us_   
_Where do we go_   
_When it's all over?_

* * *

Aiden and Maes rushed past the scientists of the Third Laboratory, guns drawn as they neared the iron door in sight. She looked to the nearest scientist.

" _Do not_ let anyone else down here," she commanded. There was no chance of someone walking in, but there was also no harm in taking extra precautions. The scientist nodded quickly and the two bounded down the steps, taking two at a time. "Left, Maes," she said to the man in front of her.

Maes immediately turned down the left side of the hallway and she followed closely behind. They ran for a long while and Aiden cursed at herself for having been delayed too long. A light shined at the end of the long hallway and the two soldiers skidded to a stop to stare at the ash and burns that littered the ground.

"God damn it!" Aiden cursed, kicking a piece of rubble in frustration. It flew and skidded across the floor, settling to a halt a fair distance away. "We're too late, he's already taken off on his vengeful fit."

"Come on then, let's see if we can catch him."

Maes led the way past the large door, both soldiers not sparing a glance at the transmutation circle carved into the rock. Silence overcame them and the only thing to be heard was the sound of their breathing and footsteps. She glanced at every doorway that could possibly lead to their friends. Suddenly he stopped and whipped his head to the right.

"Did you hear something?" he whispered. She shrugged and shook her head in the negative. Maes frowned, "Listen closely."

Aiden took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus on her hearing, but she could hear nothing aside from her heartbeat and their breathing. She opened her eyes and shook her head once more to which Maes sigh. He could've sworn he heard something.

Gunshots rang out and they ran in the direction of the loud bangs. The sound stopped only to be replaced by an explosion, multiple following the first along with screams. Aiden gritted her teeth and pushed her legs faster. The sounds stopped once more and they paused yet again. _Voices_. She grabbed Maes' sleeve and charged down a dimly lit hallway.

"Ah, Fullmetal, I'll be taking that," a familiar voice growled.

The two stopped short when they came across another intersecting hallway. Aiden glanced to her left and stared at the backs of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Ed held Envy in the palm of his metal hand and Scar was at his side. Only Scar noticed their heads looking around the corner. He glanced at her for a moment and then returned his gaze back to Mustang when she shook her head. She didn't want their presence to be announced.

"Give it to me right now," Roy commanded. She shivered at the dangerous tone.

"No, I won't."

Aiden waved Maes back and gave a look telling him to stay put. He shook his head and pointed at the Colonel. She glared and shook her head in return, then pointed to the ground, her watch, and held up five fingers. He needed to stay where he was, she only needed five minutes. Maes sighed and ran a hand over his face before nodding in agreement. Five minutes, but no longer.

"That _thing_ deserves the worst death possible."

Aiden slowly crept around the corner and stepped toward them. Once again Scar was the only one to see the movement and if Edward noticed he didn't show it.

"No," Edward denied. He truly felt like Envy didn't deserve to be burned to death.

_"Give him to me! Or I'll burn up your hand along with it!"_

Without caring about keeping quiet Aiden dashed forward and grabbed his hand. In a sudden movement she felt her world be turned upside down and she tried to right herself only to end up staring at the ceiling with a flaring pain in her back. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she grimaced and stood up between Edward and Roy, leaning on the wall for a split second to regain her balance and breath. Had Roy just _thrown_ her? Riza and Edward stared at her before looking back at Roy. He turned to Aiden and she stared blankly into the dark eyes filled with rage and a darkness she'd never seen before.

"Roy," she panted, "you have to stop."

"Like hell I will!"

As her breathing began to settle, her beating heart kept up speed and she took another long look at him. Roy didn't look like the caring and smart-ass person she knew and loved. He wasn't the man who would joke around with a grin and make sly short jokes about Edward. This man was completely a different person. This version wouldn't hesitate to burn a child to get what he wanted. He wouldn't stop to exact revenge on the homunculus.

Aiden felt what he did when she attacked Envy for what he did to her subordinate, for what he did to Jack. Rage, bloodlust, the need for vengeance... If he hadn't slipped away that night there was no doubt Aiden would have either killed him or died trying. When she left Central and had time to process, all she felt was horror at what she'd been able to do, what she was capable of in fits of anger. Roy didn't deserve that.

She gritted her teeth and stared into the black eyes. "You think it'll be all better when you kill that thing? You think things will go back to normal when he's gone - it won't! You'll have taken revenge and eventually you'll get so used to it that you'll be unfit to lead this godforsaken country! You think I'll follow you - that any of us will? You will be nothing more than a shadow of whom you once were," she spat bitterly. "A tyrant, a monster, just like Envy."

Blue lightning zapped from Roy's fingertips as he glared at her. His hand wavered ever so slightly and Aiden shuddered in time with the movement. She was getting to him.

"You are becoming nothing but a beast," Scar said. "I won't stop you from giving in to revenge." He crossed his arms and Ed turned to glare at Scar.

"Hey!"

"What right do I have to stop someone from taking vengeance?" Edward had no answer and looked away. "But still, I shudder to think what kind of world a man held captive by his own hate would create, once he becomes its ruler."

"Envy doesn't need to die," Riza announced.

His hands clenched. "But I did it, I finally ran him down!"

"But it wasn't me!" the small creature squeaked.

"Killing Envy won't help anybody, not the country or your friends. This hatred you have for him... it will destroy you!" Aiden shouted over him. "And I don't want to see that happen, I _refuse_ to let it happen! You're better than this. I know you are." Her voice softened to a whisper and she looked at the ground, away from the man who held a very deep place in her heart. "I can't lose you like this."

His breath was heavy as memories of his friend surfaced. Hughes barging in and dropping by whenever he wanted, the time he told Roy to lay low when Scar was running around, their time in Ishval when he made fun of Hughes for bragging about his girlfriend. And then Hughes' funeral and his wife and daughter's reaction.

"Please, sir," Riza pleaded.

Roy yelled and snapped his fingers, a column of flame tearing down the hall to his right. "What kind of madness is this? Scolded by a child, lectured by a man that has been my enemy, I've forced the woman I consider a sister to threaten my life." He looked up at Aiden and glanced at the hand holding her shoulder, her shuddering breaths easily seen. "I promised myself I never would, but I've hurt you again. How foolish can one man be?" He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. "Please forgive me."

"Always," she whispered as she clung to him. She turned her head to look at Riza and mouthed a thank you.  _Thank you for stopping him until I got here._

Riza nodded in response. _There is no need to thank me._

There was a moment of silence and Envy broke it. "Let me go! I didn't kill Hughes!"

Roy's glare returned, though nowhere near as vengeful as it had been. "You already confessed to it. Why go back on that now?"

"Because I felt like taunting you!"

"If you didn't do it then who did?" Edward asked, frowning deeply at the green thing.

"Some woman in a mask."

"Describe it to us," Roy snapped. " _Now_ , Envy."

"There's no need." 

Roy whipped around to stare at the very alive figure of Maes Hughes. He choked back a gasp and took an unsteady step backwards while Aiden smiled and waved the man closer. Roy kept glancing between Maes and Envy, trying to figure out how his best friend could be standing before him, but the homunculus looked just as lost as him. He'd lost it. The time had come and he finally lost his mind. There was no logical way to explain why his best friend was standing before him.

Envy squeaked and shook his little green head. "No way!" There was no mistaking that gunshot or the body left behind. The coroner confirmed the body to be Maes Hughes's.

Roy glared furiously at Maes, and Aiden grabbed his arm, anchoring him in place. "Roy I need you to calm down," she said.

"What the hell is going on here Aiden? Why is-"

Maes held up a hand and silenced him. "I had to go into hiding because Envy tried to kill me. Aiden saved me and has done her best since then to keep me in the loop of the happenings over the past year. We both agreed that today would be the ideal time for me to come forward."

It was only because they both knew he wouldn't stay behind while she went to war. Either he went with her, or he left to find Gracia and Elicia. Talking to Roy before he found Envy had been the plan but they'd been delayed by traffic blocks and skirting around patrols and Briggs soldiers.

"You've been alive all this time?"

"Yes."

"I see," was his curt reply. "And you couldn't contact me in any way?" He threw a scathing glare at Aiden who let go of his arm and looked away, taking a step back to distance herself.

"Don't blame her for not telling you I was alive. There was too much at risk."

Silence reigned and once more Envy was the one to break it. "Hold on. You're saying that the person in the mask that night was _you_?" He pointed at the Lieutenant Colonel.

Aiden wordlessly pulled the mask out of her pocket and held it out face up. Sure enough, there was the grinning hell-dog mask Envy had seen that night. Some stared at it in interest while others, namely Maes, shuddered. "I knew you could shapeshift and I couldn't take the chance of you recognizing me at some point. It was only luck you didn't recognize my voice or stay behind to make sure I killed Maes. I was counting on your ego getting the better of you."

"So you humans really are just pathetic worms," Envy scoffed. "Risking your own life over another's." He turned to Roy and gestured to the Ishvalan. "Colonel Mustang, have you forgotten how Scar here was going to kill you? And now we see how Wilson and Hughes kept Hughes' life a secret! And Wilson! Colonel Mustang has physically hurt you twice. Once when he almost strangled you to death and just now!"

Aiden stared impassively at the small green creature. It didn't surprise her that Envy knew how she almost died that night. He didn't, however, know that she'd long since forgiven Roy for his mistake and that she'd never blamed the man since.

Envy turned around to look at Edward when the woman didn't reply. "And what's more, wasn't Scar the one to kill the parents of the Pipsqueak's girly friend? Oh yeah! And what about that little girl who became a chimera? He was responsible for her death too." He pointed to Scar and started off again. "And as for _you._ Have you completely forgotten your hatred for what they did to your Ishvalan countrymen? And then this woman!" He gestured at Riza, "She has the arrogance to claim the sight of a hawk! She shot your buddies left and right! You'll never get another chance! This is the perfect time, the ultimate opportunity!

"Hate and weep. Kill and be killed. Fight each other, grovel in the dirt! How could you four hope to team up? You're way beyond the point of kissing and making up. Right, Pipsqueak? Right, Hawkeye? Wilson? Mustang? Scar? Hughes?"

When no one answered him Envy looked at each one of the humans in front of him. It just couldn't be. Humans were simple-minded, arrogant creatures. Nothing more!

"There's no way. No, no you can't," Envy's voice wavered and for some reason, Aiden felt her heart go out to the little creature. "Never, never. It's impossible! How could you? How could you do it? _How?_ " he screamed, breaking into sobs.

"Now I see," Ed spoke softly, staring down at the tiny form. "You're jealous. You're jealous of humans, aren't you?" The question was more of a statement and when Envy didn't answer he took it as a confirmation. "We humans, according to you, we're supposed to be nothing when compared to homunculi. And yet, when we're beaten down, when we stray and fall, we face the challenge again and again. Our loved ones are always there to pick us back up. And you're jealous. You envy us because of that."

Envy was silent for a moment and then he glared and began wriggling out of Ed's grasp. "Hey! What do you think you're you doing? Hold on a second! Idiot, where are you going?" He tried to grab Envy with his other hand and received a bite for his efforts. "Ow!"

Envy dropped to the ground and stood up the moment he could. Riza aimed her gun at the dying homunculus and Scar spoke up. "Wait. He won't last long."

"Humiliating, ending up so pathetic like this. Trampled on by humans, those loathsome beings, wee, useless people." Envy's whimpering voice was shaking and he sounded on the verge of tears. "What's worse, out of all the scum out there, you just had to be the one, didn't you Pipsqueak?" Envy broke out into sobs and no one could do anything other than stare in pity at the poor creature. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it. I've been humiliated, _humiliated_. Me, Envy, jealous of you humans? I'm a _homunculus_. How could this Pipsqueak kid see through me? It's the ultimate humiliation." Envy sat down and his sobs became laughs. "I guess we'll see how long this adorable little alliance of yours will last. Oh well, best of luck with that, Pipsqueak."

He reached into his mouth and pulled out a small red object attached to veins. A Philosopher's Stone, the core that kept him alive. Edward gasped as Envy destroyed what was basically his heart. The little homunculus began to disintegrate into ash.

"Goodbye, Edward Elric," he said. And then he was gone.

They stared at the place where the homunculus had disintegrated, each with their own thoughts on the matter. For Aiden, while she was glad he was gone, there was pity that he'd been driven to such a state and relief that the person responsible for Jack's death was gone. Wordlessly the group set off down the hallway, Edward and Roy leading the way, Aiden and Maes taking up the middle, and Riza and Scar at the rear.

There was no conversation to address the issue of Maes' liveliness, in fact they actively ignored it and focused on the mission at hand. There was no time for a discussion no one wanted to have. The only conversation that happened was a small thank you from Riza to Scar due to his involvement in talking Roy down from burning Envy.

Aiden studiously ignored them and paid attention to the ground beneath her feet. Roy had said nothing to her or Maes, the only sound that came from the man was a few quips to Edward. It almost felt like she was being ignored and she couldn't blame him. She and Maes had lied to him over Maes' supposed death... they let him suffer thinking his best friend was gone.

But Aiden sincerely felt that it had been for the best because if Maes hadn't died or faked his death, Roy would've had no reason to check up on the senior staff for foul play more than he already did. His death was a fixed point in the timeline. The only way to play a game with unfair odds was to level the playing field, and an external factor such as herself did just that. Roy Mustang's determination to find Maes' killer was the object that did so and there was no denying it. An angered Flame Alchemist was dangerous.

In his own mind, Roy didn't know how to react. He felt betrayed that his best friends didn't share their secret with him, and with that betrayal came too many feelings. Hurt that they hadn't trusted him, shock knowing Maes was still alive, and not to mention the confusion, devastation, and irritation... He was practically overwhelmed by the rush of emotions. There had been so much trust between them and yet... they'd gone behind his back.

Edward stopped walking and the rest paused as well, looking to the teen for answers. "What is it?" Aiden asked.

"This place feels wrong," Scar spoke from the back.

Edward stared at the doorway in front of them, "Let's go."

The group continued forward, each with their own wariness of the room in front of them. In the center of the room was an old man in glasses and a white lab coat was hunched over, drawing a transmutation circle. The second she laid eyes on the man Aiden drew her gun and aimed down the barrel. Maes did the same, guessing correctly who the man was and knowing exactly how dangerous he was; everyone's senses were on high alert.

The old man stood and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well now. I wasn't exactly expecting an audience. You're gonna give me performance anxiety." The man grinned and a gold tooth glinted in his mouth.

While the rest of the group tensed and readied themselves for a fight, Maes and Aiden were waiting for Edward to disappear for a chance at killing the old doctor.

After Aiden arrived back in Central they'd planned their actions. When Edward was summoned to Father they'd attack. If Aiden was summoned as well due to having been in Truth's domain and going through the gate, then Maes would carry on alone. They both agreed that one upside to Aiden being summoned was Roy not being forced to commit the taboo and losing his eyesight. They would have all the sacrifices they needed. The Elrics, Hohenheim, Izumi, and Aiden.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked, his automail in its familiar blade-like shape.

"How should I answer that?" the doctor hummed. "You might know me as the one who created King Bradley." The shock must've been the reaction the doctor was looking for. "That is my most proudest accomplishment.

"You created the Fuhrer?" Roy narrowed his eyes and gripped his ignition glove. "So it's safe to say you're working with them!"

The doctor's grin widened and he leaned forward. The reflection on his glasses receded to reveal eyes looking in opposite directions. "I didn't realize that was you. Here I thought you were at the radio station but in fact you've come here to meet me in person! I can't tell you how much trouble you've saved me, Colonel Mustang!" He raised his hand and several older men dropped from the hole above him. "Why don't you boys keep them out of my hair for just a few minutes."

The group scattered and paired off to defend themselves against the men. Roy and Riza, Edward and Maes, Aiden and Scar.

"Who are these guys?" Edward shouted.

"More dummies?" Roy guessed.

Aiden waited for the old man to make the first move. "No, that's not it!" she shouted. "They're too quick!" She dodged a sword swipe and fired the gun, only for the man to jump back and dodge the bullet. "If I were to guess then I'd say they're just weapons left over from when they created the Fuhrer. They'll be loyal only to that man over there!"

The doctor grinned and resumed his work on the transmutation circle. "You've got a smart one there, Colonel Mustang. Better make sure she doesn't die. After all, these men are skilled warriors."

A figure moved in her peripheral and she yelled, "Duck!" Scar followed the command and she shot the old man that had snuck up on him. One down, several more to go.

The two were forced apart and Aiden fought her way to a wall so one of the men couldn't take her by surprise and stab her in the back. One rushed forward and she flipped him over and shot him, taking up his sword in time to block a blow from another man. The force of the blow knocked her arm away and the sword sliced a narrow cut below her left eye, the man's fist striking the area above it. Half blind she shot him and made her way back to the center, rubbing at her eye.

"I get it," Edward gasped. "These guys are all superhuman. _But come on!_ This is just ridiculous!"

Something pressed up against her and she froze for a split-second before whirling around to face Roy. She lowered her gun and turned back around, but not before she saw him deck one of the doctor's men. Aiden grinned.

"I'm sure you're thankful for all those lessons now." She reloaded her gun and tossed a spare cartridge to Maes who nodded in thanks.

"Well I've had worse teachers," Roy smirked and threw another punch before dodging one.

"I'm flattered."

"Flirt somewhere else children, we're busy," Maes scolded lightly.

Aiden rolled her eyes and took off to get to Maes. A man blocked her path and she skidded to a stop, but not before he took a swipe at her. Pain registered in her mind and she jolted back, firing her gun and clutching her right cheek. It wasn't deep and the blood slowly ran down her face. Two more men appeared in front of her and she raised her weapons, daring them to move.

"Well then, I guess we should get started," the doctor said.

Before she could blink Aiden watched as Riza turned and shot at the man, two of his men taking the bullets for him. Every person in the room stilled and waiting for the one who would make the first move. It was the doctor. He called men to his side and they took up position around him.

Edward grunted as he shoved a man away. "What's he doing?" He gasped as he caught sight of the transmutation circle.

"Now then, here goes!" The doctor slammed his palm on the ground and activated the circle. A blue alchemical light flooded the room, causing many of them to squint to see their surroundings.

"What have you done?"

"This? This right here is just the beginning. You seem like a smart boy. Do you know how many military operated alchemy laboratories there are here in Central?"

"The last I heard they've only got four operating labs in the city." Edward gasped as something registered in his mind. "No. The Fifth Laboratory. You've got five!"

"It's a transmutation circle!" Aiden announced. The wind blew and her hair struck her face as she gritted her teeth. Damn, they hadn't had time to kill the doctor! "They turned the entire city into one big transmutation circle!"

No one spoke in favor of watching the alchemic reaction. Then the blue light disappeared and a purple one replaced it. A feeling of uneasiness washed over the group as black hands rose from the ground and deconstructed the doctor's men.

Suddenly Edward gasped as an eye appeared beneath him. Aiden rushed forward to pull him away but one of the men intercepted her. Edward screamed in pain as he was deconstructed.

"Oh no," Roy gasped in horror. "Fullmetal."

"Edward!" Aiden screeched in alarm. Though she doubted he could hear her over his own screams.

"You bastard!" Edward yelled just before he disappeared completely.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled again. They all stared at the spot where he'd been deconstructed, eyes full of horror and shock.

"He disappeared," Riza whispered as if she didn't believe what her eyes had seen.

The doctor had narrowed his eyes at Aiden, "And yet she didn't."

Aiden was staring at her boots in shock. She hadn't been taken and pulled to Father. Why? Was it because his summoning circle was set for those who had committed the taboo and not those who could transmute without circles? A quick glance at Maes told her that he was just as clueless as her. Worse yet they didn't know how to proceed; they hadn't predicted Aiden _not_ being summoned.

"What did you do?" Roy snarled.

Their response was laughter from the doctor and the men surging forward once more. Aiden growled and fired again, two shots to one man who dropped dead and then clicking. She cursed and dropped the weapon, taking her chances with a sword rather than her own two hands.

A sword came in close proximity of her neck and she parried the blow, grabbing the blade and redirecting the momentum toward its source. The old man grunted in pain before dropping. She took up his sword as well and ignored the sting of her palm where the sword had cut. A blazing heat flushed against her back and she paid it no mind when she felt the familiar feeling of being dropped and the cold ground beneath her. Her head smacked the hard surface and her vision blurred ever so slightly.

"You bastards, let her go!"

Aiden glanced up and found Riza and Roy being restrained by four men. Maes and Scar couldn't stop the old men with only the two of them so they had to stop their resistance and the men forced Roy to the ground with his subordinate.

The doctor applauded the men. "Alright, good." He grinned and folded his hands behind his back. "Here we are, Colonel Mustang. I'm afraid we're out of time. At this point, you've no choice but to cooperate with us. I would like you to perform some human transmutation and open the portal for me." The deranged man said it like he was discussing the weather over coffee with a friend. Human transmutation wasn't meant to be talked about so flippantly. "Although I would like to know why this lovely little lady wasn't summoned to Father. I was told she could transmute without circles. Care to explain?" 

The doctor leered close and Aiden spat in his face, earning a slap from one of the men. She growled and glared at them, "Piss off. I don't answer to you."

The delusional man only laughed and wiped away the spit. "Either way, we need another sacrifice. Either one of you will do, though Wilson is preferred over you Mustang, we can settle for you. Now, who's ready for some human transmutation? It doesn't matter who. A parent you've lost, a lover, a friend. Or that man you were so close to. I forget, what was his name again? Hughes, wasn't it?" Aiden glanced at the man in question. Apparently the doctor had never seen Maes' face or he never would've mentioned him. "He'll do just fine. I'll get things set up for you right over here."

Roy's anger at the doctor turned to surprise. "You mean, I'm a sacrifice?"

"Not yet. But as soon as you open the portal you'll certainly become one!"

"Is that why the Elric brothers were chosen?"

"Yes, it is."

If the lunatic was telling the truth, then so was Aiden when she said she'd never performed human transmutation. But there was still no telling how she could transmute without using circles. She said she was born that way which prompted a good few questions as to why and most importantly how. When the war ended they'd talk more about it. Among other things.

"They told me human transmutation couldn't be done! Why would I even try to do it knowing it would fail?" he barked out.

The man chuckled. "You're right there. But all I really need you to do is open the portal and then return."

"No! Not a chance! I won't be your puppet!" His body was shaking in anger and even from a distance, she could see him bearing his teeth at the old fool. "Open it yourself!"

The doctor adjusted his glasses and spoke with a low voice much different from the cheery one he'd used moments before. "I told you. We've run out of time." He reached into his white coat and pulled out a vial of red liquid. "Come on, I promise I'll heal any injury you sustain with my Philosopher's Stone."

Aiden tried her best to get out of the man's grip and ignored the events around her in favor of her thoughts. If Roy performed the transmutation, then he'd lose his eyesight. She could save him that pain or she could take it upon herself and take his place. But they would need his flame alchemy when they made their final stand against Father, and she didn't know how to manipulate fire alchemy. At least, not to the expertise he did. She gritted her teeth. Damn it!

From the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the hole above the doctor. A laugh bubbled up her throat and she rolled her head to stare up at the psychopath. Before he could command his men further, the doctor disappeared up the hole, startling their opponents. The old man that had been at the doctor's side look around for any sign of him.

"He vanished," Scar whispered in shock.

Maes grinned. "Not quite."

The small jar holding the Philosopher's Stone dropped from the hole above the old man. It hit his head and then clinked on the floor. The moron looked around the room again before looking up.

The doctor screeched and pulled at the saliva holding him. "No! Let me go!" The man's whimpering and pleading fell on deaf ears. Aiden grinned from the floor, noticing how the old man above her had his attention split between watching her and waiting for an order from the doctor.

"Let everyone down there loose right now, or that's the end of you," Jerso threatened.

As if on queue Mei Chang, Shao Mei, and Zampano, fell from the hole. Mei threw her kunai and Zampano shot his quills at the old men. Scar freed himself, as did Maes. Aiden grabbed the sword she'd dropped earlier and in one quick movement, beheaded the old man and threw the sword into one of the men holding Roy. He was visibly shocked but took the chance to escape the other man's hold by grabbing the man's hand and making him stab himself. Riza took down her men with little help.

There was another explosion as she turned and punched _another_ old man. How many were there, holy crap! A kunai suddenly made its presence known when it dug into the side of the man's skull. She whipped around ready to thank the little girl responsible only to find Maes.

"You ran out of ammo and throwing knives so you pick up the only other ones you could find." Aiden nodded thoughtfully. "Not bad."

"Well, when you ran out and picked up a sword, I figured I had to adapt as well," he shrugged. "Duck."

She did and looked over her shoulder as another one of the kunai hit one of the men dead center. Another man was sneaking up on Roy and she didn't hesitate to throw her last sword at the man. He was skewered just before another large body dropped from the hole and kicked him away from Roy and Riza. She was able to recognize it as one of the other chimeras Edward had befriended. Darius, the gorilla chimera, her mind supplied.

Without a weapon she clapped her hands and transmuted a bō staff in time to watch Zampano shoot down the last old man standing. As the last man fell Aiden could take a breather. 

Roy smiled at their new allies, "Thank you for your help."

"Sure," the gorilla chimera acknowledged. "It was no problem at all."

"Still though, we owe you one," Aiden added, holding a hand to her side, very much out of breath. Was she getting sloppy?

Riza walked over to Maes and spoke quietly with him. In the meantime Roy made his way over to Aiden and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright? You look pretty banged up."

And she did. The sword cuts on her cheeks and the bruise below her left eye were very prominent against her pale skin. Drops of blood darkened the blue fabric of her uniform. Aiden looked him over, noticing his bruises and bloodied lip and chin. There was a cut on his arm but thankfully whatever sliced it only tore away part of the blue jacket, his white shirt visible beneath. Though if she had to wager a guess, it was only a really bad scrape when considering the drops of blood slowly seeping into the white.

"We've looked worse," she shrugged. Her eyes were drawn to the severed cloth on his hand. "You need me to fix that?"

"Uh, sure." He handed her the transmutation glove and with a quick clap and zap, it was back to normal. Then she slipped it over her own hand, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't get how you can wear these all the time."

"You get used to it."

Echoing footsteps reached their ears and the group all turned as one to watch as Fuhrer King Bradley approached them. He paused to pick up the stone from the floor, his glower never wavering.

"King Bradley," Roy hissed in distaste, stepping ever so slightly between him and Aiden. She gripped his arm in warning, he shouldn't let his guard down to even a wounded Fuhrer.

The Xingese girl cowered back in remembrance of what he'd done to Lan Fan. The group observed the blood on his torso and shoulder. His wounds showed no sign of stopping anytime soon, cementing the idea that he was different from the rest of the homunculi.

"His wounds aren't regenerating," Riza said.

Bradley narrowed his eyes. "It's been quite some time, eh, Colonel Mustang?"

"Indeed it has sir," he replied tersely. "I'm afraid I'd be lying if I said you were looking as good as ever."

Bradley's eyes shifted over to Aiden who tightened her grip on Roy's sleeve and silently dared the man to make a move. "Knowing that weakling heart of yours I thought if someone dear to you fell you would do anything to save her, even if it meant human transmutation."

"There was a time when I might have. But that time is behind me. Luckily, I have people by my side now who will stop me from being reckless. And keep me headed down the right path."

"And here I was under the impression you were all pathetic creatures who could never learn a lesson properly. But apparently there are those like you who _can_ learn. Who _can_ change. That's one more reason why I can't stand you humans. It infuriates me when I can't predict how you'll behave."

The group silently glared at the homunculus. He said he hated them solely because he couldn't predict their movements. For an ultimate eye and a person who relied too much upon it, that was a problem. However, a wise person would have contingencies when plan A failed. That was Roy's thoughts anyway.

"I'd say we're flattered, but I don't think it was a compliment," Maes snarked.

Bradley turned to him. "I see the news of your death was greatly over exaggerated, Brigadier General Maes Hughes."

"Yeah. It's almost as if he's allergic to it," Aiden retorted mildly.

"Your sarcasm is neither wanted nor needed Lieutenant Colonel," he snapped. "And if you're still here then we still need another sacrifice."

"And here I was thinking we were just getting to know one-"

A spray of blood pooled down from the hole the doctor and the toad chimera were in and they fell to the ground with a thud and a groan. "Jerso!" Zampano cried out, rushing to aid his friend. "Get up!"

Jerso groaned and looked at them. "Run. Get out of here."

Darius rushed forward to help them. "This is bad."

"Crap," Aiden said, unknowingly voicing everyone else's thoughts.

She shared a look with Maes and he subtly nodded. He was ready for Pride, he just hoped she was as well. There would be no time to ask. Not a moment later Pride, also known as Selim Bradley, descended from the hole in the roof.

Suddenly Roy was gone from her side and a far distance away. Bradley hovered above him and kept him pinned by stepping on his chest and nailing his hands to the floor with two swords. Roy screamed in pain and Aiden jolted but reigned herself in. It had to be done. It had to be done. She kept repeating the mantra to herself and firmly positioned her legs and feet.

"Colonel!" Riza yelled, rushing forward but Pride sent a warning shadow toward them and they backed off. 

The doctor laughed and pulled the saliva off his body. "Very good. Job well done, Bradley," he praised as if it meant anything to the homunculus. "That's the kind of man I brought you up to be."

The group watched as Pride stabbed the doctor. The man coughed up blood as he was lifted into the air and shrouded in the shadows. Then the shadows parted and formed, slowly creating the familiar looking human transmutation circle, Roy and Bradley at the center and the doctor hovering above them.

"Well Colonel Mustang, looks like you're our fifth sacrifice," Pride's echoing voice insisted.

"That's right," Bradley agreed. "The last one."

Roy glared at them and gritted his teeth. They could both go to Hell! He would not perform human transmutation, even if it cost him his life! Blue alchemical light filled the room.

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to this, but there is no choice. We've run out of time now."

"Whether you like it or not we're going to force you to open the portal. Prepare yourself."

Screaming met his ears and it took him a moment to fully comprehend that it was Hughes calling Aiden's name. His eyes shot toward her position and he watched as she charged Selim, staff in hand. He didn't get to shout at her and warn her off. There was no time for him to make her stop because before he could, a black shadow reached out and sliced its way through her stomach.

Aiden stopped short in surprise and stared down at the black shadow as if she didn't really believe it was there, piercing her and dying her blue jacket red with blood. Then she gasped and made a choking sound that echoed in his ears. Tears fell from her eyes and she glanced up to meet his gaze. She smiled weakly. All he did was stare in horror.

Pride pulled the shadow back with a squelching sound and she dropped to her knees before collapsing on the floor. The second someone made a move another shadow appeared to ward them off. But Roy didn't notice. The only thing he could do was stare at Aiden's limp form.

A black shadow wrapped itself around Roy's throat, arms, and legs. "Move back Wrath, now."

Bradley retracted his swords and moved out of the circle. He coughed and wiped away the blood coming from his mouth. "I wonder... What will be taken from you in exchange Mustang?"

What more could he possibly lose? They'd already taken his heart. Pride activated the circle and Roy screamed at the absolute agony he felt in every atom of his body. The last thing he heard was the screams of his subordinate and best friend. The last thing he saw was her lifeless form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary.


	30. Swan Song

_And you know I found the dust to be resilient_   
_And we're the dirtiest of the dirt_   
_Every time we fall to pieces_   
_We build something new out of the hurt_   
_And we can never come back to earth_   
_To earth, to earth, to earth, to earth_   
_We can never come back to earth, to earth, to earth_

* * *

There are certain moments in a person's life that shapes them into who or what they are meant to be; changing their lives but never their destiny. For some it's meeting a person, others find that it's losing a person of great importance to them. It might be gaining a job, finding out your wife is pregnant. Hell, it might even be that the stray you picked up belonged to a wealthy man who rewarded you. In fairy tales, it's the knight slaying the dragon and saving the princess, the princess is cursed until her true love saves her, and so on and so forth.

Each person's life in a timeline is constantly shifting and morphing and twisting and turning. He didn't meet her, she didn't stop to help him, they didn't do this, they didn't do that... Whatever happens in the story always leads to the same ending. It doesn't matter how much the trail a person follows breaks away to start anew, or how many times the roads to their destiny are abandoned. The outcome is forever the same.

However... there are some instances where this is not entirely true. When some lives haven't been lived to the fullest, or have somehow -  someway met an unfavorable end, measures are taken to correct the mistakes. Time is unwound, roads are broken and rerouted, and  _destinies are rewritten_.

Truth isn't supposed to favor one human above the rest and while normally this would be true, he does have a certain soft spot for those special few in Amestris. Perhaps it was because things happened that shouldn't have - the unfavorable ending, or maybe they were just amusing to him. Whatever the case, things had gone _wrong_.

The Elric brothers had been brought together but their family was too far away and there would be no chance of return. That Curtis woman died of her injuries and while that was far from abnormal, something didn't sit right with the omnipotent being. Van Hohenheim died at the hands of Envy and while that was a cruel justice for an immortal being of his crimes, something could have been better. Mustang had been cut off from those he trusted and suffered in silence, half-blind and _alone_ in the cold winters of the North. Even the homunculi were off base in their own rights.

Then Truth grinned and without much effort, rewrote time and the destinies belonging to it. He let loose time and watched as events unfolded, new stories were forged, and roads paved. When it was all said and done the being was indeed happier with the newer and more favorable ending. 

But even gods grew bored. Truth wanted to see what would happen if he did this or that, but he didn't want to lose what was already there. So he created what humans would call the Multiverse; a place where anything could happen and may have already happened. Small variants in time creating new and diverse roads. Completely alike yet vastly diverse.

The Amestrians didn't know or care what their lives had once been. All that mattered was their present and future.

However it wasn't like that for one soldier. Roy Mustang had watched as Aiden Wilson tried to attack Selim Bradley and the Fuhrer, Pride and Wrath, only to end up with a shadow through her gut. And then suddenly he was in that white void with that _thing_ that only grinned at him before he was grabbed by several black hands - the kind that took Fullmetal - and dragged him through a gate.

There was no time to process anything when he felt so overwhelmed. They were in the middle of a coup, his best friend was alive, he was forced to commit human transmutation, and Aiden was...

Father was in front of him and he would burn him alive for what he did. He wouldn't succumb to revenge but he would sure as hell take his anger out on the immortal being. Guided by Hawkeye's sight, he put everything into trying to burn out Father's Philosopher's Stone. He poured in his disdain for the scumbag into every snap.

And when it was all said and done, when Father was no more and Edward had gone to retrieve Alphonse from the gate, he stood and waited. He ignored Hawkeye's pleads to get him situated in one of the tents they were setting up for the wounded and insisted on waiting for the boys. When there was the sound of two thuds and multiple gasps, the Lieutenant led him down a slope.

"Colonel?" Ed questioned. It sounded as though the teen was below him. Sitting maybe?

"Did you get him?"

"I did. But he's..." The way the boy trailed off made Roy frown. Was something wrong with Al? "He's unconscious and well, naked."

There was no greater feeling than the relief he felt at that moment. Roy laughed lightly and shed the black coat he always wore and handed it down to Edward. Not that he knew it, but his aim was off and it smacked Ed in the face. 

"Thanks."

A light patter of feet drew their attention and a young girl's voice yelled out, "Alphonse!"

"He moved!" Edward gasped. "Al... Al... Hey! Alphonse!"

Silence reigned and Roy almost asked the Lieutenant what was going on when, "Oh..."

"Mr..." the girl sniffled, "Mr. Alphonse!"

"Woah!" Al exclaimed. Roy noticed the echoing of the voice he knew had gone. Al was silent for a moment as the girl cried. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I put you through a lot." A rustling of fabric reached Roy's ears. "Who gave me this?"

"Huh? Oh, it was the Colonel," Ed supplied.

"Thanks Colonel."

"I didn't want to leave without seeing..." Roy cut himself off and the area cringed, remembering his new handicap. "Without knowing you were okay."

"Well, thanks again," he said, looking around. As he did, he noticed one face missing. "Where's Aiden? Shouldn't she be here?"

Every adult within hearing range consciously looked away from the boy. Al frowned and looked to his brother who looked just as confused as he did. Ed glanced up just in time to see the stricken expressions on the Colonel and Lieutenant's faces. 

Dread crept into him. "Colonel where's Aiden?" he asked warily. Alphonse's head whipped around and he too stared at them.

"Aiden was stabbed by one of Pride's shadows when Roy was sent through the portal," a voice said. The boys turned to stare at the nearing figure of Maes Hughes, which was shocking everyone not in the know. Even Roy had a hard time getting used to hearing his friend again. He waved a bandaged hand in greeting. "Hey."

Ed's eyes widened and he jolted forward in shock. "But if she... then..."

"Make way! Move! We got a live one here!"

Maes stood and turned in haste, running to the side of two Briggs men carrying a blue uniform stained red. "Take her to the hospital," he ordered. "Hurry!"

Roy's mouth was set in a firm line. "Hughes, what was that?"

"I sent two men to collect her body but they said she still had a pulse. They're taking her to Central Hospital as we speak."

A coldness shocked his system and he processed the words. _Aiden was alive._ The colonel went to take a step forward only to be held back by Hawkeye. "Sir you can't!" she said. "The hospital is likely being flooded with major injuries as we speak. You need to stay here and heal. You'll only get in the way over there."

"The best we can do is hope they can save her," Maes said.

The boys and the rest of their injured group were quickly taken care of by military nurses and doctors. Those with life-threatening injuries were sent to the hospital. Riza, who left Roy under the care of Maes, left to find a doctor to take care of Roy's hands and her own wounds.

_"What's your type of person?"_

_Roy looked up over his desk at Maes. He'd pulled up a chair and was leaning against the side of the table, a rather bored expression on his face as he listened to Jean boasting about his newest girlfriend. Her name was Lola. They all wondered how long it would last._

_"My type of person?" he repeated, thinking over the words. After a moment's silence he said, "They'd have to be sharp-minded and witty enough to keep up with me. Genuine and they don't give much stock into what others think of them. Someone strong, fearless, and kind. They'd treat me like a person and would understand that my job might take me away from them. Someone who reminds me of the light... and what's worth fighting for."_

_"Sounds like you've already got your person figured out."_

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"Sure you don't. Anyhow, look at my Gracia! Can't you just picture us together?"_

_Roy sighed and nodded as his friend began to rant about how Gracia had accepted his proposal for the seventh time. As he listened, his eyes slid over to the couch in the center of the room where Captain Aiden Wilson and Warrant Officer Riza Hawkeye sat in a heated discussion about something he couldn't hear. Aiden shook her head and muttered a word he could vaguely read as 'damn it' before nodding and accepting whatever the blonde woman was saying. As Riza reached for a snack Aiden made a funny face before returning to a neutral facade. Her eyes caught his and she winked._

Of course his type of person, was also a complete idiot.

The last thing he saw was Aiden dying, or at the very least being mortally wounded. And then the woman had the audacity to smile at him as if she wasn't the one being gutted. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes and there was something in him that _knew_ she was saying goodbye and he wasn't ready to accept it. He was ready to have his way with Pride and the Fuhrer but losing his eyesight shocked his system in more ways than one.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"No, I don't."

"Huh? Colonel Mustang?"

Two heads snapped up at the voice. "Dr. Knox?" Roy asked.

The doctor nodded. "Uh-huh." He'd been brought in for medical assistance, along with any doctors in the area. Hell, there were even some veterinarians making use of their bandaging skills here and there. "Things sure are crazy right now. Are you hurt too?"

"I've lost my eyesight."

The man almost fell out of the tent. " _What?_ "

"Truth's toll from the person who had a vision for this country." The Colonel ran a hand over his face and if he could've, he would've been staring at his hands in distaste. "... Funny. I would give my own portal as the toll to undo the damage, the way Edward did, but if I did that then I won't have any way back. My eyes are trapped on the other side and now there's nothing I can do about it."

There was no need to say that he'd give his gate just to fix Aiden. But the moment she wasn't in life-threatening condition she'd no doubt punch him and scream at him for giving away something that she, quite literally, may have been able to live without. Roy folded his hands and tried to not rub at the aching that lingered against the numbing agent Maes had given him. 

"Soldiers who lose their eye-sight are discharged! You can forget about promotions, let alone-"

"I'm going to let Grumman have the presidency. He's a good choice." Roy stared straight ahead and managed to meet the doctor's eyes. 

"And you're okay with that?"

He smiled ruefully. "Well I wouldn't say okay, but still, I won't let it stop me from moving forward either."

Knox sighed. "I bumped into an interesting fellow on my way here. Get in here Marcoh!"

Maes raised a curious eyebrow. "You mean Dr. Marcoh?"

Marcoh shuffled around in his white coat and retrieved a red stone. Maes almost dropped in shock; he and Aiden hadn't figured out where that stone had gone and the notes left behind never specified. The last entry had to do with the boys getting their bodies back, nothing more. Though Aiden had added her own saying that the boys eventually separated to research more alchemy and Ed and Winry married. She said she couldn't remember anything else.

"Colonel Mustang I have a Philosopher's Stone," Marcoh said. Roy sat straight up and gaped in the general direction of the man. "You can use it to pay the toll and get your eyesight back, can't you."

He immediately began shaking his head. "Doctor, I-"

"Wait! I'll give this to you on one condition! Our plan would not have succeeded without the cooperation of the Ishvalan people. Colonel Mustang... I want you to undo the current Ishvalan policy! Lift the blockade around Ishval and allow the Ishvalan refugees in the slums to return to their homeland. And... let me go too! To live and work as a doctor!"

Roy sighed and slouched on the crate he'd been sitting on. "That's right... You're also a veteran of that bloody war." He held out a bloodied hand which the doctor carefully took, being mindful of the injury. "I give you my word. I'll do everything in my power to create a new Ishvalan policy. Hughes! I need you to deliver a message. _'It's going to get busy again. Follow my lead.'_ Tell that to my subordinates."

"Not even three hours back and he's already barking orders at me," Maes said lightly "Whatever is a man to do?"

"After that, you can go home. I'm sure Gracia and Elicia are missing you."

Maes paused at the flap of the tent. "You sure?"

"I'll be fine Hughes, I have the doctors. Go."

"Thanks, Roy."

Marcoh waited a few moments before saying, "You should know that the Stone I possess is made from the lives of Ishvalan's taken during the war."

A grim smile etched itself upon Roy's face. A Philosopher's Stone made from Ishvalans... "I know some people who won't like this, especially Fullmetal. But first thing's first, there are two people who need that Stone more than me. You can heal me _after_ you heal them."

From there, things progressed quickly. Soldiers were sent home with instructions from doctors and as the military grounds were emptied, others began to move in and clear the rubble that was still left behind. Alchemists were heavily relied upon and did most of the work fixing Central Command. But there was a lot of damage and there were things that could only be fixed in stages, which took energy and prolonged the final date of completion. 

Maes had met up with Gracia and though the woman was happy to see him - she cried tears of joy when she opened the door - the woman did smack him for staying away so long. He explained his reasoning and how Aiden saved him and Gracia apologized, still promising a smack for Aiden too. Elicia was overjoyed that her father was back and barely questioned the whole affair, both parents telling the three-year-old that her father had a secret undercover spy mission to do and that was why he was gone for over half a year. They hadn't yet figured out how to explain the funeral.

Jean had been called in so his spine could be healed and begin physical therapy. He was staying with Riza until he could functionally get around on his own, mostly because her apartment was on the ground floor and the only one wheelchair access friendly aside from Roy's home. But even then the bedrooms were on the second floor. Riza spent the most time with him, and her patience with Jean's frustration at his atrophied muscles was a god-send, as only she could calm him most times.

Ed and Al had been transferred to the hospital where they could deal with Al's skeletal body a lot better than any trained field medic. Ed was taken in when he wouldn't leave his brother's side, which was understandable, and for surgery to rid him of some automail still left in his shoulder. They couldn't take it all in one go; they wanted to give his bony arm time to heal and his balance to readjust to the loss of an automail arm.

Roy had been doing well as a blind man, all things considered. He knew the layout of his house and could walk in blindfolded - though there was no need for that now. The only thing he truly needed help with was food. The man didn't dare try to cook or make even the simplest items. There were too many foods that felt the same, not to mention the things in containers. He wasn't about to try to make a simple sandwich when the mayo could be butter or something else. Salads would prove difficult when considering the dressing alone; it might be barbecue sauce rather than ranch...

But while his days were spent with one of his subordinates and friends watching over him in some way or another, his nights were... less than pleasant. Back when he had still been reintegrating into society after the Ishvalan war, nightmares and episodes were constants. Drinking had been a distraction until sense had, quite literally, been knocked into him by Aiden, Maes being the person to patch him up afterward. The nightmares hadn't been about Ishval. Instead, they took on a more recent figure.

Every time he went to sleep he saw her die. No matter how much he wanted to drink and blackout, knowing it was a terrible idea, he listened to his voice of reason and powered through it. But pure determination didn't get rid of nightmares, at least, not those ones. He still saw Aiden lying in blood. He heard her choke down a scream and there was no denying her gasp of pain or the disgusting noise made when Pride retracted his shadow from her stomach.

At times he woke up sweating or even screaming from the nightmares and he couldn't comfort himself by knowing she was alright because she wasn't. There was no turning on lights and staring at himself in the mirror to calm down. He couldn't see her in the hospital and it was killing him because he _wanted_ to see her. At least then he knew she was there and not what everyone told him.

To make matters worse she couldn't heal. Marcoh had tried all the different methods he knew in healing with and without the Philosopher's Stone. He said it was as if there was something blocking any attempt to heal. Her body was healing on its own, however slowly, but it wouldn't accept help from an outside source. Marcoh speculated that because the wound came from Pride, the first homunculus made by Father, a wound so severe may not heal properly. It didn't make anything better when he heard she'd gone into cardiac arrest once already.

"It was shortly after her heart rate spiked," Fuery had reported.

From that moment they could delay no longer. Marcoh fixed his eyes and bid him goodbye, traveling to the nearest Ishvalan encampment in need, and then beyond. While his hands were still healing - Roy didn't feel the need to heal his hands aside from the bones - he spent much of his time in the hospital. 

The Elric brothers were coming along nicely. Edward's arm wasn't as skinny and was gaining muscles back with a weight Breda had gifted him. Alphonse was no longer on a fluids-only diet and was steadily beginning semi-solid food which delighted him to no end. The team was excited to finally meet the youngest brother and it was almost comical how Edward made them wash up before getting anywhere near Alphonse. Even with all the attention given and received, everyone knew there was something missing and there was no need to ask who it was.

The first time he'd laid eyes on Aiden in her comatose state, Roy and Edward had been wheeling Al around the corridors. It was a silent unanimous decision to visit her, as none of them had before. When they'd entered the sterilized room the trio didn't freeze and they didn't begin to cry. But they did feel their hearts shatter seeing Aiden so wounded and pale. Though Kain had kept them updated on her condition, he never said she looked so... dead.

Aiden's life-threatening condition hadn't truly set in until that moment. There was nothing that could be said to comfort them as her pale image seared itself into their minds. They knew that the only thing they could do was sit and wait.

Unknown to them, the woman's mind was not, in one word, _present_. She wasn't having flashbacks of her life and reminiscing about the good old days and she wasn't sitting in some pitch-black darkness listening to what went on around her.

"It figures I'd end up back here."

When she'd lost consciousness after being impaled for her foolish and impulsive actions, it only made sense Aiden would appear in Truth's domain. The figure across from her said nothing, not even a hint of his usual grin on his face. Aiden breathed a heavy sigh and shook her head. Her uniform was caked in blood and she reached a hand across her stomach where the wound should have been and she wasn't disappointed; there was a hole through her, no mistaking that. Although she wasn't bleeding, almost like the wound was being held in stasis.

"Seeing you stick your hand inside yourself is almost disturbing," a familiar voice chimed. "Love the longer hair though."

Aiden's head snapped up to the female standing next to Truth. The long white hair and scar over the right eye threw her, but there was no doubt about it. "Katy? What're you doing here? Don't tell me you-"

Her former subordinate shook her head, "No, nothing like that. In short, I felt you die."

She felt her stomach drop, figuratively of course. "So I'm dead then?"

"Ah, well, not exactly. It's more like you're in limbo... Your mind is here, but in the real world your body can't degrade. Outside elements have no effect on it. That was one of my ideas."

"Why?"

Katy motioned towards Truth who had been strangely silent during the conversation. "I made a deal with him to get you here before you died, and I finished my task only moments before you got here."

Aiden stared at her with wide, panicked eyes as dread filled her. She could feel her heart jump into her throat. "What did you do?"

"Jessica Aberdeen never existed," she began.

"But that's impossible!"

"So I became her."

"Excuse me?" Aiden asked darkly.

There were only so many things she could accept in her abnormal life. Other worlds? She happened to like the multiverse theory. God-like beings and an actual goddess? Fuck yeah, let's figure out how many religions were correct. Immortal beings hell-bent on destruction? Throw that in the mixing pot as well, this disastrous soup has to have character. Being told the teen she cared for as both mother and sister never existed?

A slap echoed across the white expanse. Katy's head snapped to the side, bloody handprint splayed across her left cheek. She slowly turned back to the woman. Aiden's face was shadowed by her black hair and Katy's showed both shock and resignation. She'd never been the best person at explanations.

"Jessica was never born so I became her. You needed that journal of events and I was the only person that could do it. No one else would write out things like that for shits and giggles, Aiden. I did it because without it the timeline would have fractured and broke, and you would have died in that car crash along with Tristan. Because I was there I saved him and you were taken to Amestris but I wasn't finished writing! Jean gets his legs back with a Stone from Marcoh and Mustang's eyes are fixed."

" _What?_ " The words are whispered with such relief that Katy almost wants to pat Aiden on the back. "You're telling me he's going to be okay?" Tears appeared at the edge of Aiden's vision and she quickly wiped them away. "Hang on, if you're here then where's Jessica? I mean, who's looking after Tristan? And why don't you look like Jess?"

Whereas Jessica had long, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion, Katy's hair was straight as an arrow coming just past her shoulders. Katy's eyes were a Caribbean green and was paler than most people she knew. Not to mention Jess stood at only 5'2 while Katy was 5'9. Katy was the tallest person she knew aside from Jean, Falman, and Armstrong. The girl was taller than her by three whole inches.

Katy glanced away. "He's with his grandparents and a copy of myself that'll live a normal life alongside him. As for my appearance, I'm like Envy."

"Why did you want me here?"

"I can get you home. Truth and I operate by different rules. I can take you back and you can stay with Tristan, or you can stay in Amestris. This is a one time deal, I have others to care for and you'll do well in either universe."

Aiden turned sharply to Truth. "She can do that? She can allow me to bypass equivalent exchange?"

Truth nodded, "Yes."

"You want me to choose between my baby and Amestris, the earth I've lived on for almost a decade."

"So, what'll it be?"

"I think the answer's obvious, don't you?"

Back in the hospital, the sun had set only an hour ago and visiting hours were near closing. Roy sat hunched over in his chair and sighed deeply, looking rather worse for wear with a slight stubble beginning to grow. Watching her be so still was killing him and it was no secret. Even the nurses who came in gave him sympathetic looks.

Roy ran a tired hand over his face, casting a long glance at Aiden who hadn't so much as twitched. "You're supposed to be here, to see the boys. Before you left, you said, _'Through Hell and beyond.'_ " He chuckled lowly as tears built up in his eyes. "How are you supposed to support me and stay with me when you're here?"

A rapid beeping sounded as the heart monitor went off and Roy shot to his feet in alarm. Aiden was flatlining. Aiden was dying. Before he could process his own movements, he was bolting out of the room. "Nurse! We need some help in here!"

He glanced back at Aiden and suddenly he was shoved aside as nurses and doctors flooded the room. "She's going into cardiac arrest again!" a doctor shouted.

One of the nurses grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room. "What - no - I'm not leaving her!"

"Colonel you need to move or we can't save her!"

With those words alone he was out of the room, but he didn't dare back away further than the doorway. His heart raced in time with the alarms going off and he watched as they grabbed a defibrillator.

"Clear!" Everyone aside from the doctor moved away and a shock was sent through Aiden's system. "No change! Charging up to three hundred joules. Clear!"

Her body jerked and went still.

"Clear!"

The steady line remained.

"Clear!"


	31. Hospital

_When I went under the world was at war. When I woke up they said we won. They didn't say we lost._

* * *

"I'm going back to Amestris," Aiden said with finality.

Katy wasn't surprised by the choice, she knew Aiden wouldn't leave the place, but she couldn't understand why. She had her son to look out for and it'd only be a simple trick to place her back at the crash and let her survive. The story was over in Amestris and she had no obligation to stay behind. Her confusion must've been evident on her face because Aiden smiled gently.

"If Tristan has people looking after him, then I know he'll be fine without me. I've been gone from his life for eight years and I don't want to come back from the dead, or a coma if that's where I happen to be. I'm sure by now, he and my parents have moved on."

"I could take you back to the crash and let you live!" Truth frowned at that but didn't comment otherwise. The goddess sighed and ran a hand over her face, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't get you, you have family in the other world."

"And even if I did that, I'd know what I was leaving behind. I made a family _here_ , in Amestris. Kain, Riza, Ed and Al, Maes and his family, and Roy..." 

" _You're going back for love?_ "

Love. Companionship. Trust that could only be forged in hardships such as theirs. "Wouldn't you?"

Katy's thoughts ran back to the family she had waiting for her at home. Her fiance, brother, and friends she had her best moments with. What would she do if she had to pick only one? "I..." she hesitated for a moment. "I don't think I'd be able to choose between them."

Aiden sighed and her dark green eyes met Katy's Caribbean ones, a fierce fire hidden in the dark depths. "At one time, I may have taken you up on your offer, but I know I'll be fine here. This is where I truly belong."

"You're sure about this?"

Aiden reached out once more and pulled Katy into a hug. "If you really are the Jessica I knew, then you should know that once I set my mind to something, it's almost impossible to turn me away."

The goddess chuckled and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Even as your subordinate I figured that out."

The two pulled away and Aiden turned to Truth who had been watching the exchange in mild interest. Truth couldn't deny he felt the tiniest bit of respect for the woman. She chose the rules of Equivalent Exchange rather than the easy way out most people would take.

"I need you to send me back."

"You know the price of bringing a person back from the dead."

"Except I'm not dead, I'm still in the process of dying. I still have extra, use it now. I have to go back to them." 

_To him._

"And you think that a bond created by force will last longer than one created by blood?"

Aiden laughed lightly and smiled as a questioning expression passed over her face. "Bonds created by force? I don't know what you mean. All bonds are created when one or people have something in common. I may have known future events and shifted them to allow survivors, but there are some things a person cannot change." She'd let Maes live and Nina die along with a good many others. "There's a saying that goes, _'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.'_ It means that bonds formed by choice are stronger than those formed by birth. I know I'll miss my children like I always do, but those ties were cut the moment I set foot in this world. I belong here now, and it's where I will stay."

The regular grin took up his empty face, except for once it seemed... proud. "You are a wise one, Aiden Wilson. Go through your door! I'll see you the next time you die, whether it be a week from now or eighty years!"

Katy grinned and shouted, "When Roy decides he's waited long enough, invite me to the wedding!"

Aiden threw her head back and laughed, making her way to her portal. "Sure thing!"

"Returning you to your body costs almost nothing," Truth droned in his usual tone, breaking the humorous atmosphere. "You still have extra." He didn't like being in debt.

The soldier turned around as the giant gate opened behind her. "Just give it to the next person you decide to torment." 

Aiden was surrounded by small, black hands that began to drag her through the gate. It was unnerving to go through the process again, but she knew it was the only way to go _home_. 

As was expected, her hearing came back before her eyesight, though that may be because her eyes were closed. There were vague voices and someone was shouting and a loud thump reached her ears and she winced in pain. Why the fuck were they being so loud.

"Fucks sake, shut up!" she shouted, noting how her voice sounded rough. There was a silence that she reveled in for only a moment before she was assaulted by more voices and hands prying her eyes open to shine a light. Aiden's head jerked away and shut her eyes. "Get that damn light out of my face!"

Someone grabbed her arm and held it down and her fist went sailing before she had time to properly react. It hit something and the pressure on her was gone only to be replaced by another pair of hands holding both arms down. Aiden jerked violently to get out from under whoever it was.

"Aiden stop!" a familiar voice commanded.

The command practically flipped a switch in her brain and her movements ceased as she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes and clear the blurry image above her. All too familiar black eyes stared down at her and she only had a moment to process the shock and utter relief within before something was jabbed into her arm and she was out.

The next time she woke up the room was decidedly quieter than before and there were no grabby hands trying to hold her still. Aiden opened her eyes only to shut them tight when another light almost blinded her. Having noticed the window and red sky beyond, she squinted and slowly allowed herself to adjust to the natural light. It wasn't nearly as bad as the flashlight.

A firm weight near her left leg drew her attention and she was greeted to the sight of one sleeping Roy Mustang. He was laying on an arm facing her, while the other arm was stretched out in her direction and she belatedly noticed his right hand intertwined with her left hand. There were slight dark circles under his eyes and a slight stubble was beginning to grow. His clothes were rumpled like he'd slept in them, which he probably had, and his hair was more unkempt than usual. 

Aiden reached out her right hand to touch him but she paused a hair's breadth away, unsure of herself. She didn't want it to be a dream, she wanted him to be by her side and if he wasn't... There was no denying that he was alive but Roy was the first person she wanted to see, even if he didn't have his eyesight back yet. The Lieutenant Colonel's lips form a straight line and she continued forward. When her hand met the black strands and she could feel them slip through her fingers as she ran a hand through his hair, a small sob left her. 

He was real, she was still in Amestris. It wasn't a dream.

At the small sound, Roy roused and shot up, alert, yet dazed from sleep. Aiden's hand jerked back and she stared at him.

"Roy?"

"Aiden!" The man swept her into a hug. "You're awake! I thought you-"

"Truth didn't - what did he take from you? How are you-"

Their words mashed together and they both paused to consider the other's words.

Roy sighed and sat in the chair he'd been occupying since the night before. "When Pride transmuted me I ended up in the white place the Elric brothers saw when they transmuted their mother. A being was there and it didn't say anything. It just grinned at me and I was pulled through a gate and when I came out I was blind."

Aiden opened her mouth to point out that he was not blind at the moment but he waved his hand and shushed her. "Long story short, we beat Father after Alphonse traded his soul for Ed's arm after it was destroyed. Then Edward went back to that place and traded his alchemy for Alphonse's body. Doctor Marcoh fixed my eyes and Havoc's legs and he tried to heal you, but it wouldn't work. We don't know why. You've been here for almost three weeks."

Her wounds wouldn't... Katy! _'It's more like you're in limbo... Your mind is here, but in the real world your body can't degrade. Outside elements have no effect on it.'_ Aiden wasn't sure if she wanted to thank the woman for preserving her body and letting it heal on its own, or sucker punch her for making things harder on those around her. 

Just as she went to reply a nurse scuttled in followed by a doctor. They paused in the doorway for a silent moment before rushing over to her and effectively pushing Roy away from her. And thus began a long tirade of questions about her name, age, memory, and other things she was subjected to every time she went into a hospital. By the time she was left alone it was noon, as she had found out she woke up at the ass-crack of dawn. 

Roy had left after the questions became personal. There was no knowing where he went when she was stuck in the damn bed. He could have gone home to change clothes, shave, and shower. An hour later when he did come back he did look livelier than before and he wasn't alone, which was a pleasant surprise for Aiden.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, sitting up in the bed. Her stomach pulled at the stitches and she winced for a split-second.

Roy entered first, followed by Riza who wheeled Jean in, Black Hayate, Maes, Breda, Kain, and the Elric brothers. Alphonse was wheeled in as well by Edward. Falman was notably missing and Aiden assumed he was back up North. Hayate jumped on the bed and sat between her legs, Riza doing nothing to stop him. Aiden reached forward and patted the dog on the head.

Jean was the first one to high-five her. "I heard you were pretty bad-ass on the battlefield."

Aiden shrugged. "We wouldn't have gotten far without our main supply of weapons." Then she grinned innocently, "Jean-boy."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Just this once? I'm in the hospital after all..."

"And I'm in a wheelchair."

"Touche." Aiden turned to the only teens in the room and pointed at them. "You two! I want a hug! But I want one from Alphonse first because he is clearly my favorite and deserves it."

Edward scoffed as he wheeled his brother closer to the edge of the bed. "Oh sure, see how neglected I am here?" he asked Roy. 

Aiden pulled Al into a one-armed hug, grabbing Edward a moment later and pulling him in as well. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in their ears.

Ed gripped her hospital gown just a little tighter. "Thanks," he mumbled back.

The three pulled away and Aiden smiled at the pair, noticing how much taller Ed was when she was sitting in the hospital bed. She ruffled the short hair on Al's head. They really had done it. Alphonse had his body back, however degraded, and Edward's arm was no longer automail. Their dream of getting back what they lost had come true.

"That was reckless, what you did." All heads turned from them to Maes who had a slight frown on his face. "Charging Pride and Bradley... What were you thinking?"

Aiden's eyes slipped from her friend to her lap. Had she not charged them she would have been fine and things still would have proceeded. But her body had been moving before she could process any thought and when she did catch up with herself she'd already been impaled. She just... wanted to get him out of there. She wanted Roy to be safe.

"I wasn't," she said. "I saw that Roy was in trouble and suddenly I was running. It's like my legs started moving before I thought about it."

Maes sighed and shook his head as a small smile graced his face. "You and your need to help in dangerous situations. Just what are we going to do with you?"

"Hope and pray it goes away or doesn't get any worse?" She chuckled awkwardly. "I assume I missed the clusterfuck when they saw you?"

"I scared a lot of people walking out of that pit and you weren't there to help me explain!" He huffed good-naturedly and shook his head. Still, having to explain his absence was a small price to pay in exchange for his life.

Suddenly, thunderous footsteps reached their ears. Aiden paled considerably and turned to Roy who had a smile on his face. "Y-You didn't," she whispered, horrified as pounding steps that could belong to only one man neared her hospital room door.

Breda grinned, and the expression was mirrored by the rest of the team. "Well it's not like we were gonna tell him you died."

The door swung open with such ferocity that she was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. Major Armstrong strode into the room, tears glistening, sparkles twinkling, and a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Aiden Wilson! How good it is to see you on the road to recovery! I have brought you flowers to freshen up the room!"

"Major!" Aiden greeted hurriedly. "Nice to see you! Unfortunately I cannot receive a hug because the stitches would not be able to handle it."

Armstrong's tone softened from the strong booming voice and he nodded in understanding. "Yes, stitches are a pain."

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching Aiden up on the happenings. As it turned out, Falman had indeed gone back up North with the rest of the Briggs soldiers. Their acquaintances from Xing left for home as well; Ling was still considered a prison escapee and he and Lan Fan needed to bury Fu. Mei Chang and Shao Mei traveled with them, though not without saying goodbye to the brothers. Scar was assumed dead.

"It's still a mess, but we cleaned up quickly with the help of the Northern soldiers General Armstrong lent us. They were sent home about five days ago."

It was a thoughtful gesture from the General, but it wasn't without its own reasoning. If General Armstrong were to be seen helping clean up a mess from a coup d'etat then the public would be more inclined to trust the military after the events. Furthermore, she would gain social support that would help further her own goals. It was a smart move. Aiden commended her on her fast actions.

"There were many casualties on the soldiers from the North and some injuries came from Bradley himself. Central soldiers however... Many died when those white carcasses rose up and there are a great number of injuries due to Roy's actions, but that's to be expected. Some Central troops don't trust those from the North."

So the cleaning of rubble was also to help reforge any broken ties between the two. Any wounds treated were superficial burns or bullets through hands and feet. Roy and Riza had done their best to not cause any deaths, as had the rest of their team. The no casualty report put them in the good graces of the civilians just like General Armstrong.

"The media," Maes continued, "is saying that Bradley died for his country and Selim was a casualty. Of course we really know what happened there." A knowing gaze met her own and she shrugged. If there were any changes he would have mentioned them, so it was safe to say that Selim was back with his mother because of Edward's determination to save him.

Slowly but surely time passed and the only people left in the room were Aiden, Riza, and Kain. The Elric brothers had to go back to their room, Armstrong had work to do, Breda was tired and went home, and Roy, Maes, and Jean went to find drinks.

The three were left alone in silence. Aiden had been steadily avoiding looking at Kain when the room was flooded with visitors and now that they were alone there was no doubt she was doing it on purpose. Kain was doing no better in his spot across the room. Shuffling his feet and glancing at the various medical instruments. Riza, the ever calm woman, was standing beside him, choosing to leave the awkward silence alone for the time being.

Aiden fidgeted in her bed. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out, startling Riza and Kain. "I'm sorry for what I said last I saw you! I didn't want to threaten you or your parents but we were being watched and I couldn't explain things and I know I probably sounded like a complete asshole-"

"Aiden!" Kain shouted and she snapped her jaw shut, staring at her hospital blanket in shame. "The Lieutenant already told me what was going on." Aiden's gaze snapped up to meet his, shock flowing through her system as she glanced between him and Riza. The man frowned for a moment. "I'll be honest, I did hate you during the months I was away. I thought you'd been using the Colonel and us for your own gain. At some point I thought you were threatening the Lieutenant too. But she said there were still things I needed to know, and that you had no choice. So it's okay."

Aiden stared at the man she'd called her brother. Did he truly think that her actions were in any way acceptable? Because she didn't! She'd threatened his loved ones and played the bad guy with evil intentions and there should be repercussions for that! That was how life worked! She shouldn't be getting off the hook because Riza explained things before she could. It had been Aiden's job to mend the broken bones between them.

"You may partly know why I did what I did and accept it, it doesn't make it okay in the least. So I'm sorry." A shaky hand was held out.

A soft smile appeared on Kain's face and he walked over to the bed to take her hand. "Apology accepted."

The nurse from earlier walked in followed closely by a different doctor. Riza and Kain were urged from the room and they both sent her encouraging smiles as the door was closed behind them.

The doctor introduced himself, "My name is Hank McCoy, I'm glad to see you're awake miss Wilson."

Aiden returned her own pleasant smile. Then they peppered her with even more questions than before that made her want to jump out the window in an effort to shut them up. It was unfortunate that her efforts in that particular area would put her under suicide watch, which would only worsen her case. So she put up with them, even the repeats. Yes she was Aiden Wilson of the military, ranked Lieutenant Colonel. Yes she remembers what happened to her. No she wasn't in any pain, though there was low irritation. The questions came to a stop after Aiden's answers became increasingly sarcastic.

"What's the word on my wounds, doc? When can I go home?" There was no bite to her words, however there was a hint of worry and fear. She had a bad track record with hospitals. Being in the military would do that to a person, but Aiden's fear of hospitals stemmed from her childhood.

"Well," Doctor McCoy began, "you were impaled by something narrow and sharp, we still don't know what. If I were to hazard a guess it was a sword as wide as this clipboard is long." He rapped his knuckles against the board in his other hand. "Somehow your organs weren't shredded and you suffered through a lot of blood loss. Frankly, I'm stumped by your recovery," he said simply. "You shouldn't have survived the impalement or the blood loss alone. Speaking plainly, you're fine. You need time to heal the outside wounds and your self-induced coma helped a lot with that. You'll be kept here for observation in case those wounds get infected but I highly doubt it. Aside from that, I don't see why you can't leave in a few weeks, maybe less."

She nodded slowly. Being impaled by Pride was nothing short of excruciating. It made sense that a gut wound would take a long time to heal. And Katy's stasis kept her body from dying before she got back.

Doctor McCoy placed the clipboard back at the foot of her bed. "In short, I think you have a guardian angel. Or you were given a miracle at the very least. Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow."

The nurse and the doctor walked out of the room. There was silence and Aiden twitched in her bed as a twinge of pain made itself known. She grimaced and cursed Selim, not the baby sleeping in Mrs. Bradley's house but rather the sadistic one created by Father. She also cursed her own stupidity in that moment. They weren't trying to kill Roy when they activated the circle and she knew that! Her own panic and fear for him clouded her judgement and she made a rash decision that almost resulted in her death.

Far away from where Aiden was silently berating herself, a gate in a white void closed and disappeared, leaving a goddess and god-like being alone in the white expanse.

"Such an interesting woman you lied to," Truth said, looking at Katy.

The cheerful smile that had been on her face slipped away and was replaced by a blank expression. "And yet you didn't correct me, _Truth_."

"She didn't ask and you were playing by your own rules, not mine." That was just the simplified version. He couldn't help but ask, "Why did you lie?"

"She didn't need to know that I couldn't stay with Tristan long after the accident. I can't make copies of myself, but it was the only thing I could think of. That knowledge would only burden Aiden when she went back." The goddess smiled ruefully. "A wise man once said,  _'The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made.'_  If she knew then she may regret her decision or have feelings of guilt or remorse. Tristan doesn't have Aiden and I anymore, but he does have his grandparents to look after him."

Truth said nothing as Katy disappeared from his white void. Without further thought on the goddess, he turned his attention back to Amestris. Aiden Wilson had mentioned giving her extra payment away to another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what's this? A way for another author to pay for their character to cross worlds? Possibly. Did I have to drag out Aiden's fate over two chapters? Absolutely, the reactions and phone call I got were worth it.
> 
> Serious question now, if Aiden had been sent to the My Hero Academia world, would you guys be interested in reading it?


	32. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

_Tell me what you want to hear_   
_Something that will light those ears_   
_Sick of all the insincere_   
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_   
_This time_   
_Don't need another perfect lie_   
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_   
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

Recovery was a slow and rather boring process. At first, every small process that required stomach movement floored her for minutes on end. Even hyped up on meds the dulled pain still managed to kick her ass for the better part of two weeks. For the first week, Aiden was bedridden and served light meals until her stomach could handle harder foods - and when that happened Kain brought her a burger (which she almost cried over). Though she did cry when the doctor scolded them for bringing her greasy foods. She blamed it on the medication.

With so much time on her hands, she found herself regressing back into her teen-like mindset. Sue her if needed, but Aiden felt that her Millennial needs weren't being met when no one responded to her death jokes as she wanted. Well, the nurses and doctors didn't. The team had grown accustomed to her strangeness and didn't bat an eyelash at the stupid things spewing from her mouth. Ed took it in stride and they bonded over all things self-deprecating while Alphonse, the poor soul, was now on the receiving end of two conniving children.

Nearly a month after she'd woken up Aiden had been cleared for mobility via wheelchair. Jean became her new buddy in racing down the halls, much to the displeasure of many nurses and Riza. Roy on the other hand found their races amusing and often acted as the finish line while Maes and Elicia commented on their superb performances.

Walking was easy, all she had to do was keep to the crutches she'd been given and avoid stressing her core. If at any moment she felt pain that was too much to handle, Aiden was to find a doctor or nurse immediately or sit and wait while someone else did.

As the two and a half mark of her stay at the hospital neared, three weeks of it being spent unconscious, Aiden was approached by doctor McCoy. A knock sounded at the door and Aiden glanced to her right. "Come in," she said, breathing deeply.

Not all of her time was spent goofing off with whoever decided to visit her. Aiden spent a large amount of time trying to stop her muscles from atrophying further than they already had. Stretches came first and when those no longer hurt she moved onto push-ups and planking as long as she could, building up both endurance and muscle. Of course with only a few weeks of practice, there wasn't much improvement. Still, something was better than nothing at all.

Shoes clapped against the tiled floor and stopped very near. "I thought I told you not to do anything too strenuous."

Aiden sighed and shifted into a sitting position before getting up, brushing away the small specks of dirt from her sweatpants. She then deposited herself onto her hospital bed and raised an eyebrow. "Happy?"

"Immensely," McCoy replied just as blandly.

It was very early on when she learned that, while her doctor was a trained physician, he rarely acted like one. He preferred to act more like a friend to his patients rather than a stone-faced machine that spouted answers like they were common knowledge when they weren't. The man earned her respect when one time he walked in with tousled hair, dreary eyes, large coffee in hand and growled, " _I fucking hate mornings._ "

The admission startled her and Aiden almost choked on her breakfast when her laughter became too much. He had to slap her on the back and clear her airway. The man was an overall chill kind of doctor. Which was like a breath of fresh air in the stifling hospital.

She snorted. "What's up Doc?"

"Just a few things to clear up before you're released into the world."

"You make it sound like I'm some menace that needs to be locked up."

"To some nurses you are." 

Recalling the racing and loud board game days, Aiden nodded in agreement. There was no point in arguing when she herself knew her habits.

"First, I've prescribed medication for you to take when your wound starts hurting. It shouldn't, unless you're doing something you're not supposed to, but it's just in case. After that, I've got an appointment set up three weeks from today to clear anything that might come up and hopefully get rid of those bandages." He pointed at her abdomen covered by a black tank top.

The bandages were there mostly to keep Aiden from moving too much one way or another. They'd removed the stitches only a week ago but the tissue was still very sore and red, and there was no doubt it'd scar. She wasn't bothered too much by the information, she already had scars from being part of the military, and it wasn't like being impaled and leaving a scar was news. It was common sense.

From there the conversation evolved into questions on biology (due to Aiden's curiosity) until McCoy announced he had other patients to attend to. He did not, she knew his schedule too well.

Throughout her stay, Maes had been urging her to speak with Roy about her past and had all but stopped coming to see her until she did, though he wasn't cruel enough to stop altogether. Apparently he passed on the word to help kick her ass in gear because visits from Riza and the boys were less frequent as well. When they did come around, her past and Roy's lack of knowledge _always_ came up.

Their insistence wore at her patience until she finally snapped at them to let her be. That she was fine and she had it handled. Yelling at her friends may not have been the best choice, but they did indeed leave her alone to collect her thoughts.

She didn't want to lose Roy, the was a fact. She'd been keeping her past life from him, that was also a fact. Aiden could only guess at his reaction. Would he accept it like Alphonse, Maes, and Riza? Or would he scream and yell like Edward? The problem was _she_ _didn't_ _know._ And it scared her to her core.

But a person couldn't avoid their problems forever. So she dove into the rabbit hole face first.

"I let you down," Aiden said. "I've been lying to you."

No one but Roy was around and they'd been sitting in comfortable silence, basking in the presence of the only other person in the room. It'd been a silent day they could enjoy without feeling the need to act like an officer. Aiden had her hair pulled into a low ponytail. The bleach blonde had long since faded and all that was left was black hair reaching the middle of her back. Roy had donned a casual white button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up, pairing it with light blue jeans and basic grey tennis shoes. Seeing the man out of uniform was a rarity and Aiden could remember every event it happened.

He glanced up from the book in his hands, question at the ready. "Is this about those secrets you've been keeping from me? The ones you say I won't particularly like?"

When had she said that? She wracked her brain for an answer. It was... the night they babysat Elicia. Hadn't the girl also asked about marriage? Specifically theirs?

Aiden nodded. "Yeah."

A frown replaced his blank face and he closed the book, placing it on the bed. Eyes focused, he faced forward, placed his hands in his lap; all attention was on her. 

Strangely enough, telling Roy her past was the easiest thing she could remember. The words didn't spill out her mouth like a dam's spillway opening, she didn't stutter or trip over words... As her past was laid out in front of her, Aiden could feel the tension in her shoulders melt away. Like everyone before him, Roy didn't say a word as she spoke and she didn't dare watch him. Aiden kept her gaze firmly fixated on the sheets covering her legs.

"...and I guess after all that, I can say I'm happy," she said. A smile worked itself onto her face and Aiden sat up, a single tear dripping down her cheek. Her eyes were closed yet the smile didn't waver. "I may have lost them but I got all you guys. _I have you._ "

Dark green eyes blinked open and she stared at the man she'd opened her soul to. He wasn't blank-faced like Maes had been or understanding like Alphonse. Hell, the man wasn't even showing anger like Ed had. Instead he was calm and silent, a contemplative expression resting on his face as he stared at the bed in front of him rather than at her. His eye had shifted from her face to the bed at some point apparently.

The silence reigned and Aiden twitched as the healing wound pulled slightly. She'd still need to be careful not to exert herself too much in the future. Nothing she wasn't already doing anyway.

"So that's what happened to you," Roy said softly to himself. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can see why you'd have trouble in the beginning but after..."

"I was scared and I got too complacent," she said, fisting the sheets. "I think... I wanted to pretend I wasn't in the situation I was in and just left it be for too long. Got the ball rolling when Truth decided to crash my nightmare the night you took care of me. It was right after the Tucker incident, remember? Anyway, from there I worked out a way to save Maes."

"Why did we have to believe he was dead?" he interrupted. The question had been floating around his mind since the Promised Day and Maes hadn't answered him, stating that any reasoning should come from Aiden herself. "Why did Riza and Jean know before I did?"

"Maes knew too much, so the homunculi wouldn't have wanted him around. Ultimately it was his choice to stay in hiding or risk endangering Gracia and Elicia. Riza found out after your alchemy battle with Ed because she could relay messages the easiest. I don't know _who_ clued in Jean while I was on the run so that's on them.

"You... I hate to say it this way, but if you knew Maes was alive you wouldn't have looked into the military and found the corrupt higher-ups. You would've looked into the same things he did and since Lust had no qualms about killing you, I doubt they would've stopped her from doing it earlier and finding another sacrifice. Short notice or no, there are a lot of State Alchemists in the military, any one of them would do. Overall, I guess it was to keep the timeline intact and still have an upper hand while protecting you."

"Though I may not like it, it's sound reasoning and you did what you could with what you had at the time."

He didn't sound mad, just a little put-off. Either way, Aiden was glad he hadn't stomped from the room or started yelling like Ed probably would have and did in the forest. Roy was listening and taking in the facts and forming his own opinion as he went, just like the logical man he was. Why was she worried again?

Memories of the events came forward and she began her point of view once more.

"After Tucker, I stayed to train you because you sucked-" Roy lightly punched her shin and she giggled. "Apparently the river was unique to us because that was never in the journal."

"Oh we're special are we?"

"My leg didn't feel special at the time."

"I sure felt special when I got a love confession." Roy grinned broadly and Aiden shook her head, cheeks burning subtly.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"No?"

"Nope!"

"Really? Because I remember you saying something along the lines of, _'Don't kill him Scar! He's not a bad person and I love him oh so much!'_ "

Aiden scoffed and rolled her eyes, a light smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "First, I sound nothing like that! Second, Scar was saying that there was nothing about you worth saving and I corrected him."

Roy grinned triumphantly. "So you're saying you do remember."

"I..." she opened her mouth and closed it, "remember giving you a lighter that I forgot about in the heat of the moment."

"You changed the subject."

"Screw you."

"You already did."

Aiden groaned loudly and flopped back on her hospital bed. She'd been worried about telling her past to _this guy?_ What had she been thinking?

For the sake of her sanity, Aiden moved the conversation back to the original topic. The ice had been broken with Roy's joking (which was a complete role-reversal now that she thought about it) and things progressed smoothly as Roy added in his own input here and there. Eventually, she gravitated to the end of the bed and laid down, her feet resting where her head would normally be. It was a rather great view of an upside-down Roy in her opinion.

Aiden learned the lighter she'd given him was apparently the one he used to incinerate Lust and sear her and Jean's wounds closed. He also kept it on person at all times. Roy learned how Riza had been six seconds from shooting him when she found out their little... incident at the office. He merely shook his head when she said she imported illegal Milosian gear via multidimensional being. Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed the glider but they hadn't had time to discuss it at the time. There was nothing he could possibly say about Katy Erwin.

When she got around to telling him how Truth, the ass, told her to get a life because she was being too cautious - _boring_ in his words, Roy burst into laughter. Sure he hated the thing, but to be told by _Truth_ that you weren't entertaining?

"If it helps any," he said as she sulked, "I find your drunk self amusing."

"The life of a happy drunk is sad when you can't remember _shit_."

"True, but that's what you have friends for. Also, you are strangely literate when drunk."

Aiden snorted and nodded. "So I've been told. Back before I met you in Ishval, Kain and I were in a drinking game with another few guys. He stayed out of it but according to him, I recited an entire Shakespeare sonnet word for word. Blackout drunk I may be, but I can talk anyone under the table."

"Sounds about right."

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Did I ever tell you I know how your alchemy works?" Guy sure was quiet after that. "When you snap it makes a spark. After that, you use alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air. You're not actually snapping though. The sound is created from the spark rather than the regular slap of skin and friction we hear when we snap.

"The change in oxygen density I figured out in Ishval. I knew something was about to explode when I suddenly felt energized, because you know, more oxygen is noticeable if you know what you're looking for! The effect wasn't noticeable at first but the constant exposure to fluctuating air caught my attention. Saved my ass more than once I'll tell you. I will admit I was almost caught up in an explosion of yours because I hadn't been paying attention."

Roy blinked several times and Aiden had to keep herself from laughing at his sucker-punched expression. He slowly reached out and arm and swiped a pillow from behind her. Aiden's form was shaking as she bit her lip. Roy planted his face in the pillow and began to scream. Her laughter broke from her and bypassed regular laughter and landed on wheezes.

The whole scene must've looked comical; a grown man screaming into a pillow out of frustration while the woman on the hospital bed leaked tears through almost silent wheezing. Even Roy joined in her laughter.

By the time they'd calmed enough to not be sent into another round, both were tired and spirits infinitely lighter. 

Aiden yawned and stretched as best she could with her body at the end of the bed. "Call it a day?" she said, nodding pointedly to the darkening skies outside the windows.

Roy nodded. "Sure. I have a cat to take care of after all."

Aiden bolted upright. Her eyes were wide and she whirled around to face him, horror on her face. "Oh shit! Sebastian!" She slumped over. "I'm the worst mother. Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone."

He sighed good-naturedly as he slipped on his black coat. "To be fair, you've had a lot on your mind. Though that reminds me. After your disappearing act, and no one to pay for your apartment, your things had to be moved. Hawkeye took care of your clothes and any furniture was put in storage."

"Well shit, I'm getting out tomorrow and have nowhere to go. I assume the military seized any monetary value I had saved up?"

"More than likely. But it doesn't matter right now, you'll be staying with me."

It would be useless to fight, she knew that. So she sighed and nodded. "See you tomorrow. Ten?"

"Ten."

The next day Aiden gathered her clothes in the duffle bag Riza brought them in. The clothes she wore on the Promised Day were washed and thankfully hadn't been scrapped, they were military after all. She simply tossed the items in the bag without care and waited for the nurse to give her the okay.

 _Roy's late_ , she thought, knee jumping up and down. _I could've avoided this if he'd been on time._

She watched as the nurse placed a needle on a tray. Her face paled and stomach churned at the sharp object.

_Oh hell no._

Aiden almost bolted from the room but an all too familiar grip on her elbow short-circuited her mind.

"Where are you going?"

Her fingers twitched and her eyes shifted between the nurse's back and Roy. "I don't need a shot so I think I'll be going now."

"It's just a booster shot."

The nurse turned around, needle in hand, and scooted the chair over to her right side. Aiden was effectively trapped between Roy and the nurse on the hospital bed. A cold sweat began to break over her and she shuddered. Eyeing the needle, she tried to put as much distance between herself and the offending object.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the behavior he'd never quite seen before. Why on earth was she shying away from the nurse when she could go home in a moment's notice? The other eyebrow rose in astonishment as he took in her pale face and ever so shaky hands. "Aiden... Are you afraid of needles?"

"Yep," she squeaked out, head nodding rapidly. Her eyes still didn't leave the needle.

The nurse hadn't moved and was patiently waiting for Aiden's okay to administer the shot.

"You've had plenty of IVs in the military. How-"

"Somehow I've managed to be unconscious... at least eighty percent of the time when they put them in. Coming out is just fine but going in?" She glared at the needle. It had to be done. so Aiden gritted her teeth and slowly stretched out her arm.

The nurse gently cleaned off the area as she hummed. "A lot of people are like that, honey. Don't worry."

The needle came near her skin and Aiden squeezed her eyes shut. It was too close to her and any second she'd feel the damn thing. She hated it in her personal space. It felt weird. It was small like a bee sting and she hated bees (she feared them). It was going to hurt like a - she felt a prick and nearly jumped only to feel something warm pressed against her lips.

"All done."

The warmth was gone as fast as it came and her eyes snapped open to watch the nurse apply a band-aid and excused herself. She turned to glance up at Roy who was staring down at her, eyebrow raised and mouth quirked at the side in question.

"Are you alright?"

She stared a few moments longer. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden: So this is how your alchemy works.
> 
> Roy: *Pikachu face*
> 
> Also Roy: *kisses Aiden*
> 
> Aiden: *dial-up tone*
> 
> I am here! With a late update and I apologize for the wait! Four chapters left? How did the time fly so fast? This chapter was particularly difficult (I scrapped the thing 4 times until I got here) and I can't say if I'm 100% satisfied with it, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. 
> 
> Side note: The MHA fanfic is in the works! However, Aiden is not the main character. As someone brought to my attention, which I thank them for, Aiden's story needs to stay here with Roy. You can't be a one-trick pony now can you?


End file.
